What Life Has To Offer, Part 3
by kruemi
Summary: Michaela and Sully are engaged, but will their way really lead to marriage? Will their unique love survive the attraction that their pasts still hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

Chapter 1

It had been an unusually hot day although it was only in the beginning of June. Elizabeth Quinn enjoyed the light cool evening breeze that puffed up the curtains and made them rustle slightly. She sat in a large wingback chair and held the last week's issue of the Boston Globe in her hand.

_We are looking for a male doctor with a good reputation for our lovely little town in the Colorado Territory. Mayor Slicker, Colorado Springs. _

Ever since she had read that advertisement, her thoughts went to her youngest daughter who had taken this position almost two years ago, at least it was that what her letters said. Yet why were they searching for a doctor and emphasizing that it had to be a male one? Obviously, Michaela had failed them miserably... However, Elizabeth Quinn knew her headstrong daughter would never admit that. But there was far more that worried the older woman. Michaela had burdened herself with the child of a stranger and now she even wanted to marry him. What kind of man abandoned his child and rather lived with savages? And now he thought he could take advantage of Michaela's money! The concerned mother sighed audibly; thank God that she had refused to send her father's inheritance!

Elizabeth continued to consider her options and at last came to the conclusion that the only way to bring Michaela to her senses was, for her to go to Colorado and talk to her stubborn child face to face.

Elizabeth wearily took off her reading glasses, closed her eyes and leaned against the backrest of the chair. Over the last few days she had formed a plan; now it depended on the nice young man she had invited for tonight. If he agreed to travel with her…

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the butler, who announced, "Dr. William Burke, ma'am."

"Show him to the parlor, Harrison, I'll be there any minute." Elizabeth took a deep breath to compose herself and then she straightened. She was determined to win the young man over; after all, he had stopped by here several times after Michaela had left town to ask if she was available for a walk or perhaps for a dinner.

William Burke was a tall man with piercing blue eyes in his mid thirties. He could barely hide his excitement that he had been invited to come to the Quinn house; he knew this could mean he hadn't waited in vain and possibly even that Mike was finally back. For ages, he had felt as if he knew and loved her. He had first met her at the hospital when she was still a student and had fallen in love with her right away. He wasn't only taken by her beauty and kindness but by her knowledge and operating skills as well. However, Mike had chosen David or better said, his friend had been faster in asking her out. Then they were courting, at least that was what everyone including Michaela thought, and of course he didn't want to interfere. His heart broke as he witnessed how devastated Mike was after David's betrayal. Unfortunately, the Burke family had moved to Baltimore shortly after that and William only came back to Boston three years ago. A few month's after his return, Dr. Josef Quinn had died and he wanted to make Michaela the offer to work with him at his new practice. However, when he finally found the courage and was ready to ask her, she was already on her way to the frontier. He had thought about following her, but Mrs. Quinn had assured him that her daughter would be back really soon…

The young man was startled from his thoughts when Elizabeth rushed into the room. She reached out her hand to him saying, "I'm very glad that you could come, Dr. Burke."

As she continued to talk, she gestured for him to sit down at a small table and seated herself across from him. "It is about Michaela and I might need your help."

William's face lit up and his blue eyes shone as he eagerly assured, "I'll do anything for Mike, Mrs. Quinn. Please tell me what to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sully had just fixed a loose board on the roof of the homestead and was turning on the ladder to look on the yard beneath him. Hannah was playing with Wolf and her new ball, and Michaela was doing some laundry. The last few weeks had been very hot, and this afternoon, the first Saturday in June, was no exception. Because of the high temperature, Michaela wore a simple light gray-blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The collar was unusually low cut and Sully couldn't take his eyes away from the lily-white skin exposed there. He silently sighed, it became harder for him to only place kisses to her mouth…

Michaela was rubbing one of his shirts over the scrub board as if she wanted to rather wear through the fabric than to clean it. She couldn't believe that the town council was looking for another doctor for weeks and only told her about it yesterday. They hadn't taken the advertisement out of the newspapers although they knew that she hadn't abandoned her duties but been sick! If Loren hadn't mentioned it by mistake when he brought Hannah back from a walk, she still wouldn't know it. It had turned out that it was only Hank and Mrs. Jennings' doing, but everyone had been informed! It calmed her a little when the reverend assured her that they just would turn down any applicant who might show up. Yet how could she work for a town with the constant fear that she could be fired on a whim! She had thought they trusted her and her skills …

Still scrubbing the shirt vehemently, her arms grew heavy and so she at last stilled her hands, taking a deep breath. It was useless to dwell on that anger and she knew it. Of course she would never show her frustration in town. On the contrary, she had embarrassed some of the men when she reminded them that she didn't expect gratitude but respect. Actually, she had decided at this point that she didn't want to have a contract with a town council that could be manipulated so easily. She already had a clinic and regular patients; she could work without depending on a circle of men that were unreliable.

Finally composed somewhat, Michaela took in her surroundings again. Seeing Hannah playing made her smile and noticing how Sully stared at her, once again brought color to her cheeks. Secretly she admitted that she loved kissing him, but since they were engaged to be married, Sully's caresses felt different. His touches didn't make her uncomfortable but the feelings they awoke inside of her were frightening sometimes…

Their daughter lived in her own world. Her grandpa had given her a glowing red ball yesterday and it was so much fun to lift it with both her arms over her head and then throw it away with all her might. As soon as her new toy rolled away, Wolf would run after it and pushed it back to her with his nose. However, Wolf grew a little tired of the game and preferred to lie lazily in the shadow of the barn. She definitely needed a playmate. The little girl stopped her game when it suddenly occurred to her that she could easily get one. Forgetting the new ball momentarily, she went to her ma. Standing across of her, she propped her hands on her waist the way her ma did it when she was lightly impatient and wanted her to do something that should have already been done. The little girl looked up in her ma's loving eyes and demanded, "When we get baby?"

Michaela was too stunned to answer right away, but Sully had to chuckle; he loved his daughter's thinking. Still grinning he reminded her, "First we gotta get married, sweet girl."

Hannah rolled her eyes, of course she knew that. However, she needed someone to play with really soon and so she wanted to know it exactly, "When you marry?"

Sully climbed down from the ladder, postponing his answer. This was a topic Michaela and him hadn't spoken about yet and he wasn't sure if now was the right time to do so. That's why he replied somewhat vague as he at last jumped on the ground, "Not right away."

Of course his daughter wasn't satisfied with such an answer, prompting her to ask, "Why?"

Michaela put the shirt back into the water and while she was drying her hands with her apron, she just watched the scene in front of her lightly amused as well as interested in the topic. Sully stooped down to be on eye level with Hannah. He knew she wouldn't let it go and so he offered her the news even Michaela didn't know yet, "Because I first wanna build us a new house."

Michaela was pleasantly surprised and her heartbeat quickened. Since Sully's proposal a couple of weeks ago, they had spent every free minute together but Sully had never talked about his plans and she felt too shy to ask him. She had no experience in this field of their relationship…

However, the little girl was puzzled, "Why?" She liked her home and she had thought her pa did, too.

Sully and Michaela glanced at each other. She knew what the glow in her future husband's eyes meant and lightly biting her lower lip, she averted her eyes. The engaged couple couldn't tell a two-year-old that they would need some privacy once they would share a bed at night. Just the thought of it made Michaela blush again and Sully had to suppress a grin. He gazed back at his daughter and tried to look serious. "When we wanna have a baby, we'll need more room, don't you think so?"

Hannah studied her father's face. He wasn't kidding, his raised eyebrows told her that he wanted her to think about what he had just said. She frowned because she tried to picture a baby in their house. At last dawned on her, her face lit up again and she nodded, "No pace for baby bed."

"I'm glad ya see it the same way as I do, sweet girl." Sully grinned openly again and hugged his daughter and then straightened with his child still in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was quite late in the evening, when Michaela and Sully finally had time to sit on their favorite place on the top porch step of the homestead. They each had news for the other one and wasn't sure how to come out with it. For the moment, they enjoyed the light cool breeze and the starry sky above them. With Sully's arm around her shoulder, Michaela leaned against his chest and felt his cheek on the top of her head. Their right hands lay clasped on Sully's lap and he absent-mindedly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She had never known that she could feel so happy! Hearing Sully tell their daughter about his plans for a new house made her tingle with anticipation. She hoped he would tell her more…

Sully had closed his eyes momentarily; he reveled in Michaela's closeness. The scent of her hair and its softness made his wish to kiss her urgent and so he lifted his head from hers. As she questioningly looked up at him, he simply smiled. Michaela instantly blushed; even in the darkness, she recognized the desire on his face. Her eyelids dropped without her noticing it as she felt his warm and tender lips on hers. As soon as she sensed his tongue, she opened her mouth and for several moments they were lost in each other. When they finally came up for a breath, they spoke simultaneously, "Sully…" "Michaela…"

Sully took his hand from her cheek and Michaela untangled hers from his hair as a lighthearted laughter filled the air until Sully said, "You first."

Michaela nodded. She so hoped that Sully would understand her… Taking a deep breath, she turned towards him so she could gauge his reaction when she at last began, "I have to go to Boston, Sully."

Seeing the startled look on his face she hastily explained, "It looks as if mother still refuses to send me the money I need for the clinic. I have to go to the bank personally, or I will never get it."

Seeing that his expression softened, she continued, "It is a strenuous trip and I don't want for Hannah to endure that. I already talked to her about it and I know she feels safe with you by now."

Michaela paused for a moment, unsure of his reaction to what she would tell him next. Finally pulling herself together, she admitted, "I hoped that you would take care of her until I'm back…" Her voice trailed off because she couldn't understand the change on Sully's face.

He swallowed, "Actually, I wanted to tell ya that I have to leave for a while, too."

Although he felt that she tried to suppress it, Sully noticed the sudden tension in her body. Grasping her hand again, he explained, "I wanna build us a new home and for that I need money. I got a job, Michaela."

Somewhat relaxing, she replied, "I understand."

Relieved, Sully continued. "I got a letter from a Denver. A Mr. Baker saw the article about the schoolhouse in the Denver Post and wants me to build a house for him outside town. He will pay real good and I can hire as many men as I need to finish the house quickly."

Michaela had dropped her head. How long would it take to build a house? How would Hannah take it? How long before she could settle things with her heritance in Boston? They would be parted again…

Sully interrupted her train of thoughts by lifting her chin with the tips of his fingers. "Hey…" His voice was soft. "I'll come here every weekend, I don't wanna leave you alone for too long. Maybe he doesn't want a big house and I'm done really soon and then we can think about our trip to Boston."

Enjoying the surprise in her eyes, he added, "Ya didn't think I would let you make such a journey all by yourself, did ya?" Seeing hesitation creeping into her eyes, he suggested, "All the three of us could go, make it a family vacation."

When Michaela beamed at him, Sully knew he would die for that smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later, late in the afternoon, Sully walked along the sidewalk of a cobble stoned street in Denver. On either side of the boulevard rose two- and three-storied brownstones, which made him a little uncomfortable. He had forgotten how it felt to live in a town where the eye couldn't roam boundlessly. Searching for the right number at the entrance doors he passed by, his pace quickened. His chest still felt tight after the goodbye to his two women in front of the clinic several hours ago. All he wanted right now was to reach his destination, learn about the job and if he took it, to finish it as quickly as he could. There it was, number 33. He paused shortly to compose himself and then he lifted his hand to knock.

The young woman, sitting behind the window in her room on the third floor, had seen him coming. Usually, her gaze went over the roofs of the other houses to look at the trees she could discern in the distance. Only by seeing the comforting green, could she calm her nerves that were on edge most of the time. However, today was an exception. She knew he would come and so she looked out for him. When she watched him approaching, her heart leapt with joy. He was everything she had hoped for after she had spotted his portrait in the newspaper! A white man but living her life… She would wait to see if he stayed and then go downstairs to get to know him.

At the entrance, Mr. Baker breathed a sigh of relief when he greeted the buckskin-clad young man. To be honest, he had feared that the architect might do his introduction for the job in a formal suit.

Sully was puzzled as he sat across from Mr. Baker at his large desk in an office on the second floor. The older man had scrutinized his garment and after he was finished doing so, he had smiled at him warmly. In Colorado Springs people were used to his outfit; however, on his way to this house had he gained several disapproving looks.

"Mr. Sully," Mr. Baker had decided to talk frankly, "My daughter had asked me to hire you." Seeing the young man shifting uncomfortably on his chair ready to object, he quickly continued, "When my family was on its way West fourteen years ago, we were ambushed by Indians and they kidnapped our only child. My wife never got over that loss and died two years later. I never stopped searching for my daughter and half a year ago, I actually succeeded. I found her in an army camp; soldiers had freed her shortly before. She wouldn't talk to anyone but thankfully she remembered me after I told her about the ten years of her childhood she spent with her mother and me. I brought her here, but she isn't happy. She told me that she needs to see the woods, she feels as if she is choking here, in the middle of the town."

Mr. Baker paused shortly to give Sully a moment to digest the information. Seeing only compassion and understanding in the blue eyes, the concerned father continued, "I decided to build a house for her out of town and when she saw your picture in the newspaper, she implored me to hire you. I think it is because you remind her of the Indian family that had taken her in…" His voice trailed off and his gaze went over Sully's head to the door that had been opened.

Sully turned to look as well and when he saw a young woman with long blond hair and water blue eyes entering the room, he rose. Without hesitation, she went straight towards him, touched his beads and then smiled up at him, "Cheyenne?"

When Sully nodded, she laid her palm on her chest and replied, "I'm Arapaho. I am so glad that you are here."

Mr. Baker had watched the scene with pleasure. It was the first time that he witnessed her talking on her own accord to someone else besides of him and the servants. "Mr. Sully, may I introduce my daughter to you? Her name is Catherine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you think, Mr. Sully?" Charles Baker looked expectantly at his architect. He was so thankful that the young man had at last agreed to work for him. At first he hesitated when he learned about the time this project might take because of the size of the new house that would be basically built out of stones. Mr. Baker knew from the newspaper that Mr. Sully was a widower and had a daughter living in Colorado Springs. As a father who had missed his only child far too long, he understood that the young man didn't want to leave his little girl for several weeks or even a few months and so he had agreed when Mr. Sully asked for a week to think it over.

To make sure that Mr. Sully would work for him, Catherine's father had not only granted him to have all weekends off but also had doubled the payment he was first willing to give as soon as he noticed the change in his daughter. Since the architect had entered their house for the first time a week ago, she was like a different person. Suddenly interested in her surroundings, she was even accompanying them out to the future building place right now.

Sully nodded in acknowledgment to Mr. Baker's question and his eyes where bright as he looked around. He was somewhere else in his thoughts though; he was remembering Michaela's reaction to the spot for their new homestead when he had shown it to her the day before. It was a place with a beautiful view and the creek only a few hundred yards away. Majestic old trees and lush vegetation graced the land that was far enough away from town for him to feel comfortable but close enough for Michaela so she could still see her patients easily. She had first looked at him with so much love in her eyes that his heart started to race once again. Then she threw her arms around his neck and momentarily forgetting their daughter, she even started a kiss that grew into a heated one. Only Hannah's giggling had broken them apart…

Catherine was watchful to gauge Sully's every reaction. It was obvious to her that he felt like an Indian. He didn't only acknowledge their ways by wearing buckskins, beads and a pouch but he cherished Mother Nature as well. When her father had mentioned that some trees might need to be chopped down before the building could start, Sully had suggested looking for a way to keep them alive first.

Every night since their first meeting, before she fell asleep, Catherine transported herself into a dreamland, imagining her life with him. If she only believed strong enough, it would become true. This tactic had worked for her before when she suddenly had to live in a completely strange world. In the end, she loved her Indian family dearly and was loved back by them. She had learned that the most important thing for the Indians was to stay together. When they met other Indians who had lost everything, her tribe took them in and gave them a new home. She was sure that Sully would do the same for her. However, she couldn't ask him directly, it had to be his decision. It couldn't hurt to help him to see his possibilities though.

Wondering what he was thinking, she noticed his faraway expression. Her eyes never left his face as she asked, "You like it? Would you want to live here?"

Sully snapped out of his reverie and took in his surroundings again. The land that Mr. Baker had chosen was beautiful and even included a part of the adjacent wood. Without being aware of the deeper meaning that her question held for Catherine, he replied, "Sure, it's nice out here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

During the following few days, Sully spent most of his time in the Baker's house. He was busy with the planning and the blueprints. Mr. Baker had told him that he wanted his daughter's every wish to be considered and so Sully thought nothing of it when Catherine never left his side. He had to make sure that the house would be built exactly the way she wanted it to. This was his job.

However, in Catherine's mind, every word Sully spoke to her, every smile he granted meant that he had agreed to take care of her. He always asked her for advice and when it was possible, he took her wishes regarding their new home into account.

On Wednesday, Sully began to leave the house more often because he had to order the building materials and hire men who would work with him. Catherine didn't like that development; she needed to see him to be sure he wouldn't vanish out of her life again. After experiencing profound loss already twice in her still young life, she felt only safe when the people she loved were within sight. She knew that she was lucky because her father worked at home in his office and his business partners visited him rather than he having to go to their houses, and she wanted the same for Sully; she had to think of a solution…

When Catherine learned at supper on Thursday night that Sully would leave for the weekend the next afternoon, she desperately searched for a way to keep him with her. She knew about his daughter, too and thought that was his only reason for his wish to go back to Colorado Springs.

When Sully got ready to rise from his chair after they had finished dessert, Catherine laid her hand on Sully's forearm to stop his movement.

"Please, sit down again. I wanted to ask you to stay." Catherine's voice was low.

Questioningly raising his eyebrows, Sully complied and looked at the young woman he had grown fond of over the last few days. He could tell that she had taken in the Indian's way of looking at life and he liked that. Although Catherine was obviously immensely rich, she never acted that way. She never demanded but rather suggested and always tried to understand when he explained his reasons to her when they disagreed. Well, he knew another woman who was the same and much more… Thinking about Michaela made Sully's face lit up and misinterpreting that, Catherine smiled at him. "So you will stay with us?"

"Catherine, honey," Mr. Baker chimed in from across the table. "Mr. Sully has a daughter who is waiting for him and I promised that he will…" Seeing that his daughter's eyes were rolling back and her face growing pale, he knew what would happen next. "Mr. Sully, you have to…"

He didn't need to finish his request because Sully already was at Catherine's side when she suddenly slumped in her seat. Acting quickly, he picked her up from her chair and holding her limp body in his arms, he was startled when she suddenly started cramping. Anxiously he asked, "What do we do?"

The concerned father came over to help him to place his daughter on the chaise longue, "I don't know what it is, it has already happened a few times, usually when she gets worked up..."

"Did you ever ask a doctor about that?"

Mr. Baker shook his head, "I couldn't convince her to see one yet, she is frightened of strangers."

Sully nodded in understanding. "Maybe I can have Michaela come with me next week or so."

The older man asked in bewilderment, "What for? Catherine says she doesn't need company."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sully had to chuckle as he explained, "Michaela is the town's doctor and my…"

"Oh!" Mr. Baker cut him off because it suddenly dawned on him; after all, he hadn't only read but actually studied that article, "Dr. Michaela Quinn! She seems to be a remarkable woman."

Sully didn't like the expression of admiration on the other man's face and so he immediately wanted to set him straight, "Yeah, she is and she is my…"

Again he couldn't finish because now, Catherine groaned and started to wake up. Instantly, Mr. Baker bent over her; "Catherine, can you hear me?"

His daughter's troubled eyes stared back at him and he had to strain to understand her whispered words, "Is… Sully… is he still here?"

"Yes, honey, he is." Affectionately, he stroked her blond hair back from her brow.

"May he stay with me?"

Straightening, Charles quickly contemplated what to do. He wasn't sure yet whether he liked that Catherine wanted Mr. Sully so close to her. After all, although the architect was a smart and nice young man, he stood more than one step beneath them on the social ladder… However, if he could help bring his daughter back into life, he could look over it. "Sure, honey, he will."

Initially, Sully had wanted to flatly refuse the request. He hadn't even been asked if he wanted to stay, but he had been able to read the taxing look his boss had shot him and he didn't like it. So it was as much an act of defiance as one of compassion as he agreed, "'course I keep ya company."

He wasn't aware that he had just made his second grave mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was shortly after dawn on Saturday and Sully was angry with himself. He had missed the Friday afternoon stagecoach because he hadn't noticed the time while Catherine was telling him her story. All Friday morning, he had marked the outline of the new house with wooden stakes and string and only went to the Baker's again to tell his boss that he would start with his work on Monday without first coming into town so he wouldn't have to wonder about his whereabouts.

Catherine had heard him entering the house and joined the men. She had recovered well but for Sully, she still looked sick and sounded desperate when she asked him to stay a little longer. She had wanted to talk to him the night before but Sully had convinced her to rather sleep while he was sitting next to her. He knew from experience though that Catherine needed someone who would listen, for him that had been Cloud Dancing. Since he still had a couple of hours before the stagecoach left, he had stayed. He learned how her Indian village had been ambushed and everyone besides her had been killed. Catherine had witnessed it all without being able to do anything to stop it and only survived because of her blond hair. Bursting into tears, she had searched for comfort and needed to be held. Sully's heart had gone out to her and so he rocked her gently in his arms, murmuring consoling words.

When he finally noticed what time it was, the stagecoach had already left Denver. On his way to the hotel he had send a telegram to Michaela to tell her he would come the next day. Sully knew that she would be disappointed but he was sure she would understand; it had been important for Catherine to finally tell someone, it was her first step towards healing…

Now he was pacing the square of the train station and waiting for the stagecoach to arrive. The whistle of the train coming in from St. Louis startled him out of his troubled thoughts; and soon some of the disembarked passengers joined him in his wait for their vehicle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth Quinn was tired and her back was sore from sitting on a small bench in a train compartment for ten days. She hoped that the upcoming ride on the stagecoach would be over soon so she could finally settle down in a nice hotel and rest her exhausted body. Looking around, she noticed that this town wasn't comparable to Boston. Not only were the buildings far less impressive but also the people here looked rather ordinary. She wished she were already back home again. Thank God that Dr. Burke accompanied her and relieved her from the unpleasant little tasks like looking out for the booked tickets right now. A sudden noise of a carriage arriving at full speed distracted her from her thoughts. The door flew open and a blond young woman, wearing a fashionable dress that made it clear that she belonged to the upper class, raced towards an Indian and threw herself into his arms in bright daylight! Profoundly shocked, Elizabeth gasped. What a behavior! She hadn't even known that the savages were allowed to be in town! Turning away from the scene in disgust, her face lit up when she saw Dr. Burke arriving at her side again.

That way she missed how Sully gently but firmly freed himself from Catherine's arms. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't only surprised but a little annoyed as well.

Catherine detected the angry tone in his voice and taking one step back, she let her arms hang down at her sides. Remembering that she wasn't supposed to push a man, her voice was small when she admitted, "I was hoping to convince you to stay, I…" She trailed off and looked shyly up at his face. He had been so kind the day before, his presence made her finally feel safe again and so she didn't want him to leave, even if it was just for a couple of days.

Sully took a deep breath; he didn't want any complications with his boss' daughter. "Catherine, listen to me." He paused until he could be sure to have her full attention. Locking eyes with her, he continued, "I got a family in Colorado Springs. I'm engaged and will marry Michaela as soon as I have built us a new house. For that I need money and that's why I took the job from your father. That's the only reason for me to be in Denver: to earn money. And I can't and don't wanna be more for you than a friend, ever. Do you understand?"

Catherine instantly tried to forget everything Sully had just said and only clung to the word _friend_. As a friend he would be there for her and since she would never see the woman he seemed to love, she could still pretend that there wasn't anyone else. That was good, she would handle it. Still looking into his blue eyes she promised, "I do."

"Good." Sully smiled in relief, he was glad that he had set her straight and wouldn't have to fear that she might misinterpret any of his actions in the future. He had learned from his experience with Flying Sun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Quinn couldn't believe it, they had to share the stagecoach with that man and he had actually tried to charm her! Maybe young women fell for his blue eyes but with her, he was at the wrong address. With disgust, she glared at him from time to time to remind him to keep his distance. All she could do was pray that the four or even five hours they would need to reach the town her stubborn daughter had chosen to live in, would be over fairly soon.

The closer they came to Colorado Springs, the more excited William grew. Soon he would see Mike again and he hoped that she at least welcomed him as the friend he once was for her. He had agreed to accompany Mrs. Quinn because he wanted to help her in trying to convince her daughter to come back with them to Boston. If they didn't succeed, he had promised to stay on the frontier and take care of Michaela. He was determined to make sure that she would get everything she needed, no matter whether it was his professional help as a colleague or him being there as her friend.

Sully's discomfort grew with every mile the stagecoach covered. When they had entered the vehicle in Denver, he had offered his hand to the older woman to make it easier for her to embark. He had been taken aback by the disgusted look she shot at him and stepped aside to make room for the man who had turned out to be her traveling companion. Now they sat across from him never speaking one word. There was something about the woman he found familiar, but receiving another glare from her, Sully turned in his seat to look out of the window. At their next halt, he would ask the driver to allow him to sit with them, inside here, he felt as if he was suffocating. On Monday, he would ride to Denver, this way he wouldn't depend on a schedule to come back to Michaela and Hannah.

As soon as the stagecoach came to halt in front of the mercantile several hours later, Sully threw his bag onto the ground and hopped down from the seat next to the driver. He had already spotted his two women when the vehicle had rolled onto the main street and couldn't wait to hold them in his arms.

Hannah instantly demanded to be put down as she spotted her pa and now she was scampering at her highest speed towards her father. "Pa!" She almost fell over her own feet as Sully hurried to meet his little girl and pick her up. Lifting her above his head with outstretched arms, he made her squeal with delight. Bringing her down to rest her on his left forearm he asked, "Have ya been good for your ma?"

Gaining a vehement nod in response, he stepped closer to Michaela who had reached their side by now. Anxiously searching her face for any anger because of his delay, his face lit up when he only detected love and worry there. Pulling her close with his free arm into a tight embrace, he whispered into her ear, "I'll greet ya properly when we're alone."

Blushing once again, Michaela relaxed against him and was simply happy to have him back.

Sully let his eyelids drop momentarily and nuzzled into her soft hair she had let down especially for him. His voice was raspy with desire as he suggested, "Let's go home."

At this moment, Elizabeth Quinn had managed with Dr. Burke's help to finally get out of the stagecoach. Looking around to get oriented, her gaze fell onto a couple, standing in a tight embrace. Wasn't that the savage? Suddenly her eyes grew wide in horror. "Michaela!"

Her scream pierced the peaceful atmosphere and made Michaela instantly tense up in Sully's arms. Turning towards the very familiar voice, she froze in her place. "Mother!" She didn't dare believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth marched towards her daughter and facing her, she hissed, "Bringing you to your senses!"

Directing her next words at Sully she demanded, "Take your filthy hands off of my daughter!"

Hurt and embarrassed, he let his arm drop from Michaela's shoulder and took a step away from her. Michaela immediately grew furious. "You have no right to talk to Sully this way. You have no right to talk to anyone with such arrogance!"

Becoming aware that a crowd had gathered around them and was curiously gawking and listening, Michaela took a deep breath and suggested, "Let's go into the clinic."

While she was turning to go ahead, her eyes caught another familiar face from her past. Abruptly stopping, she asked in bewilderment, "William?"

Smiling broadly, Dr. Burke stepped closer. He reached his hand out to greet her and after he placed a kiss to the back of her hand, he covered it with his other one and couldn't conceal his delight when he stated, "It is so good to see you again, Mike…"

Lightly irritated he looked at Sully who had stepped closer again, with Hannah still in his arms. The long-haired man looked as if he wanted to stare him down. Embarrassed, William let go of Michaela's hand.

Glancing at Sully, Michaela noticed his clenched jaw and decided to immediately make a clear stand. "Mother, William, this is Mr. Byron Sully, my fiancé. And this little girl," she took Hannah from Sully in her arms and rested her on her hip in one swift movement, "Is our daughter Hannah."

Before Michaela could introduce her mother and former friend to Sully, she was cut off.

"You are engaged to _him_?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "I hope you know that he has another woman in Denver!"

"Mother!" Michaela's exclamation sounded unnerved and so she was. Her mother hadn't been here for ten minutes yet and she had already managed to make her feel embarrassed and extremely frustrated. Of course Michaela instantly dismissed the accusation she had just heard as ridiculous. There would come a time she would remember it though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the shock of seeing her mother was settling down like a knot in the pit of Michaela's stomach, Elizabeth became aware of the gawking crowd that practically surrounded them and their luggage. Growing extremely uncomfortable, she lowered her voice, "Michaela, I need a good meal and a bed; just show me to the next hotel, we can talk later."

Noting the deep lines on her mother's face that told of her exhaustion, Michaela softened. "There is no hotel in town, mother. You can stay at the clinic, I have several rooms…"

She fell quiet under her mother's unbelieving look.

"I won't stay at your so called clinic, Michaela. A guestroom in your house will do fine. I can rest there and I… What?"

The last exclamation sounded somewhat unnerved and reading her daughter's embarrassed expression, Elizabeth nodded knowingly, "I see, no guestrooms either."

Taking a deep breath, the older woman decided to brace herself for that unpleasant development. She decided that she would be leaving this place as soon as possible; for a few days she would try to make herself as comfortable as she could. Curtly, as if expecting another _no_ in response, she asked, "Is there someone who could look after our baggage?"

Horace, who had gawked as half the town did by now, quickly volunteered, "Me and Robert E. will bring it…"

He stopped because he didn't understand the disapproving look he gained for that offer; however, he decided to ignore it for Dr. Mike's sake and began to gather the expensive looking traveling bags.

Elizabeth had cringed inwardly as she heard the language people seemed to use here and her greatest wish was at the moment to get rid of the townie's presence. Turning towards her daughter she made no secret out of her feelings of disgust and impatience, "What are you waiting for, let's go."

As Michaela started to lead the little group towards the clinic, Hannah grew restless in her arms. She had waited for her pa so long and now that he was finally there she wanted to be close to him. Besides that, the older women who talked so unfriendly to her ma intimidated her and she rather wanted to keep her distance from her. That's why she sounded brusque as she tried to wriggle out of her ma's arms and demanded, "I want pa!"

Startled by her unusual behavior, Michaela halted in her tracks and put her daughter down so she could go back to her father who still stood next to the stagecoach motionless, with hurt lingering in his eyes. For a split second it seemed as if Michaela would lose her composure. She felt as if everything slipped out of her control but meeting her mother's disapproving look as she straightened, she pulled herself together. She was a grown up woman, no one had the right to tell her how to live her life. First she would deal with her mother and William and then she would see what was wrong with Hannah. And of course she wanted to know why Sully was so late and she had to apologize for how mother had talked to him… Raising her chin she pushed her way through the crowd towards the clinic door.

Sully lifted Hannah in his arms. He too had noticed his daughter's strange behavior and gently asked her as he stroked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "Hey, what's wrong, sweet girl?"

But Hannah only threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as if she never would let go again.

The crowd slowly began to disperse but Hank and Jake kept waiting for some more commotion. However, with Sully starting to follow the others into the clinic, they knew the distraction was over for now. Hank decided that he could add at least a little fun and directed his slurred comment at Sully's back, "Another woman, huh? I always knew ya had it in ya. As I told ya before, I could offer ya the fun here in town."

Sully turned back at him and on seeing his glare, the barkeeper slightly lifted his hands as if in defense and smirked, "Just wanted to be helpful…"

Watching his former son-in-law with his granddaughter heading to the clinic door, Loren's expression was a dreamy one. He had never met such a woman like Dr. Mike's mother before and shaking his head in pleased amazement, he stated, "Awe, what a lady…"

Dorothy was excited as well. Finally, there was someone who showed the doctor her limits. Loren was right, what a lady. Maybe she could meet her later…

Once inside the clinic, Michaela felt as if the examination room grew smaller with each passing moment. The impact of her mother's presence was overwhelming; she had never counted on seeing her here, especially without an announcement. Her mother stood in the middle of the room together with William, waiting for her daughter to finally say something, and her obvious dislike of her surroundings didn't make things better. Only when Sully entered the room and joined her next to her desk, she felt as if she could breathe easy again.

Sully had heard enough about Michaela's mother for him to know that this wasn't just a courtesy call. Although he had to admit that he felt like a schoolboy under the scrutinizing gaze of a disapproving teacher, he was determined to be there for Michaela no matter what. He felt his daughter's arms tighten around his neck again and wished he could spare her the situation. But they all would be family and they had to face the challenge sooner or later. While he was stroking Hannah's back to soothe her, he took a step closer to Michaela until their bodies almost touched.

Feeling Sully's warmth, Michaela calmed; she didn't have to face her mother alone. Of course she could do it, she had done it all her life but it felt good to know there was someone beside her. Relaxing somewhat, a small smile crept into her eyes when she turned towards the man she would marry. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish the introductions outside, Sully. This is my mother Elizabeth Quinn and a former friend, William Burke…"

Her mother cut her off with a sharp tone, "_Dr_. William Burke, Michaela." Directing her gaze at Sully, her tone was even icier, "Mr. Sully, I would thank you to leave us alone, this is a family affair…"

Michaela grew angry again and chimed in, "Which is exactly the reason why he will stay, mother."

Sully, however, felt his daughter tense up in his arms more and so he had second thoughts about staying. As little as he wanted to leave Michaela alone with these people, Hannah had to come first. She wasn't used to this kind of conversation and he had no intention to make her accustomed to it. Pulling Michaela closer with one arm, he kissed her temple and assured her, "It's alright, I'll see ya later. I'll take Hannah out to the homestead."

Feeling his little girl relax, Sully knew he was doing the right thing. He just wished he had at least one minute alone with Michaela…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The first opportunity for them to finally be together came in the evening, after everyone else had turned in. Sully had grasped Michaela's hand as soon as she closed the clinic door behind her and led her across the meadow towards the woods. He couldn't suppress his need to feel her close any longer and for that, he wanted to make sure that no one would disturb them. They had seen each other at Grace's café during dinner, but they hadn't been able to even talk. Mrs. Quinn's mood hadn't improved yet and Dr. Burke with his small talk hadn't been helpful either. So he was happy to have her all for himself now and as soon as the town's lights vanished out of their sight, he stopped and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Michaela had remained tensed since her mother's arrival and she knew she might lose her composure any moment, but she didn't care. This was Sully, the only person she felt safe with. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "I've missed you so much!"

Feeling her tremble, Sully kissed the top of her head and then pulled her even closer, "Shh, it's gonna be alright, I promise."

Michaela felt how the tension of the last few days left her body. Despite the tears she couldn't hold back any longer, Michaela smiled, "You promise? Then I suppose you are right."

Sully waited until he she had calmed down somewhat. Bending back, he noticed the moisture on her cheeks. Brushing it tenderly away with his thumb he suggested, "C'mon, let's sit down."

A few moments later, they sat next to each other on the foot of an old oak. Its leaves threw a shadow over them and the moonlight only lit the small path they had taken to come here. They could barely see each other, but they both were fully aware that their bodies touched. Michaela marveled at how safe she felt with his arms around her shoulder and Sully contemplated whether or not to kiss her. That's what he wanted to do but he knew what they really needed to do was talk, so he decided to compromise. Lifting Michaela's chin and turning her head so she had to look at him, he bowed his head and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. He had intended to leave it with that but as Michaela followed his move when he began bending back, he couldn't help himself.

For the next kiss, he crashed their mouths together and feeling the tip of her tongue on his was his undoing. Never breaking their contact, he carefully guided her body on the ground, cushioning the back of her head with his hand.

Michaela didn't even realize that she was lying down now. All she knew was that she didn't want Sully to stop; she needed to feel his love. While she pulled Sully impossibly closer and pressed her body against his, a sound she had never heard before escaped from the deep of her throat.

Hearing that moan, Sully knew Michaela would follow his lead if he would take their physical contact to the next level. Oddly enough, this brought him back to his senses.

He broke their kiss and supporting his forehead on the ground next to her ear, he murmured breathlessly, "I missed ya, too."

Coming down from the height of her swirling emotions, Michaela became aware of Sully's body on top of hers. If her mother could see her right now! Instantly, she sobered. Sully felt it and he tenderly helped her up into a sitting position again.

"We gotta talk, Michaela."

More sensing then seeing her nod, he continued, "About what your ma said…"

"Sully, I'm so sorry. I want to apologize for mother, she had no right to talk to you the way she did. I don't know what has gotten into her; normally she would never say such things. I think she couldn't think clearly, she was exhausted from the long trip…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. It would be best to tell Sully what was going on. When she felt his hand run reassuringly up and down her arm, she informed him, "Mother told me that she is here to take me home. She promised to never send me father's money and even brought a letter from the family's lawyer which says that my presence in Boston is indispensable in order for me to claim my inheritance."

Those were things they both had expected but she hesitated before she broke William's offer. Sensing that there was something more Sully encouraged her, "Tell me."

Michaela sighed and leaned back against him as she told him the news, "Dr. Burke asked me to be his partner in his practice in Boston."

Sully instantly tensed up. He knew that the only reason for Michaela to come out West had been that no one wanted a woman doctor in her hometown. With this offer everything changed. He swallowed hard before he was able to voice his greatest fear, "You wanna go back to Boston now?"

"Sully!" Michaela was incredulous, "How can you ask this? My home is here now with you and Hannah!" She turned in his arms and tenderly stroked the side of his face. "Don't you know that by now?" He didn't dare to believe this yet and so she added, "Besides, I have plenty of patients to look after in and around Colorado Springs, not to forget a whole Indian village."

Her words made him relax again but at the same time they reminded him to tell her about Catherine. She hadn't mentioned yet whether her mother had told her what she had seen and so he decided to tell her his side of the story. "There is something you should know…" Now it was him who hesitated.

He didn't know that Michaela hadn't wasted any thought on her mother's accusation. For her, the time of doubting each other was over the moment Sully proposed to her. In her opinion being engaged meant, that other people who could gain their interest ceased to exist. So she was puzzled; what could there be that he wasn't able to tell her? "What is it?"

"Your ma saw me with Catherine, Mr. Baker's daughter. She had come to the train station and hugged me…"

Despite her better knowledge because she really trusted Sully, Michaela remembered her mother's words and was instantly on guard. Sully could feel how she tried to slide away from him but he didn't let her go. Pulling her close again, his next words came quickly, "She had been kidnapped by Indians when she was ten. Her father hadn't given up on searching for her and only found her half a year ago. She became a part of her Indian family..." He paused for a moment to gauge Michaela's reaction.

Her heart was instantly going out to the child; she must have been horrified! She wanted to know how old the girl was now, after all her mother had called her a woman… Sully was still caught in his train of thoughts about Catherine living with the Arapaho, and when Michaela started asking, "How…?" he immediately responded, "Fourteen years."

He thought her question was about how long Catherine had lived there.

Michaela nodded, Colleen was around the same age and she looked rather grown up as well. Imagining something terrible like that could have happened to her friend's daughter made Michaela feel even more sympathetic for Catherine Baker. Snuggling closer against Sully again, she wanted to learn more about the young girl. "What happened? How did she end up in an army camp?"

Sully swallowed with the memory of Catherine's report. "Her village has been ambushed by soldiers and everyone besides her had been killed."

He heard Michaela gasp and tightened his embrace. "Now she has problems with finding her way back into the white man's world. It seems as if I'm the only one she opened up to besides her father. And she is sick, Michaela. When I was there for dinner, she suddenly kind of fainted…"

Immediately, Michaela's professional interest was aroused, "What do you mean _kind of_?"

"Well, she first slumped on her chair and after I picked her up, her body cramped."

While several diagnoses ran through Michaela's mind, Sully was relieved that she didn't show any sign of discomfort or even worse, jealousy. He could earn enough money by building the Baker's house for him to start on their own home once he was done there. He didn't know if he could do the job for Mr. Baker if Michaela didn't feel right about the closeness to Catherine that would be inevitable when he worked there. Placing a tender kiss to her lips he admitted, "I told Mr. Baker that I'd ask ya to come and examine her."

"Sully," Michaela chuckled, flattered by his trust in her abilities, "There are plenty of doctors in Denver. If you want me to, I can recommend one…"

Another gentle kiss stopped her. " I had hoped you would come some time, spend the weekend with me, maybe watch a play at the theatre…"  
Although Michaela couldn't see his face she knew that he had raised his eyebrows suggestively. She rarely could resist this gesture and so she gave in a little, "All right, I promise to think about it."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while; both of them troubled though. Sully couldn't get rid of the feeling that Dr. Burke wasn't done with his offers yet and Michaela was aware that they hadn't talked about Hannah. Her behavior from earlier still worried her. When their daughter had learned that her pa would come a day later than he had said, she had taken it quietly but at night, she had cried in her sleep. She hadn't done that for a long time and the concerned mother feared that Sully's long periods of absence might affect Hannah's emotional state. That reminded her…

Lifting her head from its position on Sully's chest, she looked up at him and asked, "Why did you come later? Hannah was disturbed when we got your telegram…" She didn't have to add that she hadn't been happy either.

Sully inhaled deeply and then let the breath out slowly. He should have told her right away, but there hadn't been any time. And to be honest, he wasn't so sure if she would have understood but since he now knew that she accepted Catherine… "I had a few hours left on Friday afternoon and Catherine asked me to listen to her story. I knew she needed to get it out of her or she would never be able to heal. Cloud Dancing taught me that."

Encouraged by Michaela's nod that he again more felt than saw, he continued, "I didn't notice the time while she was talking. And suddenly it was too late…"

"I understand," Michaela whispered, she really did. But another uneasy feeling settled down in the pit of her stomach right next to the knot caused by her mother's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth Quinn was woken up by the distinct feeling of being watched. Refusing to open her eyes right away, she first tried to become accustomed to an unknown mattress under her back and the rather rough fabric of the sheet under her palm. Inhaling deeply, she remembered. She was in that godforsaken town Michaela had chosen to live in. She hadn't seen much of the place yesterday, better said she had seen it all because there wasn't much to look at. The streets were just sandy soil, and since there obviously wasn't a sewer system, she accidentally almost stepped into a rivulet of sewage, as she neglected her steps just for a moment. No one seemed to care about the garbage that was piling up in the corners either… She, Elizabeth Quinn, had never had to live in such a poor place and she couldn't accept that one of her children would do so. The longer Michaela would stay here, the more alike she would grow to her surroundings. The first signs were already there; she didn't wear a corset, her hair hung down without care and her dresses looked rather ordinary. She had to take her daughter home, back to Boston where she belonged…

Taking another deep breath, Elizabeth finally gave in to the sensation of not being alone in the room and forced her eyelids open. Her look fell on the plain wooden ceiling before she slowly slid up into a sitting position, her gaze suddenly meeting two azure-blue eyes staring at her. Elizabeth gasped; neither of her girls had ever had the boldness to enter her bedroom without her permission. But something about Mr. Sully's daughter made the angry words she wanted to lash out stick in her throat. It was as if the child was in complete bewilderment. For a moment their gazes locked and the girl seemed to search for something in her face that should be there but wasn't to be seen. She looked almost lost as she stood there in her short white nightgown, a ragged looking bunny tucked under her right arm and the tip of the left index finger in her mouth.

Hannah knew that she wasn't supposed to be here; however, it was something akin to the urge to find out about a secret that had gotten the better of her. Her pa had told her that this woman was her ma's ma, but she just couldn't believe that. It had to be a mistake. Not because this woman didn't look like her ma, after all, everyone told her that she herself looked like her pa; but wasn't a ma supposed to love her child? Hugging her and smiling at her?

All the little girl had witnessed so far were angry words, spoken in a harsh tone from the older woman's side. Seeing her sit up and furrow her brow frightened Hannah, so she turned around and ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sully looked over his shoulder to make sure that Hannah had fallen asleep in the back of the wagon. His little girl didn't want to go to bed last night and it had taken him three stories and an hour sitting next to her cot until she finally closed her eyes. Turning back towards Michaela, he noticed her slightly worried face and wondered what she was thinking about. Their walk last night was still vivid in his memory and he longed to hold her in his arms again. However, he knew that there was something more important right now.

"Michaela?" Sully secured the reins in his left hand and touched her arm with his right hand, "We gotta talk."

They had just paid the reservation a visit and were on their way back into town. Since the incident with the dog soldiers, Sully insisted on accompanying her; that's why Michaela could only go out there on the weekends as long as he worked in Denver. Actually, she didn't like that. The Indian children were startlingly malnourished and the least she could do was to bring them milk more often. She had to convince Sully…

Hearing his voice, she came out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Mhmm?"

Since he had her attention, Sully let go of her arm and looking back at the street, he used his two hands to stir the horses into a quicker speed again. He knew that Michaela might object to his suggestion and so he asked rather casually, "How 'bout you and Hannah come to Denver next weekend? This way I could spare time and…"  
He was interrupted by her surprised exclamation, "Sully, I can't do that!"

He had known it; maybe he could enfeeble her arguments before he revealed his reason to her, "Why not?"

"Sully!" Michaela stared at him unbelievingly, how could he even ask? "In case you forgot it, my mother is in town and…"

He cut her off, "Ya didn't invite her, did ya?"

Although Michaela understood Sully's feelings against her mother, it was beyond her how he could expect her to leave Elizabeth alone in Colorado Springs for a few days. She already had a bad conscience because she had left her for two hours now!

Seeing Michaela's expression growing angry he knew he should have restrained his remark and so he hastily added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, but maybe she'll already be gone by the weekend. I ain't got the impression that she likes it here. What else can hold ya back from coming?"

Surprised by his insistence that she didn't yet understand she explained, "It might be too late to find another doctor to stand in for me and I couldn't go out to the reservation."  
Sully acknowledged that the last argument was one worth considering.

"Since it's a weekend, maybe Matthew will be at home and can go or we could ask Chris."

His last remark made Michaela suspicious; Sully rarely asked other people for their help. "Will you tell me what this is all about? If we came to Denver for the weekend, you wouldn't make up so much time that it would be worth all the trouble."

Sully stared ahead on the street as he admitted, "I talked to Cloud Dancing about Catherine."

After this statement he glanced at Michaela and saw how she straightened on her seat and lifted her chin. Her expression grew into a non-committal one which told him that she was hurt, and so he hastily explained, "She had lived with Indians for so long; I thought her sickness might have to do with that and Cloud Dancing could help."

Looking fully at her now, he saw that she somewhat relaxed and ventured further, "I've been scared when I saw her that way, Michaela. I described it to Cloud Dancing but he'd never seen such a case before. He agreed that she needs a doctor."

Michaela wasn't sure what to think. Why was he so concerned for that girl? She still couldn't see why it had to be her to examine her and so at last she reminded Sully, "I've already told you, I can recommend a doctor from Denver who is willing to come for a house call."

Growing slightly agitated because in his opinion, Michaela just didn't listen, Sully replied somewhat impatiently, "And I've told ya that she doesn't wanna see strangers."

Michaela was still puzzled rather than angry. "What makes you think that she will cooperate with me?"

"Because she trusts me and when I tell her that she is in good hands with ya, she will listen to you."

His hastily spoken response made her aware of the knot in her stomach again.

Without having found an agreement, they fell quiet for a while. Michaela was wondering what it was about this girl that made Sully so involved with her. Was it only because they both had a past with the Indians? What else could it be? He sure couldn't be interested in her as a woman and not only because Catherine was just fourteen. Michaela felt that Sully loved only her, but still…

Although Sully knew that what he would ask her next could upset her even more; he had to do it nevertheless because he was running out of time.

He cleared his throat before he tentatively spoke again, "Michaela?"

Without a reply she looked at him. Seeing his remorseful expression her heart started pounding faster. What was it that he feared to tell her? Sully sensed her anxiety and although second thoughts crept into his mind, he began, "I ain't gonna take the stagecoach again, I don't wanna depend on it. So I'll ride…"

He hesitated a moment, watchful for her reaction before he added, "You'll be busy with your mother anyway and I wanna have an early start tomorrow at the building place, so I thought I'd leave in a few hours."

"No!"

Startled, both parents turned to the back of the wagon where Hannah had woken up in time to hear her father's last words. "No!" The little girl sat up and shook her head vehemently. Clutching her bunny at her chest she burst into tears. Her pa had just come home; she didn't want him to go again!

Sully instantly pulled the horses to halt and jumped over the board that separated the driver's seat from the back of the wagon. Kneeling down next to his daughter he soothingly stroked her back, "Hey, sweet girl, we've talked about that. I gotta go to work if I wanna build us a new house. I'll be back next weekend…"

Hearing that, Hannah's cries increased more and she interrupted him, "No new house, Pa stay home!"

At a loss for what to do, Sully looked beseechingly at Michaela. She simply reached her arms out and so Sully picked up his little girl and put her into her ma's arms. Seeing how Hannah immediately clung onto Michaela's neck gave him an idea. He climbed back on his seat and laid one arm around Michaela's shoulder while he gently caressed the back of his daughter's head. "How about you come with your ma and visit me, then you'll know where I am when you're be back here. How does that sound?"

Hannah's cries ceased, only dry sobs still wracked her body. Satisfied, Sully looked up and was taken aback by the ire in Michaela's eyes and instantly let his arm drop from her shoulder. Michaela's temper got the better of her when she told him with barely suppressed anger in her voice, "I wished you would consider your own child's fears as much as you consider the feelings of another man's daughter."

Hannah sniffled and while her ma cleaned her face with a handkerchief, she wondered if she had heard her ma right. As soon as she was able to speak again, she curiously asked her pa, "You have other sweet girl?"

Sully was thankful for the distraction and chuckled. "C'mere."

Hannah willingly changed over to her pa and made herself comfortable on his lap. Maybe she could gain a new friend… In imitation of her pa she patted his large hands that he had clasped in front of her stomach. Looking up at his face, her own still swollen from her crying, she asked him, "Tell me!"

Sully bent down to his daughter's ear and started with Catherine's story as if it was a tale, "There was once a little girl…"

Taking the reins, Michaela stirred the horses into a trot and was only half listening, with her emotions in turmoil. How dare he! He had done this before; when she didn't agree with one of his suggestions, he just asked Hannah for her help because he knew she would do anything to avoid upsetting her daughter. Anyway, her nerves were already on edge with mother in town. She grew even more furious by the thought of what it meant that mother had dragged William out here. Michaela knew that her colleague had a soft spot for her but he knew that any expectations he might have concerning her were in vain. He always had respected that, so why was he here? Until now, he had barely spoken to her ever since Sully had stared him down…

Hannah brought her back into reality as she tugged at her sleeve to get her attention, "We go, ma?"

Michaela avoided Sully's gaze because she knew she wouldn't be able to control her temper when she saw the satisfaction on his face. With a forced smile she remained vague as she replied, "Maybe someday, sweetheart. I'm not sure if we can make it this weekend."

When Hannah started to pout, Michaela's tone grew stern. "Some day, sweetheart. I can't say yet when that will be."

Father and daughter glanced at each other; they both knew that it was fruitless to discuss the subject further right now. In joined disappointment they leaned back together and watched the landscape they crossed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dr. Burke was still out with the teacher who had volunteered to show him the surroundings. That was why Elizabeth sat alone at a table at Grace's café waiting for her daughter and this man with his child to have lunch with her. She hadn't had time yet for a proper talk with Michaela; she was determined though to make it up right after their meal.

Silently sighing, she leaned back against her chair. The weather was nice today; it wasn't as hot as it had been lately. The night's sleep had refreshed her somewhat and so her mood was a lot better than yesterday. With almost closed eyes she reveled in the fresh breeze and the quiet around her. In Boston, she had recently found that she had to go farther and farther out of town if she wanted to enjoy such feelings because the city was growing rapidly.

In her relaxed state, Elizabeth almost missed the two people making a beeline for her and she hastily sat straight as soon as she noticed them. Actually, she didn't want any company right now but her rules of etiquette didn't allow her to refuse to see them.

Loren was delighted to see the lady alone and so was Dorothy. For the first time in a while, they both had agreed in a matter; they wanted to invite Mrs. Quinn for dinner tonight. Both had a different reason though but that wasn't important right now.

As they stepped close enough to greet the older woman, Loren took his hat, that he wore just for the occasion, off and reached his hand out, "Ma'am, I'm honored to meet you. I'm Loren Bray, Hannah's grandfather."

An expression of sympathy flew over Elizabeth's face as she placed her hand in his, "Elizabeth Quinn, Mr. Bray. I'm sorry about your daughter."

Loren's face clouded momentarily but he had himself under control quickly. Eagerly, he pointed at Dorothy, "This is my sister-in-law, Dorothy Jennings."

Politely smiling, Elizabeth nodded. Dorothy was excited, she had never met such a rich and distinguished looking lady before and she wanted to make a good impression when she started her invitation, "Mrs. Quinn, we would be honored if you came to our house to have dinner with us tonight."

Elizabeth hesitated, could she find a way to refuse that? She didn't have any intentions of making acquaintances in this place; all she wanted was to get her daughter out of here. On the other hand, maybe these two could be helpful and so she at last nodded her agreement. "Thank you very much. Dinner time is at seven?"

Dorothy was thrilled, "At seven sharp, that's right."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw the wagon with Michaela turning around the bend. Nodding again, she confirmed, "Seven o'clock it is."

Sully had noticed how his daughter tensed up on his lap as the café with Mrs. Quinn, Loren and Miss Dorothy came into view. "What's the matter, sweet girl?"

He was puzzled, because Hannah had calmed down from her earlier distress. Michaela followed her little girl's gaze and knew immediately what was wrong. There stood both of the women, the little girl liked the least. Feeling guilty although she knew it wasn't her fault, she looked at Sully and explained, "There's not only mother but Mrs. Jennings as well." Directing her gaze down at Hannah she assured her, "Mrs. Dorothy won't eat with us, we'll just have dinner with mother."

The little girl put her index finger onto her lower lip and shook her head. "I eat with you and pa, pease."

Seeing tears threatening to flow again, Michaela didn't know what to do. While she still tried to come to a decision, she suddenly felt Sully's large warm hand on hers. Looking up, she was taken by surprise as she saw nothing but compassion in his blue eyes.

The anger Sully felt at her stubbornness had dissipated the moment he saw her lost expression when she understood that Hannah was too anxious to see her new grandmother. His heart went out to this woman next to him who always tried so hard to be strong, and since he had met Mrs. Quinn, he understood her even better. Growing up under a roof where only rules counted must have been hard. Had she ever laughed when she was a child? Actually, Sully was wondering how Michaela had managed to become a woman with the ability to love so much, and he didn't only think of himself or his daughter. However, he knew he had to help her out of her dilemma right now and so he suggested, "How 'bout Hannah and me go into the clinic and you bring us something from Grace's as soon as ya finished lunch with your ma?"

Michaela thought that tempting. She didn't want to add to Hannah's discomfort because her father would leave again… So she at last nodded her agreement and immediately felt her daughter's arms around her neck. A wet peck on her cheek was accompanied with a relieved, "Thank, ma!"

After her little girl had let go of her, she got ready to climb down from the wagon. Sully held her back by laying his hand on her arm though, "Wait!"

Puzzled, Michaela complied until she understood his intentions. Sully jumped down on his side of the wagon and came around to help her down. Both were aware that this was the only possibility for them to be close at least for a moment. As Michaela had managed to stand on the ground with Sully's assistance, she sensed the warmth from his hands penetrate the fabric that covered her waist. He let his finger linger a moment longer than necessary, his caresses almost imperceptible. Blushing, Michaela looked down and murmured, "I'll see you later at the clinic then."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth had seen that something was going on but she hadn't been able to discern what it had been exactly. She had seen though how Mr. Sully held her daughter in bright daylight and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all and so her tone was rather harsh when she welcomed her daughter at her table, "Won't they have lunch with us?"

Elizabeth pointed with her eyes in Sully's and Hannah's direction.

Hearing her mother's indignant tone made Michaela's pent up emotions burst out and all her frustration and anger was in her tone as she replied; "No, mother, they won't. You've actually managed to make it so my daughter is too frightened of you to sit here with us! And unlike you, I don't try to convince my daughter to do things she isn't able to do!"

They ate their lunch in dead silence and only after the table had been cleared did Elizabeth speak again. She wouldn't let her daughter go without talking this time and she immediately voiced one of the questions she thought important. "Did you ask him about that woman who threw herself into his arms in bright daylight?"

Michaela was taken aback but quickly recovered and replied in an even tone, "I didn't have to." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. However, Michaela was tired of arguing for today and added hastily with impatience shining through, "Sully loves me, mother. I trust him as much as he trusts me. I didn't have to ask because he told me about it on his own accord. You saw Mr. Baker's daughter."

On her mother's questioning look she added, "Mr. Baker is the man who Sully is building a house for."  
"I see." Elizabeth nodded. She wanted to spare her daughter the bad experience of being two-timed; she had been through that with Marjorie.

"Love isn't everything, Michaela." She bent over lightly and covered her daughter's hands that lay tightly clasped on her lap to stop her from protesting.

"Believe me, dear, love is not enough for building a life together. It is helpful, but there is much more needed."

Satisfied, Elizabeth noticed that she had her daughter's attention and so she ventured further with her view of things. "Are you sure you want to live your life without a comfortable house, without ever visiting a theatre, a museum again? Without the possibility to go to the library and just borrow the book someone told you about? Without people around you who help you with the daily chores? What if you have more children, how will you manage to both raise children and be a doctor? What if Mr. Sully will build his next house in St. Louis? What if there are daughters, too?"

Seeing the anger return into Michaela's eyes, Elizabeth knew that she should have refrained from her last words. However, she hoped that she had made some points with her arguments. Squeezing her daughter's hands before she straightened on her chair again, she added, "Michaela, I'm not here to make your life miserable. All I want is for you to think carefully. You said that you love Mr. Sully. Are you sure you can be the wife he needs? The wife who cooks the meals and is at home when he returns from his work? The wife that gives him children and raises them? The love will fade, Michaela, it always does. What you have in common after will be the important thing."

As long as her mother talked about the things she might miss by staying in Colorado Springs, Michaela remained confident that she had made the right choice. Only as she started to list all the reasons why she might not be the right wife for Sully had Michaela's security faltered once again. Could she make Sully happy, be the wife he needed?

Casting her mother an unsure glance, Michaela lifted her glass and tried to swallow her doubts together with the cider.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

William felt as if he was in a dream, but the dream wasn't a good one. All along the strenuous way out West, when the hours had turned into unending days, it had been hope that made him forget the unpleasant circumstances. He was on a mission to save Mike from a miserable life in a town that rejected her as a doctor and from a man without any education and money, a man who had burdened her with his child. After he had heard Mrs. Quinn's report, William was sure that it was only the sense of duty for a little girl and embarrassment about her situation that made Mike stay on the frontier. He wanted to offer her everything she deserved, beginning with a partnership in his practice and himself as a husband who would adore her. That was why he came here.

Over the last years, William hadn't given any thought to a family life; work had consumed all his time. During the War, he was a surgeon in an army hospital in Baltimore. After he had opened his own practice in Boston, he spent most of his evenings and countless weekend hours working pro bono. Somehow he had forgotten that there existed other things like theatres, restaurants and… women. It was as if Mrs. Quinn's call had brought him back into life for a few weeks. However, his dreams were only to be shattered again. On their stroll around the town, Mr. James had informed him that Mike was highly respected by most of the people in Colorado Springs and that her circle of patients grew constantly. After this news and in answer to his question, the teacher had told him that he had never before seen two people so much in love as Dr. Mike and Sully.

If William was honest to himself, he had known that from the moment the other man had positioned himself next to Mike when they were in her clinic room. He could literally see the peace that washed over her as soon as Mr. Sully was at her side. He had seen her as she and David were courting; her attitude towards this rather rugged looking mountain man was in no way comparable to the young woman he had known so many years ago. She wasn't only in love, she was sure that she was loved back. One had only to look at Mr. Sully and it was obvious that she was right about that.

Still trying to digest those truths, William had barely regained his composure when he and Mr. James came into view of the town's only café. Seeing Mrs. Quinn alone at a table, the young doctor made a quick decision. Although still exhausted from the journey out here, he would go back home as soon as there was room on the stagecoach. He had already made enough of a fool of himself.

Turning towards the teacher, William said gratefully appreciating his honesty, "I thank you very much for opening my eyes, Mr. James. I only came here to make Mike see that she can have a whole life in Boston, but she obviously already has one in Colorado Springs."

Nodding and shaking the doctor's hand goodbye, Chris responded, "I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you expected, but it was nice to meet you."

With that, the men parted and William approached Elizabeth's table. The older woman beamed at the young man. She knew her daughter well enough to notice that the seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind. "Dr. Burke, I have wonderful news."

She gestured to the chair next to her indicating he should sit down. William complied but he didn't believe that she would actually be able to tell him something nice.

Elizabeth could already taste her victory. "A few more days, Dr. Burke, and I will have persuaded Michaela into coming home with us."

After everything he had learned only an hour ago, William was sure that she was wrong, but Mrs. Quinn seemed to be sincere and so curiosity got the better of him. "What makes you say that?"

Elizabeth jovially patted his hands that lay lightly clasped in front of him on the table.

"I know my daughter. I only told her what she would miss if she stays in this…" She looked around to find the right word but it failed her and so she simply continued, "…place. And…"

Again, she paused, this time theatrically, "I told her she might not be the wife this Mr. Sully needs. I could see her self doubt clearly written on her face."

William was taken aback. How could a mother treat her own daughter that way? Elizabeth noticed the reproach for her actions in the young man's eyes and patted his hands resolutely for a last time, "Believe me, Dr. Burke, I only have her best in mind. Michaela wasn't raised to live under such poor circumstances."

William considered if he should share what he had learned from the teacher and decided that it might be the best for Mike if her mother knew the truth. "I don't mean any disrespect, but I believe your daughter is happy here. I talked to Mr. James who is one of her friends, and he assured me that it is so. She will never want to come back to Boston, Mrs. Quinn."

Elizabeth's tone was still triumphant, "Oh, I've made sure that she has to."

On his questioning look she explained, "If she wants her father's inheritance, she has to come to Boston or she won't get it."

William thought quickly before he responded. He had promised to help Mike in any way he could, which had even included him staying in Colorado. He didn't need to stay forever, but… "If Mike has to go East, she will need someone to stand in for her during the time she will be away or she might lose her reputation…"

Elizabeth cut him off, "She won't need a reputation here anymore once she is back home."

The young man recognized Mrs. Quinn's determination but he dared to oppose her, changing his plans at the same moment, "Mrs. Quinn, I know I promised to help you bring your daughter back home and to take care of her. After everything I've learned since we arrived, I strongly believe that Michaela doesn't want to leave this place and so I can't fulfill the first part of my promise but I will hold to the second one. Michaela will need time to settle things for her trip. She might have to go to neighboring towns to find a stand-in. I'll stay here as long as she needs for her preparations and will watch over her practice during that time."

"Well, she will have to hurry or she might lose the money. I convinced my husband to include a certain clause that she has to claim her inheritance within 27 months after his death or she will lose it all."

For a moment, her expression grew wistful and she added quietly, "The time is almost over." More resolutely she added, "She will come to Boston, believe me."

William grew concerned, "Is Mike informed about the clause?"

Elizabeth was full of herself; if her daughter didn't comply with her wishes, the lack of her father's money couldn't only ruin her plans for her clinic but for the school as well and knowing Michaela, this was the last thing she would allow to happen. Lifting her glass with the cider, she said as if she made a toast, "I think it is about time to remind her that she is running out of time."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Sully had convinced Hannah to take a nap after their lunch. He was returning to the examination room now and found Michaela rolling bandages. Her fingers did their work with nervous speed but sincerely, they were used to that task. She didn't look up when he entered the room and he knew she was either still upset or upset once again. Regarding her thoughtfully, he considered how to approach her. He had told his daughter a little more about Denver before she went to sleep and he was pleased that he had made her eager to visit him at the Baker's house. He didn't fool himself though, she didn't want to see him working but when he had told her about a room that was only reserved for dolls, her eyes had grown wide.

Grinning with the memory, he decided to make the conversation a light one. With the smile still on his face, he informed Michaela in a playful tone, "We've outnumbered you, Hannah can't wait to visit me in Denver."

He instantly recognized his misinterpretation of the seriousness of the situation when she shot him an angry look. With his voice growing grim, he hastily continued before she could give him a piece of her mind, "I know that Hannah needs reassurance that I won't leave her again. If she learns about the place where I am and what I'm doing she'll handle it better when I'm gone for the week."

Seeing that Michaela put the bandages on the examination table and stilled her hands, he knew he had made a point and dared to venture further. "I want her to meet Catherine, I think it might be good for her…"

Sully was startled by the renewed anger in her darkened eyes when she finally looked up at him. Her voice was quiet though as she cut him off, "Good for whom, Sully? For your daughter or for the other man's one? To be honest, I'm sick of hearing her name all the time, it seems to me as if you are more concerned for her than for your own child and you are just looking for excuses so you can stay in Denver longer!"

As soon as the words were out, Michaela regretted them. Although she had said what she thought, she didn't want him to know how uncomfortable she began to feel every time he mentioned that girl. She couldn't explain it to herself and she felt selfish, but she began to feel as if Catherine threatened their relationship.

Sully contemplated what to do. He had to admit that it had astonished him that Michaela didn't seem to mind him helping Catherine when he had first told her. He had seen that as a sign of the trust that had grown between them. Maybe she had gotten the wrong impression in the meantime because, thinking about it, he remembered that he had mentioned the other woman quite often. He didn't want anything or anyone to step between him and Michaela. Although they were engaged, he knew all too well that getting married would still take a while and he needed her to know that she was the only woman on his mind and always would be.

Hesitantly Sully stepped a little closer to her. He didn't touch her yet because he didn't want her to feel any pressure, only his love. Softly, he started to explain wanting her to understand his actions, "Michaela, I don't want us to argue… It's just…. Catherine is used to living by the rules the Cheyenne taught me as well and I know how difficult it is to go back into a world that dismisses the Indian's way of life. I really just wanna help her because there is no one else who knows what she's going through. I feel as if I'm kind of her doctor, that's all. Can ya understand that? Please?"

He searched for her eyes, dipping his head as she still stood in front of him with her head bowed and averting his gaze. She held her hands clasped tightly in front of her and pressed them together even more as the thought occurred to her that maybe, Mother was right and she wasn't the right woman for Sully. She didn't buy his explanation completely that he only wanted to help Catherine. Michaela knew that he too still struggled with leading a normal citizen's life… He still preferred sleeping in a lean-to, being in the woods for days on end… He could wait a few years and live the life he loved with this girl who obviously liked the same things.

Doubting herself when it came to her own personal life was second nature to Michaela. She didn't have to pay attention to it until she met Sully. Before him, she hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge that she might need other things in her life other than being a doctor and raising a child. However, it was too late, she had opened Pandora's box the moment she had admitted that she loved Sully, first to herself and then out loud. Now she had to live with the consequences. Maybe she was just selfish; she didn't want to lose him… And of course she had to consider Hannah's needs, too. Well, her daughter was still very young… Michaela's thoughts began to move in circles.

Sully had patiently waited for her reaction and grew concerned, as she didn't budge even after several long moments.

"Michaela, talk to me." His voice was pleading and tender as he stepped closer and grasped her hands. Noticing how tensed and cold they were, he lifted them and placed a soft kiss at her knuckles.

Michaela couldn't resist his warm and loving tone and touch, and the anger dissipated, only leaving her fears behind. Remembering that she had once promised herself to tell him about her feelings, Michaela finally looked up into his eyes. Seeing nothing but love and concern for her, she instantly dismissed her insecurities and said quietly, "I do understand, Sully. I just wished you would make more allowances for Hannah. She has developed a relationship with you that is very precious to her but still too vulnerable to be taken for granted. I… I don't want her suffering so much. She has bad dreams, you know…"

Michaela avoided his gaze again fearing he might see the truth in her eyes that she too was concerned about losing him.

But Sully knew. "C'mere."

Giving in to his desire to touch her and feeling the urge to protect her from any hurt, he pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. As they stood that way, he felt her body fitting to his as if they were only one person. He let his eyelids drop and wished he could hold her this close forever. He bowed his head to whisper in her ear, stirring the loose wisps of hair with his breath, "You're right, I've already told Hannah that I'll stay to tuck her in tonight."

Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he heard her sigh in relief and then she whispered back, "I don't want us to argue either… It's just… When you are gone, I miss you so much." He tightened his embrace for a moment and then bent back. Looking into her with tears shimmering eyes he assured her, "I miss ya, too. More than you'll ever know."

With that, their talk ended and was replaced by the soft murmur of loving words, gentle caresses and feather light kisses.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Since Colleen had nervously reported to her about Dorothy's dinner invitation this morning, Charlotte contemplated what to do. Dr. Mike's mother had made it clear that she was here to take her daughter home and everyone in Colorado Springs knew that it was Mrs. Jennings greatest wish to have the young doctor out of town. If the two of them worked together…

The midwife had talked to Grace and some other women and they had agreed it would be the best to show Mrs. Quinn the article about the school in the Gazette. An hour ago, Charlotte had sat down with her two younger children at a table close to Dr. Mike's mother and still tried to find the right moment for approaching her. While Brian just enjoyed the time passing by, taking a sip of the cider from time to time and swinging his legs under the table, his sister Colleen grew more apprehensive with every new minute. She didn't want for Dr. Mike to leave town, she loved working for and with her. She had learned so much from her over the last two years! And Colleen was concerned for Hannah, her little friend. What would they do without Dr. Mike? And what about the school? And what if…

Seeing that Mrs. Quinn prepared herself for leaving the café, she tugged at her mother's sleeve and anxiously urged her, "Do something, ma!"

Charlotte glanced at her daughter and then searched for Grace's eyes. Seeing the café owner nodding encouragingly in her direction, the midwife sighed. She hated interfering in other people's affairs but this was an exception. They couldn't allow Dorothy to give Mrs. Quinn the wrong ideas with her opinion about Michaela. Screwing up her courage she rose from her chair in time to catch the other woman before she left the place.

Lightly stepping into Dr. Mike's mother's way, Charlotte asked nervously but determinedly, "Mrs. Quinn? I'm Charlotte Cooper, the town's midwife. I think there is something you should know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Several moments later, Elizabeth sat at a table in the café again and stared at the sheet that was supposed to be the first issue of Colorado Springs' newspaper. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

_I would suggest that the town council think of a way to get independent from a woman no one can rely on. May I remind the readers that she calls herself a doctor and yet, she wasn't even in town when people here suffered and died?_

Elizabeth had no idea what had happened but if anyone in Boston would see this characterization of her daughter, her professional reputation might be ruined for good. She forgot for a moment that she didn't want Michaela to work as a doctor at all.

Turning towards the midwife, she asked concerned, "I hope this paper never left this town?"

Charlotte immediately dashed Mrs. Quinn's hope. "Miss Dorothy sent it to Denver and a few weeks after that, three people from the Denver Post showed up to find out more about the incidents."

"Oh God…" Elizabeth paled. If it was in the Denver Post, it could easily be picked up by other newspapers and even reach the Boston Globe! If anyone at home would read what else was written here in front of her, a scandal that could ruin the Quinn family forever was inevitable.

_Our boys and girls should go to school and learn how to write, read and count but also how to live moral lives. What about the moral of Dr. Quinn? She is a single woman who lives in the house of a man that has to sleep God knows where, if he actually leaves the homestead in the evenings at all._

"When were the reporters from the Denver Post here?" Elizabeth feared that the danger wasn't over yet.

Charlotte could calm her down though. "A while ago. They didn't take this article, they wrote their own one after they found out that things weren't the way they are written here."

Elizabeth had to be sure, "This article was never printed anywhere else?"

The midwife smiled with the memory, "No, on the contrary. The reporter from Denver has obviously given Miss Dorothy a lecture about doing proper investigation and holding back with the personal view of things. Since then, the articles in the Gazette have been quite moderate."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief; her family might have been spared this time. More determined than ever to take her daughter back to Boston where she belonged, she abruptly rose. Looking down at Charlotte, who hadn't been quick enough to follow Mrs. Quinn's movement, the Bostonian lady thanked the frontier town's midwife formally, "Thank you for informing me, Mrs. Cooper. Of course I can't have dinner with a person who spread rumors about my daughter."

Looking at William, who already stood next to her, still in shock about what he had just read, Elizabeth spoke loud enough for everyone who was paying attention, "We have to get Michaela out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth grew impatient, this girl was starting to irritate her, "Come on, young lady, I won't bite."

They had just learned from the filthy looking saloonkeeper that the child's grandfather wasn't in town and Michaela had considered her possibilities. There were at least two hours without someone who could look after her daughter. Charlotte and Colleen were on the Smith's farm outside of town. Mrs. Smith would give birth to her first child and that could take several hours. Chris was visiting with Cloud Dancing this afternoon; he wanted to learn more about the history of Black Kettle's tribe. And last but not least, William had left for Denver this morning. He wanted to meet a fellow student who had his practice there, in order to ask if he could recommend someone to stand in for Michaela when she traveled to Boston. It had actually become a _when_ and not an _if_; her mother had set her straight that she even had to go within the next several weeks. The problem of how to organize things had deprived her of sleep last night. Sully was far away from being done with his job and so the big question was what to do with Hannah. Well, she first had to think about the upcoming hours and the only option left had been to ask Mother…

She would never admit that out loud but actually Elizabeth was glad that she could finally do something useful; this would be the first time since she arrived at this place two days ago. So she held her hand out for the little girl and reiterated, "Come on!"

Michaela felt Hannah's tension but she hadn't much of a choice if she didn't want her to sit alone in their room all afternoon… Stooping down to be on eye level with her daughter, she wanted her to understand, "Sweetheart, Mrs. Deaver will be here any moment. She is sick and I have to examine her."

Trying to gauge her little girl's reaction, she searched for her eyes and saw understanding but also anxiety. In an attempt to dispel Hannah's fears, Michaela's voice was soft and cajoling as she said, "My mother could read you our favorite story. Remember, I've told you that I first heard it from her."

She didn't know why but at this moment, it dawned on Hannah that the lady actually had to be her ma's ma and looking up at the stern face she asked, still not wanting to believe it, "You really a ma?"

Elizabeth's tone was somewhat indignant when she replied, "Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?"

Catching Michaela's warning gaze, the older woman sighed and, to Hannah's astonishment, stooped down as well before she faced the child and explained, "I had five girls like you, and Michaela was the youngest of them."

Hannah tentatively nodded, her ma had told her about the many sisters she had, so it had to be true. Growing a little bolder, she even dared to object with one of her most important arguments, "But you're no smilin'."

Silence greeted this statement; both women were too surprised to react immediately. Since no one grew angry, the little girl ventured even further because she had to be sure, "And you love ma?"

Acknowledging that the child was serious and remembering their little encounter in her bedroom yesterday morning, Elizabeth first glanced at Michaela. For a fleeting moment, she recognized the longing in her daughter's unique eyes and she sighed. Directing her response at the girl, she spoke to Michaela as well, "Of course I love her and she is still my daughter. I only want the best for her. Unfortunately we disagree most of the time about what that is."

A light smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she made this last remark. Noticing that the child relaxed lightly but still hesitated, her tone grew soft and in attempt to coax her a little she suggested, "I think I still know her favorite story by heart because I have read it so often to her. How about you try me?"

Hannah relaxed further, she never grew tired of hearing a story and this offer sounded like fun. She bent her head to the side and regarded the older woman; she suddenly didn't look frightening anymore. At last Hannah nodded and assured, "I help when you forget."

Captured by the child's innocence, Elizabeth smiled openly for the first time since her arrival and acknowledged, "I might need that."

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, "All right, that's settled then."

Both women straightened simultaneously and staring at each other, Elizabeth let Michaela know with one single shot from her eyes that nothing was settled between them though. Her mother's attitude compelled the young doctor to add, "Please mother, keep in mind that Hannah is…"

Resolutely, Elizabeth cut her off and emphasized, "_We_ will get along just fine."

Looking down at Hannah and reaching out her hand for her to grasp she added, "Right?"

Not quite sure about that but willing to give it a try, the little girl nodded and took the outstretched hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On Wednesday, William came back in time to join the three of them for dinner. He could barely contain his excitement and he hadn't even sat yet as he started reporting, "I have wonderful news, Mike."

He beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back on account of his eagerness. "Well, then tell us! We could use some new topics to talk about."

Elizabeth shot her daughter a gaze and received an equally stern one as a reply. William didn't notice the exchange of glances between the women though and went on, "Well, I can offer a colleague to stand in for you while you are in Boston but I also bring an invitation for a reception, held for an exhibition of paintings by the Denver Post's and other artists."

His blue eyes shone with joy as they met Michaela's puzzled and reserved gaze. His good mood wasn't as easily disturbed and so he explained enthusiastically, "My fellow student from Harvard shares a practice with a doctor who is old enough for retire but says he feels too young to simply sit around and watch the time go by. His name is Dr. Bernard and he said he would be glad to help; he always looked out for an opportunity to work in the country. And since he has no particular commitments, he can come here any time and stay as long as you need him, even if it would be for a month."

Since William needed to breathe again, he had to pause for a moment. This gave Michaela at least a little time to digest the information. With a doctor standing in for her at her clinic, the problems in Colorado Springs would be solved. But there was still Hannah… She wasn't sure if she really should drag her daughter all the way to Boston, at least not alone… She needed to talk to Sully, maybe he could take a break from his work, or he could do it the way he had handled it in Wells when he couldn't finish building the house and the hotel for his friend Daniel, and find someone who was able to follow the plans he had made. However, something was telling her, he wouldn't do that this time…

Noticing Michaela drifting away with her thoughts, William produced a large envelop out of his briefcase and handed it across the table to her. "That's for you."

The envelope looked impressive, it wasn't just made out of plain paper but decorated with fine lines at its edges so it looked like a painted picture frame. Hannah's eyes grew wide; she slid from the pillows on her chair and scampered around the table towards her ma to get a closer look. Taken by surprise as suddenly two large hands lifted her into the air, she let out a startled squeal. She instantly giggled though noticing that it was her big friend who had just arrived at the table. "Uncle Kiss!" The little girl's delight was undeniable.

"Yep, it's me, honey." While the teacher was sitting down next to Michaela, he greeted Elizabeth with a friendly, "Hello, Mrs. Quinn." and the young doctor with a smile and a nod. Placing Hannah on his lap, he turned towards Michaela and informed her, "The army sent a note to Black Kettle that they won't provide them with the promised delivery of food."

Michaela was instantly alarmed, "Why not?"

Chris sighed; stroking Hannah's hair he replied, "They didn't give a reason."

Frowning, Michaela contemplated what to do. The Cheyenne were already starving and with the next delivery called off, it would mean that many of the already weak Indians, especially children, might even die. Absent-mindedly, she fingered the envelope. Still trying to digest Chris' information, she opened it and unfolded the invitation. Skimming the content, her eye caught the words _Denver_ and _sending a carriage anytime you need it_. An idea occurred to her and looking up, a smile lightened her features.

First she turned towards William, "I know it is a lot to ask and to be honest, I feel as if I take advantage of the friendship you've offered, but could you stand in for me this weekend? I want to go to Denver and pay Sgt. McKay a visit. At the same time I could meet Dr. Bernard and come to an arrangement with him." Looking down at the invitation again she added sighing, "And since they are offering a carriage for me to get to Denver, I should show up at this exhibition, at least for a short time. And," she paused for the effect, turning towards her daughter now, "We could see your pa. How does that sound?"

Michaela's announcement worked differently on the people around her. Hannah was clapping her hands with joy, Elizabeth was frowning because she didn't like her daughter's involvement with the Indians and the army, and William was beaming. "Mike, I've told you that I will be there for you as long as you need my help. I will be glad to take care of your clinic while you are gone. But I think, you should read the invitation more carefully, it is not only about visiting the exhibition."

For a moment, Michaela's face clouded over; she knew what he was referring to. Taking a deep breath she at last said quietly, "I can't go to that reception, even less to the ball."

The men looked at each other, both not understanding and William voiced their confusion, "Why not? You are invited."

Chris took the letter that was as carefully decorated as the envelope from Michaela and after he had quickly read it, he echoed the young doctor, "You are invited, alright. And it is signed by the mayor."

Hearing that, even Elizabeth became interested, "You can't decline something like that, dear."

Heaving an impatient sigh because no one considered the obvious, she at last explained, "I'm an engaged woman; I can't attend a ball alone, Mother."

Once again, Elizabeth's disapproval of Mr. Sully's ways shone through and her tone held an edge as she reminded her daughter, "I still haven't seen a ring, Michaela…"

To everyone's surprise Hannah joined the conversation. The little girl had taken in every spoken word and all she wanted was to help her ma whose embarrassment was visible to her. "Ma don't need ring, she has beads." Her parents had told her how precious they were to both of them and that they even had saved her ma's life.

Chris chuckled and reported guilelessly, "Cloud Dancing told me that Sully has almost depleted Snowbird's stock of beads last weekend."

Reacting to Michaela's surprised, "He did?" the teacher noticed that he had obviously once again said too much and instantly tried to explain, "Those beads don't mean anything, he just needs them for that girl who lived with the Indians for so long…"

"Girl?" Elizabeth from the other side of the table huffed. "I would rather say…"  
"Mother!" Michaela's exclamation cut the older woman off and in contrast to her actions only a few days earlier, Elizabeth actually grew silent. Not because of her daughter though; two startled blue eyes made her stop.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table until Michaela finally broke it and announced determinedly, "I _will_ go to Denver this weekend." Feeling the excitement at the prospect of seeing Sully grow, she bent to her daughter, "Your pa will be in for a surprise."

She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach that had made its presence known again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Though Michaela still couldn't see any reason why she had gotten an invitation to the reception at all, she was actually on her way to Denver on Friday morning. She even had packed her ball dress and Sully's suit in her bag… Who knows; maybe they both could attend the ball. It had been a while since they had danced; however, she remembered clearly how good it had felt to be in his arms. Blushing with that thought, she made herself more comfortable in her seat and watched the passing landscape. She had taken the offer for an extra carriage, not because of her own comfort but for Hannah's sake. She wouldn't have to admonish the little girl to sit quietly all the time or not talk so much and this way they both could try to even enjoy the ride, at least back home. On the way to Denver it possibly wouldn't work because Mother had decided to come with them; she wanted to go back home.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt; on the one hand her mission had failed; though she had managed that Michaela would come to Boston, it wouldn't be for good. On the other hand she was glad to finally leave that uncomfortable place in the middle of nowhere where she had missed every single amenity of her usual daily life. Closing her eyes, she made an effort to relax at least a little; soon she would be on a train again with only strangers around her. This time, Dr. Burke didn't accompany her, he stood to his promise and even had begun enjoying his time in Colorado Springs…

Elizabeth's thoughts drifted off while Hannah's excitement was growing with every turn of the wheels. Her Pa had told her about a huge house, much bigger than her ma's clinic, with so many rooms that there was one just for dolls! She couldn't get that picture out of her head, she had even dreamed about it. The house belonged to a man who had a daughter, too and this daughter was really sick. She had lived with the Indians like her pa and now her pa built a new house for her at the edge of the woods so she could be close to Mother Nature. There was even a creek with lots of fish… Soon they would be there. She so couldn't wait to see her pa who had promised to show her all these things when she visited him and now it was coming true! The only question was how long it would still take to finally get there. "When we there, Ma?"

Michaela chuckled and answered the question for the thousandth time, at least it seemed to her that way, "I think in an hour, sweetheart…"

And her anticipation grew as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sully couldn't remember a time when he had felt any better. He had cancelled his hotel room and put up a lean-to at the edge of the building location. His horse grazed nearby and the only thing missing in this picture was his wolf. The new house was coming along nicely; the foundation walls were done and the main fireplaces with their chimneys were erected. The helpers he had hired were good workers and whatever he ordered was delivered immediately. That was why he could hope that the house might be built much sooner than he had initially thought, which added to his good mood. Only on Monday, when he had arrived, had there been a drop of bitterness. He had had to remind Catherine that he was an engaged man because she welcomed him with a tight embrace and had whispered words of joy about seeing him again into his ear. Since then, she kept her distance though and they had resumed their only friendly, at least in his eyes, relationship.

Mr. Baker had insisted on providing him with his meals, and Sully had at last given in because it spared him the time he would need to prepare them himself. Of course Catherine had volunteered to get them to him, which delighted her father because this was proof to him that his daughter was on her way back to a normal life. Before Mr. Sully had shown up at his home, his daughter rarely left the house and never went out alone. Mr. Baker grew never tired of thanking Sully for what he had already done for his daughter every time he met him.

The last few days, Catherine had made Sully's lunch at his fireplace and she did so today. She had prepared the fish he had caught last night, and now she was waiting for him that he took his break. Thoughtfully she fingered the string with beads that hang around her neck. Although Sully had emphasized that he only gave her the beads out of friendship, for her it meant the world. He liked her; he couldn't deny that. In her Arapaho village, there had been several men with not only one wife. She was determined to convince Sully with time that he could do the same. When he would introduce her to the doctor, she had to make sure that the other woman would like her. Catherine didn't want to cause any trouble; she just didn't want to lose Sully. She could do all the chores and take care of Sully's daughter while the other woman was working. In her mind, this was a good plan. Closing her eyes she bent her face against the sky and asked the spirits for their help.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michaela and Hannah both felt giddy with anticipation. At the hotel, where the people who had invited her had booked her a room, Michaela had been told that the carriage was placed at her disposal as long as she needed it and so they took use of it. After they had learned at the Baker's house that Sully was at the building location until he would leave for Colorado Springs in the afternoon, they immediately set off to get there.

As they arrived, a busy sight greeted them. Men were carrying stones and posts or hammering nails into boards. It was quite noisy and since Michaela couldn't spot Sully yet, she asked the carriage driver to wait for them in case they had to go back into town right away.

Mother and daughter were tingling with excitement; they couldn't wait to finally see the man they both loved so much. Michaela clasped Hannah's hand firmly in hers and bending down to her little girl, she explained, "It is dangerous here, you have to promise that you will stay at my side until we find your pa, will you do that?"

Seeing her daughter eagerly nodding, she added, "And the one of us who will spot him first may hug him first, all right?"

Hannah beamed and impatiently tugged at her Ma's hand, "Can we go?"

Since Michaela couldn't see Sully yet although they were in the middle of the building spot by now, she decided that it would be easier to ask someone and chose a man who stood with his back towards her, leaning against a post.

"Excuse me..."

Paul jolted around and seeing a beautiful woman, he gasped in surprise, "Ma'am?"

Michaela smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm looking for Mr. Sully, is he here?"

Paul couldn't take his eyes away from her and only mutely nodded. Sully sure had all the luck in the world, another beauty for him!

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief; Sully could have been anywhere, buying supplies for instance. Since the man still just stared at her, she softly reminded him that she needed his help, "Would you mind showing us to him?"  
Paul snapped out of his thoughts and hastily assured, "I don't mind, Sully is just taking his break with Miss Catherine, she's cooking for him again."

He rolled his eyes; it was obvious for every man at the building site that the young woman was head over heels in love with their boss, he seemed to be the only one who didn't notice. Maybe this woman here was the reason… Growing concerned which effect it might have on her when she saw the boss with Miss Baker having lunch at his lean-to, he suggested, "I could go and tell him you are here…"

Seeing that the beautiful smile from earlier had changed into a forced one, he hastily added, "So you wouldn't have to walk all the way to him and…"

Michaela could tell that there was something he didn't want her to see and so she cut him kindly but firmly off, "Just show us to him, Sir."

Paul nodded, his boss' affairs wasn't his business anyway. He abruptly turned around and looking back at her, he said over his shoulder, "Just follow me, please."

Only a minute later, it became clear to Michaela that the young man had tried to spare her a humiliation. A few yards away, she saw Sully sitting next to a young woman by his fireplace. It seemed as if they were sharing an intimate moment. The woman was feeding Sully, she held a spoon out for him to taste something from it and he supported her hand by guiding her wrist. Bending back, he smiled at her and nodded in appreciation, still holding onto her wrist.

Hannah didn't think anything of the situation, she was just happy that they had finally found her pa. Wriggling her hand free, she began running towards her father, shouting, "Pa, surpise!"

Stunned, Sully let go of Catherine and turned towards the voice; had he heard right or was he imagining things? Seeing his daughter scampering towards him, he immediately searched for Michaela. When their gazes met, he froze. He had seen her looking this way before. It has been when she had witnessed him kissing Flying Sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The world stood still and Michaela wasn't sure if she would ever be able to move again. Her every muscle seemed to be frozen, except the muscle that pumped her blood through her veins. With her heart racing, she tried to digest what she saw. Mother's words "_He has another woman in Denver_" and the young man's attempt to hinder her from seeing this scene in front of her made perfect sense now; not to forget the knot in her stomach that had been there since Sully had started and then never again stopped telling about Catherine. She didn't want to believe it; it couldn't be true, not again. She had been careful this time; she had gotten to know him... Had she? She would have never thought that it was possible, but here she stood, watching the man she loved, and who had said he loved her back, with another woman. Again. They looked as if they were close to each other, a couple. What had the young man said; she was cooking for him _again_?

Michaela felt that she was about to lose her composure. When she met Sully's gaze, she wasn't able to tell if the horror she recognized in his eyes was put there because he felt caught or… She couldn't think of a different reason right now.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

Paul's voice distracted Michaela from her thoughts, and the world resumed moving. Even a stranger felt sorry for her, fine. Seeing how Hannah had almost reached her father, she knew she had to get a grip on her emotions for her daughter's sake. And of course she owed it to herself that she wouldn't break down here, and she had once thought she didn't have to hide her true feelings from Sully!

Glancing at the young man next to her she assured, "It's not your fault. Thank you for your help."

Paul wasn't sure if she meant his help for showing the way or opening her eyes. Glad for being allowed to escape from this situation, he only lightly nodded and hastily left the place.

Hannah saw her pa rising to his feet, and that was why she increased her speed. When she finally reached him, she embraced his legs squealing in delight, "I first, I hug!"

Sully's gaze was still fixed on Michaela who was turning to Paul at this moment, and only when his daughter impatiently tugged at his trouser leg and demanded, "Pa, hug!" he bent down and lifted her.

Sully knew he had to talk to Michaela immediately; however, for a short moment he sought comfort in his daughter's enthusiastic embrace. "Hey sweet girl, how come you're here?"

Hannah didn't answer right away; she was busy plastering pecks on her pa's face. "Hey, hey"! Sully had to chuckle despite himself. "What's that for?"

The little girl bent back to look at her pa's face and asked with a pleading expression, "You show house? And dolls? And go ball?"

Although he didn't understand her last request he nodded, "Sure." And gained another hug from his little girl in response.

Sully knew though that he couldn't put off a talk to Michaela a second longer, so he quickly added, "The house belongs to Catherine, how about you say hello and ask her? I think she might even have a gift for you."

Wide-eyed because a woman she had never met before would give her something, Hannah eagerly nodded. Relieved, Sully put her down and directed her towards Catherine who had straightened as soon as Sully had.

Seeing the young woman's concerned expression, Sully tried to soothe her, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Michaela and everything will be fine."

Hannah had paused next to her father and was hiding behind his leg now. She was always reserved when meeting strangers but as her father encouraged her with his hand on her back, she stepped towards the young woman her pa had so often talked about.

Catherine knew that the tiniest mistake could ruin everything for her and since she had seen the excitement about getting a gift on Hannah's face, she decided to first give her the necklace.

While she was stooping down again to be on eye level with Sully's daughter, she fished in the pocket of her skirt and at last produced a string with skillfully arranged beads. Her voice wavered as she explained to the little girl before her, "I've made this for you so you can have a necklace like your father."

With lightly shaking hands she stretched out her arm to present the item on her palm for the child.

Initially Hannah still hesitated but sensing the woman's anxiety, she became all her ma's daughter. She didn't know what Catherine was afraid of but she instinctively knew that she could make her feel better. With a smile creeping on her face she stepped closer and looked down at her present. Seeing the beautiful beads she grew exited and her eyes shone as she asked, "All mine?"

Catherine relaxed somewhat and confirmed, "It's yours. May I?"

With her eyes she asked the little girl for permission for putting the beads around her neck. Hannah was beaming by now and eagerly nodded. She would have a necklace like her pa, and it was beautiful! As soon as it hung around her neck, she covered it with her hand and assured the girl her pa cared for so much, "I like, thanks!"

Seeing the joy in Catherine's eyes she added, "I wear it all time."

Giving in to her soaring emotion, the young woman asked, "May I hug you?"

Hannah's short hesitation was almost imperceptible; she only hugged people she knew but seeing anxiety returning to Catherine's face, the little girl at last nodded. She wanted to help like her pa and maybe she had already gained a new friend…

Sully went straight towards Michaela and that was why he didn't see the scene behind his back. But Michaela did. She instantly knew what was going on: the other woman tried to win Hannah over and it looked as if she succeeded. Michaela had always encouraged her daughter to make new friends but as she saw how her little girl now even hugged Catherine, she felt a pang in her heart. Would she lose her daughter, too?

Sully had his eyes fixed on Michaela's face all the time, and when he saw her eyes suddenly darken he turned back. Seeing his daughter and Catherine in an embrace made him smile shortly, maybe Hannah's presence would be good for Catherine's recovery…

Looking at Michaela again, he finally closed the distance between them. He reached out for pulling her in his arms but she instinctively shied away. She had seen the fleeting smile on his face when he had turned back to her. She would never, ever allow him to touch her again. The hurt she felt changed into anger and so she hissed through clenched teeth, "Did we disturb you?"

"Michaela," Sully tried to sound cheerful, "Why didn't ya send word that ya would come? If I had known…"

She cut him off, her tone growing angrier, "…you wouldn't have shown me what's really going on here!"

Sully felt his temper rise as well, but he needed Michaela to see the truth and insisted, "Nothing's going on! Catherine just cooked for me!"

Michaela stared at him; did he really believe she was so naïve? "How long did you think you would be able to hide the fact that she isn't just a girl but a grown up woman?"

Not understanding what she meant he replied in bewilderment, "I told you…"

"You said she was fourteen!" Michaela's voice was raising a notch.

Sully was puzzled but her tone made him become defensive, "I've never said anything like that!"

Still speaking, it suddenly dawned on him: it just was a misunderstanding! Relieved, he took a deep breath and stepped closer again. In an attempt to calm her down, he lifted his hand to lay it on her shoulder. However, he didn't succeed because she again put distance between them. Obviously, she was angrier than he had thought and so he hastily explained, "I said she was fourteen years with the Arapaho, not that she was fourteen years old."

For a moment, Michaela was distracted from being angry and thought back to their walk in the woods. She tried to recollect the words that had been spoken but all she remembered was that she had gotten the impression that they were talking about a fourteen-year-old girl. And that she had been happy that night… She wished it wouldn't hurt so much.  
Sully couldn't judge the look on Michaela's face and this began to worry him. However, he was determined to make things right between them and the best way he could think about was to suggest, "How 'bout I introduce ya?"

Once Michaela would talk to Catherine, she would recognize that there was nothing for her to fear and if that wasn't enough he would find another way to show her that he loved only her.

Michaela contemplated the situation. She would like to just turn around and run away, but she couldn't. Not only for Hannah's sake but also for her own. She had been in a similar situation before and she had managed it. Maybe she was actually misinterpreting things… Allowing hope to claim her heart but still being angry with Sully, she finally gave a short nod and started towards the lean-to.

Relieved, Sully was a step right behind her. He wanted to lay his hand on the small of her back but he didn't want to be rejected again. So he just followed her, pleased as he saw that his daughter seemed to get along with Catherine just fine. He hoped that his little girl could encourage the young woman to even more activities, maybe taking a walk together. He knew that Hannah had a soothing effect on people; she even could cheer up Loren no matter how grumpy he was. The only problem was for him to find the right words for the introduction now; he wished they all together could be friends.

While Catherine talked to the little girl, her mind raced. She wasn't prepared to meet the other woman yet. What should she tell her to make a good impression? Maybe she would accept her in the family when she recognized that she was taking good care of the man they both loved. Rising to her feet again, she awaited Sully and his fiancée.

Seeing her ma there, Hannah excitedly showed her the new necklace. "Look, Ma! I got beads like Pa!"

With a forced smile, Michaela bent down and stroked her daughter's hair, assuring, "That's great, sweetheart."

Hannah nodded eagerly and replied, "I always wear, like pa!"

Catherine thought it a good idea to explain that she hadn't wasted Sully's gift and said, "Sully had presented me with so many beads that I had enough left for a second string. I hope you don't mind that I gave it to his daughter."

Michaela felt that she was losing control again. She barely noticed how Sully hastily amended that the beads were a gift from Snowbird. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! How could she have been so stupid again? She wasn't interested in Sully's explanations; he would always find words to excuse his actions. She had to find a way to get out of here, quickly!

Sully could tell that Michaela had stopped listening. He knew that the beads he had once given her were so precious to her that she had them close always, either she wore them or they were in her medical bag. For the first time, he felt angry with Catherine but seeing her anxious face he immediately softened. He wanted to take the tension out of the situation and just started with the introduction, "Michaela, this is Catherine."

When Michaela only nodded he hastily continued, "Catherine, this is M…"

"It is Dr. Quinn, Miss Baker." Michaela was determined to not get personally involved with the young woman. She would be there if she was needed as a doctor but she refused to pretend that she wanted to become her friend. She felt Sully's disapproving gaze but with her way of introducing herself she had made her position clear. And now she had to find a way to leave this place. Not caring about what the other two adults thought of her demeanor, she stooped down and laid her hands on Hannah's shoulders. Seeing that her daughter was puzzled by the situation, Michaela assured her, "Everything is alright sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. And I think that your new necklace suits you very well."

Pausing for a moment to see if her words had any effect, she even smiled back as her little girl's face lit up. Hannah would be fine; this was all that mattered to her at the moment. However, she knew if she stayed much longer, she wouldn't be able to maintain her façade. She ran her hands down her daughter's arms and eventually clasped her hands in hers. "Sweetheart, listen to me. You know I have a few appointments, right?"

Hannah nodded, at the moment she didn't remember that they had been supposed to spend all afternoon with her pa. She felt that her ma had something important on her mind and she would be a good girl and help her however she could.

Relieved that her daughter didn't object Michaela continued, "I need to go now and I leave it to you if you come with me or if you prefer to stay with your pa."

Hannah was torn. Of course she wanted to be with her ma but she had missed her pa so long. Maybe he would show her the big house or she could take a nap here at his lean-to…

Sully could tell that Catherine wanted to volunteer to watch Hannah and so he warned her with a stern look and a light shake of his head to interfere. He knew that Michaela was acting that way because she didn't want to upset their daughter but that didn't mean that he liked it. As soon as possible he had to have a word with her.

Since Hannah hadn't answered yet, Michaela knew she rather wanted to stay but didn't know how to tell her. Stroking a loose strand of her blond hair out of her daughter's face and tucking it behind her ear, she softly assured her, "It is alright if you want to stay here, I am not angry or sad, I promise."

As Hannah tentatively smiling nodded, Michaela gave her a peck on the cheek. "Alright, that's settled then. I'll be back later to take you to our hotel room, alright?"

Grinning openly now, the little girl hugged her ma and returned the peck, whispering, "I love ya, Ma."

Taking a deep breath, Michaela rose and without looking at him, she remarked, "I hope you don't mind taking care of your daughter, Sully. I'll be back in a few hours."

Turning towards Catherine, she simply added, "Miss Baker." And after ruffling Hannah's hair for a last time, she abruptly turned and left.

Sully was deeply worried but he felt anger rising as well. How could Michaela be so rude? He couldn't remember if he had ever seen her act this way before. And had she actually emphasized _your daughter_? What was she thinking? Growing more and more agitated he decided to follow her. Bending down to Hannah he asked her, "Will ya be alright for a few minutes alone with Catherine? I have to talk to your ma."

Hannah could tell that her ma had been angry with her pa when she had gone away; that's why she nodded knowingly, "Ma needs her hug, pa."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sully caught up with Michaela when she already was out of earshot of the workers but not yet within the one of a carriage driver who seemed to wait for her.

"Wait!"

His call made her stop in her tracks abruptly; to be honest, she hadn't expected him to follow her. Taking a deep breath she tried to brace herself for the upcoming discussion. She turned towards his voice the moment he reached her. As he impatiently demanded, "Wanna tell me what's going on?" she stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Taken aback because he knew that meant she didn't want him to see what she really felt, he grew alarmed. He had thought they were beyond that.

Michaela's voice was quiet, too quiet for Sully's liking, as she at last responded, "I believe it is rather you who should explain. _I_ just wanted to surprise my _fiancé_ with an unexpected visit…" Her voice grew even lower but its intensity increased when she added, "…only to find him at his lean-to with another woman in a cozy togetherness."

Sully instantly defended, "That's not how it was! Catherine's just a friend who wanted to be nice, that's all! Nothing…"

He paused seeing her flinching by his choice of words and hastily amended, "She just wanted to be nice, that's all. You gotta believe that!"

But Michaela was far away from trusting anyone at this moment. "Then tell me Sully, why was this young man so hesitant for me to see you? He told me this wasn't her first time here."

With her chin raised, she waited for his answer. She didn't know that Sully was speechless because he hadn't been aware that Catherine's presence gave his men the wrong impressions. Maybe he should tell her not to come out as often anymore; although, they weren't doing anything wrong…

Misreading Sully's silence, Michaela decided to clear things between them right here and now.

"Do you love her?"

Sully stared at her in bewilderment, how could she even think that? His tone was somewhat indignant as he replied, "'Course not!"

This wasn't enough for Michaela, she had to know the truth and that was why she probed further, "But you find her attractive."

Without thinking he acknowledged, "Any man would."

Michaela nodded; she had known it so she added, "And you care about her."

Growing impatient again, he admitted, "Yes, I care but…"

In a sad triumph she presented him with the truth, "Then you _do_ have feelings for her!"

Sully, however, had enough and with his temper raising he almost yelled at her, "Stop putting words in my mouth, stop assuming things!"

To her own astonishment, Michaela felt perfectly calm now as she informed him, "My only problem is that I was assuming that I'm the only one. If you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

With that she turned and went towards the carriage.

Sully was incredulous; only an hour ago his world had been perfect. He had looked forward to riding home in the evening and spending the weekend with his two women. Until then, he enjoyed Catherine's presence because it meant that she really made progress in her healing. And now, only sixty minutes later everything seemed to go downhill, Michaela didn't trust him, Catherine's emotions might be in turmoil again and the workers thought that something was going on between him and Mr. Baker's daughter. What had he done wrong? Hearing the carriage driver's voice and Michaela's responding without him being able to discern any words, he suddenly was back in reality. With a few long strides, he was at Michaela's side right at the moment when she lifted the front of her skirt a little to embark the vehicle.

He didn't care that the driver could hear every word, he only knew that he couldn't Michaela let go without settle things between them. Grasping her by her upper arms, he turned her towards him and didn't pay any attention to her unnerved exclamation, "Sully!"

He didn't loosen his grip though and even lightly shook her; always being careful not to hurt her, as he demanded, "Look at me, Michaela!"

When she didn't comply, he let go of one of her arms to carefully guide her chin so she had to meet his gaze. He locked his eyes with hers and asked her in a choked voice, "After all that we've been through, do ya really think I could do that to you?"

The blue of his eyes flooded the walls she had erected again and Michaela felt that the dam would burst any moment. All she could manage was, "Oh, Sully…" but this was enough for him. He didn't meet any resistance when he tried to pull her against his chest this time and so he enclosed her in his embrace. For a moment, Michaela allowed herself to believe that everything could be all right. She just had to manage to really trust him again. If she only could!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Sully held her tight and savored their closeness, Michaela felt something unfamiliar against her chest. Bending back to see what is was, the pressure she had sensed turned into an iron bond around her heart and restricted her breathing. A second necklace had joined the one Sully usual wore. Instantly, she took a step back so he had to let go of her. Noticing that she only now spotted the skillfully knotted string he already had worn for a few days, Sully hastily explained, "It's not what ya think. She's just being grateful, that's all."

Again, Michaela was incredulous, could he really be so naïve? However, the scene at the lean-to had prepared her for the hurt that raced through her veins. That was why she could keep her voice steady as she replied, "I see. What was your gift?" She knew that it couldn't have been the beads because he had said that Snowbird had sent them.

Sully began to feel uncomfortable and tried to postpone a direct answer, "I ain't givin' her nothing." He swallowed the word "yet".

Of course Michaela didn't let him get away with that. She knew the Indians' rule about giving a gift for a gift. "What will she get?"

Sully shuffled his feet nervously and averted his eyes; he should have known that Michaela would insist on an answer. Wishing he had never told Catherine about what Cloud Dancing had taught him, he admitted, "I'll carve for her."

Michaela, perfectly calm, reiterated, "I see." Her tone was sarcastic though as she added, "It won't happen to be a little wooden box?"

Taken aback by her tone and the question, he lifted his head to look at her again and defended a notch louder than her, "'Course not!" How could she even think that! "Ya know that I love only you!"

Michaela was far away from softening or even giving in. "I do? Then tell me Sully, why did I have the impression I was disturbing a couple having lunch together a few minutes ago? I'm not blind, I could see that the man enjoyed the woman's attention that had been served together with the meal!"

At a loss for words Sully stared at her. He had only seen her this angry when he had first met her at the reservation and tried to take Hannah away from her.

Michaela had no intention of helping him out of this situation. With her chin raised and ire in her eyes she just stood and waited for his response. Although Sully couldn't see her heart thumping wildly, he felt her pain that he knew she would never admit to him right now. But he was supposed to be the one she could confide in, no matter what! In an effort for her to understand his actions Sully's voice was pleading, "Michaela, I really only try to help Catherine. Letting her cook for me means that she has to plan things and even to leave the house all by herself. She wasn't able to do that before I came."

But for Michaela, this wasn't good enough. "That still doesn't explain the way you touched her and looked at her. And why do you have to wear her necklace?"

Sully deliberately dismissed the first statement because he was suddenly aware that he didn't have an excuse for his behavior. He _had_ enjoyed Catherine's company, but only as a friend of course. That's why he concentrated on her question and hoped he could make her understand. "Michaela, you should have seen Catherine's face when she gave the string to me. It's been so full of anxiety that I might refuse it, I didn't dare to say no. She's been through so much, I didn't want to hurt her even more. Can't ya try to understand that?"

Michaela held her head high while she was listening. Sully seemed to love his role as the knight who came to Catherine's rescue on his white horse. She assumed that he considered himself in the role of Cloud Dancing who once had helped him back to life. She understood the special bond that existed between him and that woman because of their past they both had shared with Indians. However, her heart ached, knowing that he didn't even consider how she might feel about his actions, not even now. Well, she should turn the tables on him and so she didn't respond but informed him with her voice soft but her look challenging, "William brought me a dress of the newest fashion from Boston. It is beautiful. He wanted me to wear or at least to have something that might remind me of the life I once lived."

Seeing Sully's instant anger about the nerve of the other man, she added, "Well, I thanked him for his gesture but told him that I couldn't take it even if I wanted to because I am an engaged women and thus not supposed to take gifts from other men."

Raising an eyebrow she waited for him to comprehend. Sully opened his mouth for a reply but knowing that he was defeated, he couldn't manage even one word in response and this made his temper rise. Exhaling his breath loudly and enervated, he suddenly roughly pulled the necklace off with a swift movement and pushed it into his trouser pockets. "Ya feelin' better now?"

Hearing her quiet response, "No, I'm not," he instantly regretted his actions.

"Michaela…" In an attempt to close not only the spatial distance that had opened between them, he stepped towards her. Laying one hand on her shoulder and running it down her arm he peered into her eyes, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Michaela. But you have to believe me, I just wanted…" He paused because he felt he couldn't tell her again about his desire to help Catherine. Realizing that he might have already done that too often, he knew that all he could hope was that she believed him as he assured her, "I never wanted to hurt ya."

Michaela didn't break their gaze as she simply asked, "Then why did you?"

Her reply left him speechless again and he helplessly watched how she eventually pivoted and gave the carriage driver, who had waited patiently and pretended to not hear anything, a nod and advised, "We can go now."

Without making an effort to look at Sully again, she curtly informed him, "I'll be back for Hannah in two or three hours at the most, I hope."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sully couldn't remember the last time he had felt so miserable and his uneasiness only increased over the afternoon. He had tried to send Catherine home but she had implored him to let her stay and help with his daughter. He had at last given in because he could read the anxiety on her pale face and didn't want to upset her further. He had already seen that ashen expression and didn't want to cause a new fit, especially with Hannah around.

While his little girl was taking a nap, Sully instructed the workers just to finish what they were doing at the moment and to go home afterwards. Though he had wanted Michaela to come on the weekend so that he could keep working on Saturday and Sunday, he knew he couldn't do it, not this time. He would spend every second with Michaela and his daughter to show them both that this was all he wanted: being together with them.

After sleeping not even an hour, Hannah was too restless to just sit at the lean-to and listen to the stories Miss Catherine told her. She really liked them but she rather wanted to see that big house her pa had told her about, but her father was adamant about staying around the building site. The only compromise he was willing to make was that they all went down to the creek after he had made sure that Michaela would be informed about their whereabouts if she came back earlier than expected.

She didn't come though. Three hours were over and Sully couldn't conceal his concern and frustration any longer. Stopping his pacing in front of the lean-to and crouching down across his daughter, he stilled her hands that were laying stones in a special design only her eyes could discern. "Listen, sweet girl, you gotta tell me where your ma went. We could go there and pick her up."

Hannah frowned at her pa. Thinking about it carefully, she remembered that they weren't supposed to go anywhere but to see her pa this afternoon. Growing apprehensive and knowing that something went terribly wrong, she informed him, "Don't know."

Sully scolded himself silently for worrying Hannah as he saw tears appearing in his little girl's eyes. "Hey, hey, no need to worry." Brushing the moisture on her cheeks away with his thumb, he quickly added, "I just thought it would be a nice idea to surprise her when she comes out and sees us waiting there for her."

His words had the desired effect. Calming down a little, Hannah laid her index finger against her lips and thought out loud. "We go and see pa."

Seeing her father nodding encouragingly, she continued, "And doctor and army and pics."

Happily because she had kept everything in her mind, her little face beamed as she added with mischief in her eyes, "And big house with dolls."

Sully sighed, nothing, besides of the last remark of course, made sense to him. Especially Michaela wanting to meet with the army sounded odd. Maybe it was something about her contract as the doctor for the Cheyenne. But what took her so long? Seeing a doctor? He was sure that she would have sent word by now if she were sure she couldn't meet them in time. Finally deciding that it was fruitless to brood over things he didn't know, he hoped that Michaela wouldn't take it wrong when he fulfilled their daughter's wish to see the Baker's house. This way Hannah would be distracted from worrying about her ma. "Alright, sweet girl, I think it's time to show ya the dolls."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah's eyes had grown wide when they had entered the brownstone and never had gone back to normal size since then. As soon as the entrance was closed behind her, the little girl felt as if she was in fairyland. The hall was huge and as she bent her head to look up, she could barely see the ceiling. Instead of that, her eyes met a large lamp with so many candles that no one could count them, that was for sure!! The stairs looked as if they never ended and the walls were covered with portraits all over all! When Miss Catherine suggested taking a look in her room and held her hand out for her to grasp it, all the little girl could do was nod mutely and comply. With a quick look at her pa, Hannah made sure that he followed them and started climbing up the stone steps next to her new friend. From time to time peeking through the banister, she felt as if she was ascending to heaven. Once they arrived on the third floor, they went along a never-ending hallway until they reached a thick wooden door. As it opened, Hannah's amazement knew no bounds. In the middle of the room stood a large four-poster with heavy hangings across the top. When her ma read her The Princess and the Pea, she always pictured such a bed! Maybe… Tentatively letting go of Miss Catherine's hand, the little girl looked up at her and contemplated her suspicion. Long blond hair… a beautiful dress… always sad and even sick, a house that looked like a castle and this bed… she had to be right and instantly blurted it out, "You are pwincess!"

Both adults couldn't help but smile. However, as her pa assured, "No, sweet girl, she's just Catherine," she doubted him for the first time in her life.

And it wasn't over yet! Miss Catherine went to the back of the room, opened a smaller door and gestured for her to come over. Complying, the little girl almost only tiptoed carefully over the thick carpet that covered the floor. Taking a peek into the room, Hannah couldn't conceal her delight. There it actually was! So many dolls here, a lot of them sat on shelves but there were several who even had their own beds! The little girl immediately knew what do. Already forgetting that she considered the house as a fairytale castle, she just knew that she had to be in a hospital; all the poor girls were sick and waited for her to treat them. She had watched her mother with her patients so often that she was an exact replica of Michaela when she started to play. She stroked the long blond hair of one of the dolls that were lying in bed and assured in a soothing tone, "All be good, you see."

Watching his daughter talking and acting like her ma, Sully chuckled despite his overwhelming concern for Michaela. Where the hell was she?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With her eyes closed, Michaela leaned her head against the back of her seat in the carriage. It had been an extremely unpleasant afternoon and all that she was hoping for now was that Hannah hadn't worried about her long absence. Since their arrival shortly after noon, almost everything had been a disaster. First she had found Sully very close to another woman once again and as if this wasn't enough yet, a wheel of the carriage broke shortly before they reached the army fort out of town. It was at least a mile the driver and her had to walk yet, and all the way along she had to assure the young man that she wasn't angry with him. Once at the fort, it had turned out that Sgt. McKay wasn't even there anymore; he had been replaced by a lieutenant colonel named Custer. This man had actually had the nerve to try to charm her while telling that he felt sorry for her when she thought he would ever lift a finger to help Indians. After she had reminded him of the army's contract with the Cheyenne and that there might be a newspaper interested in how he was breaking it, he came with the lame excuse that he had no wagons for delivering the food. After a very enervating discussion she finally managed to make him assure her, that if she sent two wagons, he would send a few soldiers to take them to the reservation. Of course she didn't trust his word and so she had made him write down that he would do so. All the time they were talking, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he didn't take her serious, even laughed secretly about her, and this infuriated her even more.

After this very frustrating meeting she had to wait until the wagon had been fixed and now, it was already almost time for supper. How would Sully react about her being so late? He might be angry because she had said she would be back sooner. Although, she had needed the time for helping the Cheyenne and she was quite sure that as soon as he learned about this, he would soften. However, the way they had parted and the reason for it demanded a serious conversation. She felt too tired and exhausted for a new argument tonight though. Thinking about it carefully, what exactly was it she wanted him to do? Giving up his job because this way, he wouldn't see the other woman anymore? She couldn't do that. She couldn't force him to give up something he wanted to do, and he didn't only want to build this house…

Unbidden, her mother's words suddenly came to her mind: _"Are you sure you can be the wife he needs? The wife who cooks the meals and is at home when he returns from his work? The wife that gives him children and raises them? The love will fade, Michaela, it always does. What you have in common after will be the important thing."_

All at once it hit her; this shouldn't be about her feelings but his! Remembering how relaxed and content he had looked at the lean-to earlier she suddenly recognized that it might be someone like Miss Baker he needed. Even Hannah, who couldn't be fooled, had instantly accepted her... Did she love Sully enough to let him go if his happiness lay somewhere else than with her? She knew that she had no choice but to give him the freedom to make is own decision; they weren't married, not yet. Again, she just wished it wouldn't hurt so much…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only twenty minutes later when she stood in front of the Baker's house. Although Michaela hadn't really expected for Sully to continue waiting for her at his lean-to, it had given her another pang seeing that he hadn't. Anyway, for now, all she wanted was to pick up Hannah and take her to the hotel.

She hadn't even lifted her hand to knock, as suddenly a stranger appeared at her side. Before she even knew what happened, the entrance had opened and the tall man next to her gestured for her to enter the house. Once inside, he immediately ordered the butler who still held the door open, "George, take care of the carriage. Tell the driver Dr. Quinn doesn't need his service any longer for tonight. I will see that she gets to her hotel."

Turning towards Michaela, he broadly smiled at her and apologized, "I'm sorry, Dr. Quinn, I didn't want to be rude. It's Charles Baker, Catherine's father."

Reading her questioning look he explained, "I would recognize you anywhere. I've seen your portrait first in the Denver Post and then in the exhibition."

Not waiting for her reply, he looked around and called, "Anna? Anna, where's my daughter?"

A small older woman appeared out of nowhere at his side and indulgently shook her head replying, "Where she should be at this time of the day. In the dining room together with Mr. Sully and his little girl."

Charles beamed, "That's splendid! Set another place for Dr. Quinn, she will eat with us."

He didn't give Michaela the opportunity to object, all the way to the dining room he praised Sully for everything he had done for Catherine so far. As he opened the dining room door for her, he was saying, "…and he even sat with her half through the night. I've never seen my daughter recover so quickly after a fit."

All three people at the table had heard this last words and both Sully and Catherine froze on their seats, fearing Michaela's reaction. There wasn't any though, only a quiet, "He is a very caring person."

Hannah had at last realized that her ma was there and she slid from her chair to run towards her most favorite person in the world. She was so excited and hugging her legs she wanted to tell her everything at once, "I see dolls, they're sick and bed of pincess and…"

Michaela stooped down to be on eyelevel with her daughter, "So you had a nice afternoon?"

Nodding wildly, Hannah took a deep breath to continue but her father, still unable to move from his seat, stopped her, "Give your ma a moment, sweet girl, I'm sure she has a lot to tell as well."

Saying this, Sully searched for Michaela's eyes, trying to find out her reaction to Mr. Baker's revelation and hoping she would get the message and explain where she had been so long. He didn't succeed though because now, Mr. Baker took over again. His strong bass drowned any other voice in the room as he exclaimed, "Mr. Sully, your daughter looks exactly like Catherine when she was her age! What a coincidence, I love it!"

In the meantime, he had showed Michaela to her place and pulled out a chair for her right next to his. This way, she came to a seat across from Sully with Catherine at the end of the table right between them. While Hannah climbed onto her chair next to her pa again, Michaela still tried to digest the situation. When the dining room door had opened, it hadn't only been Mr. Baker's words that hit her but the sight her eyes had met as well. She had looked at a family having supper together, at least to her it seemed to be that way.

Catherine had watched Michaela's every movement since the she had entered the room. The young woman had been nervous since the doctor's sudden departure in the afternoon. Observing her now and hearing Sully's concerned voice as he reached over the table to lay his hand onto the doctor's, pleading, "Michaela, talk to me…" all this together suddenly made it clear to her that her plan could never work. Sensing the familiar signs of a new fit approaching, she grasped for Sully's arm on the table and begged, "Sully, help me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moment Catherine touched his arm, Sully wanted to tell her to leave him be but when he looked at her, he saw her eyes rolling back in her head and he instantly released his grip on Michaela's hand. Carelessly shoving his chair away, he was immediately at Catherine's side and prevented her from falling onto the floor. He cradled her in his arms and carried her to the chaise longue as he had done once before. Remembering that Mr. Baker had told him back then that the fits often happened when his daughter got worked up, he not only felt guilty because he had been a little harsher to her all afternoon but suddenly grew angry with Michaela as well. As a doctor she should have known that her behavior would make it worse for Catherine…

Simultaneously with Sully's actions, Michaela grasped for her bag she had placed next to her chair only a few moments ago and rose as well. Glancing at Mr. Baker, who still sat motionless on his place and just watched the scene, she advised, "Please come over with me, Mr. Baker."

When she had reached the young woman's side, she was taken aback as she heard Sully reiterating his line from the afternoon in an angry whisper, "Are ya happy now?"

Momentarily puzzled, she glanced at him but didn't reply and bent over her patient. Seeing the young woman lying on her back, she changed her position with a few swift and sincere movements explaining, "Mr. Baker, when your daughter has a fit, make sure that she lies on her side. This way she can't choke on her tongue."

While opening her bag and taking out a cloth she continued, "When she cramps like that, she might bite her tongue, so open her mouth…"

Seeing that the teeth were clenched too hard for her to succeed easily, the doctor moved her hand along the young woman's jaw line until she found a certain point near the ear and pressed at it, adding, "...if necessary do it like that and then grasp for her tongue and pull it out. If it is not so bad, roll up a handkerchief and put it in her mouth so she will bite on the fabric instead of hurting herself. Mr. Sully, would you please take care of _your_ daughter?"

Startled by the sharply spoken last words both men stared first at the doctor and then directed their gazes at the little girl who sat perfectly still on her chair, barely daring to breathe. Sully's initial anger because he felt that Michaela had no right to talk to him this way immediately dissipated and was replaced by a deep remorse. How could he forget that Hannah was there? Instantly rushing to his little girl, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room assuring her, "It's gonna be alright, you'll see."

Feeling relieved that she could leave the room, Hannah nodded. She had often watched her ma treating patients and was used to seeing sick people. It had only startled her that it had happened out of the blue at the supper table. Already feeling better in her pa's embrace, she sensed that he might use some reassuring, too and so she patted his shoulder telling him, "Miss Cat will be fine. Ma's great doc."

Closing his eyes momentarily, Sully nuzzled in his daughter's hair and acknowledged this truth he should have never had doubted, "I know, sweet girl, I know."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take very long for Catherine to wake up. Since she said she felt tired, Mr. Baker suggested taking her downstairs to the room where she usually slept. Michaela agreed; it would be more comfortable for her patient if she could lie on a bed while she examined her. Wary of his daughter falling again, Charles led the ladies to the first floor but once they were there, Michaela asked the concerned father to wait outside as long as she examined the young woman. She was in her doctor mode and her tone made it clear that she was serious about her request. However, it wasn't as much the father who didn't want to leave but the daughter who wanted him to stay. Luckily, Mr. Baker was a reasonable man and quickly complied, relieved that he finally might learn about what was wrong with his girl.

Catherine didn't want to be alone with this woman. Although the doctor now acted as if nothing personal was going on between them, she didn't trust her. However, remembering that Sully wanted her to cooperate with his fiancée, she finally gave in to the situation. She didn't want Sully to get angry with her, maybe she could somehow manage that he rather grew angry with the doctor…

Michaela felt the young woman's tension but since she never let her personal feelings influence her work, her expression was non-committal and her voice reassuring as she asked her questions. After the physical examination, Michaela put her instruments back into her bag and started explaining, "Miss Baker, I have found out…"

Catherine interrupted her abruptly, "I want my father to hear it, too."

Without batting an eyelash, Michaela went to the door, opened it and looked along the hallway calling, "Mr. Baker? Mr. Ba…"

She didn't have to repeat his name because he already rushed towards her coming from the parlor. Searching the doctor's face he knew he would get an answer and quickly stepped into his daughter's bedroom. Before Michaela could start telling them both about her diagnosis, Catherine demanded somewhat defiantly, "I want Sully with us as well."

The challenging look she gave the doctor made no visible impression on Michaela, and Charles didn't even notice it because he was already at the door and another call reverberated along the hallway, "George, show Mr. Sully here!"

For a split second, Michaela allowed herself to get distracted and wondered if it always was that way in this house, you only have to call for the person you want to see and he or she would just appear out of nowhere. Anyway, it worked this time, too and only a minute later Sully, with Hannah in his arms, joined them.

Seeing Michaela's blank expression and Catherine smiling at him he knew who had asked for him to come and grew extremely uncomfortable. With Michaela already doubting him he didn't want to add more tension to their relationship and explained, "That's a family matter I think; my daughter and I would rather wait outside."

He turned to leave but it was Mr. Baker's voice that stopped him, "That's alright, Mr. Sully. With everything you've done for Catherine, you already are kind of family."

He lightly pulled at the younger man's arm to hold him back and closed the door to prevent him from leaving. At last pivoting towards Michaela, Charles asked expectantly, "So, what have you found out, Dr. Quinn?"

Michaela was glad that she had learned how to hide her feelings a long time ago and since she was addressed simply as the doctor right now, it was even easier. With her voice clear and sincere she began to talk to no one in particular, looking down at her hands she had clasped in front of her, "After asking for Miss Baker's medical history and a thorough examination I am positive that she is suffering from epilepsy."

Eventually directing her gaze at the older man she continued, "It is also called the _falling sickness_. We don't know what causes it… some say it's kind of tumor or toxin in the body. Some say it's a lesion on the spinal cord or lack of blood to the brain."

For Mr. Baker this sounded as if the doctor knew what she was talking about, but even more important than to learn the name of the sickness was for him to know, "Is there a cure?"

Michaela was always honest and would never pretend that she had an answer when there wasn't one yet and so she replied, "Not a proven one, but some patients respond to bromide of potassium."

In a professional manner she turned towards her patient, "I can also give you something you can inhale if you feel an attack coming on."

After an almost imperceptible hesitation, that only Sully noticed because he still tried to figure out Michaela's state of mind, the doctor added, "Right now I suggest that you rest. After a good night's sleep you will be fully recovered tomorrow."

Not waiting for a response, Michaela grasped her medical bag from the nightstand and looked at her daughter. With a tired smile she told her, "And we should get some rest as well, sweetheart…"

But Catherine wasn't done yet. She wanted to find out how far she could go and asked, "Can Sully sit with me?"

Sully's heart skipped a beat; he knew how this sounded to Michaela. However, before he could refuse, Mr. Baker assured his daughter, "It worked the last time, there's no reason why he shouldn't do it again."

Helplessly, Sully sought for Michaela's eyes. Meeting her gaze he recognized that she waited for him to make his own decision. Before he could announce it though, his daughter stabbed him in the back asking, "We all stay? Pease?"

Instantly, everyone looked at the little girl, her parents in astonishment and both Bakers very pleased. Sully finally voiced his surprise, "Why's that?"

Hannah looked at her ma imploring, "I sleep in bed of pincess, pease?"

Questioningly, Michaela looked at Sully who wished he had never shown anything in this house to his daughter and hesitantly started explaining, "Um, there is a bed in Catherine's room…"

The young woman didn't let him finish and told the little girl, "That's a nice idea, of course you can stay Hannah, I don't sleep there anyway."

At nights, she felt trapped in her room on the third floor; she only used it to sit there and look over the roofs of the other houses to see the woods. Now, this gave her the perfect opportunity to keep Sully in her house since he sure wouldn't leave with his daughter sleeping here. And again, her father supported her, grumbling good-naturally, "You've never used the room we prepared for you when you checked out of the hotel, Mr. Sully. It's about time that you finally give in."

"Pease, pa?" The little girl laid her hands on her pa's cheeks and turned his face so he had to look at her. She had a very important reason for her request. She needed to find out something about herself but she couldn't tell anyone yet. If she were right with her suspicion, she would surprise her pa and her ma in the morning with her secret.

Seeing his little girl's eyes imploring him to give in, Sully didn't know what to do. On the one hand he didn't want to disappoint Hannah who rarely asked for something; on the other hand he wasn't sure how Michaela would take it. He didn't want her to feel as if now even her daughter might fall for Catherine which wasn't true for him, but he knew that Michaela thought so.

Michaela was fully aware that Catherine was testing the waters and it was up to Sully to make his decision if he wanted to stay or not. Handling Hannah's request was different; she knew that her daughter didn't want to hurt her. Her wanting to sleep here meant that she felt comfortable in this house… She still had to make the decision if she would take Hannah with her when she traveled to Boston; maybe this was an opportunity to find out if their daughter could actually stay with her father while he kept on working in Denver.

Everyone, except Mr. Baker who had no idea that there existed a relationship between Mr. Sully and the doctor at all, was surprised as Michaela broke the silence that threatened to grow uncomfortable. Stepping closer to her little girl, she reached up to stroke the blond locks affectionately, tucking a loose strand behind her daughter's ear. "If that's what you really want, it is all right with me."

Hannah beamed at Michaela and threw her arms around her ma's neck, remaining in her pa's arms though, "Thanks!"

Sully instantly grew suspicious. While Hannah settled back against his shoulder, he felt anger rising inside of him. Was Michaela actually once again trying to encourage Hannah to come off from her? Did she really think he wanted a relationship with Catherine? They were engaged for Heaven's sake! This was ridiculous but if she insisted, he wouldn't play this game with her. She wanted Hannah to stay here? Good. Staring at the woman he loved he seemingly gave in, "Fine, have it your way."

For a moment their gazes locked and Sully was taken aback by the blankness his eyes met. Why didn't she get angry, he so wished she would fight back! It wasn't like Michaela to act this way, and in addition to him being angry he grew concerned.

Finally noticing the tension between Mr. Sully and the doctor, Charles hastily assured, "You can stay as well, Dr. Quinn. This house has enough rooms for even twenty more guests. And to be honest, I would like to get to know you; we could sit and talk a little..."

Before Michaela replied to the older man, she asked Sully, still not showing any emotion, "Will you stay?"

She needed his answer so she could make her decision about what she would do. Hearing her question, Sully's anger finally won the upper hand. For him it sounded as if she wanted him to spend the night in this house and so he curtly replied with his look challenging, "Sure."

Michaela nodded and turned to Mr. Baker. She had to bend her neck to look up at the older man's face and smiling politely she declined the invitation, "Thank you very much but I think my daughter is alright with her father in your house. I still have to do something in town anyway so I would rather say goodbye now."

Charles looked down at the doctor's face and it was as if he only now noticed her beautiful features. Sure, he had already seen her portrait at the exhibition this morning and he had been impressed, but having her only a few feet away in person, he suddenly could feel her strong personality. He didn't want her to go yet. He rarely had the opportunity to talk to an educated woman, actually he couldn't remember when he had had the last one and so he offered, "We could at least finish supper, you haven't eaten yet. And maybe I can be helpful with the things you need to do in town as well. And actually I would feel better if you still stay a while in case my daughter feels worse again."

"Your daughter is fine," was Michaela's immediate response. "As I said she should rest now. I will check on her tomorrow morning again." Hesitating for a moment, she quickly contemplated that it could be an advantage indeed to talk to someone who knew this town. With her smile broadening, she added, "But you are right, I could use some help. I'll stay for supper."

"Wonderful!" Charles beamed. "You just tell me what you need."

While he showed her out of the door he added, "Maybe you will even allow me to accompany you to the ball tomorrow?"

Sully could hear the smile in Michaela's voice as she replied, "Thank you for that but first I'm not sure…"

Because the door was closed now, he didn't hear how she finished her response, "…if I will go at all and second, I'm an engaged woman, Mr. Baker."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Catherine was lying on her bed watching Sully which he didn't even notice because he was caught up in his thoughts. The longer he sat on the chair next to the bed the more he got worked up. Fortunately, Hannah had fallen asleep in his arms and so he didn't have to be careful about his facial expressions. He didn't care that Catherine might see the angry lines there; he had other things on his mind. He still didn't know why Michaela had come here at all, where she had been all afternoon and what the hell was this about a ball? She sure wouldn't go without him, would she? How could she smile when another man invited her? Silently fuming, Sully contemplated whether Michaela wanted to pay him back and make him jealous. As he asked himself this question he sobered somewhat and acknowledged that his imagination was getting the better of him. Michaela would get angry, maybe even yell at him but would never play with his feelings. Suddenly knowing what to do, he rose from his chair always careful to not wake up his daughter. He had to see Michaela immediately.

Seeing that Sully got ready to leave her side, Catherine straightened as well, whispering, "I help you to tuck her in."

Since Sully didn't want to argue right now, he just nodded and hurried out of the room. Only a few minutes later, Hannah lay under the covers. Shortly opening her eyes, drowsy form a very eventful day, the little girl pouted indicating she wanted her good night kiss and after her pa had complied, she was instantly fast asleep.

Sully didn't waste another moment; he already strode down the hallway as Catherine only started following him. She was still on her way as Sully already opened the dining room door, careless about how this might look like.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Michaela and Mr. Baker's gazes flew in his direction. Charles immediately rose from his chair asking, "Is something wrong with Catherine?"

Recognizing that he should control his temper, Sully shook his head, "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't want to alarm you; I just need to have a word with Dr. Quinn before she leaves."

Raising an eyebrow, Michaela noticed how Sully addressed her. Well, she was done here anyway and it would obviously be better if they had their conversation outside. She dabbed the corners of her mouth with the napkin before she straightened from her chair as well. Looking at the man across from the table, she started her goodbye, "I want to thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Baker. As I already said, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to look after both our daughters."

A fleeting smile crossed her face; the older man had managed to help her feel better. "And I'm grateful for your offer to help me with the wagons. I'm quite sure now that General Custer only made his promise because he thought I wouldn't be able to rent them."

Charles was pleased, maybe he could give his invitation a second try, "What about the ball, will you take my offer to accompany you there, too?"

Catherine, who stood next to Sully in the doorway by now, sensed how he tensed up and would give away the information about the doctor's and his engagement any minute. She didn't want him to say it out loud, as long as her father didn't know about it, and he sure didn't or he wouldn't have invited the doctor again, she could still pretend that between her and Sully a relationship existed. That was why she quickly suggested, "We could all go together."

Charles didn't see Michaela frown because he turned to his daughter in surprise, "So you have second thoughts and will come?"

Catherine knew that her father had wanted her to come all the time but after she had refused it when they had gotten the invitation, he hadn't dared to ask her again. Seeing his joy now, she nodded eagerly. The older man turned back to the doctor saying, "This is a splendid idea. Mr. Sully could go with Catherine and we both will make the second pair."

Hearing this, Sully lost his temper. He stepped deeper into the room but Michaela spoke sooner, "Again I thank you for the offer but I think I won't go at all."

She had no intention to watch Sully dancing with Catherine. She thought with this, things were settled but Mr. Baker looked at her in astonishment and informed her, "But you have to go, you are one of the guests of honor!"

Now it was Michaela's turn to be puzzled, "I am? I don't know about that and the invitation didn't say anything."

The older man grew embarrassed, scratching his eyebrow he admitted, "It was supposed to be a surprise. Peter told me it would be announced during the reception. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise for you."

"That's all right." Michaela smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm glad that I know it so I can apologize properly that I'm not coming. I will do it when I go to the exhibition in the morning."

She was sure now that she wouldn't go, and the last thing she had expected was for her fiancé to object. Sully's feelings were in turmoil. Michaela stood only a few feet away from him but seemed to be unreachable at the moment. He was angry beyond all measure that he still didn't know what everyone was talking about and felt left out. He was proud that Michaela was a guest of honor and it didn't matter to him whatever that was. And he was deeply hurt, she obviously wanted their engagement to be a secret in front of Mr. Baker and he grew concerned about what this meant. More urgently than ever he needed to talk to her and the best way he could think of to end this discussion was to chime in, "I'm sure the doctor will think about it again, she never lets people down." Although having everyone's attention, he only looked at Michaela as he told her, "I wanna talk to you. Now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sully's words still echoed through the room. Mr. Baker looked at the young man with new interest; it was the first time that he saw him showing any emotions. Obviously, he was quite angry with the doctor and his glare didn't soften while he was staring at her. Charles suddenly became aware that there had to be some kind of relationship between Dr. Quinn and his architect; after all, she was raising his daughter. And she had mentioned that she was engaged, which complicated things for sure. He didn't want to be in Mr. Sully's shoes, having this beautiful woman unreachably around him all the time… Growing intrigued, Charles decided to ask his daughter when they were alone if she knew more. Directing his gaze at the young woman across from him again, he recognized that the doctor was trying hard to keep her temper under control and had to smile. This was very interesting indeed.

Michaela was furious; of course she agreed that Sully and she had to talk but the way he demanded it in front of strangers, well strangers for her anyway, made her angry beyond all measure. Already being on edge all day, first with her mother on the stagecoach, then the way she found out the truth about Sully's new _friend_ and on top of it General Custer mocking her, made it almost impossible for her to not yell back at Sully. Taking a deep breath to steady her voice enough to talk to Mister Baker, she eventually looked up at the older man's face, asking, "So we will do it like arranged with the wagons for the army?"

Seeing him nod she continued, "Thank you again. As I said, I'll stop by in the morning to examine your daughter once again and bring the medicine I mentioned. But for now, please excuse me."

Michaela turned to leave but Charles stopped her by holding his hand out to offer his goodbye, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Quinn. I hope you will change your mind and we will see each other at the ball. I know that several people are looking forward to meeting you in person."

Astonished, Michaela looked up at him but had no intention of finding out what he meant with his last remark. She gave his hand a final squeeze before she grasped her bag. Without looking at Sully, she brushed past him and at last reaching the door she advised Catherine, "You should be in bed, Miss Baker."

Not waiting for a response, she left the room and walked towards the stairs. Knowing that Sully had followed her she informed him, "I want to see Hannah first. Where is she?"

"She's sound asleep, no need to disturb her."

His growling told her that he would lose his temper any second but she didn't care; she wouldn't leave this house before she had convinced herself that her daughter was all right. That was why she shortly stopped in her tracks, turned around to face Sully and glared at him. This was enough for him to hold back his emotion for a moment; he didn't want to make matters worse. However, "Third floor," was all he said and pointed with his chin upstairs.

They ascended in icy silence; Sully always two steps behind Michaela. Noticing that she never looked around to admire her surroundings, it suddenly dawned on him that she might be used to being in houses like this one. It had never occurred to him before; she lived in his house as if she had never known better conditions. In comparison to such a building, the homestead really looked like a shack as David had named it once. Suddenly, a large amount of his anger dissipated and an unknown insecurity engulfed him. Even the house he had planned for them looked poor next to a brownstone. Could he really give her the life she deserved?

Once on the third floor, Sully preceded Michaela to Catherine's room. As they reached it at the end of the hallway, he just silently opened the door for her to step in. He remained on the threshold watching how she approached the large bed. Even inside of the room, Michaela never looked around but made a beeline towards their sleeping daughter.

However, it wasn't so that she wasn't interested; Michaela just had other things on her mind. How did it come to be that Sully was so familiar with Catherine's room? And he already knew it well before he showed it to Hannah; he had told her every single detail about it. Her own room in Boston had been her sanctuary and she would have never allowed a man to enter it. Was it that what he wanted, a woman who didn't think about propriety? Miss Baker had lived most time of her live in a way that Sully liked. The scene she had witnessed at noon came unbidden to her mind again. Sully had enjoyed that a woman was cooking for him, sitting with him on the ground. With her, those occasions would be exceptions; she had a clinic to run.

With this thought, she had reached the bed. Looking down at her little girl, her heart swelled with love. With her hand barely touching her, she stroked the blond locks and bent down to place a light peck on her cheek. Seeing Hannah smile in her sleep, she suddenly felt a large lump in her throat. Would she lose both, the man she loved and this child she considered her daughter? She lingered for a moment with her lips on the soft skin and momentarily closed her eyes. She knew she had to acknowledge the fact that had already crossed her mind in the afternoon; this wasn't her choice but Sully's. Silently sighing, she finally straightened again.

As they descended the stairs, they did it in silence again; only this time the ice in the atmosphere had changed into an inexplicable sadness that pulled them together as soon as they had left the house and stood on the empty street. Looking in both directions of the boulevard, Sully tried to figure out where to go, but wherever he looked he saw nothing but brownstones. Feeling trapped between the lines of houses, he felt like a caught wolf, wanting to run, but of course he knew he couldn't do that. So they kept standing in front of number 33, unaware of an open window right above them with a young woman hiding behind the curtains.

Since both Michaela and Sully had had a moment of insecurity about their relationship only shortly before, the mutual desire to yell at each other had left them for the moment. Tentatively, Sully moved so that he stood in front of her and reached for her hand. Seeing her wince at his touch his heart saddened, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wanted to pull her in his arms, feeling her soft lips beneath his own… However, he knew he couldn't give in to his desire because first, they had to talk and it was important to find the right start. That was why he only lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to its back.

Michaela closed her eyes, just for a second. She had been so looking forward all morning to fall in Sully's embrace, hear his voice but the events of the afternoon had once again shaken her confidence, not as much in him but in herself. Raising her eyes to finally meet his gaze she was surprised to see the same insecurity written on his face.

Sully noticed how her look changed and prevented her from speaking first, quickly asking, "M'chaela, how 'bout we pretend you'd just arrived now?"

Nervously waiting for her reply, he watched whether her strained features would soften. Finally detecting the faintest spark he had ever seen in her eyes, he dared curl up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

Michaela let out a long breath. She had hoped for this to be a happy weekend, and they had decisions to make. But how could she tell him now that she had to leave soon? She had held on to the hope he would come with her when he learned about the urgency for her to go to Boston within the next few weeks.

Finally being in tune with her again, Sully felt her anxiety. Still holding her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze and his voice was low as he encouraged her, "Tell me."

Recognizing the man she loved talking to her, Michaela finally allowed herself to relax somewhat. She put her medical bag down next to her feet and admitted sighing softly, "Oh Sully, I really wish we could start over again but…"

"Shh…" He stopped her with the fingertips of his free hand on her lips, "Lets try it, alright?"

Michaela heard his love for her in his voice and there was nothing she wanted more than to throw herself into his arms, feeling safe again but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't forget the events of the afternoon and so she didn't follow her heart. However, at least she found herself able to talk to him again. She looked up at him while his fingers still lingered against her mouth. Sully removed his hand the moment he could see in her eyes that she would tell him what he wanted to know.

Michaela started with the things that were easy to talk about such as the invitation and her appointment with Dr. Bernard. A little more difficult was it to inform Sully about the reason why she had to struggle with General Custer, and of course he grew angry, first with the army and then with Custer and at last with her because she had gone there alone.

"Ya should have told me!" His voice rose and so did hers as she replied, "Why? You've been occupied, remember?"

Growing extremely frustrated with her renewed accusation he glared at her, "Ya know that I would've wanted to help!"

Michaela only shrugged though, "I've managed."

As Sully heard her saying that, his composure, held up only with effort, crumbled. Staring at her he suddenly knew what had made him help Catherine so willingly and his tone was strained as he told her his conclusion, "You never need anyone, right? The great Michaela Quinn is able to do anything by herself!"

Instantly knowing what was on his mind, she huffed back, "Fortunately you already found someone else you can take care of!"

Startled because Michaela jumped to the wrong conclusions, and this time it _was_ his fault, Sully tried to take the sting out of his words, "That's not what I meant, Michaela."

He couldn't remember when he had let go of her hand and so he grasped for it again, wanting the contact with her. He didn't succeed though and so his hand fell uselessly down next to his body. Being aware that it was essential for their relationship for her to know that she was all wrong with her thoughts about him and Catherine, he made a new attempt.

"Michaela..." he stepped closer again and laid his hands on her shoulders. This time, she couldn't put a distance between them and so he looked down at her beautiful face, burning his gaze into her mismatched eyes. "Michaela, all I want is to be there for you. I just wished you would tell me at least for once that you need my help."

Feeling the warmth of his palms seep through the thin fabric of her summer blouse and drowning in the blue of his eyes, Michaela felt her heartbeat quicken. She couldn't explain it and she had never experienced that before, but every time they were close to each other and Sully looked at her the way he did right now, she lost her ability to think coherently. All she wanted then was to be in his arms, hear his heart thump against his ribcage. The slow but steady and powerful rhythm always calmed her in a way that made her knew she could let go of her sorrows or fears or what ever lay heavy on her soul at that moment. This was more worth than any help he could offer, didn't he know that?

Still peering into her eyes, Sully recognized a vulnerability surfacing from the depth of her being he had seen there once before. It had been after he had saved her in the woods. This time, he didn't wait for her to ask him to hold her; he just pulled her into a tight embrace and felt her immediately relax against him.

They stood this way for some long moments, neither speaking one word and Catherine, still lurking behind the curtains, grew impatient. She couldn't let them make up; she had to search for George. What she had learned while eavesdropping made her smile. She had already noticed that Sully willingly helped when he was asked. He wanted to feel needed? She would make sure that he would. With a satisfied smile on her face, she left her place in search for the butler.

Outside the door, still in Sully's arms, Michaela knew she had to confront Sully with her or better said their main problem yet. Lightly pushing her hands against his chest, she bent back to look up at his face. "There is something else."

Seeing that his gaze still affectionately lingered on her face, she broke the news to him. "I have to be in Boston within the next few weeks. I have to meet a deadline if I want to get Father's inheritance. You were already back here in Denver when Mother told me about it."

Michaela watched the change on Sully's features and grew nervous because she couldn't read his thoughts. However, she had to know whether she could count on him and asked the question that had lain on her chest all afternoon, "Will we go as a family?"

Sully let his arms drop from her and took one step backwards, replying, "I can't do that, Michaela, not now. You know that."

She was still calm and full of hope as she gently reminded him, "You could do it in Wells; here you have even more time to prepare your departure and you can come back to this place after our return."

Sully felt trapped again, and this time, it was not because of the lack of freedom for his eyes. Why couldn't she understand? He was needed here! Although everything went well so far, his task here was more difficult than it had been when he built a wooden house for Daniel. On top of it, he wasn't sure how his sudden departure would affect Catherine; he felt responsible for her making progress. Maybe Michaela didn't want him to…

With renewed anger rising inside of him but not knowing how to voice his arguments, his response was short, "This time it's different."

Feeling his distance to her, Michaela added to it by taking another step away from him. With her look challenging and her chin raised, she asked, "Why? Because of her?"

Finally releasing his pent up emotions, Sully lashed out at her, "What if she were your patient, would you just leave her? I thought you'd understood that she's been through terrible things!"

But this wasn't the right argument to calm Michaela down and her reply, "In case you forgot: she _is _my patient!" met its target.

The angry fire her eyes shot at him took Sully aback. Growing a little less self-confident, he reminded her, "I thought we agreed that I'm kind of her doctor."

"If you want to be a doctor, Sully, then you should act like one. How often have you said what should be done? I'm sure if you think about it you will see that it is rather _you_ who took her suggestions. Or did you actually ask her if you could sit with her? Did you ask her if she would cook for you and stay with you at the building place?"

As if arranged, the entrance of the Baker's house opened and the butler emerged telling Sully, "Miss Catherine wishes me to ask if you can come inside."

Sully was puzzled for a moment, "Why? Has she become worse again? The doctor is still here."

George instantly assured the young man he had grown fond of, "Don't worry, sir, she's just a little anxious and you have promised to sit with her. You know how easily she gets worked up."

Nodding, Sully sighed and turned to Michaela. Seeing the way she had raised her eyebrows as if to say _I've told you_, his agitation returned but simultaneously with it his insecurity. He was torn about what to do; on the one hand he knew that he and Michaela were far away from having settled their problems but on the other hand he didn't want Catherine to possibly get another fit. Deciding that at the moment, Catherine's health was more important than his argument with Michaela, he asked his fiancée for her understanding, "I think it's better for me to go in, can't we talk tomorrow?"

Staring at him, Michaela contemplated what to do. Obviously, he hadn't listened to her a moment ago or he would have understood the irony of the situation that had just proven her right. And it has only been a few minutes since she had thought they were in tune with each other! Suddenly feeling exhausted beyond all measure again, she didn't reply but bent down to pick up her bag. She was tired of arguing for today but couldn't hold back to tell him, "I hope you don't forget your daughter as you already did earlier. She is alone in a room that is new to her, she might be scared when she wakes up."

Michaela didn't feel strong enough to look at Sully again right now, that was why she just pivoted and walked down the cobblestone street. She wouldn't take Mr. Baker's offer to send her a carriage that would take her to her hotel; she remembered that it wasn't too far away. A feeling of a déjà vu engulfed her as she saw herself in Boston, when she went home in the evenings, after another day of hard work, alone. At least her father was still there back then. Although she was engaged, at the moment she felt as if there was no one who cared for her.

_Should he offer to escort her? It could be dangerous for a woman alone on the street at night. But he didn't want her to know him, not yet. He decided to continue to watch her and if she needed help, he still could come out of the shadow._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It hadn't been a good night for Sully and it was not because he had made his bed on the floor. He could look through the open window from his position and judge the color of the sky; it had to only be shortly after dawn. Since he didn't want to rouse his daughter yet, he remained lying on his back on the thick carpet that covered the wooden planks.

The events from last night had deprived him of his sleep. When he had entered Catherine's bedroom, he had expected to find her in a bad condition and had been taken aback because she didn't look sick at all but smiled at him. She must have read him because she hastily had assured that it was only his presence that helped her. He had been made such a fool of! Why the hell hadn't he listened to Michaela, she had seen through Catherine's charade right from the start! And he had let her walk away, alone in a town she hardly knew! After he had recognized that Catherine didn't have any problems besides that she didn't want to be alone, he wanted to go after Michaela but not even knowing in which hotel she was staying, all he could do was to at least be with his little girl. His only hope was that he could repair the damage he had done to their relationship, once again as he had to admit. Michaela would come here after breakfast, and he just had to make sure that she listened to him. He would tell Hannah that they would have to revise their plan about going fishing in the morning… Feeling a little better after this decision, he relaxed somewhat and didn't even notice that he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_He silently cursed because it was obvious that he had chosen the wrong shoes for his mission. The hard soles made his steps on the cobblestones echo through the empty street and of course she heard it. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her though. However, he had been in a hurry after the carriage driver had reported him every single detail of her day. He had to make sure that she reached her hotel safe and sound, and that was why he didn't pay attention to such details as what shoes to wear. Witnessing her fight with the man who was supposed to protect her had made him angry beyond all measures; no one had the right to treat her like that. And then he even made her leave on her own! He wouldn't forget that, he would take care of the other man later… _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been awhile since Michaela had had her last nightmare and so she was devastated as an especially bad one made her shoot up on her bed and gasp for air in the middle of the night. Being in a strange room and remembering that she was alone didn't help to sooth her racing heart. Adding to her discomfort was the knowledge that she wasn't able to brew herself a tea that might help her here… Finally, after a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, she moved into a sitting position with her hands supporting her on the edge of the bed and her naked soles pressed against the wooden planks of the floor. Bowing her head, she took in a long breath, held it for a few seconds and then exhaled it, slowly counting until seven. After she had repeated that procedure twice, the shaking of her body subsided somewhat… She had been at the camp of the dog soldiers again, all alone with a dead Indian lying next to her. Afterwards she had tried to find her way home but she didn't succeed and even worse, someone was watching her all the time. There had been eyes everywhere…

Michaela knew what had caused her dream. When she had gone to the hotel in the evening, she had had the distinct feeling that someone was following her. She could hear steps a few yards behind her but as soon as she pivoted to look if anyone was there, nobody could be seen. Eventually there had emerged an older man from a house she was passing who noticed her discomfort and offered his assistance. Both had laughed, Michaela still a little nervous though, as it turned out that they were staying at the same hotel. However, if she needed protection at all, it should be Sully who made sure that she was safe…

The moment his name entered her mind she knew she couldn't go back to sleep, at least not right away. Sighing, she straightened and went to the window. After pulling the long, white net curtains aside, she opened the window fully and let the night breeze cool down her hot face. What was she to do? It had sounded quite easy when she had decided to let Sully make his own choice; but once again, she hadn't been prepared for the impact she felt after it was clear who was more important to him. As the first tears made their way down her cheeks, she briskly wiped them away. She had lived without a man all her life; she could do that for the rest of it, too. Of course it had felt good to be loved and share the responsibility of raising Hannah. As shattering as the thought about possibly losing Hannah was, she wouldn't allow any man to make her feel less worthy because he couldn't find in her what he was searching for. Insecurity would be the death of her professional life as well. She had worked too hard to become a doctor for her to give up being one. Sully wanted someone like Catherine? Fine, he could have her. Determined, she wiped at the moistness on her cheeks again, took a last deep breath of the fresh night air and went back to her bed. She had a long day ahead of her and thus she still needed to get some rest…

…………………………………………………………….

When Hannah woke up, she was puzzled for a moment. Her eyes didn't meet the ceiling of a room but rather a wooden picture. Slowly sliding up into a sitting position, she made the bed beneath her sway and this felt funny as it had once when her pa had taken her to a canoe ride on the creek at home. At home… Suddenly it came back to her; they were in the house that belonged to Miss Catherine who was really sick. And she slept in her bed to find out if she was a princess, too. She carefully probed her back with her little fingers as she had seen her ma doing it with her patients, but she couldn't feel any pain. Her upper lip curled under in disappointment. When Mr. Baker had said that she was looking like Miss Catherine when she had been a little girl, she had been so sure that it was possible that she was a princess, too!

Sighing, she turned to the side of the bed to climb down as her gaze fell on the sleeping form of her pa lying on the floor right next to her. At this moment she remembered that he had carried her upstairs and tucked her under the covers, and her little face lit up again. She hadn't had placed anything hard under the mattress what meant she hadn't been tested at all yet! Crinkling her nose, she contemplated if she could ask her ma to stay here again tonight. Of course she couldn't tell her why, if she was a princess indeed, she wanted it to be a surprise for her ma… And something else brightened her mood: her pa and Miss Catherine had promised to go fishing with her! But first she had to look after her patients in the room next door; there was so much to do. Sighing in delight, she carefully slid down from the bed on the other side in order to not disturb her pa and hurried on her bare feet towards the doll's hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………

As Catherine opened her eyes, she was immediately aware of an uneasy feeling. Trying to remember what could have caused it, she slowly sat up and hugged her still quilt-covered knees tightly to her chest. Something had gone wrong last night… Letting her gaze roam the room, her eyes met the empty chair next to her bed and she knew what it was. Admitting to herself that she had judged Sully wrong, she knew she had to think carefully about her next steps and she made a mental list. First she had to keep in mind for her to never underestimate him again. When he had left her room last night he had been seriously angry with her. She hadn't expected that after she had heard his dispute with the doctor. She had thought it would be enough to just tell him that she needed him. Well, she had been wrong and would take care that this wouldn't happen again. And second, she had to realize that she should get along with the doctor. If she wouldn't listen to her, Sully might completely turn away from her…

As if on order there was a knock and the chambermaid announced through the closed door, "Dr. Quinn is here, Miss Catherine."

Quickly sliding back into a lying position, she tried to sound wearily as she called, "Come in!"

Michaela wasn't fooled though; she knew that her patient was, apart from suffering from epilepsy, in a perfect health condition. But she didn't want to miss anything and so she gave the young woman a second complete examination. Satisfied that she had been right, she put her stethoscope back into her medical bag after she was done and straightened. Looking down at the pretty face, Michaela was distracted for a moment by the thought of what it meant for Sully when he admitted that he found her attractive… Chasing away any thoughts of private nature, she gave Miss Baker some advices for how to avoid fits in the future.

Catherine had watched the doctor keenly and noticed the light change on her face. Her tactic to show Miss Quinn that she could take good care of Sully had failed, maybe she should rather try to convince the doctor that she wasn't a rival but someone who only appreciated Sully's current presence and that she wasn't interested in him at all… Carefully thinking about what to say, she at last stopped the other woman who was already on her way to the door.

"Dr. Quinn," her voice was sincere because her next words were honest ones, "I really appreciate that you found out what is wrong with me. It makes me feel better even if there might be no cure. Thank you."

Michaela could hear the truth in those words and acknowledge it, "You are welcome, Miss Baker."

She immediately detected the false tone in the young woman's voice though as Catherine added, "Please don't be angry with Sully, Dr. Quinn, he really only tries to help me and he has already done so much and for that I'm eternally thankful. I know that he will leave as soon as he has finished building my house so there is no need for you to worry at all; I know he his engaged to you."

For a moment, Michaela contemplated whether to reply but decided to leave it be. She wouldn't discuss Sully with _her_.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Michaela had been told that Mr. Sully and his daughter weren't up yet and so she was surprised at finding him with Hannah in his arms waiting for her in the hallway when she eventually stepped out of Catherine's room. Sully immediately recognized the look of exasperation on her face and misinterpreting it, he hastily assured, "We are ready to spend all day with you. You just say where to go and we will be with you every step of your way."

He tried to make it sound light but Michaela heard the strain in his voice. Not ready for another fight with him, she looked at her daughter. Untypical for her little girl, there was no sign of joy about seeing her ma on her face and Michaela was wondering, "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Didn't you sleep well?"

There were two things on Hannah's mind she needed to tell her ma. Considering which one was the more important one, she decided that her request of sleeping here again could wait, and so she informed her ma, "Pa say no fishing."

The little girl couldn't conceal her disappointment any longer and thick tears started rolling down her cheeks while she leaned her head against her pa's chest. Michaela momentarily closed her eyes and pressed the fingers of her left hand against her brow while her right one clenched around the handle of her medical bag. The last thing they needed was an argument in front of Hannah; that was why she at last brought herself to look at Sully, explaining, "I knew that I would have a very tight schedule this morning and I didn't want for Hannah to have to go through it with me. She was so eager to spend time with you here that I hoped you would understand and take her fishing or something like that."

Sully searched Michaela's face to find out if it was really that what she wanted or if it rather was an excuse and a try to make his daughter get used to the fact that her ma wouldn't be around as much anymore. Seeing the dark shadows under her eyes and noticing her pale cheeks, he immediately dismissed his suspicion, asking alarmed, "You alright? Anything happened?"

Forgetting for the moment that she had decided that her safety wasn't his concern anymore, Michaela broke the news to him, "I'm positive that someone followed me on my way to the hotel."

The second she finished her line she remembered though and with the fire returning into her voice she added, "Fortunately I met a gentleman who made sure that I reached my destination without any trouble."

Uncomfortably, Sully shuffled his feet. He knew that it was his fault that Michaela had been out there alone. And of course he couldn't show the uneasy feeling that rose inside of him because of his knowing that another man had accompanied her in the middle of the night. So he only somewhat helplessly reiterated, "You alright?"

Michaela had trouble controlling her emotions as well. Though being aware of their little girl's presence she couldn't restrain herself from replying, "Yes, but no thanks to you!"

Hannah knew that tone, straightening in her pa's arms she asked anxiously, "You angry?"

Michaela instantly regretted that she had frightened her daughter and assured her, "Not with you, Sweetheart."

Dropping the topic she returned to the previous one and turned to Sully again. "As I told you last night, I have an appointment with Dr. Bernard. I don't know how long that conversation will last; maybe we will use the opportunity to talk about some cases. Then I have to go to the depot and find out if everything went alright with the wagons for the army. And afterwards, I will go to the exhibition and have to look for someone who can tell me if I really have to be there in the evening. All in all I'll be occupied all morning and I don't think it would be a good idea to take Hannah with me."

Sully instantly assured, "I would be there, too," but seeing Michaela's expression he quickly amended, "But of course it'd be better if I took Hannah for a walk or went fishing with her."

For this, he was immediately rewarded with a wet peck on his cheek from his daughter whose delight knew no bounds. "Thanks, Pa!"

Throwing her little arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Using this unwatched moment, Sully stared at Michaela trying to communicate with her mutely. His gaze was so intense that she couldn't look away as much as she wanted to, and that was why he was able to see the sadness but also her determination to not let him hurt her again. He wanted to ask her to forgive him one last time but he knew that wouldn't be enough this time. He so desperately wished the last night could be undone…

When Hannah finally released him from her firm grip, Sully cleared his throat, "All right, that's settled then."

………………………………………………………………

Sully hadn't dared kiss Michaela when they had parted but in front of the watchful eyes of their daughter he had managed at least an awkward peck on the cheek. Michaela still felt the soft skin of his lips when she reached the practice of the doctors Bernard and Cook and was angry with herself because she again had allowed his touch to distract her.

A few hours later, she was in a much better mood. Both men had turned out to be very accommodating; Williams friend, Dr. Andrew Cook, was even willing to take over Miss Catherine's case when the Baker's would accept him. At the depot, Michaela had learned that the wagons were already on their way to the army fort and so her last task for the morning would be to go to the exhibition.

As the carriage driver pulled the horses to halt in front of a large building that was made out of sandstone and thus stood out from the brownstones next to it, Michaela felt for a moment as if she was back home in Boston. Boston… She still had no solution how to organize her journey; she wasn't thinking of her own comfort though but of what might be the best for Hannah… Chasing away that worry for now, Michaela disembarked from the carriage with the driver's help and approached the entrance of her destination, leaving the young man behind at his vehicle. She had already tried to tell him earlier that she felt uncomfortable occupying him all morning when she could easily manage by walking, but he had insisted on staying and explained that he was really well paid for being at her command. That was why she had given in although she began feeling sorry for the horses, too. So she suddenly stopped in her tracks and pivoted. Returning back to her companion she pointed out smiling at him, "It might take me a while here, don't you think the horses could use a break from being harnessed all the time? And I'm sure they would appreciate some water, too, it is quite hot."

The young man's face lit up; he had never had a passenger before who wasted any thoughts on the animals. If he hadn't liked her already because she hadn't complained once when they had their mishap with the wheel yesterday, he would start doing it now.

Rose Winter, who stood only a little away from the entrance and had witnessed that scene, felt a wave of relief engulfing her body. When the doctor had approached the door next to her, her heart had sunk because that woman looked much fancier than she did in the article of the newspaper. She sure couldn't talk to someone like her, and if it wouldn't be for her little brother, whose hand she held tightly clasped in hers, she wouldn't ask anybody at all. But she knew that for Bobby's sake, they had to find another way than living on the streets of Denver. As the woman approached the building again, she took a labored breath, gathered all her courage and stepped out of the shadow behind the open door, pulling her brother with her.

"Dr. Quinn?"

Michaela had already been deep in thought again, wondering how she could find someone who could tell her more about the events of the upcoming evening and was a little startled hearing her name in a town where no one knew her. So her reply was just, "Yes?" but as soon as her gaze fell on the two forlorn looking figures that stepped into her way she added, "What can I do for you?"

The woman before her had the face of a still young girl but her eyes already told about a lifetime of suffering and made her look much older. The boy at her side was as malnourished as she was and thus she couldn't even judge his age; maybe he was four but he could be eight as well. Seeing that the young woman struggled for words, Michaela smiled encouragingly, "Just ask me and I will see what I can do."

This was too much for Rose, she wasn't used to people treating her with kindness. Rising tears choked her voice and so she was only able to lift her hand that was clutching the article from the Denver Post. Finally she managed to whisper, "I read that. Is it true?"

Michaela took the paper and skimmed the lines. It was the report about the school in Colorado Springs, and actually, she had only taken the invitation at all because it was a serious and good one, and so she confirmed to the stranger, "Yes, it is."

Rose had watched the doctor and could tell that she approved what she read, but she needed to be sure. "Everyone can come and get a free lunch?"

To be honest, the last fact was the most important one for her, if Bobby had at least one meal a day, this would help a lot. And him even being allowed to learn at a school without them having to pay for it, made it even better. As the doctor nodded and reiterated, "Everyone can come and get a free lunch," a new hope rose inside of her.

A tentative smile lightened her features as she said, "Thank you."

With that she turned to leave but the doctor's voice halted her in her tracks, "Wait!"

As the two of them turned back to her, Michaela asked, "How will you get to Colorado Springs?" They sure didn't have the money to buy a ticket for the stagecoach and Michaela wanted to see if she could help.

However, the young woman informed her, "I have found out that there are only a little more than a hundred miles, we will manage."

Incredulously, Michaela wanted to know if she had understood her right, "You want to walk the entire way?"

Seeing her new acquaintance nodding, Michaela said resolutely, "That is out of the question. This little boy is in no condition to make that and if you allow me to add, you neither."

Michaela's mind already checked the possibilities and she had one at hand almost immediately, "You know what? I will go back to Colorado Springs tomorrow, and I will have a lot of room in the carriage. You can travel with me and my daughter, it would be our pleasure to have your company."

Rose was torn. She wanted to take that offer so badly but she couldn't expect that she got the ride for nothing. It was as if the doctor read her mind because she added, "I'm sure we will find a work for you, maybe you can help at the school or at my clinic."

Feeling Bobby tugging at her hand, Rose looked down at his face. He never asked for anything but this time he nearly begged, "Please, Rosie!"

With that, it was settled for Michaela and she sprung into action. "At first I will take you to my hotel and see that you get something to eat. And I'm sure you will enjoy a hot bath and…"

Since the carriage was still there because the driver had watched them, his boss had given him strict orders to make sure that nothing would disturb or harm the doctor, they soon were on their way back to Michaela's hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sully sat on the edge of the creek near his lean-to at the building site. Staring at the slowly moving water, he absent-mindedly held a stick in his hand and tapped the palm of his other hand with it. He could tell that Michaela was withdrawing from him and he just had to find a way to stop her from doing so. How could he have made her leave alone last night? Sure, it hadn't been dark yet... Someone had been following her… If he had known that there had been nothing wrong with Catherine… Well, there was no use brooding on that; this was the past. Rather he should think about what to do next. Yet he couldn't come to any decision because he felt caught in a quandary. On the one hand he didn't want to put his relationship with Michaela, better said their engagement and with that his entire future life, in danger and for that, it would be best to leave this place. On the other hand, he didn't know if he would ever get an opportunity to earn so much at once again. He needed the money to build a new house… And there was something else; to be honest, he still felt responsible for Catherine. Yes, she was better now, but she was far away from being well… She had lived through terrible loss twice already, just like he had; and _he_ had needed almost two years to get over it when it had happened the second time. It had been Michaela who had finally brought him back to life. Now he couldn't imagine living without her…

The last thought startled him and made him sit up straighter because it suddenly occurred to him that he might have the same effect on Catherine. He knew how he was feeling by only imagining that Michaela could leave him; was Catherine as terrified of losing him? What had he done? Even more important: what was he to do from now on? He needed time to think and normally, he would just go off into the woods. However, he couldn't do that right now since his daughter was with him…

Hannah was squatting a few yards away from her pa and drew lines in the mud with a stick. This wasn't the morning she had in her mind when she had begged her pa to take her fishing. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. When her ma had left after handing her pa some clothes for her so she could play and even get dirty, she had sensed the tension between her parents. An uneasy feeling was settling down in the pit of her stomach. Was this possibly all her fault? She shouldn't have asked for anything, her pa hadn't wanted to go out here with her… although; this had been kind of planned. However, there was something even worse. She hadn't considered what it meant for her ma when she had made her request for sleeping in the princess' bed. Her ma had been alone all night… The little girl was sure though that her ma hadn't minded her staying in the big house; she would have sensed it… All this was so puzzling… Sighing heavily, she crumbled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the water just like her pa.

Catherine approached the two figures noiselessly. After Sully and his daughter had left the house, she had sat in her room and taken stock. She wasn't a bad person who wanted to cause any trouble; it was only that she couldn't lose Sully. When she had been reviewing the previous weeks, she had grown positive that Sully really liked her. He hadn't only _let_ her cook for him; he had enjoyed it. She was sure that he had felt comfortable when they had sat at the creek in the evenings, sometimes without speaking a word for a few hours. This was the way she had learned to be with a man: just being there for him in whatever way it was needed. Since she knew he didn't want a physical relationship, she had never tried anything. She had held back so he felt comfortable enough to make the first steps. He had taken her in his arms after she had told him about her village without her asking him to do so and he had reached for her hand by himself the day before. He liked her that was for sure and Sully had been fine until the doctor showed up yesterday. For Catherine that meant that the other woman wasn't good for him and she had to make him see that. The young woman knew though that being careful was of necessity; one wrong word or action and everything would be lost for good. She had almost ruined it last night.

Sully only heard her steps when she had nearly reached his side. For a moment he thought it would be Michaela, but the hope in his eyes was dashed as he turned and saw Catherine standing behind him. Throwing the stick into the water, he rose to his feet and pivoted to face her, wondering what had brought her out here because they had agreed in the morning that she would stay in town.

Catherine eyed him carefully and began slowly, "I came to apologize."

Sully glanced sideward at Hannah and seeing that she had straightened as well and was listening, too, he replied in a low, strained tone, "Not now, Catherine."

"You daughter can hear what I have to say."

The young woman's voice was still drawling and Sully grew concerned, "You alright?"

Nodding, Catherine continued, "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have been so selfish. That's not what I've been taught. You have your own family to think of and I forgot that. I'm sorry."

Sully thought he could hear honesty in these words and relaxed somewhat. "That's alright. You'd just had a fit and couldn't think clearly. And me neither, I shouldn't have become so angry. But you have to understand that Michaela and Hannah are my priority…"

"I do understand," her voice, more sincere by now, interrupted him. "And I will never forget that, I promise."

"Good." Sully felt a wave of relief flooding over him; it looked as if Catherine really understood that all he offered was friendship. With this finally being clear, he could finish his job. However, he had learned that words weren't enough and so he set her straight, "For starters, we'll make some changes. We shouldn't be together as often anymore, ya need to get to know other people, too. Isn't there a woman of your age around? Your father knows a lot of people, he should be able to recommend someone."

Nodding in seeming agreement, Catherine replied, "I'll ask him."

Sully felt as if he actually could get everything back to normal again. Things were settled with Catherine and he would be careful that it stayed this way. Now he had to only think about how to convince Michaela that there was nothing for her to fear, that he was sorry for putting her into danger and that he would make it up to her.

It was almost noon but still time left until they would meet, and so he pivoted to resume his place on the ground. He stopped moving though as his gaze fell on his daughter. "What's wrong, sweet girl?"

Crouching down before her, he soothingly rubbed her back because he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. Tenderly, he tried to urge a word out of her, "Tell me!"

Maybe she was worrying that Catherine might another fit and so he assured his daughter in a gentle voice, "Nothing will happen, we'll still sit a little while and then go back to town and meet your ma, alright?"

Although Hannah wasn't convinced at all, she hesitantly nodded and then threw her arms around her pa's neck. She suddenly wished she could go back home, sit on the porch steps and watch her ma doing laundry or she could play ball with wolf or… She had watched Miss Catherine keenly while she was talking and she thought she had recognized the way she looked at her pa, if only for a short moment. She hadn't detected anything in _his_ eyes though…

Finally releasing her grip, she sat down on the ground, close to her pa. She didn't like that he agreed to take Miss Catherine's carriage to travel to town later. Of course it would be more comfortable than on horseback but it meant that Miss Catherine was invited to sit with them until they had to go…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once they arrived at the hotel, Michaela had second thoughts about getting out of the carriage immediately. She hadn't changed her mind about helping the two young people sitting across from her, but she had become aware of the fact that she had kind of steamrollered the older sister. As soon as the vehicle stood still, she shortly laid her hand on the young woman's knee, preventing her from getting up, "Please, one moment…"

Seeing a mixture of disappointment and resignation creeping on the tired faces, Michaela hastily assured, "Don't worry, I'll help you in any way I can but I fear I've been a little carried away and just overwhelmed you with my suggestions. I didn't even ask what it is that _you_ want to do this afternoon…"

Seeing hope re-claiming the couple of brown eyes before her, she suggested, "Maybe we just start over again. As you know I'm Dr. Quinn, but my friends call me Dr. Mike. And you are…?"

Rose blushed in embarrassment; they hadn't even told her their names. However, sensing that the doctor wasn't thinking her rude, she hastily answered the question, "I'm Rose Winter and this is my brother Robert."

Michaela nodded. "May I ask how old you are?"

For a short moment, Rose contemplated adding to her true age but somehow she felt she could be honest. "Bobbie is almost six and I'm eighteen and a half."

She anxiously waited for the next unavoidable question about their parents; however, the doctor surprised her.

Michaela had come to the conclusion that these children weren't on the run but tried to find a way to survive. Judging their state of malnourishment and their clothes she was pretty sure that they didn't have a true home but she had to be sure. "Where do you live?"

Hearing this question, Robert grew alarmed. Since his sister never left him alone, he was always there when she looked for work. Normally just the sight of him was enough for people to turn Rosie down. If not, then it was as soon as they learned that they came out of the woods. Rosie had found them a shack but they didn't have an address, which was obviously more important than them being protected from bad weather. Would this nice woman chase them away, too?

Rose knew what her brother was thinking but for the first time in years she knew she could trust someone. "We have our things in a wooden shed near town."

Michaela nodded. "I see."

Sensing Rose's hope and Robert's fear, she suggested, "How about we go and get your things and then come back to the hotel? I think it will be nicer for you to spend your time here in town until our departure tomorrow."

Gaining a wide smile from the siblings, she was pleased, "Fine, let's tell the driver where to go."

………………………………………………………………

Michaela had instantly recognized that they would pass the Baker's building site when they were on their way out of town. It hadn't taken them long to get to the shack and pick up the few things of the siblings; they had only some outworn clothes and each of them owned a few personal belongings wrapped up in an old cloth they wanted to keep with them. It was on their way back into town that Michaela decided to try and see if Sully and Hannah would be there. But first she had to ask the children for their understanding; Michaela was sure that they were hungry. "I'm sorry to make you wait longer for a meal but it is possible that my fiancé and my daughter are here. Would you mind…?"

"Of course not!" Rose was almost startled that the doctor asked for her permission. "We'll just stay here."

Michaela had noticed the cracked lips of the boy though and had a better idea. "Actually, I'd like you to come with me. There is a creek right behind the building where you can get some fresh water."

Bobby nodded eagerly; he had to admit that he was quite thirsty and on top of that he was afraid this nice woman would just vanish if he ever let her out of his sight again.

It was only when all the three of them stood on the sandy ground that Michaela noticed the other carriage. She knew that if she had been alone at this moment, she would turn around and leave that place immediately. Sully had told her, before she left in the morning, that he would take Hannah on his horse out in the woods; the carriage being here could only mean that Miss Baker was there as well.

Seeing the questioning looks of her protégés, Michaela pulled herself together, what ever she would see, she wasn't able to change it anyway.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sully couldn't exactly tell how long they had sat together but he thought it was about time to leave this place and meet Michaela. Looking at his right side, he noticed that Hannah had lay down and fallen asleep. Turning his head in the other direction, he instantly grew concerned seeing Catherine with a tear-stained face staring ahead. Quickly glancing back at his daughter he made sure that she had still her eyes closed and then slid closer to Catherine.

"Hey," his voice was low to not startle her, "You feeling sick again?"

The shaking of her head was almost imperceptible.

Following her gaze over the creek towards the woods his second guess was the right one, "Memories?"

Her nod was visibly now and Sully sensed that she would lose her composure any moment. His compassion for someone in need took over and he closed the distance between them. Laying his arm around her shoulder he murmured reassuring words and promises that it would get easier with time and gently rocked her forth and back. Occupied in this way he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and was startled by Hannah's sudden cry, "Ma!"

The little girl couldn't get up quickly enough from the ground and run to her ma. She was too confused by seeing her pa with Miss Catherine the way they sat so close together for her to immediately notice that her ma wasn't alone. All she wanted at this moment was to feel secure in the arms of the only person in the world that had never confused or disappointed her. Still drowsy from her nap she stumbled though and fell.

Seeing that, Michaela forgot that her heart was racing and her hands had grown icy by the sight of Miss Baker in Sully's embrace. Rushing to her daughter, she picked her up and straightened with her in her arms.

Stroking the long blond locks, she swayed with her and tried to soothe her this way. Hannah didn't cry though but clung onto her ma's neck and buried her face in her hair. In an attempt to distract Hannah, Michaela whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, look! I've brought some new friends. How about I introduce you?"

Michaela gestured for Rose and Robert to come closer. The siblings had stayed behind a little, unsure of what to think of the situation. Yet seeing the little girl in the doctor's arms lifting her head and curiously looking at them, their tension subsided. The young woman pulled the boy with her and when they were at Dr. Quinn's side, she reached out her hand to Hannah saying, "I'm Rose," and pointing with her eyes at her brother she added, "And this is my brother Robert."

Hannah shyly put her index finger in her mouth and looked back at her ma. Seeing her smile and raise her eyebrows suggesting, she at last turned to Rose and took the outstretched hand.

"Hannah," was all she said though and Michaela added smiling broadly, "This is my daughter."

Robert had already closed the doctor in his heart and was eager to know everything about her. The little girl in her arms looked nice enough and so he wanted to get to know the man she had announced as well. Looking around, he only saw a couple watching them and whispered to his sister loudly enough for everyone to hear though, "Rosie, where is the fyansay?"

Sully knew how his sitting with Catherine looked to Michaela and he desperately racked his brain about what to do. Michaela acted as if he wasn't even there and so he took the opportunity to chime in, "That's me."

Leaving Catherine behind he stepped to the group, noticing the questioning looks the strangers shot at Michaela. Since Michaela reacted neither to the gazes nor to his voice, he added, "I'm Sully."

Unsure about how to take that revelation because it had looked as if he belonged to the other woman, Rose just replied, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sully."

Sensing that her brother would say something embarrassing any moment, she squeezed his hand and looked down at him with a warning in her eyes.

Michaela had never thought that she could feel so humiliated again, but she did. Thankfully her early life had built up reflexes for such occasions thus she was able to keep any emotion out of her voice, out of her face, out of her life as she suggested, giving the siblings an encouraging smile, "Rose and Robert, how about you go and drink some water? And then we'll go straight back to town and get you something to eat, all right?"

Rose was relieved that she could leave that awkward situation at least for a few minutes. "Sure, Dr. Mike."

While the young woman pulled her brother towards the creek, Hannah immediately begged, "I go with you, Ma, pease?"

Michaela didn't even attempt to think about why her daughter wanted to leave Sully's side so urgently. She willed herself to dismiss the heavy thuds of her heart, the tightening of her chest and the growing lump in her throat. She was sure that Sully had explanations; however, she didn't want to hear them, at least not now.

Only as her daughter reiterated, "Pease, Ma!" she finally responded, "That's up to your father, sweetheart."

Relieved that he finally was kind of involved, Sully instantly stepped closer and rubbing his daughter's back to calm her down he assured, "We'll all go together, sweet girl..."

But Hannah, glancing about his shoulder and then looking back at him, propped her thumb in her mouth and shook her head vehemently. She didn't want to have Miss Catherine with them.

Silently cursing because he had made it sound as if he wanted Catherine to be included, Sully hastily amended, "I mean just you, your ma and her new friends and me. You know that we wanted to go and see your ma anyway, sweet girl. Remember?"

Gaining at least a hesitant nod in response, Sully directed his gaze at Michaela's face. His palms grew sweaty and a single muscle on his temple began to twitch nervously as he recognized the emptiness in her eyes. He had to make her see that he had only comforted Catherine and nothing else. She had to understand that, she was a doctor and comforted other men in her practice every day! Somehow he had to get through to her, he just had to! The only way he could think of right now was to show it here in front of those present that she was the woman he loved. On the spur of the moment, he reached for Hannah, who was too surprised by his sudden move to protest, and put her down. "Just a minute, sweet girl, then ya can go back in your ma's arms."

Wondering what her pa had in mind, the little girl nodded and watched how her pa pulled her ma into his embrace.

Sully felt Michaela try to wriggle out of his arms but he held on tight whispering in her ear, "It's only you I love, Michaela. It's only you I wanna live with. I know how this looked, but it's only you who is on my mind. You gotta believe that."

He pressed a kiss to her temple suddenly remembering that he had used the words before, back then they had parted though. However, he reiterated them nonetheless, "Only you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sully didn't gain any response from Michaela, she neither spoke nor moved after he had stilled her in his embrace, and this hit him harder than if she had pushed him away. As he at last dropped his arms from her body, she just bent down and picked up Hannah again. Then she turned towards the creek, to see if the siblings were done. Rose had watched the scene out of the corner of her eye and recognized that the doctor wanted them to come. She touched her brother, who sat on his heels and let the water flow over his hands, on his shoulder. Instantly reacting, the little boy rose and headed together with his sister back to the doctor, wiping his hands dry on his trousers. He could sense Rosie's relief since Dr. Mike had promised to take them with her and so his only sorrow was that she might suddenly vanish and they would never see her again.

When the Winter children had almost reached her, Michaela glanced over Sully's shoulder where Miss Baker had remained standing perfectly still. Without looking at Sully Michaela advised, "You should take care of your friend. And if you don't mind, I'll take Hannah with me."

The word _friend_ didn't hold the sarcasm as it had on earlier occasions of this kind; it was spoken in a normal tone and without even the lightest trace of anger evident. Puzzled, Sully stared at Michaela for a moment before he pivoted to gaze at Catherine. Her face looked strained and weary and it dawned on Sully that Michaela might have spoken as the doctor. He was torn, on the one hand he couldn't put Catherine over Michaela again, on the other hand Catherine's expression told him that he couldn't leave her alone in her devastated emotional state. And Michaela had suggested it herself… Turning back to her he wondered why she still stood there until he remembered that she had asked for his permission to take Hannah with her. As if she needed it! "'Course I don't mind, I…"

Michaela didn't wait for what else he wanted to tell her but started heading towards the street where their carriage was waiting.

Following the retreating figures with his eyes, Sully watched the little boy grasping for Michaela's hand and her smiling down on the child. He couldn't explain it; however, it was that smile that suddenly brought him back to life. He recognized that if Michaela had been concerned for Catherine's physical health, she would have insisted on an examination. Her walking away, not worried in the least, told him that there was nothing seriously wrong with the young woman who was now standing next to him. Of course she was in an emotional turmoil, but he was sure that Michaela was upset as well and so his decision was quickly made. Starting heading after the little group, he glanced sideward at Catherine, urging her, "Come on, I'll take ya home."

Noticing her face lightening he added, "I don't wanna give ya the wrong impression, afterwards I'll go with Michaela and the kids."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sully had caught up with Michaela before she reached her carriage. He hadn't halted in his tracks though but went straight to her driver and instructed him to ride after Catherine's carriage and then to stop and wait for him at the Baker's house until he had changed vehicles. After hearing this request, the driver had searched for Michaela's eyes and only nodded in agreement when she signaled to him that this was alright with her. Although she would never have asked Sully after what she had just seen and wasn't able to digest yet; she knew that she could use his help later.

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel and not many words had been spoken on their way because everyone was caught in their own thoughts. Robert just admired the inside of the carriage, the walls were covered with dark red velvet, and he felt as if he was in a dream. Rose prayed silently that she had made the right decision to go with the doctor although she already trusted her, and Hannah didn't know what to think of her pa sitting with Miss Catherine the same way he used to sit with her ma at home on the porch step. Sully was careful to not say or do something wrong again and Michaela refused to think about Catherine and Sully but made a mental list about all the things she had to do to make her new protégés and Hannah comfortable for the afternoon.

As soon as everyone had embarked the carriage, Michaela made the driver promise that he would unharness the horses and informed him that she didn't need him for the next few hours and that she would call for him soon enough in case she left Denver in the evening.

Sully grew alarmed hearing her last remark; he knew that they had to talk before she would leave but he wasn't sure how to manage this with all the people around them.

When they finally entered the huge foyer, Michaela made a beeline to the clerk's desk while Sully and the children stayed behind a little. Robert looked around with his mouth open; he had never seen such a place before, they even had trees inside this house! Rose grew uncomfortable; no one would allow them to stay in a hotel that was obviously made for only rich people. As far as Hannah was concerned, she was in the arms of her pa again and watched her ma's every step. If it had been up to her, she would have rather gone with her, but her pa hadn't asked her. Sully's gaze went after Michaela as well; he wasn't sure if he should follow her or not and so he just gestured for the siblings to wait with him.

Reaching the desk, Michaela noticed that there was a new clerk; she had hoped she would meet the familiar face from yesterday again. However, she didn't have enough time to waste it; that was why she just told the young man her request, "I want to book an additional room. My room number is…"

The clerk stared at her in surprise. He was still quite new in his job and had never seen a young woman like her alone here before. "Ma'am, shouldn't I rather talk to your husband about that?"

It was as if he had loosened something inside of Michaela. Still politely, but with an audible edge in her voice she responded, "_I_ want to book a room. Do you still have a free one?"

Finally making a connection between her and the small group waiting a few steps behind, the young man grew suspicious. Maybe she was one of them charity ladies who picked up people out there on the streets and provided them with a meal. Well, this house wasn't the right place for such actions and so he informed her with a stern face, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I can't give you another room."

It was as if Michaela had only waited for this rejection. With her voice raising a notch she demanded, "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

Of course she had noticed his gaze shifting from her to Sully and the children and she could imagine what he was thinking, but his question about her husband burned deeper at the moment.

The clerk grew uncomfortable under her angry look; however, he was determined to handle this woman. Raising his chin he started replying, "Well, Ma'am, you should know…"

Suddenly, Michaela had enough, this town began to get on her nerves and making a quick decision, she cut him off. "You know what? I don't need a room here anymore; I'm leaving this place. I want you to make out my bill."

She would look for a restaurant, take the children there and then see when the next carriage would leave this town, the sooner the better. She could write a letter to the editor of the Denver Post later apologizing and tell him that she would of course pay him back his expenses.

The young man's voice was indignant when he interrupted her thoughts, "As you wish, Ma'am. Your name, please?"

She hadn't softened her tone and so her response could be heard clearly in the reception area. "Dr. Michaela Quinn."

It was as if this statement erased every sound from the foyer. Sully and the children had been quiet anyway, but there was a group of gentlemen chatting nearby and every one of them knew that name but not the person to who it belonged. The men hadn't paid attention to the occurrences at the reception but her voice now raised their curiosity. On the other end of the long desk, the room clerk took notice as well and stopped his conversation with an older gentleman who turned out to be Michaela's companion from last night. The two men glanced at each other and in common agreement they turned and stepped closer with the desk between them. The young man seemed to have lost his voice and seeing his boss approaching him he knew he had made a grave mistake. Every one of the staff had gotten strict orders to fulfill the doctor's every wish and he had just caused her to check out. He was almost glad that his boss chased him away with an angry look; however, he knew the consequences would follow later on.

"Dr. Quinn," the room clerk's voice was apologizing, "I don't know what happened but maybe I can help you."

Aware of all the gazes directed at her and not wanting all the attention, she lowered her voice as she informed him, "I want to check out, sir."

The older gentleman at her side briefly touched her arm for her to look at him and asked in a concerned voice, "Have you been followed again? Maybe we should call for the police this time."

"Mr. Thompson," Michaela was pleased to see him again, "Thank you for your concern, but it's not that. I wanted to book an additional room but since my friends aren't welcome here, I have no desire to stay at this hotel." Seeing him nodding in understanding, she added with a light laugh, "Actually, I have no desire to stay in Denver at all."

"I see," Mr. Thompson remembered her anxiety from last night. "But what about the reception and the ball?"

Michaela attempted to dismiss the uneasy feeling that she would let someone down, "I'm sure that the organizer of the event will understand…"

The room clerk cleared his throat to gain her attention, "Ma'am? Dr. Quinn?"

Michaela turned to him and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Yes, sir?"

"Please allow me to first apologize for my colleague and then to suggest you take the room right next to yours. It is free and even has a connecting door to your apartment."

Michaela was torn; this sounded really tempting and was even better than she had dared imagine it. But she was so tired of this town at the moment that all she wanted was to just leave it.

Sensing that the doctor wavered, the man behind the desk added, "And if you don't mind, as an apology, the hotel will serve your guests all the meals they will take here, for free." He didn't mention that for her, everything was free at this place anyway, even if she invited a hundred people. This fact was the topic of a lot of rumors and gossip among those who knew about that; no one had found out yet who was behind all this.

His mentioning of something to eat brought Michaela back to her senses. She couldn't drag Rose and Robert all through the town to find them a place where they would be served. "All right, I'll take the room."

The clerk felt as if he could finally breathe again. If she had left, the consequences for the hotel and not to mention for him might have been severe. Eagerly he turned for the key to give it to the doctor, "What else can I do for you?" He tried to smile but the muscles on his face wouldn't obey him yet.

Michaela was already distracted again and didn't really notice it; she had to think of what would be the best for the half-starved children to eat and when she had made her decision, she started to explain, "Well, I want you to bring us…"

………………………………………………………………………

Sully stood at the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was terribly angry, concerned and dejected, all at the same time. Michaela had left the hotel a few minutes ago and had asked him to stay with the children who were taking a nap right now.

Since they had entered this room, Michaela had busied herself. First she had taken care of the little boy. She had bathed him and rubbed some ointment into his dry skin. While she was examining him, his sister had taken a bath, too and then Michaela had given her the same treatment. Afterwards she had gone down to the kitchen and talked to the chef so that he made a special lunch for them, and the chicken soup had been really great. She had even organized fresh clothes for the Winter siblings. All the time, Michaela had been her usual doctor self and she had included him in everything she had done, but he had never felt so rejected before. She had acted as if they were merely acquaintances; she had never met his eyes. The angry part of him wanted to yell at her to make her finally look at him, talk to him; after all, she had seen Catherine's state and even advised he should stay with her. Plus, he had told Michaela in front of Catherine, for every one to hear, that _she_ was the woman he loved. When his concerned part took over though, he was wondering if her seeing him comforting Catherine not only with words had possibly destroyed her trust in him beyond the possibility for repair. If he was honest, then he had to admit that Michaela had every right to be suspicious; the last woman he had been this close with had almost caused her death. However, most of the time he desperately needed to be reassured that he hadn't lost his strongest support in life, the woman he wanted to marry.

Hearing the light shuffle of feet behind him, he turned and saw that Rose had come through the connecting door. Sully's gut told him that she could be trusted, but when she suggested in a whisper that she would watch Hannah so he could follow the doctor, he rejected the offer. He had felt that his daughter was beginning to withdraw from him as well, and he didn't want for his little girl to wake up with only two strangers around her. He had promised to be there when she woke up and so he would stay. First he would talk to Hannah and see if she would be comfortable with only Rose and Bobbie at the hotel. If not, he was determined to take her with him. Although he wouldn't be able to talk to Michaela then, but he would be there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michaela headed down the wide alley. The sun still stood high and burned mercilessly down on her and she wished she didn't have to wear her corset. If she were home now, she would have chosen her light gray blouse so the air could reach her skin, cool her down… Well, it was useless wishing for things she couldn't have and so instead she turned her thoughts to the task ahead. She had to find out what this commotion about the exhibition was all about, and if it didn't look too rude, she would excuse herself from the evening's events. She wasn't in any mood for small talks; if it was up to her, she would return to Colorado Springs right away.

Relieved, Michaela became aware that she had reached the sandstone building. As she entered the house, a pleasant coolness engulfed her and she didn't have to look around for where to go because the museum guide immediately stepped to her.

The young man would have recognized this face anywhere; with his eyes growing wide, not daring to reach out his hand though, he welcomed the woman before him, "Dr. Quinn, it is an honor to meet you in person. Would you please come with me? I'll show you to the exhibition rooms."

"Thank you." Lightly puzzled at his strange behavior, Michaela followed him as she suddenly spotted a figure next to the entrance she recognized.

"Mr. Watkins!" Michaela was surprised to see the photographer her.

"Ma'am," Daniel's face lit up, "I'm very pleased to see you again."

Since his help wasn't needed anymore, the guide turned back to Michaela and lightly bowing his head he said, "Dr. Quinn, I wish you a nice stay here."

Still not able to know what to make of him, she nodded and reiterated her words from before, "Thank you."

Being left alone with Mr. Watkins, Michaela grew uncomfortable. In Colorado Springs, she had refused to talk to him at all. Embarrassed, she smiled at the older gentleman and began apologizing, "I'm sorry about…"

Mr. Watkins lifted his hand to stop her, "No need, I assure you. If I had been in your place, I would have reacted the same way."

Seeing that the doctor relax somewhat, he added, "You might be pleased to hear that Miss Jennings' article did at least something good; it has triggered this exhibition."

Questioningly, Michaela raised her eyebrows and Daniel explained, "If it hadn't been for that article, we wouldn't have come to Colorado Springs. You wouldn't have been so angry about newspapers in general that you refused to let me take a photograph and Peter wouldn't have had to draw that portrait of you."

Michaela still couldn't see what this had been good for and so the photographer continued, "Someone noticed that it was a really good one and the idea was born to make an exhibition of the best pictures that had been drawn for the Denver Post. This wouldn't have filled several rooms though and so a lot of my photographs were added and pictures of some other artists as well. Peter had even made a lot of money because someone asked him to make paintings out of some of his scratches."

Noticing that Michaela's interest was piqued he added, "He made a really good one of you."

…………………………………………………………………………

_He stared at her portrait as if he saw it for the very first time. He could never get enough of it and came to see it every day since the exhibition had opened. He didn't want to attract attention because of his frequent visits though, that was why he made sure that he only came when there were a lot of other people around. He had been very careful to not give his true interest away when he had arranged this whole event and was quite proud of how creative he had been. _

_Luckily, the editor of the Denver Post was one of his acquaintances; they saw each other at the club every Friday and as soon as he had laid eyes on her portrait in the newspaper, he made use of this connection. He had to meet this woman. _

_First, he had suggested making a map with the best drawings with the intention to sell it and thus make some money, which could be split up between the newspaper and the artists. This had triggered the idea of a sales exhibition which led to the additions of the photographs and other pictures. Then he had mentioned in passing that they would draw even more attention when the best scratches would be shown as oil paintings. Of course he didn't tell anyone that he only did this because he desperately wanted to see the color of her hair, of her eyes. The last step had been to make everyone believe that it would be very clever to invite some of the portrayed persons, especially such who had done something for the public welfare, to a reception. Things developed really well and so he didn't have to do anything to ensure that a ball had been planned, too. Fearing that questions about how to pay for all of this would ruin his plan, he had donated enough money, anonymously of course, and the preparations had begun. Of course he could have just traveled to Colorado Springs to see her, but he knew that this place was only a small town where any stranger would be noticed, and he didn't want her to know him. Not yet. _

_Suddenly he froze. He would have recognized her voice anywhere since he had heard her last night. She was here. Now he would meet her, take her hand, look in her eyes…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_He was still marveling at the feeling of her hand in his when they had greeted one another. Her handshake had been perfect, not weak but not too determined either. Unfortunately her hair had delicately been pinned up and in addition to that it was hidden under a hat, but a cheeky stray of the coppery mass had freed itself and gave him a glimpse of its softness. To look into her eyes had been overwhelming and it was actually true: they were of different color! Unfortunately the moment of their connection had been just a brief one because he wasn't the only one who wanted to meet her… Still lost in the moment of their first contact he suddenly snapped out of his reverie hearing her voice._

* * *

"Mister Watkins, I'd like to talk to one of the organizers of this event. Do you know where I can see one of them?"

Michaela felt as if she was a curiosity of this museum. Though the men who surrounded her seemed to be nice enough and polite, the way some of them stared at her made her uncomfortable. All she wanted was to make her excuses and get back to the hotel as soon as possible. She hoped that the photographer could help her quickly, but another man sprang into action to inform her, "Well, Dr. Quinn, you are lucky. You just met almost the entire committee."

Relieved that she didn't have to search further, she turned to the speaker. Keeping in mind that Mr. Baker had told her in secret that she was one of the guests of honor, she attempted to act as if she didn't know about it yet. She tried in vain to remember the man's name who had just spoken to her and so she made her request without talking to anyone in particular. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen, but I hoped that you would excuse me tonight. I have…"

Immediate protests interrupted her and an older gentleman, determined to change her mind, told her, "Please think about it again, Dr. Quinn, you are one of the reasons why the reception and the ball have been organized at all."

"I don't understand." Michaela hoped to finally learn what the whole commotion actually was about.

Another man stepped to the group. "We wanted to thank you for your involvement with the school in Colorado Springs, Ma'am."

Michaela recognized the tall man as the reporter who had tried to interview her at home and she grew embarrassed. "Mr. Owens…"

John Owens smiled at her; he could imagine what was running through the doctor's head and instantly assured her, "No need to apologize, really. If Miss Jennings had written such an article about me, I would have never again talked to anyone who worked for a newspaper as well."

Seeing the woman relax, he added, "During our visit to your town I attempted to explain some basic rules to Miss Jennings, but I fear that might have not been enough. Maybe someone should donate the money for her to attend a journalism seminar. I heard one will be held in Detroit next week."

Michaela couldn't help but smile thinking about the possibility to get Miss Jennings out of town even if it was just for a few weeks. Hannah would love to be with her grandpa more often, she could even sleep at the mercantile again. However, this was just daydreaming; she had to get back to her topic. That was why she didn't go into Mr. Owens' remark but returned to her problem. "I assure you, no one needs to thank me for anything…"

This time another one of the older gentlemen interrupted her. "Don't think me too forward, Dr. Quinn, but please allow me to remark that you are wrong. If I may explain…"

He looked at her and waited for her permission which she gave with a light nod of her head and so he continued, "The committee believes that people like you should be honored for what they are doing for the public welfare; not only as a thank you but as an encouragement for other people to follow your example. And by the way, although you won't be the only one here tonight we would be very disappointed if you wouldn't come."

Michaela, feeling the expectant looks of the men who surrounded her, contemplated what to do. Encouraging other people for building schools or donate money to charities wasn't such a bad idea… But she surely didn't want to come alone, she had never intended to. At home, she had planned on making sure that Sully could accompany her as her fiancé but now, she had an even better idea. Michaela raised her chin and recognizing the man who had just talked to her as the editor of the Denver Post, she challenged him, "Mr. Lowry, if this is about the school, then why didn't you invite Mr. Sully as well? He planned and built the schoolhouse without being paid for it."

Embarrassed, Mr. Lowry glanced at the photographer and shrugged his shoulders, no one had thought of the architect. The other gentlemen looked a little helpless as well; however, Michaela knew that she had made her point, so she felt she could add her private information, "And there is another reason why I don't want to come without him tonight. Mr. Sully is my…"

"Michaela!" Preston A. Lodge, the third showed his infectious smile, "It is wonderful to meet you again."

With his hand stretched out to her, he pushed his way through the crowd. Michaela didn't reciprocate the banker's joy, which didn't hinder him from shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"I hope you will save me a dance tonight!"

Noticing Michaela's discomfort at the banker's behavior, Mr. Lowry took a step towards her so Preston had to let go of her hand. Leading the conversation back to the former topic, he stated, "You are right, Dr. Quinn, we should have invited Mr. Sully, too. Unfortunately there is not enough time left to ask him to come; even if we send a telegram to Colorado Springs…"

"We don't have to," the gentleman to his right chimed in, "Mr. Sully is in Denver; he's building a house for Charles' daughter outside of town…"

"Oh yes, I've seen it…"

"… just wonderful, maybe I'll ask him, too…"

"… such a beauty… so sad…"

"… has nothing to laugh about…"

"… Mr. Sully… takes care of her..."

"… quite multi-talented…"

A fit of amused laughter drowned out the scraps of the conversation that has suddenly erupted after the mention of Sully working for Catherine's father and Mr. Lowry at last said, "Well, since Mr. Sully is in town, we'll just send a messenger to Charles' house. Is that alright with you, Dr. Quinn?"

Once again, Michaela's face told nothing about her feelings. After hearing the men's gossip, she was almost thankful that the banker had prevented her from saying that Sully was her fiancé. Her voice too gave nothing away as she replied, "Of course it is, thank you."

…………………………………………………………..

Sully stood at the hotel room's window again and contemplated what to do. Hannah's sleep had grown fitful and he was sure she would wake up any moment. Should he think about what Michaela might want him to do or should he do what he thought felt right? He realized that just asking that question showed how much in trouble they were. Well, he was confident that they would get over their problems and ignored the uneasy feeling that was settling down in his chest. Hearing Hannah mumbling, he turned and saw his daughter sliding up and rubbing her eyes. With two strides he was at her side, sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until his little girl was able to focus on him. When their eyes finally met, he smiled and opened his arms for her to come to him. "How 'bout a hug, sweet girl?"

Hannah drowsily nodded and crawled out from under the quilt towards her pa. Going into his embrace she remembered that her ma wasn't there and so she instantly asked, "We go see ma?"

Sully tightened his hug before he released Hannah and responded, "If that's what you wanna do…"

Admittedly, he was glad that he didn't have to think further about a decision; he would just concentrate on Hannah and her wishes. But there were two other children, too…

Only now he noticed that there was no sound coming from the room next door. He wasn't sure what to think of that because he knew that both the boy and his sister were awake. Placing Hannah back on the bed he advised, "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Curiously, the little girl watched her pa going to the connecting door. Sully was puzzled when his gaze fell on the two figures that sat motionless on the edge of one of the beds and just looked at him when he lightly knocked at the door. Unsure about how to approach the siblings, Sully cleared his throat and suggested, "Why don't ya come over here? It's easier to talk if ya don't have to yell because a wall is between us."

Robert instantly slid down from the bed to run into the other room. He was curious to meet the little girl again; she had promised earlier to show him a book full of pictures. He had never seen one before; he only knew that black book the nuns always carried with them. He already passed Sully as Rose only slowly straightened from the bed.

She still wasn't sure what to think of the man; on the one hand he seemed to be kind, on the other hand she was sure that there was something wrong between him and the doctor. Although she wasn't one to trust people at all, Dr. Quinn had already won her over. Up until now, she had kept every promise and when she had stood up to the clerk at the reception desk, Rose's admiration had only grown. So she had decided to take the doctor's side in any case but she didn't want trouble with Mr. Sully either. That was why she complied and at last followed her brother.

Once the children and Miss Winter were seated next to each other on the edge of the bed, Sully pulled the chair from the dresser table over and sat down to be on eyelevel with them and began, "Look, Hannah and me will go to see the exhibition and meet her ma. It's up to you if ya wanna come with us or do something else."

Robert wasn't sure what an exhibition was and so he looked questioningly at his sister. Rose found it difficult to decide but at last her cautious nature took over. She didn't want to be a bother for Dr. Quinn and so she decided to be as unobtrusive as possible. "If you don't mind, we'll stay here."

Hearing that, Robert started to restlessly shift on his seat.

Sully asked, "What is it; ya need anything?"

Glancing sideways at his sister Bobbie hoped she wouldn't interfere when he admitted, "I wanna look at that book."

"Bobbie!" Rose grew embarrassed; she had never seen her brother act this way before.

"That's alright." Sully couldn't help but chuckle. It looked as if the soup, the bath and the rest had worked wonders on the little boy. Looking at Hannah he asked, "Ya know where it is, sweet girl?"

Hannah nodded eagerly and slid down to stand on the floor before scampering to her ma's travel bag. With her little fingers she fumbled at the clasp but didn't succeed in unlocking it. "It's in here."

Sully instantly came to his daughter's assistance although he wasn't sure if it was right to look through Michaela's things. Hoping that she would understand, he opened the bag and the first thing his eyes met was the suit he had worn to Daniel's wedding. He had noticed earlier that Michaela had put her dress on a hanger, but she hadn't unpacked his suit. Did that mean she didn't want him to come any longer or just that she didn't expect him to attend the ball after their last argument? Well, the sooner he found out the better. Without further ado he retrieved the book that had been tucked between two blouses and readied Hannah for their walk. They left the hotel in a hurry only five minutes later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Daniel Watkins had started to guide her through the exhibition, four of the gentlemen who had stood in the crowd followed them. Michaela wasn't really aware of that though; first because the scratches, paintings and photographs were really good ones and had been arranged in a way that totally captured her attention and second, because the photographer had a little story about almost every exhibit.

When they were on their way into the second room, Michaela became distracted by a strange sensation. She could literally feel that someone bored his eyes at her back and quickly pivoting, she was hit by the gaze of a couple of dark brown eyes that seemed to burn. However, before she had time to grow more uncomfortable, her look passed the man and met Sully, who stood in the doorway of the entrance, holding Hannah in his arms.

She had never before seen such an expression on his features; it was one that resembled fear and was even the more visible because of the contrast to her daughter's obvious joy at seeing her. At this moment, Michaela knew that this was all wrong; love wasn't supposed to be this way. Seeing him here so unexpected hadn't given her time to prepare herself to shut him out of her feelings and the realization that she loved this man with all her heart hit her like lightening. Acknowledging this truth, Michaela knew she couldn't go on the way she had for the last 24 hours. All she wanted for him was to be happy. As the man who had stood between them stepped aside, Michaela's face lit up with a smile that told of her true feelings and Sully's heart began to race as he recognized it. Before either of them could speak though, Mr. Lowry's bass broke the spell. "Mr. Sully, it is great to see you! We have some news for you, and wehope you will enjoy the fact that you are cordially invited to the reception and our ball tonight."

Seeing the questioning look on Mr. Sully's face, the editor explained, "Please accept our apology; we are sorry that Dr. Quinn had to remind us that without your work as the architect of the schoolhouse the school wouldn't exist at all."

For a split second, Sully's gaze flew to Michaela and sensing that she hoped he wouldn't take this revelation wrong, he suppressed the rising embarrassment and kept his voice level as he replied, "Thank you, I'm honored and I'll be there."

Relieved, Mr. Lowry nodded and after he responded, "You are welcome, Mr. Sully," he pivoted and suggested, "Let's go on here, the evening comes closer and we all still have some preparations to do."

Since the tour was meant to be for Dr. Quinn, all of gentlemen waited patiently until Hannah had changed into the arms of the doctor and only then did they continue on their way through the room moving along the pictures and photographs.

……………………………………………………………………

_This had been close; she had almost caught him. He had been lucky that at the same moment as their eyes met, Mr. Sully had distracted her. For that, he was thankful and he thought it would be appropriate to dismiss a part of the anger he held against this man. He would not forget about Mr. Lodge though; the way he had spoken to the doctor and made her feel uncomfortable disgusted him. He would make sure that the banker wouldn't come too close to her tonight… Oh, and he should make a mental note about this Miss Jennings. He had seen that the thought of having this woman somewhere else but in her hometown had pleased Dr. Quinn..._

_Michaela… what a beautiful name! She was carrying the little girl now and changed between listening to Daniel and explaining the pictures to the child. Mr. Sully gained a look from those beautiful eyes from time to time and when she smiled at him she appeared almost shy. Mr. Sully's joy couldn't be more obvious although he still was on guard every time he returned the smile. This observation he could take; only when the large hands of the architect occasionally touched her at the small of her back or at the elbow as to lead her the right way, something deep inside of him began to burn. However, he had promised himself that all he wanted was to watch over her and he would do so._

……………………………………………………………………

Fortunately, Hannah had been quite worn out in the evening and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow in the large bed she would share with her ma. She hadn't even asked if she could go with them when Michaela had begun to dress for the reception, and she didn't watch her ma get ready either. This was something new, but actually, the little girl had better things to do. She had found out that Bob, for that was how she called her new friend, didn't know even one of the tales from her book! And he loved the pictures just like she did! Determined to introduce him into the world of fairy tales, she had spent every minute until her bedtime with him and his sister. To her great joy, Rose had volunteered to read for them and they had ended up sitting together propped up against the head of the bed, Rose in the middle and either child leaning against one of her sides while she was reading. Michaela had peeked into the room now and then and felt that it was safe to leave her daughter, only after she had fallen asleep of course, together with the Winter siblings. Rose had shown a broad smile when Michaela had asked her if she would watch her little girl; she was happy that she could finally do something for the doctor. As a precaution, Michaela had asked for one of the chambermaids to look after the children from time to time and had told the clerk where to find her in case of an emergency.

Now, Michaela was sitting next to Sully in the carriage. It was the first opportunity for them to be alone. Sully had grasped for her hand and she had given it to him willingly. Sully wasn't sure yet how to take her attitude and whilst stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, he lightly turned on his seat so he could look at her. "Michaela, can we talk?"

She glanced at him and then averted her eyes again. After a moment she at last responded, "I'm sorry I've been so angry, Sully."

"That's not what I meant," he hastily assured her. "I just wanted to explain…"

"No need, Sully, really. We will talk later, let us try and enjoy the evening." Her voice was calm and held no trace of anger or hurt.

Puzzled by her strange behavior, Sully insisted, "Michaela, please."

Seeing her looking at their clasped hands absent-mindedly, he softly reminded her, "Catherine might be there as well and I just want to make sure that you know there is nothing…."

Squeezing his hand softly, she made him stop. Finally looking up in his eyes she assured him, "I know Sully and it is alright, really."

He didn't trust the truce though and kept holding her gaze. Michaela knew she should share with him what she had realized this afternoon, at least the part that would set his mind at ease. Turning on her seat as well so she could look at him fully, she let her guard down for that moment and while she let herself fall into the blue of his eyes, her voice was soft as she assured him, "Sully, I love you. I know we have to talk this through but not tonight, please. I hoped we could spend some time together tomorrow morning."

Pausing to gauge his reaction she received a light but questioning nod.

"Good." She lifted herself a little from her seat and gently pressed her lips against his.

Sully didn't know what to make of it. Sure, he could tell that her words had been honestly spoken but he still didn't understand what had caused her change and so he decided to be on guard. Yet feeling her lips on his cut off any more thoughts and he decided to savor this moment. When Sully sensed Michaela retreating, he released her hand and pulled her close instead, their lips never losing contact. Feeling no resistance, he did what he had wanted to do since she arrived yesterday and kissed her with all the tenderness and fire he possessed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

If it had been up to Sully then they would ride like this all through the night. As he hesitantly broke the kiss and slowly released Michaela from his embrace, his voice held a tiny bit of hope as he asked, "Do we really have to do this?"

He wasn't sure how to feel about the invitation because Michaela had asked for it. On the other hand, he knew he probably wouldn't have appreciated to simply be there as Michaela's fiancé either; he would have felt as if he was an appendage. The only thing he was sincere about was that he didn't want her to be alone at the event…

Michaela knew what he was struggling with, that was why she grasped for his hand to hold it between hers. Locking eyes with him she told him hoping that he would understand, "Sully, I actually think that it is important that you will be there as the architect of the school. You can show people that you don't have to spend money if you want to do something good for the public welfare; there aren't many people who are aware of this fact. You gave your skills instead and this had the same effect. I hoped you would appreciate the idea of encouraging people to follow your example."

Michaela paused for a moment to let her words sink in. Her voice was soft when she continued, "I know we have to talk and we will, but I think our personal matters shouldn't be important right now. In a way we are not private persons tonight."

Sully didn't reply but he was listening and his gaze had changed into a questioning one. Remembering that Sully didn't have any experience with events like an official reception, Michaela explained knowing he wouldn't like it, "I believe I will have to dance with at least a few members of the committee. But after that, I'll be free to do what I want."

Since Sully had still not reacted she added in a made up light tone, "I think I won't say no when a certain handsome architect asks me for a dance."

Sully wasn't fooled though; he heard the strain in her voice. Deciding to be honest, his tone betrayed his uneasiness as he replied, "I understand what you are trying to tell me, but we both know that you don't wanna be here although you think it would do somethin' good."

Michaela looked down at their joined hands to avert her eyes; of course he was right but she had promised to be there and she didn't want to lie to the organizers and look for an excuse. Sensing that she wavered, Sully softly suggested, "So why not go back to the hotel and spend the evening just the two of us? We could talk."

Releasing his hand Michaela turned and leaned against the back of her seat again. As she looked out of the window she noticed that they had reached their destination and simply replied, "We will talk, Sully, but not now. I believe it is right to be here tonight even though it is rather more of a commitment than a joy."

Sully didn't have time to respond because now, the driver was pulling the horses to a halt in front of the sandstone building. The hustle and bustle of arriving carriages and people heading towards the entrance prevented them from further talking and so Sully first helped Michaela out of the vehicle and then offered his arm to lead her through the crowd. Inside of the building they ascended the stairs in silence, but before they entered the ballroom where the reception would be held, Michaela tightened her grip on Sully's arm and made him halt in his tracks to look at her. Her gaze was tender when she looked up at him saying, "I know that this is not your cup of tea Sully. Thank you for coming nevertheless."

Softening, he sighed replying, "Alright, I'm doing this for you."

Before they knew it, some members of the committee surrounded them and Mr. Lowry didn't conceal his joy about seeing the couple. "Welcome, Dr. Quinn," he made a light bow then he turned and added, "Mr. Sully, it is a pleasure to see you as well."

Not waiting for a response the editor continued, "We have set several tables in there and at each one we have placed one of the guests of honor with their wives. I hope you don't mind that you will sit at different tables though…"

Feeling how Sully tensed up at her side, Michaela hastily chimed in, "I had hoped we could sit together."

Somewhat out of his rhythm, Mr. Lowry fell silent momentarily but then he hurried to explain, "Well, we had planned to have you, Dr. Quinn at our table to learn more about your school project. A few of us are thinking about something similar here in Denver and in Soda Springs so we would love to learn from your experience. And Mr. Sully, there are a couple of gentlemen who wanted to talk to you as well; they are very impressed by your work. We thought it would be a good opportunity for you to meet them and so we placed you at their table."

"Well…" Unsure about how to react, Sully glanced at Michaela. She had just told him that this event wasn't for their private joy and he was sure she would like to talk about the school. At last, hiding his disappointment, he tentatively conceded, "It's alright with me."

Mr. Lowry looked questioningly at the doctor and seeing her give her agreement with a nod he heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you for understanding."

……………………………………………………

Michaela hadn't been seated for long when a couple entered the room capturing the attention of the gentlemen at her table. Since it wouldn't have been appropriate to turn around and gawk, she directed her questioning gaze at the photographer who was seated opposite from her. "It's Charles Baker with his daughter," Daniel informed her. "Charles is an important man in this town and Catherine…"

Although she tried to deny it, Michaela felt a pang in her heart hearing her name. She wasn't interested in further information about her and so she quickly nodded, "I know the family, thank you Mr. Watkins."

Oblivious to the doctor's discomfort the photographer continued though, "Well, I'm glad he is able to finally make her socialize again." He suddenly remembered the gossip from the afternoon and added, "Although, I've heard that your friend, Mr. Sully, has a huge part in it."

Expectantly, he looked at her hoping to get some more details. Sensing her uneasiness, the gentleman at her left saved her by changing the subject, "Dr. Quinn, I would like to hear more about Colorado Springs. Peter told me that it's a lovely little town, maybe I could invest a little money there…"

Thankful for the distraction, Michaela glanced at him. "Well, as you said, Mr. Potter, it is a still small town…"

Although the huge room was lightened by several large chandeliers with hundred of candles and oil lamps hanging on the walls, she didn't recognize the pair of brown eyes that had startled her some hours ago. Now they were directed at her with a kind spark in them and she felt comfortable talking with the older gentleman. During the introductions she had learned that he didn't only own the sandstone building with the museum but also the hotel where she had her room. When she started to thank him he assured her that this wasn't necessary because a donation had made it possible to book a room for all the guests of honor there.

Paul Potter knew that he was moving on dangerous territory. He wasn't sure yet how sitting so close to her all night would affect him but he wouldn't have changed his place for anything in the world. He couldn't believe how insensible Daniel was but he forgave him the moment he was rewarded with the doctor's thankful gaze. It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to dance with her later; however, he was determined to make sure she would only dance with the men she wanted to. He already had a plan.

Of course Sully had noticed the empty chairs next to him but he hadn't wasted any thoughts about them. Although the gentlemen at his table seemed to be nice enough and were truly interested in his work, he felt extremely uncomfortable. Sitting on his seat he wasn't able to see Michaela, even if he turned around he didn't succeed. There were at least thirty tables with six people at each one set in a long row along one of the sidewalls of the dancing hall, and Michaela was simply too far away from him. Spotting Mr. Baker and a broadly smiling Catherine heading in his direction, his frustration grew. Bracing himself for the inevitable, he plastered a smile on his face and straightened to greet his boss and his daughter. He should have rather stayed with the children; he was useless for Michaela here anyway!

Catherine was delighted; her father had promised that they would share a table with Sully and that was why she eventually went with him. She had been prepared to see the doctor at his side but learning that the chair next to him was hers made her spirit soar. She wore a beautiful shining red dress and knew that she looked great. Feeling the eyes of so many men directed at her made her feel a little nervous but a little excited as well. If Sully wasn't blind he just had to notice that she wasn't only a friend but a beautiful woman, too, and since he sat at her table he was more or less obliged to dance with her. What a wonderful evening!

………………………………………………………

The speeches that had been held were short ones which Sully was thankful for. Since every guest of honor had been introduced to the audience, he was finally able to meet up with Michaela. They both had been called to the small stage, which had been built for the orchestra, to receive their framed documents that were meant as a remembrance of today's event. Although they couldn't talk, their mute conversation had eased Sully's mind somewhat. Michaela had smiled at him; she knew that it hadn't been his choice to spend the evening with the Baker's.

Catherine hadn't tried to involve him in a conversation so far and Sully was determined to not start one. The gentlemen at his table had attempted to interest him in their projects and since they agreed that he wouldn't have to stay in Denver during the building process but rather be the one who planned and supervised the construction site from time to time to make sure everything went well, he had promised to think about it. And he would really do so, if he wanted to give Michaela the life she deserved, he would need much more money than he could earn doing only odd jobs from time to time.

As soon as the official part was over, Sully tried to find an excuse so he could leave the table for good. He had barely noticed that the members of the orchestra had taken their seats and was kind of caught by surprise as suddenly the music began. Feeling Catherine's expectant look he wracked his brain for a reason to avoid dancing with her and jumped when, out of the blue, Mr. Baker spoke to him, "Mr. Sully, although I've promised my daughter the first dance, how about you take my place?"

Embarrassed Sully responded, "I'd rather not want you to break your promise, Mr. Baker. Actually, I intended to go for some fresh air right now."

Not sure about how his boss would take the rejection, Sully rose from his chair, looked at the older man and attempted to take the edge out of his reply, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean no disrespect…"

However, Charles took it easily and even smiled; he thought that this was typical Mr. Sully; he was familiar with his need to be outside as often as possible. Charles knew that this was a remnant from his life with the Indians, and so he assured, "It's alright, Mr. Sully. Catherine?" He looked down at his daughter, "May I ask for this dance?"

Catherine decided that it wasn't so bad to have the first dance with her father. Although she had practiced with him at home, she still felt somewhat insecure and so she accepted his offer. Straightening from her chair she turned to Sully though before she left on her father's arm for the dancing area. "But you will dance with me, won't you?"

She knew that he wouldn't embarrass her in front of all the people that were listening by now.

Sully felt trapped and attempted to keep his response as vague as he could, "I can't make promises…"

Noticing Mr. Baker's astonished look, he hastily added, "I will see what I can do…" With that he turned and practically ran out of the hall.

………………………………………………………………………..

Catherine wanted for Sully to see all the attention she garnered but he hadn't returned yet. Since he wasn't at the doctor's table either, she was sure that he was still outside. That was why she excused herself to her father and his neighbors who were involved in a talk anyway and started looking for Sully. She found him on the stairs that led down from the entrance to the street, leaning with his arms crossed in front of his chest against the railing.

Sully was still contemplating what to do; he didn't want to leave this place without Michaela but he didn't want to be in the dancing room either. Could he convince Michaela to leave with him? He had received a little insight into the life she was obviously used to tonight, and he was fully aware that he knew nothing about it.

"Hello, Sully."

Catherine's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He should have known that she would follow him; Catherine didn't care about the rules of the townspeople, at least not yet. She wanted to be with him and so here she was; for a split second he couldn't dismiss the thought that he wished Michaela would be at least a little like Catherine, only in this respect of course.

"Catherine," Sully straightened and let his arms fall at sides, "What is it?"

"I thought I could keep you company… and I hoped you would come back with me for a dance." Sully recognized the hope in her tone and in her eyes, a hope that should be dashed by now.

Letting out a long breath, he knew that he had to set Catherine straight once again, "If I had wanted company then I would have asked for it, you know that."

Seeing her flinch, he softened his tone; of course he didn't want to hurt her. "But alright, we'll go inside again. I won't promise to dance with you and even if I did, you know that it would mean nothing, don't ya?"

Catherine realized that she had gone too far and replied in a small tone, "I know."

"Good, then let's go back inside."

Catherine couldn't help but smile, she hid it though; obviously Sully wasn't aware of how it would look when they entered the room together.

Michaela had danced with the editor of the Denver Post, the photographer and even a third gentleman. She had hoped that Sully would come and already ask her after the second dance, but she couldn't even spot him anywhere as she was looking around. Her sigh was a little louder than she had intended it to be as she noticed Mr. Lodge heading in her direction. She didn't have to answer Mr. Potter's questioning look though because he too was seeing the banker now. Giving her a wink the older man whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Michaela!" Showing his broadest toothy smile, Mr. Lodge approached her table, "You look gorgeous! May I ask for this dance?"

"Oh!"

Everyone who sat in earshot looked at Mr. Potter who was gripping the edge of the table. Instantly alarmed, Michaela laid her hand on his asking him in a concerned tone, "What is it? Tell me, maybe I can help!"

He gave his answer through gritted teeth, "Just a cramp, it will be over any minute…"

Michaela had bent forward to watch his face carefully and saw a mischief gleam in his eyes. Relieved and enjoying this little game she straightened again and informed the banker, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lodge, but I'm needed here; I can't leave Mr. Potter's side right now."

Preston's broad grin faded into a mask of sheer disappointment, "Are you sure, Michaela? A cramp can vanish really soon. I have…"

"In case you forgot, Mr. Lodge, it is Dr. Quinn, and when Mr. Potter wants me to stay with him then I will do so!"

Sensing everyone's attention on him, Preston started retreating, mumbling in embarrassment, "Alright, maybe later."

"That's really a pity, in fact I had hoped for a dance as well." Michaela jumped by the voice right behind her and pivoted.

"Mr. Baker! I didn't notice you…" Her starting was heard in her voice and Charles immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Dr. Quinn…"

But Michaela had already calmed down and assured, "No need, I'm fine."

Turning back to her new patient, she saw the older gentleman smiling broadly. He chuckled in amusement, "I told you I would take care of him."

"Thank you for your help…"

Paul enjoyed the little game and asked the doctor, "Do you want to dance with Charles? If not, just tell me and I will get another cramp." He laughed openly now and the ones who heard the conversation joined him.

Mr. Baker had the feeling that he wouldn't get rejected and requested again, "So, may I ask for that dance?"

Since this man wasn't as much a stranger like all the others, Michaela dared to hesitate and luckily Charles read her right. "If you are waiting for Mr. Sully, he and Catherine are outside. We both know how much they hate closed rooms…"

"No, they are coming." Daniel Watkins pointed with his eyes in the direction of the door.

All heads turned and watched the two of them approaching their table. The photographer let out a soft whistle in appreciating of the sight. "What a handsome couple!"

Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated it as Michaela silently acknowledged that statement. Sully was very impressive in his dark suit and Catherine's blond hair, which fell in a cascade of ringlets over her shoulder, contrasted with the shining red of her dress in a way that gave her an angelic look. Mr. Baker beamed with pride seeing her and welcomed them both jovially as they finally had closed the distance between them and the table, "There you are! Well, Mr. Sully, now you could keep your promise and dance with my daughter, which would make me happy twice: I know my girl will enjoy it and Dr. Quinn doesn't have an excuse anymore. Since you are not free, she can't say no to me."

Mr. Baker had a way of speaking that made it difficult to reject his wishes. Although Sully was ready to do it, Michaela was faster. All she wanted right now was to get the dance over with and then leave the event. She had enough and so she looked at the older gentleman and agreed, "Alright, I'll take your offer."

Her smile looked natural but Sully knew that she had forced it. He didn't like this development, he didn't like it at all. However, with all the looks directed at him he knew he couldn't just leave Catherine standing there and so he at last offered her his arm and she took it.

The orchestra had already started a new melody, fortunately it was a waltz which Sully knew he could manage.

Catherine couldn't believe her luck, at the moment she would love to sing out loud. She promised herself to not forget to thank her father because she was sure that Sully would have never asked her on his own accord. She reveled in the feeling of his touch when he laid his hand on her back and grasped her hand. The first steps were still slow but she would lead him on and make him enjoy their moves as well. She hadn't paid attention to her surroundings and was caught by surprise when Sully after only a few turns let his hand drop from her back and released her hand.

Puzzled, she looked up at him but his gaze was directed at the couple in the middle of a circle that had formed around them.

As soon as the orchestra had started, Michaela had willed herself to concentrate only on the music. Mr. Baker turned out to be an excellent dancer and it didn't take her long to lose herself in the melody and in the swirling movements. She wasn't aware that they were the center of attention; for these few minutes she managed to silence her thoughts and to forget everything around her. It was only when the tune ended and the couples around them clapped their hands that she noticed that they had been the only ones left on the dance floor.

Catherine was fuming. She had already forgotten that only a few minutes ago she had wanted to thank her father; now she wanted to yell at him. How could he dare to ruin her dance with Sully! Her anger even grew as she saw that the musicians were about to take a break which meant she couldn't keep Sully at her side long enough to make him dance with her again. She had only one solution; she would have to ask her father for his help again…

She hadn't even finished that thought when she learned that she wouldn't have a chance anymore. The moment the doctor had reached them, she looked up at Sully saying, "I would like to get back to the hotel, Sully."

Relieved and with a wide smile Sully instantly replied, "I would like that, too,"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You want to leave? So soon?" The disappointment in Mr. Baker's voice couldn't be overheard. "I had hoped for another dance, Dr. Quinn."

"I'm sorry, but I already went over the time limit I had set for myself. There are three children alone at the hotel waiting for us…" Michaela started to explain, including Sully in her argument though her dance partner didn't notice.

"Three children?" Charles was too astonished to hear the doctor out.

Michaela sighed; she had no intention to discuss this matter with him and vaguely replied, "It is a long story. As I said, I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

Charles Baker considered her for a moment; the doctor looked determined and so he at last stopped trying to convince her. "Well, I see. However, I promised the gentlemen at our table that I would introduce you to them. Before you go, would you please…?"

"Sure." Michaela nodded in agreement.

This was the least she could do for him after he had been so helpful with the wagons for the army. Allowing Mr. Baker to guide her towards his table, she glanced at Sully which he took as his sign to announce, "And I'll say goodbye, too."

Mr. Baker didn't react to that statement; maybe he hadn't even heard it because he already was two steps ahead of him and his daughter. However, Catherine was fully aware that Sully wanted to leave the ball and with a trace of desperation in her voice she asked, "Sully, please, why don't you stay a little longer, I…"

One look from his angry eyes silenced her though and so she just followed him. At the table Mr. Baker was already introducing Michaela and seeing the looks of admiration she received, Sully felt a strange feeling growing inside of him. Of course he had always been aware of the fact that she was a beautiful woman, for him the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on anyway, but tonight with a lot of great-looking women being present, there was something that made her stand out amongst them. She wasn't there to show off a new dress or to decorate a man's arm; she had her own personality and everyone could sense that it was a strong one. That was why the gentlemen, who met her for the first time, were too impressed to show their puzzlement after they had kissed her hand. They would share it only later, after the doctor returned to her own table to say goodbye while Sully stayed back because he still needed to make an appointment.

"Charles, didn't you say Dr. Quinn is engaged?"

Sully and the gentleman he was talking to stopped their conversation hearing this question. Taking a deep breath Sully was about to inform them; however, he closed his mouth again when he heard the addition.

"She doesn't wear a ring. How can such a woman not have an engagement ring?"

In an attempt to hinder Sully from revealing the truth, Catherine chimed in knowing how the men would react, "Maybe she doesn't need a ring to know that she is loved?"

"Dear, that's plainly naive." Mr. Baker joined the chuckle of his friends, "Believe me, a man who is deserving of a woman like her would know how to propose properly. He would spare her situations like this one."

"What do you mean?" Catherine was truly interested in the answer and on top of it hoping that she could keep Sully quiet.

"Well, honey, a ring would tell any other man who meets her that she is taken and so this fact would be respected." Turning away from his daughter Charles told his friends, "To be honest, I believe that she only said it to be left alone. She doesn't seem to be interested in a relationship… maybe she is one of those women that aren't meant to be a wife… after all, she is working as a doctor, gentlemen…"

"Right…"

"What a waste…"

Sully's heart pounded wildly in his chest hearing the men gossip. He wasn't sure whether he would do Michaela good by telling them that she indeed was engaged and that he was the fiancé. Maybe they would just laugh at him thinking he tried to defend her or even worse, feel sorry for Michaela and this was the last thing he wanted. Seeing Michaela on her way back to him, he quickly informed the man he was talking to before, "I'll be free on Monday after 6 pm, we could meet at the building site and you could take a closer look."

"That's fine with me."

Glad that he had directed the conversation to a different topic right in time as Michaela joined them, Sully bid his goodbye and when Michaela asked him, "Shall we?" he replied relieved to be able to leave this place, "There's nothing I'd rather do."

……………………………………………………………………..

_He had keenly watched her all evening and concluded that he had made the right decision. After he had learned that she lived so close to him, he had wavered between destroying and loving her. Well, since he could still shatter her existence any time or even send her to join his son, he would concentrate on removing all the obstacles from her path for now. Keeping her alive and knowing she was all right made him feel as if he was still connected to his only child. To remove Miss Jennings from Colorado Springs he had already put out his feelers and if everything went right, he would have the doctor carry a letter to this woman that invited her to Chicago, where the seminar actually would be held, for two months. Concerning Mr. Sully, he already knew who would help him to keep this man away from the doctor. With the incident from last night still in his mind, he had looked out for any signs of a relationship between Mr. Sully and Charles' daughter. Not only had he seen Catherine following Mr. Sully outside; he also had noticed the doctor tensing up when they both returned. This could only mean that there was something going on and he would use that knowledge in favor of his plans_.

……………………………………………………………….

Michaela and Sully had hurried to their carriage as if they were on the run. Michaela was too occupied in attempting to grasp a memory that was buried in the back of her mind to notice that Sully didn't reiterate his request for a talk. She wasn't sure what it was that had triggered the sensation of recognizing either the words she had heard at her table or the tone they had been spoken in; she couldn't even remember who had said them. She was sure though that she had heard the phrase before and that it didn't hold pleasant remembrances.

While Michaela was wracking her brain trying to figure out what had caused the chill she had felt rushing through her body only minutes ago, Sully struggled with the thought that he was a failure. It wasn't because other men might think less of him when they learned that he was Michaela's fiancé, it was because he felt responsible that there was gossip about her at all, caused by the lack of an engagement ring. When he had proposed to Michaela and given her the box with the turquoise, it had been right for both of them. He was positive that Michaela's reaction to his gift hadn't held any disappointment about the way he had asked her to marry him. Her face had been an open book and told him that she felt his love and was as happy as she had ever been. However, hearing the men at his table talking about her made him feel as if he had let her down. If she had a ring…

Sully didn't finish this thought noticing that Michaela was awfully quiet. Wondering if she had heard some of the conversations about her, he reached for her hand in the dark of the carriage. Hoping she would tell him what was bothering her he asked in a tender tone, "You alright?"

Lightly startled by the sudden sound of his voice, she glanced at him only to find that she couldn't discern his features in the pitch black that surrounded them. Remembering that she had promised a talk she quickly assured, "I'm fine; just a little tired I guess."

The moment the words left her lips she actually felt the exhaustion flood her body. She had slept neither well nor long enough last night and the day had been rather eventful so it was no wonder that she was worn out. She rather felt than saw Sully's nod and said quietly, "I know I have promised you a conversation…"

"It's alright," Sully instantly assured her, "We can do it tomorrow. How 'bout I take you and the kids to the creek in the morning? They can play and we can talk… and I can even see you," he added in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

He heard her smile as she responded, "I'd like that."

……………………………………………………………………..

Sully had joined them after breakfast and as promised taken them to a small river a little deeper in the woods and further away from the building site. Rose had first been hesitant to go with them because she didn't want to intrude on a family trip but Michaela had explained that she would need her help for watching Hannah for a little while, and so she had eventually agreed, pleased that she could be useful again.

Hannah couldn't have been happier; the moment she and Robert had woken up, the little girl had turned into a chatterbox, explaining and commenting on everything to her new friend. Bobby just wore a broad smile all the time and even sometimes succeeded in responding to Hannah, only when she paused for taking a breath though.

They had taken the fairy tale book with them and after some running around, scratching figures in the mud on the creek's bank and a lot of giggling, Michaela suggested to the little ones that they listen to Rose read a few stories from the book. The young woman understood the hint and took the children into the shadow of a large oak to give the doctor and her friend some privacy.

Sully had brought his fishing rod to catch them something for lunch and led Michaela to a spot where he thought he could succeed and talk without being overheard. After they had settled down, Michaela watched Sully bait a hook and drop it softly into the water and only then started speaking quietly. "Sully, I don't want us to argue; I have to ask you something though."

"Alright, go on." His tone was equally low and his expression showed that he was ready to hear her out.

"Remember when we first talked about my journey to Boston?"

He knitted his brow in response which told her that he didn't know what she was getting at and so she reminded him, "Right from the start, I didn't anticipate you coming with me although I of course was thrilled by your suggestion that we could make it a family trip."

Sully nodded, being anxious about where this would lead but was still silently listening as Michaela, averting her eyes to avoid the intensity of his look for a moment, continued, "I want you to keep in mind that I don't expect anything from you. I'm only inquiring because I want to be able to make my preparations… As I told you, I can't postpone the travel for much longer."

Turning her head to lock eyes with him again, both their pulses sped up as she finally asked the feared question, "Will you come with me to Boston? I can still wait a little while but not much longer up until the end of the week after next."

Sully turned his head to stare at the fishing line and let out a long breath. "Michaela, as much as I wanna come, I can't."

Unsure about how to continue he paused and was astonished hearing her response, "I understand."

"You do?" His gaze flew back to her and so he caught her reaction in time to know that he had hurt her again. Silently scolding himself for speaking without thinking, he looked around for a possibility to fasten the fishing pod. Spotting a few large stones next to him, he fixed it there and then he slid closer to Michaela who was sitting with crossed legs, her skirts around her. Holding her hands clasped on her lap, she was staring down at them and didn't look up when Sully put an arm around her shoulder and covered her tensed fingers with his warm palm.

"I'm sorry." Sully's tone was gentle. "I didn't mean to be curt with you. I don't wanna argue either, it is just…"

He was struggling how to explain his feelings; he could barely name them for himself though. He wasn't used to analyzing things; actually he had only talked about his innermost thoughts during his conversations with Cloud Dancing. However, this hadn't been the same because it hadn't been his Indian friend he had failed but his family with Abigail. And this time it was Michaela… So he decided to rather talk about the practical aspects hoping it would be enough. "I have to finish my job here if I ever wanna get another one in this town and as matters stand at the moment, I can't leave the building site yet. I ain't got enough experience with stone-built houses; I have to watch the progress of things to know what to do next so this isn't the same as in Wells with Daniel's house."

He tenderly tightened his grip on her hands and finally succeeded in making her look up at him and even responding, "I understand, Sully, really. But we both know that there is something, or better said someone else."

It was Sully who couldn't hold her gaze this time. Eying the fishing line for any sign of a move, he contemplated what to say. It was true that it had been only yesterday when he had said that Catherine was one of the reasons why he couldn't leave Denver right away. Was that still true? When she had shown up with her father at the ball last night he had thought she would be finally able to manage her life on her own but their conversation had shown him that she still depended on him and thus she wasn't out of the woods yet. So he still felt responsible; however, he was quite sure that if it only were about Catherine, he would go with Michaela...

Michaela interpreted Sully's silence in her own way. Assuming that he didn't want to hurt her feelings again, she assured him after a rather long pause, "I know that you two have a special connection because of your mutual experiences about living with Indians. And of course I am aware that Catherine has been gone through terrible things in her life. But if you really want to help her, than there is something you should know."

She waited until Sully had raised his eyes to her and only continued when she could watch his face, "Sully, as a doctor, you bring the patient back on the way to emotional healing by showing how to take the steps, maybe even take the first ones together with him or her. But then you have to let go or you would turn from the teacher into the cane without which the patient won't be able to walk anymore."

Out of the blue, her memory was back and she froze: she knew what it was that haunted her since she had heard those words last night: she had once been in a similar situation. She had just finished medical school when she worked with her father at an army hospital in Baltimore that had been filled with casualties of the Civil War. There had been a young soldier who was in a desperate state when she took over his case. After he was able to eat again, he only did it when it was she who brought his meals, and she was the only one he took his shots from. He was her first own patient and she did everything in her might to nurse him back to health and didn't think anything of his strange behavior. Soon the examinations showed that he was physically strong enough to leave the hospital but he still lay sleeplessly for days on end… It had been her father who recognized that the young man had developed a pathological relationship to her and told her that the only way to help him was to give his case to another doctor. She had done so after she had explained to her patient why she would leave. The young man's name had been Harold, she suddenly remembered. She had never learned what had happened to him because shortly after that she had left Baltimore…

Sully had turned away from Michaela whilst she was still speaking. Embarrassed because she talked to him as if he was an equal partner in doctoring, which he sure didn't deserve as he knew now, he assumed she did it only to hide her fear that he might have a closer relationship to Catherine than he wanted to admit. In an attempt to assure her that she was all wrong, he slowly turned his eyes back to her replying, "Michaela, there's nothing going on between me and Catherine, you have to believe that. It's true that we got some things in common, that we can talk to each other, but that's all. Catherine knows I'll never be more than someone who wants to help her. I set her straight about that; she knows that you are the woman I love."

Michaela smiled sadly. Love. She knew that Sully meant what he said but she was also convinced that it might not be enough. She had seen how uncomfortable he had felt at the ball last night and she regretted that she had been so selfish wanting him by her side. If they really wanted to build a life together he might have to give up too much of himself; even in a town like Denver he preferred to sleep in a lean-to; how could she expect him to live in a house with her? With Sully still looking at her she knew she should respond to what he had just told her. Pushing her doubts to the back of her mind for the moment, she lifted her hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of his face. "Sully, Catherine is in love with you…"

As he immediately opened his mouth to protest, she covered his lips with her fingertips, "Shh, let me explain."

His eyes shone with love as he mutely nodded, grasped her wrist and lifted her hand a little further to place a soft kiss on her palm. With a quick look over his shoulder Michaela made sure that the children were still occupied and then she told him, "I had a friend at college who was hopelessly in love with one of our professors though that man never gave her any reason to believe that he reciprocated even the tiniest of her feelings. Actually I'm positive he didn't have a clue that they existed at all but she took every word he spoke to her, every look in her direction and of course every smile he gave her as evidence that there was hope. Even when he got married she didn't give up her daydreaming; she was convinced he had done it for them because of course a relationship between teacher and student would have inevitably led to his dismissal from his job… What I want to say is…"

"I understand." Sully gave her hand he still held a gentle squeeze. "I'll figure out something."

At this moment the fishing line moved indicating that there was a catch, but before Sully took care of it, he quickly bent forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. For him it looked as if they were back on track again.

He didn't know yet that only a few hours later, the bottom would fall out of his world.


	17. Chapter 17

_I want to thank all of you for your patience with this story. As promised, we've finally reached the turning point._

Chapter 17

The carriage was loaded, and the children along with Rose had already taken their seats while Michaela and Sully still stood a little away to bid their goodbye. Although Sully didn't want to let go yet, he at last loosened his hug and since he knew that it would embarrass Michaela if he kissed her in front of all the people that passed them on the street, he simply caressed her cheek with the pads of his fingers. "See ya Friday evenin'. I love ya."

To his astonishment, Michaela didn't step away from him after he had fully released her out of his embrace. She just remained motionless before him with her eyes downcast and her arms hanging at her sides.

"Michaela?" Sully dipped his head to search for her eyes.

As she didn't respond but continued avoiding his gaze, Sully suddenly felt his heart dive into his stomach and his pulse started to speed up. Although they had talked earlier, he had known all the time that she was still holding something back. He hadn't dared to think about what it might be…

"Michaela?" Unable to move and reach for her again, Sully's voice was cracking with fear.

Eventually lifting her head but still not looking into his eyes, Michaela tentatively laid her hand on his upper arm as if testing whether it was real or not. Running her fingers along the rough and outworn fabric, suddenly the random question where he got his shirts from crossed her mind. After all, the Indians didn't wear such garb... However, the moment her fingertips touched his skin on their way downward, she grasped his hand as if she needed to draw strength from it in order to tell him what she had been thinking about all night and all morning. Enclosing his hand with both of hers, she eventually began her prepared speech. "Sully…" tears drowned her voice and she needed a moment to compose herself. Finally meeting his anxious gaze, Michaela tried to keep her tone steady, "I love you…"

She knew she had to hurry to tell him her decision because she felt that she would break down any minute. In her ears rose a faint whistling and the colors around her were growing darker. Averting her eyes from his again, she let the words stumble over her lips, "… and I can't even tell you how much it means to me that you showed me how it feels to be loved. But… I'm sure now that I'm not the woman that can make you happy, that is why I release you from your promise to me."

There, she had it out of her system, though the rest she still had to say wasn't one bit easier. "The two days here have shown me that Mother was right when she told me that it is not love that helps you share a life but the things you have in common."

She paused because she knew she needed to breathe; her hands already started to tingle with pins and needles. Sully didn't respond for which she was thankful; she knew she wouldn't have the strength to talk things through with him at the moment. That was the reason why she had waited until now; she would just turn and climb into the carriage after she was done. Gathering the rest of her courage she knew, she still needed to apologize. Taking in a staggering breath she managed to give him her last learned line, "I asked you to do things which are against your nature. I'm so sorry and I hope that you can forgive me one day. Good bye, Sully."

She wasn't able to meet his eyes and so she rather lifted his hand that now felt cold between hers and shortly pressed her lips on its back. Then she carefully placed it back next to his body and without another gaze or word she pivoted and gave the driver, who already sat on his seat ready to leave town, a short nod and embarked into the carriage.

Sully was too stunned to react immediately. He didn't know what he had expected, but not this, not her telling him it was all over, just like that. It was only when the carriage started rolling down the street that he desperately called after her, "Michaela, wait!" but his words were drowned by the hoofs and wheels clattering on the cobblestones.

Later, he couldn't tell how he had come back to his lean-to and for how long he had sat staring at the now cold fireplace. It was only when he heard steps coming closer that he snapped out of his paralyzed state. With an irrational hope rising inside of his chest he straightened to his feet, believing that it was Michaela coming back to him. As soon as he was focused enough to recognize Catherine approaching, he suddenly saw things clearly again and he finally knew what to do. What good would it be for if he earned enough money to build a house but lost the woman he built it for? He didn't need a house; he needed Michaela!

…………………………………………………….

"What are you saying?" Mr. Baker sat at his desk in his office and stared unbelievingly at the young man on the chair across from him. It was still quite early, actually barely dawn yet and he was only already up because he would have to leave Denver in an hour. He wasn't sure if he actually had understood his architect right. "Does that mean you are chucking it all?"

Sully's gaze didn't waver as he responded sincerely, "Only if ya ain't agreeing with my changed time table."

Charles considered what he had just learned and started summarizing the things Mr. Sully had told him. "You immediately want to leave Denver after you told your assistant Paul about what to do for the next, let's say, couple of days and then you will return only to come back for another couple of days? And then you will say good bye for maybe an entire month?"

With Sully simply nodding in response, Charles continued somewhat impatiently, "And you want me to give you the money you've already earned? Who do you think you are?"

Truth be known, Sully didn't really care if Mr. Baker would agree with his new schedule, but he would insist on getting the money and this could be heard in his tone as he responded, "I'm the man who'd made the plan for the house, who already built the shed walls and set the roof timbering. I understand if you're angry, but I ain't gonna risk losing my family because of a job." And after a split second's contemplating he added, although the information wasn't the other man's business in the least, "I wanna buy an engagement ring."

Those last words made Charles relax again, his daughter had hinted that something like that might happen and the father in him was delighted. "That's wonderful news! Although I admit it's rather soon, I'm happy to hear that you don't want to do things by halves."

It was Sully's turn to be puzzled; his boss had been one of the men who had gossiped about Michaela's not having a ring, so why did he think he should still wait…?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Father, may I come in?"

Catherine's voice sounded strained from behind the door and Charles immediately beckoned her, "Of course dear…" and seeing her expression as soon as she entered the room he worriedly added, "What's wrong, honey?"

Catherine gave Sully a nervous sideward glance. She had barely slept after her feelings were on a roller coaster all Sunday. First, she had been devastated because when she had gone to see Sully before he had left his lean-to in the morning, he had made it clear to her that he didn't want her around on this day; it was reserved for his family. Then her hopes had risen again when Mr. Potter paid her a visit in the late afternoon to give her wonderful news and made some suggestions on how to keep Sully in Denver even after he finished building the house. Her father's friend had assured her that he would help to make Mr. Sully see that she was the right woman for him. Catherine had been very pleased hearing that because it meant that people at the ball had noticed that Sully cared for her; she wasn't only imagining things… However, in the evening, her hopes had been dashed again as Sully had told her that he would leave for possibly even several weeks and that he would talk with her father about his plans in the morning. That was why she was here and her tone was imploring as she said, "Father, please, you can't let Sully go. I would miss him terribly and…"

"Wait." Mr. Baker lifted his hand; this situation didn't make any sense. Turning to Sully he asked, "I assume you want to buy the ring for my daughter; so why does she think you will leave her behind when you go on your trip?"

Sully let out a long breath and looked down at his hands. Michaela had been right all the time; Catherine had built her own world in which they were together. Hopefully at least her father would listen… If not, there was no question about him leaving this place for good. Lifting his head again, he locked eyes with the older man across from him explaining, "I told your daughter right from the start that I couldn't be more to her than a friend, that I'm an engaged man… The ring is for Michaela."

For Charles, a few missing stones fell into place and some of his observations finally made sense. However, to be sure, he did a bit of probing whilst still holding the young man's gaze, "You are _the_ fiancé?"

Without a blink Sully retorted, "I am."

The older man nodded in acknowledgement, "Congratulations. Dr. Quinn is a remarkable personality."

A proud smile crossed Sully's face. "She is."

Their mutual agreement was disturbed by Catherine's voice though. "But she broke with you before she left yesterday."

The young woman couldn't help but sound triumphant. Sully was free and she would do anything for him to stay with her. However, feeling both men's eyes on her after her unexpected revelation, she grew insecure. She remembered that she wasn't supposed to say that she knew how things stood; Mr. Potter had strictly warned her not to give away any information because it might ruin their plans. And there it already was, the dreaded question.

"How do you know?" Sully stared at her and his tone changed from being astonished into an incredible angry one as he concluded, "You were spyin' on me?"

"Catherine?" Even her father's tone was stern and so she grew defiant as she replied, "I love him, papa, and he cares for me, too. Only the doctor was between us and now she is gone." Shifting her gaze to Sully she pleaded, "Just forget her, I can give you anything you want. I…"

Sully cut her off. "Catherine, listen to me and I hope that you will finally understand once and for all since even you father will hear it this time," he lowered his tone but not the intensity of his words, "Even if Michaela never talks to me again, I will never, you hear me, never build a family with you. All I ever felt for you was sympathy but even that is crumbling now."

Feeling his anger strangling his voice, Sully stopped talking. He was done here and rose from his chair.

"Mr. Sully, wait a moment." Charles words stopped Sully from leaving immediately and the older man straightened as well.

Looking at his daughter who bit her lower lip and avoided his gaze Mr. Baker inquired, "Catherine, is it true? Did you know that Mr. Sully was engaged right from the start?"

His daughter didn't dare lie and nodded which caused him to throw his arms up in an unbelieving gesture. All the time his girl had made him think that the architect was interested in her. Although he hadn't been very fond of the idea at first, he had made friends with it for his daughter's sake only to find out now that she had played games with him. Growling with barely suppressed anger he advised, "Catherine, go to your room and wait for me there." As she hesitated, his agitation grew and he added, "Now!"

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Charles turned toward Sully, "Now to us…"

………………………………………………………………….

The ride homewards had gone by in a blur and Michaela had been grateful for every question the children asked because they had distracted her from the pain that held her heart with an icy grip. Although Rose knew that something was terribly wrong, the young woman had attempted to act as if everything was just fine and even told a little more about herself and her brother and Michaela had learned that the siblings had been raised by nuns after Mrs. Winter had died.

When they at last reached Colorado Springs, it was already dark outside and Michaela decided that they would all stay at the clinic for the night. This way only William, who lived in one of the recovery rooms until his departure, knew that they were back. After Michaela had managed to finally put the children to sleep, she had informed her old friend that she would go to Boston as soon as she had made all the necessary preparations. So Dr. Burke was sure that they would possibly leave at the end of this week and he decided to make the best out of the remaining days.

In the morning, he left early to meet the teacher at the café and ask for his company as he visited the hot springs once again, a place he had grown very fond of.

Michaela, Rose and the children had woken up quite early as well and were sitting in the examination room and eating breakfast when the door burst open after only a short knock and an excited Colleen stormed in. "Dr. Mike, I've heard…"

The young girl stopped in the middle of her tracks as she saw the two strangers. "Sorry, I didn't know…"

With a broad smile, Michaela eased the young girls mind, "No need to be sorry, I want you to meet…"

Half an hour later, they all together stepped out on the clinic porch. While Colleen instantly left to spread the news, Michaela bent down to the children advising, "Hannah and Bobbie, I want you to stay close to me and Rose and continue to hold hands." Since the children nodded eagerly, Michaela straightened and turned to Rose, "We will go to the mercantile first and then…"

"Before she can spend money she should earn some." Hank had watched the new young woman while leaning against a post on the saloon porch. His voice was already slurred as it was quite often at this hour of the day but that didn't hinder him to continue, "I can offer a job."

Growing uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look of the tall, filthy looking man across the street, Rose took a step behind Dr. Quinn as if seeking protection behind the doctor's small frame. Michaela felt her uneasiness and although she was on edge after a sleepless night, she almost enjoyed the little banter with the saloon owner; she had never felt more at home as at this moment. "We really appreciate your concern, Hank, but I believe we will manage without your help."

Smirking in response, the barkeeper lifted his hand with the usual cigar between thumb and index finger and lightly bowed his head, "If you say so, Michaela."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Michaela was urging Flash on to go as fast as she could. She needed to have the wind blowing around her head loudly enough so she couldn't hear her thoughts, better said doubts. It wasn't only that she already missed Sully terribly although even if things had remained the same he wouldn't have been there, it was also the nagging feeling of fear being alone out in the woods. Robert E. had offered to go with her after work in the evening but she hadn't wanted to wait. With Chris still on his way with William, there was no one left who would be accepted at the reservation and so here she was, on her own once again. Her excuse had been that she had missed her weekly visit and would need time to talk things through with Cloud Dancing before she left for Boston some time this week. But that's all what it was, an excuse. She simply had needed to be alone because she still desperately tried to get her emotions under control. How could this man have such a grip on her? She hadn't even known him for an entire year yet… She tried to be angry with herself as she recognized that she did it again; her thoughts were with Sully…

Feeling Flash growing exhausted beneath her, she suddenly noticed that she was close to her favorite place. Could she bear it to be there, at the very spot where Sully had asked her to start the future with him? Or should she rather take the other road that would direct her to his mountain? She needed to find her way again, too… Approaching the crossing the only decision she was able to make was to give her horse a break and so she pulled Flash to a halt. After dismounting, she led her to a tree that marked the fork in the road and tethered her on a branch. Tired beyond all measure her legs started buckling and so she simply sat down on the grass.

Remaining motionless there with her head bent down, Sully found her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

All she could think was that she wanted her life back; the problem only was that she couldn't exactly tell which one she meant. Before she had met Sully, everything had moved along well-ordered tracks; she had spent her time as a doctor at the hospital in Boston and afterwards for the people of Colorado Springs and the Cheyenne. Then Hannah entered her life and her days had been filled with doing her job and being a mother; there had been no reason to leave her path. Only as Sully had shown up, everything changed. Feeling his love made her believe that she could give much more than she already did. Sully needed her in a way no patient or even her daughter could ever ask for; he needed her as his other half. This way she had discovered that she too wasn't complete yet, to gain this, she needed him. He had awoken desires deep inside of her she hadn't even known existed. So much was still waiting for her! She had taken the first steps into the world Sully had shown her; a world where she could let herself fall, knowing he would always catch her. And all this only to discover that she didn't belong there. Instead of returning the freedom Sully offered, she forced him on a track she was sure wasn't his. Yes, he had said he was willing to travel down it with her but this would be wrong… The only problem was that she couldn't imagine going on without him either…

As Michaela at last raised her head, she was sure that she saw Sully standing there. For a moment she feared that she was losing her mind; now she even began to see him where he couldn't possibly be! Covering her eyes with her palm, she groaned softly. This was crazy, she had to stop running her life by acting on her feelings! Her indecisiveness about where to go right now made the frustration she felt only grow and knowing that brooding further wouldn't solve anything, she attempted to focus on the tasks ahead. Taking a deep breath she composed herself, deciding she wouldn't go anywhere else but to the reservation. She would see if the army had delivered the goods and talk with Cloud Dancing about what was still to organize before she left for Boston. That was it, she would concentrate on what she was, a doctor. Her private life wasn't important; she should concentrate on her work. This was safe territory. Yet thinking this way made the doubts crawl out from of the corners of her mind, where she had pushed them, again. Determined to not listen to them, she rose to her feet purposefully.

She hadn't expected to still see his figure and as he began to close the distance between them, she finally realized that he was actually there. She wasn't able to control her heartbeat or the tremble of her hands and feeling her legs grow weak again, all she could do was try to take what he had to say with as much dignity as she could muster.

In a way, Sully was relieved to see her so miserable. Not only because he wanted her to know how it felt for him but because it meant there was hope. All the way from Denver to Colorado Springs, his feelings had wavered between desperation and incredible anger. He knew he couldn't live without Michaela anymore but how did she dare send him away claiming it was for his own good?

Now that he had finally found her, Sully wasn't sure what to do first. He wanted to yell at her, not only for being so careless as to ride into the woods alone, but far more for sending him away without giving him the opportunity to respond to her with even one single word. With his emotions running wild he eventually growled, "Did ya really think you can tell me it's all over and then vanish just like that?"

Michaela didn't know what she had expected but certainly it had not been seeing him so angry.

In order to escape the demands and hurt in his eyes, she looked down on her hands that she held clasped together in front of her. There wasn't anything she should have to fear though. She was sure that any possible argument had crossed her mind and so she at last looked up again, raising her chin. She was willing to reply but he already reiterated impatiently, "Did ya?"

Michaela couldn't believe he was yelling at her. With her temper rising too, she forgot all her well thought out points and hurled back, "Do you think this was easy for me? I only did what was right!"

Sully didn't lower his voice. "Right for who, Michaela? Sure not for me!" He paused a moment and then he shot his sharpest arrow, with his tone low and even more accusing now, "… or for Hannah!"

This silenced her, yet just for a moment because she of course had thought of that point as well. Sully couldn't know that with this argument, he had only added to her insecurities and made it even worse. However, he recognized his mistake hearing her quiet reply, "Leave Hannah out of this. If you are concerned that she might lose another mother… You know that I'll be there for her as long as she needs me, no matter how long it will take for you to…"

Michaela's voice cracked and she turned her head sideways so she didn't have to endure the ire in his gaze any longer. Even more important, this way he wasn't able to see the tears that were collecting in her eyes. However, not looking at him she missed that he softened because of course he did know and instantly regretted bringing their daughter into the discussion. As angry as he was, he wasn't here to add to the distance she had put between them; he wanted her to come back!

"Michaela," his voice was tender now and he stepped to her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Please, look at me…"

She neither complied nor responded, she only turned her head to bend it down, still averting her gaze. Silently sighing, Sully lifted her hand and pressed his lips on its back, never stopping his search for her eyes. He wasn't able to make her reply or lift her head though and that was why he carefully released her from his grip. Taking a step back, he ran his fingers through his hair contemplating how to go on. There could only be one decision; he had to get to the core of their problem and so he brought it up and his voice sounded almost desperate as he said, "If this is all because of Catherine… I told you that there's nothing goin' on! You gotta believe that!"

Her responding, "I do," made him speechless for a moment and her next words stunned him even more.

"I know that you would never cheat on me, Sully."

Finally looking up and meeting his questioning look, Michaela started to explain, "But I'm not deaf and blind either, Sully, and what I heard and saw made me think. Since you first met her, you haven't stoppped talking about her. Mr. Baker gave me every little detail about how you cared for his daughter, held her in your arms half through the night…"

Sully thought he finally recognized what was going on and blurted it out throwing his hands up in disbelief, "You are jealous!"

Michaela stared at him; how could he think she had made her decision because of a stupid feeling? Finding herself misunderstood, her tone rose a notch again, "I'm not jealous! That is ridiculous! If I was, I would do anything to stay with you and demand that you stay away from her; but I don't!"

This argument hit its target and Sully swallowed hard. Now it was he who avoided eye contact; he looked down on the ground and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, suddenly sorry that he had brought up Catherine's name at all. Why did this have to be so complicated?

However, Michaela was furious now. "And don't forget I have seen you together!"

Feeling guilty, Sully's temper got the better of him again. "Why can't you let this go? I told you I didn't know you were coming!"

Michaela took a deep breath. Hoping she could eventually make herself clear she pointed out somewhat calmer now, "That's what I mean, Sully. You didn't think, you simply acted the way you were feeling: content with the situation. There was a woman cooking for you, sitting with you and touching her was only natural…"

Sully cut her off before she drew any further conclusions, "But it's not what you were thinkin'!"

"What do you expect me or anyone else to think, Sully? I saw you sitting with another woman, whose necklace you were wearing, and you were absolutely enjoying everything, her meal and her presence. I could see it and if you deny it then you are plainly lying!"

Hearing this, Sully was more convinced than ever that she really was just jealous but he would be careful not to mention it again, "Michaela…"

But he couldn't stop her, now that the flood gates were open. "And then you even rushed back to her although I told you that she was alright and made me go all alone to the hotel! I can't even say that I was surprised when I found her in your arms at the creek…" She saw that he wanted to protest but she prevented him from doing so by laying her hand on his lower arm looking into his eyes beseechingly wanting him to understand, "Can't you see it? You were in tune with this woman right from the start! She is so much like you; you two have more in common than we will ever have. I will never be able to be there for you in the way she was…"

At this point Sully stopped her because he now realized why she had sent him away and thinking he had the one argument that would make her recognize the mistake in her reasoning, he stepped closer again and laid his hands on her shoulders. Holding her gaze he pointed out, his voice gentle again, "But you are the woman I love, Michaela."

Instantly, his words made her eyes brim with tears again and she turned her head sideways, away from him. "I know." With her voice becoming unsteady she at last told him what was really haunting her. "And that is why you are doing things you don't really want to do, that make you feel uncomfortable. Some day this will destroy your love. Things you have in common stay with you but once the love is gone… maybe you'll even hate me then… But this is not about me… I love you so much and all I want for you is to be happy…"

Now, she wasn't able to contain the tears any longer and hastily she tried to wipe them away. The last thing she wanted was to stir his pity because of course he then wanted to comfort her…

Sully let out a long breath; he had been so wrong! She wasn't jealous; she thought she wasn't good enough for him! How could he make her see that she was all he needed? Against her resistance he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. When she tried to shy away, he cupped the back of her head in his large hand, gently pressing it against his chest, "Shh… it's gonna be alright…"

He frantically wracked his brain for how to explain why he had acted the way he had with Catherine; however, for that he first had to understand it himself. He was absolutely sure that he had never, not even for a split second, had any feelings for this woman… And then it dawned on him. He nuzzled his nose in her soft hair and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her closeness.

"Michaela," he whispered into her ear, "Ya gotta promise to really listen to me." He waited until he felt her nodding against his chest.

"Good..." He lifted his head again. "Ya gotta believe me that I'd have acted the same way if Catherine had been a young man. That's why I wasn't thinkin' how it might look like to spend time with her. I didn't see her as a woman, just as a person that I wanted to help. And do you wanna know why I was completely immune against her, why I could be so relaxed?"

He paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. Feeling a light nod under his hand that was still holding her head, he bent toward her ear gain, "Because I had already given my heart to you, and so I wasn't interested in any other woman…"

Thinking that he had found the one argument that would silence her doubts, he bent back in order to be able to look at her face. He should have known though that this wasn't enough yet and he realized that she must have thought about it a lot when she whispered her final question, "But what if you had met her before me? You both had lived in the same world and she is so much like you and if you…"

"Shh…" He silenced her by pulling her back against his chest again. "That's only what ifs… And you know that I've known women before who I had a lot in common with…"

Feeling her tense up he knew that he now was on the right way; he had found the point that caused all her doubts. "Michaela, you are the only woman that makes my heart speed up just thinking of you… the only woman who makes me want to taste every minute of my life the fullest… the only woman that makes me complete… you are my missing half, remember? It isn't important where we both come from; important is where we will go… Go together, Michaela. This is the only way I can go on at all."

Feeling her finally relax in his embrace he knew, that this time he had succeeded. A wide smile brightened his face as he bent back and looked down at her. Seeing the faintest hope return into her eyes he assured her, "You and me together, Michaela. We'll make it work."

With that, he had broken down the walls and her composure crumbled. "Oh Sully…" She threw herself back into his arms and finally gave in to her emotions and started crying unrestrained.

…………………………………………………………………….

With Michaela's feelings so raw, Sully hadn't dared to overwhelm her with his need for caresses and kisses; he had just held her and waited until her inner turmoil subsided. They had sat on the grass for a while until Michaela felt ready to pay a short visit to Cloud Dancing, and when they eventually came back to town, it was time for lunch.

While they were riding over the meadow, Michaela looked out for the children but they were nowhere to be seen. She tried to suppress her growing nervousness but Sully knew and dared to tease her a little, "Ya always need something to worry about, huh?"

Lightly blushing she smiled shyly back, "I just thought they would be still here with the sun shining so nice…"

However, as they entered the clinic, no sound was to be heard which made Michaela rush upstairs, of course with Sully on her heals. To her astonishment, they found the Winter siblings sitting on the young woman's bed in their room, a sight Sully remembered he had already seen at the hotel. "Rose, what happened? Where is Hannah?" Michaela was a little breathless as she was asking and puzzled about the way Robert and Rose acted.

For Bobbie there was no holding him back. He had grown attached to Dr. Mike more and more with every hour he had spent with her and he dared to open up to her in a way he had only done it to his sister before. She hadn't only kept her word and took them to this place where Rose wanted them to live; she had always been nice, had talked to them and not to forget: since he knew her, he hadn't been hungry for one single minute. So he took the doctor's question as the permission to tell her frankly that he didn't like what was going on here and he slid down from the bed and hurried towards her. Looking up at Michaela with trusting eyes he informed her, "An old man took Hannah away and told us she would stay with him. He had frightened Rosie and…"  
"Bobbie!" Embarrassed, Rose straightened from the bed as well and stepped to her brother in order to silence him, but Robert didn't have to say any more. Michaela glanced at Sully and he knowingly returned her look nodding, "Loren."

Stooping down to be on eye level with the little boy, Michaela explained, "This man is Hannah's grandpa. You've met him this morning at the store, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am." Being so close to the doctor and looking straight into her kind eyes made the child want to hug this woman but he didn't dare yet. He didn't want to risk making her angry… However, his train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard her suggest, "How about we all go to Grace's Café? It's time for lunch and I'm sure we will meet Hannah there."

Bobbie didn't need a second invitation. Beaming, he grasped for his sister's hand, ready to leave the room this minute. Sully chuckled and Rose rolled her eyes because of her brother's antics. She had an objection though, "Dr. Mike, it doesn't feel right to me that you always pay for us…"

Straightening again, Michaela assured the young woman, "You really don't need to worry about that. I thought we could talk at lunch about a job for you…"

……………………………………………………………………….

And so they did. They had decided that at first, Rose would help at the clinic. For now, her tasks would include cleaning the rooms, taking care of the laundry and watching Hannah when Michaela had to treat patients. After her return from Boston, Michaela would start training her as a nurse which would be helpful for both of them…

The afternoon and the evening had flown by and before they knew it, Michaela and Sully sat on their favorite place on the top porch step. All the time since Sully had found her, Michaela had secretly watched him when she thought he didn't notice it. She didn't dare believe yet that she was really safe with him. She wanted it so badly to be true but still…

Sully knew that Michaela thought he hadn't been aware of her gazes. Still, he had felt her every single look. He knew he would need much more than words to make her trust their relationship without any doubt, but for now it was all he had. He glanced at her before he finally gave in to his desire and laid his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. She didn't resist and this made his heart beat faster with joy. After placing a kiss to her part, he rested his cheek against her temple and started speaking quietly, "I've been thinking again, Michaela."

She instantly tensed up in his arms but he soothed her, "Shh, it's alright. I've been thinking about the worlds we both come from. 'course you're right, they are different. But you know what?"

"What?" Her voice was somewhat muffled because she had buried her face in his shirt. Yet he heard the curiosity and smile in her tone and tightened his embrace before he continued, "When we are together, that doesn't matter because then we are in _our_ world. And that's the only place I wanna be."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michaela and Hannah arrived in town quite early the next morning. They would meet Sully, who was on his way to take the milk to the reservation, for breakfast at Grace's Café later. As they halted in front of the clinic, Hannah couldn't get out of the wagon fast enough; there was so much she had to show Bob!

"Wait!" Michaela stooped down and caught her little girl by laying her hands around the tiny waist the moment she was passing her, "Sweetheart, Rose and Robert might still be sleeping."

Although Hannah didn't believe that because she was sure that Bob was as excited as she was about them exploring his new home together, she complied and stayed at her ma's side. As they at last entered the house, no sound was heard and that was why Michaela laid her index finger over her lips to indicate that they should be silent while they ascended the stairs. The door to the siblings' room was ajar though and as it had been the day before, they both sat on the bed. With their eyes expectantly directed at the entrance, it was obvious that they were waiting for the doctor. Seeing this, Michaela shortly knocked and pulled the door open. "Good Morning…"

Yet her daughter didn't wait until the courtesies were exchanged; she scampered into the room towards her friend informing him, "First we go eat and then see books."

Robert instantly slid from the bed and rushed to the little girl's side. He beamed at her, took her hand and turned together with her toward Michaela, ready to start the day. Michaela couldn't help but smile about the children's eagerness. "Sweethearts, why don't you go downstairs and wait in the hallway for Rose and me?"

The little ones didn't need a second invitation and were soon out of earshot. Rose was embarrassed about her brother's behavior. Within the last three days he had changed in a speed that frightened her. She only hoped he wouldn't ruin their chance of a life in this new town…

Michaela felt the young woman's discomfort and determined to learn the reason for the Winter's somewhat curious behavior, she tentatively queried, "Rose, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Mike!" Rose blushed; it felt strange to be treated as an equal, especially by the doctor.

Michaela approached the bed and sat down on its edge next to Miss Winter. Clasping her hands on her lap she searched for the right words until she at least gazed straight into the insecure looking brown eyes, "Why are you two always sitting on the bed and not moving around or leaving the room at all?"

Rose averted her eyes from the doctor. Was she testing her? Dismissing that thought she quietly explained, "The nuns told us that we are only guests in the house we live in. We've been taught that we have to wait silently sitting in our room until someone comes and allows us to leave it or we might be sent away forever."

Michaela's heart broke for the children who had obviously been raised in a way that was dictated by fears and she instantly assured, "This rule doesn't exist anymore; you are free to move around whenever and wherever you want. Maybe we should find you a home that is all yours, where you don't have to feel like a guest…"

Pausing for a moment she contemplated the possibilities until she had an idea. She would talk to Chris about it; she had to see him anyway… And she should make the young woman feel needed, that way she could gain more self-confidence; in fact, she didn't even have to make up a situation. Taking in a determined breath, she shortly covered Rose's hands continuing, "Rose, I wanted to ask for your help right now. I have to talk to Loren and Mr. James, our teacher, before breakfast. Would you please take the children to the café already and wait for me there?"

Rose beamed proudly; the doctor counted on her! She would do anything for Dr. Mike and so she responded, "Of course I'll do that."

While both straightened from the bed, Michaela added in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere further, "I think my daughter has kind of fallen in love with your brother, she can't stop talking about him."

Returning the doctor's smile, the little boy's sister retorted, "It is the same with Bobbie; every other word out of his mouth is _Hannah_."

………………………………………….

Half an hour later, Sully approached the café on his Indian pony. He could already see the children sitting at the table, even from this distance, and Charlotte with her younger children as well as Loren were there, too. He spotted Michaela standing a little apart, discussing something with the teacher who smiled and nodded at her words. Remembering that he had often felt a pang in his heart seeing them together, Sully suddenly realized how hard it must have been for Michaela seeing him with Catherine in his arms. A new flood of guilt washed over him; it seemed there would be always something still to learn… He only hoped that Mr. Baker would keep his word and took care that his daughter never stepped in his way again. However, seeing Michaela beaming at Chris he thought it was about time to announce his presence. "Michaela!"  
His shout was carried over to her and she turned her head in his direction, shielding her eyes against the morning sun with her hand. Yet after giving him a short wave, she resumed talking to the other man and so he hurriedly rode over to Robert E.'s stable to leave his horse in the blacksmith's care.

As he at last bent around the corner to join his family at the breakfast table, everyone looked in his direction waiting for him and when he was close enough, Brian used the opportunity to call over to him, "Sully, can we go fishin' after breakfast?"

Colleen immediately swatted her little brother lightly on his arm and rolled her eyes in embarrassment exclaiming, "Brian!"

Rose couldn't suppress a small smile; obviously all big sisters had a hard job from time to time and she exchanged an understanding look with the other girl across the table.

Yet Sully chuckled, always thankful for the boy's excitement to accompany him, "Sorry, Brian, not today. I'm ridin' back to Denver in the afternoon."

To his joy, he noticed that Michaela, sitting at one end of the table, had reserved him a chair right next to her. So he, without further ado, went there, gave Michaela a peck on her cheek and whispered a sweet little nothing into her ear. He then flashed a smile at his daughter sitting at her ma's other side and sat down, greeting the others, "Mornin', folks."

While blushing deeply, Michaela tried to dismiss any distracting feelings right now and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I've wanted you to have breakfast with me because I need to ask you all for your help. As you know, I have to go to Boston and thus I won't be here for around three weeks. Dr. Bernard from Denver will stand in for me as long as I am gone. Don't worry," she read the doubts on the faces of her friends right, "He has no intention to take my practice over. He is a nice older gentleman who feels that he is too young to already retire but still strong enough to treat patients now and then. I'm positive the town will be in good hands."

Seeing everyone relax she continued, turning towards Charlotte's daughter. "Colleen, I was hoping that Dr. Bernard could count on you the way I always do. You know a lot of my patients and can tell him about the things that are not noticed in their files."

Proud of the trust that was put in her, the young girl sat straighter and nodded eagerly, "Sure, Dr. Mike. And I can show Miss Winter everything she needs to know, too."

Charlotte looked at her daughter in astonishment; she still had the complaints about being replaced by a stranger in her ear. However, seeing Michaela beaming at Colleen's suggestion, the older woman knew that Colleen did it for the doctor… Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard her own name together with the teacher's and Loren's.

"… a special favor. My trip will be a strenuous one and as I've already told you, that is why I don't want to take Hannah with me. Most of the time I will be on a train and I believe this will be too much for a little child. Mr. James, Chris," and to Sully's dismay she gave the teacher another smile, "Will take the responsibility of being there for Hannah during the week and Loren said he would be there for his granddaughter as well and he promised to not frighten Hannah's friends again."

"Awe, Dr. Mike…" Loren moved on his chair uncomfortably, hoping the doc would leave it with this. He still had her short but effective lecture from earlier in his ears and would be careful to not provoke a new one. Turning his attention back to Dr. Mike's speech he heard her say, "… and at the weekends, Sully will be…"

"No, I won't."

Startled by his objection, Michaela turned to him. "But…"

"I won't let you go alone." Determined, he stared at her.

"But you said…"  
"Forget what I said; I ain't letting you go alone." It was obvious for everyone that Sully's mind was set.

"I'm not alone, Sully. William will accompany me."

"What about your way back?"

"I've already managed once…"

"Well, back then you didn't know me yet."

If someone had watched the scene from a distance, he would have thought it funny how the eyes of those present flew from one speaker to the other; it looked as if they watched a ball that was thrown back and forth.

However, Rose's quiet voice interrupted their rhythm, "I would be happy to look after Hannah on the weekends."

To catch the little girl's eyes, she bent somewhat forward to be able to look at the child that was seated next to her brother. However, the children didn't pay attention to the conversation because Hannah was showing Bobbie the wolves her pa had carved for her. Giving up her attempt to gain a reaction from the child, Rose directed her gaze back at the doctor. "You have done so much for me and Bobbie, I want to give you something back. Please, let me help."

Whilst Michaela was still surprised because of Sully's announcement to go with her and contemplated what to do, Chris regarded the young woman thoughtfully. She was awfully thin and her cheeks were pale, but in her eyes burned the desire to do something good. That was why he at last finished the discussion turning his gaze at Michaela again, "Dr. Mike, there is no question that I am happy to take care of Hannah as long as you are gone, which of course includes the weekends. However, I will come back to your offer for help, Miss Winter."

With that he looked at Rose who blushed furiously and bent her head to avert her eyes. She hadn't intended to be the center of attention; she just wanted to do Dr. Quinn a favor. Of course it wasn't her business, but in her opinion, Mr. Sully should go with the doctor.

In the meantime, Hannah and Robert had noticed what the adults were talking about and the little girl beamed with the prospect of being together with all her favorite people. Of course she was sad that her ma would leave, but she had promised to give her the pearls again so she could count the days, and Uncle Chris could read to her and Grandpa could give her candy and Colleen could play with her, too and all the time her friend Bob would be there and… Expectantly, Hannah turned her eyes towards her ma as all the others did as well.

Being aware that she should make a decision, Michaela glanced at Sully before she agreed, "All right, if this is really no problem… I will hurry back as soon as possible."

Grace had listened, too and took the doctor's last words for her sign to bring the breakfast for everyone and while the others started chatting with each other, Michaela glanced at Sully, who held her gaze, and was still unsure about his change of mind.

…………………………………………………………

After breakfast, Chris took the children to his room at school in order to show them his books. Since Robert wasn't ready yet to go anywhere without his sister, Rose went with them and Colleen decided that she wanted to get to know Dr. Mike's possible new nurse and so she accompanied them. Charlotte had an appointment out of town, one of her patients would soon give birth to her child and the midwife wanted to check if everything was alright.

When only Mr. Bray was left and began straightening from his chair, Michaela stopped him, "Loren, may I have a word with you again?"

The storekeeper groaned, he had been so glad this morning when Dr. Mike hadn't enough time to give him a larger piece of her mind. However, he knew that the doc would insist on a conversation and so he let himself fall back on his seat complaining, "Awe, Dr. Mike…"

Yet Michaela wasn't impressed. "Loren, I understand that you are thrilled about the prospect of seeing Hannah more often now that Dorothy is out of town, but this doesn't give you the right to frighten Rose and Robert…"

"Awe, Dr. Mike, they are just strangers…" Loren tried to defend himself.

"These strangers are Hannah's friends, especially the little boy, and if you really love your granddaughter, then…"

Seeing the doctor's determined look, Loren rose from his chair reminding her, "You've already told me this an hour ago, no need to lecture me twice a day." With that he pivoted and strolled to another table where his friends Hank and Jake were sitting.

Being left alone, Michaela didn't have an excuse anymore to avoid the discussion with Sully who had his hands wrapped around his coffee mug and waited patiently for her attention.

After Michaela's emotional breakdown the day before they hadn't talked about their issues again and thus he hadn't informed her about his change of plans yet. Recognizing that now was the time, he covered her hands that were lying on top of the table with his palm that was warm from the hot liquid, gaining her attention.

As she glanced at him, her insecurity shone through again but she asked nevertheless, "Why do you want to go with me now? You said you couldn't make it and I understand it, really…"

Her voice trailed off but her eyes were riveted on his sparkling blue. Sully attempted to take the tension out of their conversation as he retorted almost playful, "Well, there are such things as Indian attacks or robberies or you might take the wrong train… I don't wanna take the risk putting you through all this alone."

He still held her gaze affectionately but the expression of his features indicated that even though his tone was light, he was serious in his meaning.

"It didn't bother you before…" Her reply wasn't holding any reproach only wondering, which made Sully's sense of guilt return. Knowing that only honesty would convince her he admitted, "I've been reminded how it feels to lose you."

Her fingers under his hand clenched and she averted her eyes from him. Contemplating his words she tried to figure out how to react. Well, actually it wasn't so difficult; she simply should be as honest as he was. Searching his gaze again she finally admitted, "I'd like to go with you."

If they hadn't been under watchful eyes from other tables right now, Sully would have pulled her in his arms; however, he broke into a bright smile and lifted her hand to kiss its back. "Good, let's make a plan."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sully still needed some tools from the barn at his homestead and to pack some things for their trip, and that was why he had ridden out there right before he left for Denver. He had waited until the children took their afternoon nap so Michaela could accompany him. While he was gathering his things, Michaela was taking a look at her garden and gave the plants some water. She would have to remind herself writing this task on the list she intended to give Chris. There were so many things to do during her absence and three weeks was a long time. She should think of someway how she could make it up to all the people that would be helping…

Now since the day of her departure was set, she didn't want to go. The hardest thing would be to leave Hannah for such a long time… Well, it was useless to brood about this; she should concentrate on the task ahead which was saying goodbye to Sully. They would only meet at the train station in Denver again to head east together. This prospect made her feel excited, although she would never admit this out loud…

As she stepped into the yard again, Sully was already standing next to his packed horse. Seeing him waiting for her with so much love in his eyes made her want to run to him and throw herself into his arms, but there was still one point they hadn't discussed yet. Catherine. Although she was sure now that he didn't feel anything but sympathy for the other woman, the thoughts about what Miss Baker could have in mind troubled her. It could become even dangerous for Sully, but of course she couldn't tell him that. She was sure he would again think she simply was jealous.

However, Sully was fully aware of Michaela's discomfort and of course he knew the reason. And as so often lately, he silently scolded himself for not telling her immediately about what he had known all the time. As soon as Michaela stood in front of him, he stepped even closer and laid his hands on her shoulder. "Michaela," he ran his hands down her arms until he had reached hers and lifted them to press a kiss at her knuckles, "There is something else you should know."  
Instantly, she was alarmed so he hastily continued, "Catherine won't be there anymore when I come back. Mr. Baker had decided to send her to his sister in Baltimore. She will stay there at least as long as I need to finish the house. She won't see me again, Michaela."

He had chosen the last words especially carefully to show her that it wasn't him who searched for the other woman's closeness; it was only the other way around.

The relief Michaela felt was obvious on her face and she gave finally in to her desire and wrapped her arms around his neck breathing, "Oh, Sully…"

Having her in his arms this way again made his heart race. Pulling her tight against his chest, he nuzzled his face in her hair and closed his eyes savoring the feeling. They stood this way for some time and neither of them wanted to let go until they both finally bent back at the same moment. Similar smiles crossed their faces and the same desire burned in their eyes. And again they moved simultaneously, this time until their lips met in a tentative kiss first which rapidly grew into a passionate one.

Finally, the two halves began to grow together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sully had put off his appointment with Mr. Stone, the gentleman from the ball who was interested in his work as an architect, to Wednesday evening. Now he was showing him and his friends the Baker's building site. Astonished that there were five men who wanted to learn all about the new house, he was wondering if they all would actually want to hire him. He should be thrilled about the prospect of so many possible work opportunities in the future; however, to be honest, he wasn't as sincere anymore about taking a new job so far away from Michaela and Hannah. Sure, Michaela had everything under control in Colorado Springs but actually it was that which started to bother him. Of course he was glad that she had made so many friends that were willing to help in raising Hannah but it was his job to take care of both of them. What good would it be to earn money for a family he was only rarely able to see? Well, if his potential future bosses or better said clients actually agreed on his conditions that he only made the plans and supervised the building process, he would consider it. Yet Mr. Baker had offered him the opportunity to work in Colorado Springs. After he had seen him repairing a bureau last night, he wanted him to make the furniture for the house, too. For this he wouldn't have to leave home, even better, he could start working on his own house as well…

As annoyed as Sully had been with Catherine's father earlier because of his attempt to charm Michaela respective to pushing him into Catherine's arms, he was now pleased about the change in Mr. Baker since the older man had learned of the truth. The noisy joviality had been replaced by the reasonableness he had met at his first visit and they had made a plan on how to finish the building despite Sully's absence for almost a month.

"You won't be here for several weeks?" The deep voice of one of the men startled Sully out of his thoughts. "How will you make sure that things will continue satisfactorily here?"

Although Sully thought that this was only his and Mr. Baker's business he explained patiently, "I'll make sure that everyone knows what to do; I have a real good foreman who knows how to put my plans into action and if they get stuck, they'll just wait for my return."

Paul Potter nodded skeptically and stepped away again. He didn't like this development, he didn't like it at all. First he had learned that Catherine wasn't in town anymore and so his source of information was gone, and now he had to hear that Mr. Sully would accompany the doctor to Boston. He couldn't let that happen; he had to find a way to stop this man. His eyes grew dark and gleamed with a dangerous fire as he regarded the architect from the distance contemplating his possibilities.

Arriving in the back room of the future house, the men halted in their tracks in awe. The whole front that was directed towards the woods would be taken up by a large window, which gave the impression that one stood in the outside while being safe inside.

Deeply impressed, Mr. Stone made his decision. "Mr. Sully, I want you to plan a house for me, too. Not such a large one since I would use it as a hunting lodge, and I would prefer if it would be made only out of wood, but I'd insist on such a window, it is marvelous! What do you say? I'll agree to any terms you require."

While Sully was choosing the words for his reply, Mr. Potter stopped listening. He had spotted the lean-to a little further away. Catherine had told him that Mr. Sully not only spent his nights there but also cooked and took his meals at this place. An idea started to form in his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………

Rose still didn't dare believe her luck. Every morning since her arrival in Colorado Springs, she only reluctantly opened her eyes fearing she would see the wooden planks of the shack in the woods again. She always tried to discern the sounds around her first before she felt sincere enough that she wasn't dreaming anymore. It was the fifth time that she awoke in her new home, a room in Dr. Mike's clinic. She turned carefully on her bed to see if Bobbie was still sleeping. Seeing his peaceful face in deep slumber, a wave of love for her little brother engulfed her. He was her lifeline; if it hadn't been for him, she would have never survived the orphanage, she would have never had the courage to talk to the doctor and they would have never come to this place. Seeing the corners of Bobbie's mouth curl up in his sleep, she couldn't help but smile as well. It actually seemed as if they could be happy in this town…

Hearing soft noises coming from the examination room she decided to get up and let her brother sleep as long as he liked, waking up on his own accord, a luxury they hadn't known before. Even as they lived in the woods, they had started their days early. Everyday she had hoped anew that if they only were in town in time, she would find a job. Well, now she had one and she would make sure that Dr. Mike would never regret that she had hired her. Today at noon she would leave for Boston and there were still a lot of things to do… Carefully lifting the covers, she placed her naked soles on the wooden floorboards and tiptoed to the chair with her clothes.

……………………………………………………………………………

For the hundredth time, Michaela looked over her list to make sure that she had thought of everything. Sitting at her desk, she already wore her travel costume although the stagecoach wouldn't leave for another two hours. However, she hated it when she had to rush things and so she preferred to be prepared.

Earlier in the morning, she had given Hannah her necklace and explained to her little girl how to use it. This time, she was to remove one pearl every day and when the fine golden chain was empty, her ma would have arrived in that town far away. The next day she was to start threading the pearls and when all were in place again, her ma would be back. Chris, Colleen, Rose and of course Bobbie had been there to listen, too and so Michaela was sure that nothing would go wrong. While the children were admiring the necklace, Chris had taken her aside and promised that he would keep the pearls safe so the children wouldn't be able to play with the valuable jewelry, and they both had smiled in mutual understanding.

Hannah and Bobbie had already grown inseparable which was good on the one hand because they were both occupied with each other. Yet on the other hand it had turned out that the children developed an enthusiasm for adventures that might even put them in danger. Only yesterday, they all had been in sheer panic when the little ones, who were supposed to play in the sandbox behind the schoolhouse, were nowhere to be found. Colleen and Rose still felt terribly guilty; however, they had only left for a moment, carrying a table into the house when Hannah and Robert vanished. Both young girls had frantically searched behind every shrub assuming or better said hoping that the children were simply playing hide and seek with them. It wasn't until Rose remembered that they had talked about a deer earlier that they had any luck. Fortunately, the two little runaways hadn't even reached the woods yet and while Rose had some very serious words with her brother, Michaela explained to her daughter that _not alone_ always meant not without an adult. Actually, Hannah had done what her ma had taught her; there had been someone with her when she left the security of the place where she was supposed to stay. Never before was there another young child around her daughter which meant that Michaela had to redefine the rule more precisely.

After this incident she had doubted if she really could leave the responsibility for such a young child to other people but Chris had assured her that he was happy to have Hannah during his vacation which caused Michaela to feel even worse because she thought she ruined his chances to use his free time to himself. And it wasn't only this; shortly after the incident with the children she had to save Rose, who was sweeping the clinic porch, from Hank's mocking remark about a much better paying job in his saloon and now she was unsure if she should leave Colorado Springs at all. Sighing, she rose from her chair and roamed her examination room with her eyes remembering that she had to go to Boston to get the money for her practice. She still needed some more instruments like an ophthalmoscope if she ever wanted to be able to treat her patients on a high medical standard. More sincere about her decision again, she grasped her medical bag determinedly and left her clinic to meet the others for a goodbye lunch at Grace's café.

During the meal, Hannah grew unusually quiet. Seeing her ma in that fancy dress made her feel that something big was going on and sensing her mother's nervousness she knew it didn't mean anything good. Of course she had understood that her ma would take the stagecoach and later a train to travel to a far away place but she had been so occupied with her new and old friends that she hadn't had the time yet to think about it carefully. And there was something else she had heard from Mr. Hank when he had talked to her grandpa this morning. Gazing across the table at him now, she saw that he looked as if he would start grumbling any moment. Everyone at the table was busy eating and so she turned her head to her ma who sat next to her and looked thoughtfully down at her plate. On the spur of the moment, the little girl slid down from her chair, took a step toward her ma and hugged her around the waist asking in a quivering voice, "You come back?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Michaela reached down and lifted her daughter on her lap wondering in puzzlement, "Why would you ask that? Of course I'll come back! How could I not? I'll always come back to you…"

Loren gruffly interrupted her, "Wouldn't be a surprise if ya just send for her, take her to your fancy town, too…"

Lifting her gaze from Hannah's face to look at the storekeeper in astonishment she noticed that all eyes were directed at her with insecure anticipation. She couldn't suppress a little gasp recognizing that this was obviously a concern her friends secretly shared. Resolutely sitting straighter, her voice was sincere as she made it clear to them, "I'm not going to Boston to refresh my memories and relish my old life. I'm going to get my father's inheritance so I can improve my clinic here, because this is my home now."

Seeing her friends relax she smiled and then, directing her words at her daughter's grandfather ,added, "Besides, I don't want to miss our daily little talk, Loren."

"Awe, Dr. Mike…" Loren tried to keep the scowl on his face but his relief was all too obvious. Searching for an excuse for his doubts he blamed his friend, "It was just a thought Hank brought up…"

"Well, he was wrong." Looking down at her daughter's still somewhat unsure face, Michaela tried to ease her little girl's mind as well, "Sweetheart, listen to me… Wait."

The concerned mother knew that three weeks would be a very long time for Hannah; they had never been away from each other for more than a few days until now. It would be useless to try to explain things; her little girl rather needed something tangible. That was why she followed her sudden idea and pushed her plate aside to put her medical bag there. Still holding her daughter with one hand on her lap, she opened her bag with her other and dug around in it until her fingers grasped a certain item. Hannah's eyes grew wide as she recognized the leather string with the three beads and even more when her ma put it around her neck. It was a little bit too long but the little girl didn't mind. Her ma didn't have to say it, she knew that she wouldn't take it off until her ma would return. However, Michaela wasn't done yet and explained, "Sweetheart, every time when you feel insecure, you just tell yourself: ma… comes… back."

Emphasizing every single word she touched one bead after another. Seeing a new confidence in Hannah's eyes she encouraged her, "Try it yourself."

And the little girl did so with a smile growing wider with every word, "Ma… comes… back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Paul Potter had begun to put his idea into action on Thursday morning. Claiming he had seen rats in the cellar, he had sent his butler to get some rat poison and then he had searched in the outskirts of Denver for the right person that could fulfill his plan. He had found a man in one of the filthy saloons who was still sober enough to understand his request and was willing to leave town, with a proper reward of course, after he was done with his job. He had brought him to the Baker's building site in his carriage, and while he was distracting Mr. Sully and the few present workers with some random questions, his man had mixed the poison in every food he could find at the lean-to, beginning with the salt and ending with the tea.

But this wasn't all Mr. Potter had done. At the train station, he had made sure that his car would be ready to be added to the train which Dr. Quinn would take, the train to Kansas City. Apart from that he had wired the train station there so they were informed about his arrival on Monday and would take care of his car there as well.

Very pleased with himself, he waited for the stagecoach from Colorado Springs on Friday evening, looking forward to be the one who would be there for the doctor as soon as she recognized that her Mr. Sully had let her down. As the vehicle at last approached the stop, he hid in the shade behind the entrance door that stood wide open. His heart was beating harder with the growing anticipation and when he finally spotted her disembarking the coach, it felt as if it would burst out of his chest any minute. He waited for her to look around only to be disappointed, as the doctor didn't do him the favor. His joy began to fade and was totally dashed as he learned that she wasn't alone on her way to Boston. A young, impressing looking man appeared at her side and led her towards the entrance which made him step back further so she couldn't see him.

Admittedly, the older man was irritated that Dr. Quinn wasn't worried in the least and didn't even try to look out for Mr. Sully; she could impossibly know that he wasn't able to appear! And suddenly Paul Potter froze. This couldn't be true, he was sure that his man hadn't betrayed him because he had described his every single action at the lean-to. However, there he was with his long hair and ridiculous clothes, Mr. Sully as alive as he was himself. A rush of ire and hate shot through his veins and took his breath away for a moment. His sick mind worked still cool though and so he decided that he would just change his plan a little. He couldn't get rid of the man? Well, then he would take care to get rid of the woman later. Nothing was lost yet, the train ride would be a long one.

Sully couldn't know that his desire to please Michaela had saved his life. After work the day before, he had thought it a good idea to sleep at a hotel where he could take a bath and get his shirts cleaned before they started their long trip to Boston. On the train they wouldn't have the opportunity to wash themselves properly not to speak of their garments. He knew that Michaela would bring enough dresses to change as often as necessary; however, he had only three passable shirts and he wanted them to be clean at least in the beginning so Michaela wouldn't have to feel embarrassed in his presence.

Anyway, seeing her face light up with a smile as she spotted him in the crowd made him hope that they would be able to move all insecurities and fears out of their way. He was determined to spend every possible minute on this trip with her. Of course they had to think of the fact that they didn't travel alone on the first half of their journey and he knew that Michaela would attach importance to the society's etiquette but this wouldn't stop him.

As they finally stood across from each other, Sully broke this etiquette right away. He didn't settle with simply placing a kiss to the back of her hand but gave her at least a peck on her cheek to whisper in her ear afterwards, "Glad to see you."

While Michaela blushed deeply but didn't shy away, William averted his eyes embarrassedly. He only hoped that Mr. Sully wouldn't show his affection for Michaela so openly all the time. Yet already the next few steps made it clear that he had made his silent wish in vain. All the way to their compartments, Sully's hand never left the small of Michaela's back and she seemed to almost lean into his touch which meant she enjoyed it. Secretly rolling his eyes, all that William could do was to simply follow the couple.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Sunday evening approached, Sully's frustration had grown to a grade that made it difficult for him to remain polite; Dr. Burke didn't leave them for even the tiniest amount of time. Under the disapproving look of the doctor, Sully sensed that Michaela felt uncomfortable when he wanted to touch her even if it was only that he wanted to hold her hand. Adding to that, the claustrophobic conditions on the train tore at his nerves and as William started referring to Michaela about something he had just read in his medical journal, Sully abruptly rose from his seat next to Michaela and left the tiny compartment without a word. He didn't turn to look back at her but the way he pulled the door closed with a somewhat violent move showed how he felt. Raising her eyebrows apologetically at William who had occupied the seat across from her, Michaela put her journal on the place that had just been deserted and straightened to follow Sully. As William got ready to do the same, she gently laid her hand on his shoulder pushing him down again. "Please, don't."

Dashing his instant protest by heightening the pressure of her hand that was touching him, he at last reluctantly complied recognizing the determination in her eyes. This way, Michaela had lost a few seconds and thus she wasn't able to spot Sully's figure as she finally stepped out on the narrow car corridor, no matter in which direction she turned her head in search for him. Assuming that he had taken the longer way toward the end of the train in order to be able to move his legs a little longer and, maybe, to even get some fresh air on the porch of the very last car, Michaela turned right to hurry after him.

With crossed arms, Sully leaned against the wall next to the entrance of that last car, his irritation still growing since one of the other passengers had told him that he couldn't pass through since it was a private one. As he noticed Michaela approaching him, he stared out of the window giving no sign that he was aware of her presence. Carefully to not provoke further anger, she gently touched his forearm, "I'm sorry, Sully…"

With an edge in his voice, still not looking at her his reply was curt, "You are?"

Sighing, Michaela let her hand fall down and took a step away from him trying to explain, "He only does what he thinks Mother expects him to do. I'm sure she will…"

"So you'll do what she expects from ya, too?"

Both knew that this question held an ambiguity and Michaela found herself momentarily at a loss for words. Stunned that he even considered the possibility she might want to stay in Boston, she looked down at her feet.

Suddenly, the train gave a violent lurch that almost made them lose their footing and without thinking they reached out for each other for support. Thus, Sully finally gained what he had longed for since they had embarked the train forty eight hours ago; he held her in his arms. Still unsure whether the unsteady movements were over, Michaela clung to him and was proved right in doing so as another vehement move threw them against the other wall. Sully's hand had moved to her head and tenderly cupped it protectively so she wouldn't get hurt. After a few moments the danger seemed to have passed and the train went back to its steady ride. However, the couple didn't seem to notice this though, their instincts taking over. Being so close to each other was overwhelming for both of them and Sully forgot about his anger momentarily. Because the last days had been hot ones, he only wore his white-blue striped shirt to his buckskins and feeling Michaela's hands pressing against his shoulder blades gave him the impression that there wasn't any fabric that hindered her touch at all. On top of that, he had cupped her head against his chest so her breath was hitting the place that exposed his skin since he wore his shirt open as always. Closing his eyes he tried to compose himself yet he instinctively tightened his grip on her which made it difficult for Michaela to breathe. She didn't mind though, she felt safe in his protective arms and if she could have her way, she would stand with him this way forever.

Yet an embarrassed clearing of the throat brought them back to reality. A conductor had emerged in the doorway that led to the next car and informed them, "This is a private area, and passengers are not allowed to be here."  
Feeling Sully's back muscles tense under her hand, Michaela let her arms fall to her side and turning to the young man she explained softly blushing, "We will leave immediately, just give us two minutes, please."

The conductor looked at her indifferently, not showing that he knew who she was, that he actually was kind of spying on her. Since he didn't have orders for a situation like this and the woman didn't look as if she was frightened or felt uncomfortable, he at last gave in. "Alright, two minutes won't hurt, I guess."

As soon as he had left them alone, Michaela turned to Sully again and reiterated what she had said before, "I'm sorry, Sully."

This time he didn't interrupt her as she tried to explain, "I don't know yet how much it will depend on mother for me to get my inheritance quickly. She's already upset with me and I don't want her to waste our time simply because she gets even angrier that I didn't keep her Bostonian rules on this ride. No one will chaperone us on our way back …"

Her voice trailed off as Sully pulled her back in his arms and gave her another hug. After releasing her, he cradled her face in his large hands and between a shower of tender kisses he murmured, "I… can't… wait… to get… home with… you. I'll… be good…" At this point he paused and lifted his head a little to grin at her impishly only to resume his ministrations immediately, "And… I promise… I'll try… to understand…"

Ending his teasing, he eventually claimed her mouth with his and Michaela, hugging him around his waist and already melting under the touch of his lips, couldn't help but eagerly follow his lead.

……………………………………………………………………….

Paul Potter was fuming. He leaned against the door of his private car; he had heard every word. Well, this night he would spring into action and he would take her away from this undeserving man. He had planned everything carefully. Before they had left Denver, he had made sure once again that the arrangements in Kansas City were made. He had decided to take the route south to Tulsa; this way they would leave an hour before the train that was supposed to take her east.

Here on this train, he had chosen a certain conductor, the one whose voice he had just recognized outside his door, to be at his beck and call. First, he had given him a huge tip and then he had taken him into his confidence, explaining that he was sick. It wasn't difficult to pretend that, he always had a cane with him which made people think he needed it. Anyway, then he had told the young man that he was positive that a friend of his, a lady doctor, was aboard as well but he didn't want to worry her and so he asked him only to find out which two cabins belonged to her and her companions. This was how Mr. Potter had learned that Michaela's compartment didn't lay directly next to the men's which would make things much easier for him later.

As another precaution he had asked the conductor to check on him at 10pm and then at 2am again, claiming that this time of the night was the worst for him. With the prospect that his tip might even increase, the young man had done as requested so now everything was prepared for tonight. The train was due in Kansas City at 4am and he was sure that Dr. Quinn's disappearance would only alarm people when his own car was already connected to the train towards Tulsa.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah had taken her ma's absence quite well, yet on Sunday afternoon the people around her grew concerned. Her usual happy babbling was replaced by a quietness that simply wasn't typical for the little girl. Despite their best efforts, Colleen and Rose weren't able to cheer the doctor's daughter up and Bobbie didn't even try to do so; he simply sat next to her on her cot and held her hand. Unfortunately, Charlotte wasn't in town and couldn't help. The young girls didn't know that in fact, this was good for them, or the midwife would have told them about the strong connection Dr. Mike and Sully's daughter shared; that once, the little girl had known that her pa had found her ma although they were miles away from her…

Hannah was thankful that Bob stayed quiet while his sister and Colleen never seemed to stop talking. She had acknowledged her grandpa's presence and hugged him but she didn't want to go to the mercantile with him, she needed to be at her ma's clinic. The homestead would have been good, too but for a reason she couldn't explain, she felt more connected to her mother in these rooms that belonged to her. Uncle Chris had been nice as well and she was relieved that he would sleep in one of the recovery rooms tonight. As he had asked which bedtime story she wanted she had only gazed at the book with her favorite story, the one he had given her at her birthday. Uncle Chris didn't have to read though; Bob had crawled under the covers with her and told her the story her ma had once thought up. While the boy almost whispered the words he already knew by heart since he had heard them so often by now, he turned the pages with the beautiful pictures Uncle Chris had painted. "There was once a little girl. Her hair was the color of honey…"

As Hannah closed her eyes she was carried away to a place that no one else would ever know. It was a beautiful clearing and the grass was as green as only it could be. The sun shone, the birds chirped and her ma was with her. Usually the little girl relaxed completely as soon as the picture of her mother, in a snow-white dress and with her long hair lightly flowing in the wind, appeared. However, today it was different. The picture was there but it seemed as if it faded; her ma grew transparent. Gasping in horror Hanna's eyes flew open as Bob was finishing the story, "… and the ma loved the little girl, too."

Sensing his friend's anxiety, Robert silently closed the book and gave it to the teacher who sat on a chair next to the bed with his brow furrowed in concern. The little boy knew about fears and he also knew that only the feeling of someone who loved you being close to you was able to relieve some of them. He remembered what Dr. Mike had told her daughter and so he reminded Hannah touching each bead on the string that she refused to pull off even at night, quietly emphasizing, "Ma… comes… back."

Startled out of her troubled thoughts Hannah was soothed by the brown eyes of her friend. She clutched the beads in her little hand and while she slid deeper under the quilt she implored, "Stay here, pease?"

Seeing the little boy nodding, she turned toward the wall and didn't have to wait for him to wrap his arm around her from behind. Closing her eyes she felt the knot in her stomach growing and it was in the wee hours of the night that her fear was almost no longer bearable. Trembling, she lifted the beads and pressing her lips against every single one she murmured, "Ma comes back…" repeatedly, only heard by Chris who still sat next to the children and felt as helpless as he never had before.

………………………………………………………………

It was as if the child's mantra flew through the night air and reached Michaela at the very moment she realized who this man truly was.

It had softly knocked at her door twenty minutes earlier. Since she had fallen asleep only an hour ago, she was slightly disoriented and didn't wonder that a voice behind the door requested Dr. Quinn. No one on that train, besides Sully and William of course, knew that she was a doctor. However, her instincts had made her grasp her medical bag and then she followed the conductor along the deserted hallways. Since they would have to change the train quite early in the morning, she still wore a dress for which she was thankful right now. It was only when that special car door opened as if by magic, that she recognized the place; even the conductor was the same. Before she had time to digest this coincidence, she found herself face to face with Mr. Potter and for a short amount of time she was relieved finding an acquaintance. The older man's features were strained with pain as he dismissed the young man telling him that from now on, his help wasn't needed anymore and giving him an envelope. Michaela would only later understand that this must have been the reward for getting her into the trap.

Anyway, at first she still believed that her skills as a doctor were needed. Mr. Potter had told her that he had a terrible stomachache. After showing her the place at the other end of the car where she could put down her bag and prepare a tea for him, he excused himself for a moment in order to use his bathroom. Only when she heard a key move did she turn around to see the man lock them in to the car. Still not able to comprehend the situation she questioningly searched for his gaze until her eyes met a large painting of a soldier hanging on the back of the door. She would have recognized this portrait anywhere and finally understanding Mr. Potter's true identity she heard her daughter's voice calling for her. Deciding to not show any fear, she steeled herself for what was to come and kept her voice quiet asking, "Harold is your son?"

"So you remember him?" His voice was still calm as well.

"Of course I do," was her instant reply and she thought she saw the man relax somewhat which made her dare ask, "Do you really need my medical help, Mr. Potter?"

A long silence followed while the older man, still standing at the entrance on the other end of the car, considered her. Eventually he moved, his face noncommittal, and gestured for her to sit down at the small table next to her. Hoping that talking was all he wanted, Michaela complied placing her medical bag on her lap.

As he at last let himself fall on the chair at the other side of the table, his sick mind had made a decision. First, he informed her, "My son is dead."

Michaela's instant assurance, "I'm sorry to hear that," he just wiped away with an angry move of his hand and continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "He couldn't live without you and so he didn't want to live at all. He shot himself."

A dead silence fell between them while Michaela's medical mind started to work wondering whether the depression was something the young man had inherited from his father. If this was the case, then Mr. Potter would act not fearing any consequences and as she came to this conclusion, she got her answer hearing him say, "And I can't live without my son. I tried, I really did. It was heaven's gift that I found you. You took my son and now I'm taking you."

Still hoping that she could save the situation Michaela reminded him, "I have a daughter who is waiting for me, Mr. Potter."  
Obviously, this had been the wrong argument, although any would have been, because in a sudden rush of anger the man shot up from his chair, knocking it down in the process and started yelling, "You should raise my grandchildren and not the brood of a stranger! Wait…"

Out of the blue an idea hit him and with a dark fire in his eyes that she instantly recognized, he stared at her informing her about his conclusion, "I know what we are doing. You took my son, so you owe me one."

Scrutinizing her with a new interest he reiterated after a moment, "You owe me one."

Realizing that this man's mind was sick beyond redemption and thus she wouldn't have a chance to get through to him with reasonable arguments, Michaela's heart started pounding with heavy thumps. Grasping the handle of her medical bag tighter she wracked her mind for what she had read about such cases and whilst the speed of her pulse increased, the sound of the heavy beats of her heart was carried through the train until it reached Sully.

His sleep had been fitful anyway; something he wasn't able to grasp yet didn't sit right and sensing the waves of anxiety, he straightened from his cot.

"Is it already time?" The drowsy voice of Dr. Burke distracted him momentarily.

"Not yet," was all he replied pulling his shirt over.

Growing suspicious, the doctor was insistent, "Where are you going?"

Sully could have lied but didn't want to waste another second and so he simply told the truth, "Michaela. Something's wrong."

William was incredulous, he didn't believe in such things as the sixth sense. Thinking that Sully was only looking for an excuse, he determinedly swung his legs out of the bed as well and rose to his feet next to Sully, who was fully dressed in the meantime, announcing, "I'm coming with you."

Sully disregarded the other man and already pulled the car door open. Heading down the corridor towards Michaela's cabin, all he could think was, "Please, let her be there."

If anything would happen to her, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sully didn't think twice, as soon as he stood before Michaela's compartment door he knocked, anxiously asking, "Michaela, you alright? Mich'ela?!"

His voice was still low but not hearing one single sound from the inside, he increased his knocking and raised his tone, "Michaela, can ya hear me?"

As he still didn't gain any reaction, he probed the doorknob but the cabin was locked up. Frustrated and with growing fear, he slammed his palm against the polished wood and as William, who had meanwhile reached his side, irritated advised, "Mr. Sully, I don't think it is appropriate…" he only gave him a glare in response that made the other man stop immediately.

However, the noise had piqued the interest of the other passengers and several doors were open now. Whilst an embarrassed William tried to explain and play down the situation, Sully's mind raced. What could have happened? The train hadn't stopped since they had parted a few hours ago which meant that Michaela was still aboard. But where could she be? He had to find a way to look in her cabin, but of course he didn't have a key. Well, he could still use his tomahawk… As if he had heard Sully's thoughts, one of the conductors appeared and instantly recognizing Sully as the source of the commotion, the man in the uniform grew somewhat uncomfortable. Eyeing the man in the Indian clothes suspiciously, he pointed out, "Sir, you are disturbing the other passengers."

Sully didn't pay attention to the warning in his tone but instantly demanded, "You gotta open this door for us. I…"

The conductor didn't have any intention to do so and cut him off, "This is not your cabin, Sir and I won't…"

"Don't ya understand? Michaela's missing, I have to see…"

The older man held his hand up to stop the impatiently glaring passenger and quickly contemplated how to act. He had never been in a situation like this. The desperation in the blue eyes before him was real but still, he didn't know if a half-breed could be trusted. That was why he turned toward the respectable looking man who, as he knew from his observations, traveled together with the fine young lady, too. "Sir, could you please tell me what is going on here?"

William, at last, began wondering where Michaela might be as well. Quickly, he formulated a proper excuse as he informed the conductor, "We wanted to help Miss Quinn with her luggage but she doesn't answer the door and this is not like her. We are really worried and could use your help."

Considering the men before him, the conductor wasn't sure whether to believe this or not, but at least it sounded reasonable. Maybe the woman was motion sick and too weak to speak… On the other hand, she had looked just fine the couple of days she had been aboard. Feeling the frustration of the man in the Indian garb increasing, he finally gave in, knowing that it would be best to simply take a look in the cabin. If they would disturb the women, he would apologize appropriately. All he could do was hope that she would understand.

He had barely opened the door as Sully pushed his way past him. The compartment was empty. The tiny hope he had still held that Michaela was just too fast asleep to hear his calls through the train's noise, was crushed and Sully frantically looked around for any sign that would tell him where she might have gone. All her things were neatly arranged, ready to take them to the next train. And then he knew what was wrong. Turning to the crowd that had already formed and was blocking the doorway, he informed them, "Her medical bag… It's not here."

Instantly, William was relieved. Wondering why this fact only seemed to increase Sully's panic, he pointed out the obvious, "Well, then she is with a patient."

Incredulous that an educated man wasn't able to think logically, Sully reminded him, "No one here knows that Michaela's a doctor."

Disregarding the astonished murmur from the other men around, he waited for Dr. Burke to digest his argument. William was wavering for a moment indeed but had another point handy, "Someone might have overheard us at the diner car. We discussed some medical news we've read in our new journals as we were waiting for our meals, remember?"

Of course Sully did, despite Michaela's reassuring smiles at him now and then he had felt like an undesired appendage. Anyway, it was not the time for dwelling on that now, yet it gave him the decisive reason for Michaela's friend to not only believe him but grow worried as well, "Don't ya think that someone in need would have rather called for you then?"

With that, William was unarmed. With confusion rising he asked helplessly, "But where could she be? And how can we find her?"

Realizing that the doctor wouldn't be much of a help in making a plan, Sully replied, "We gotta ask people if someone had seen her." Gesturing to the left, which was the shorter way, he advised, "You look there, and I'll search in the other cars."

"Uhm, Mr….?"

Annoyed that he was stopped, Sully turned to the conductor. "What? We gotta hurry…"

Being caught up in his fears, Sully hadn't noticed that they had already reached the outskirts of Kansas City and the train began slowing down. So he didn't understand right away as the man before him said, "That's not such a good idea, Sir."

"Do you have a better one?" Sully's indignation was showing in his tone which made the railway man turn to the William who looked rather indecisive.

"Sir, we are due in Kansas City in a few minutes. As you know, the conductors always disembark the train first. I'd suggest that I inform my colleagues on the platform and we all can keep an eye on the passengers whether we can see something suspicious. Once the train is empty, we can look inside again for any sign of the lady. After all, she can't have been disappeared into thin air."

Sully silently admitted that this man had a good point and decided to watch the people who would step out of the train as well. When the train suddenly lurched to a halt, he lost his balance and gripped blindly around for support. After he stood steady again, he looked at what he held clenched in his hand. It was Michaela's jacket that belonged to her travel costume.

………………………………………………………..

Since Michaela's senses were on alert, she had noticed that the train had slowed down and thus she wasn't startled as it suddenly stopped with a violent move. How long was it since such a lurch had brought her into Sully's arms? Sully… He would have noticed her absence by now. Would he be able to help her? Her own possibilities were limited. Mr. Potter still sat across from her but he hadn't talked again. Every time when she had attempted to direct a word at him, he had glared at her and growled, "Don't." Nothing else.

Wondering what he was waiting for Michaela discretely tried to look around. All windows she could see were covered with shades and a few oil lamps hanging on the walls gave the room dim light. The way to the door was too far away for her to reach it without him catching her, not to mention that it was locked. The only thing she could do was scream as soon as they were at the train station in order to gain the attention of the people outside on the platform. So all that she could do for the moment was listen. Strangely enough she couldn't hear anything although the train was standing. There could only be one reason for this, they hadn't reached the station yet.

However, after a few moments of total silence, Michaela heard steps approaching on the gravel between the rails and then even two male voices. With her attention diverted, she didn't notice the change in Mr. Potter. He was staring at her now, his face a mask of triumph. Realizing that something was going on that she didn't understand yet but that pleased her kidnapper beyond all measure, her heart started racing again. Fear jumped at her like a mountain lion that had been lying in wait and her instincts told her to scream and run. That was why she suddenly jumped up from her chair and started for the door, screaming on the top of her lungs, "Help!" and again, "Help! I'm…"

Her next words were muffled by Mr. Potter's hand though. He had grabbed her from behind and pulling her against his chest, he pressed his palm over her mouth and nose roughly. Bending his head to her ear he told her in a dangerous low voice, "If you try that again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Barely able to breathe and move under his steely grip, Michaela nodded and began struggling for air.

Paul Potter hadn't expected for her to disobey him, maybe she didn't take him seriously enough. Well, he could change that. After dragging the doctor to his travel bureau, he used one hand to open the top drawer, never loosening the pressure of his other hand on her face though. Feeling his physical strength, Michaela knew that she should better give in even the more as she recognized what he had been looking for. His fishing fingers produced a silvery shining pistol and as he cocked it, her eyes widened in horror.

Meanwhile, the talk outside had turned into commands that were answered back and fro and suddenly, the car started moving again. At this moment, Paul Potter knew that he had won. His car had been disconnected from the train which was now on its way to the station. It would take them a while to search for Dr. Quinn; no one would have a clue what had happened. And while they would make wild speculations, his car would be on its way to another rail and become a part of the train to Tulsa, leaving in less than an hour.

………………………………………………………………………………

After most passengers had disembarked the train, William and Sully together with a couple of conductors searched all train, without finding any sign of Michaela though. Every locked up compartment had been opened, as many people as possible had been asked, but nothing. While William, who felt incredible guilty for letting Mrs. Quinn and Michaela down, discussed with one of the conductors about the next step, Sully went through the train again to make sure that they hadn't missed any hint. Stepping out on the rear platform he gripped the railing, bent his head back and closed his eyes, asking the spirits for guidance. Taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air it suddenly hit him: he had been able to pass through the last car and even stood outside now! Not taking the time to walk back through the train, he jumped over the railing down onto the track. As soon as he stood there he looked around, trying to discern anything in the softly rising morning light. Seeing not only a few other trains but also several single cars scattered on different rails, he had to acknowledge that he needed help and thus he strode back onto the platform and joined the group of debating men. Without waiting for a pause in their discussion he interrupted them stating matter-of-factly, "I know where she is."

Instantly, he had everyone's attention. "There was that last car, the private one. It's gone. That's the only place where she can be. We gotta find it and get her out of there."

At this moment, the stationmaster approached them. Hearing Sully's last words, he tried to reason with him, "Hold your horses, young man. After all, it is possible that she _wants_ to be there… Maybe she was simply looking for different company."

Sully was incredulous and he made no secret out of it. "You don't even know her, Michaela would never do that!" And in order to settle any other ridiculous argument as well he added, "She's my fiancée!"

The stationmaster wasn't convinced though; in the contrary, he concluded that the missed woman might be some young, misguided girl that had second thoughts about her connection to a man who was almost an Indian.

Realizing that the railroad man misjudged the situation, William sprung into action. Since he wanted to make the right impression he started with introducing himself, "I'm Dr. William Burke, Sir. I have to tell you that I agree with Mr. Sully. Miss Quinn, Dr. Quinn, is on her way to Boston to get her father's inheritance so she could buy her new clinic. She would never change that plan."

Angry at first because the doc gave so much information about Michaela away, Sully had to admit that this was the right tactic though. Without blinking, the stationmaster changed his opinion about the case and rated it higher. "A lady with money, that means we could have a case of kidnapping here… Let me think… If I remember right, the private car from the train from Denver was supposed to be switched to the train to Tulsa and it belongs to a Mr. Potter."

Seeing Sully react hearing that name he asked, "Do you know that man?"

Sully tried to digest the information and make sense of it, but he couldn't and the stationmaster already had another question, "Does he know that she has money?" which answered Sully, still stunned, in the affirmative with just a nod.

This was all the railroad man needed; he instantly began organizing his men. One was sent back to the office with the order to alarm the police and the others followed the older man's lead across the rails to another part of the station. They met with the switch workers and after asking them if they had noticed something unusual about the car they had disconnected just a few minutes ago at the switch area of the station, one of them admitted that he had thought hear a woman screaming but had dismissed that impression as too far fetched.

Now there was no doubt left that Dr. Quinn had to be in Mr. Potter's wagon and the men immediately were on their way to get there and encircle it.

…………………………………………………………………………

Paul Potter had forced Michaela to sit down on his cot while he marched up and down in front of her with short, nervous steps. She didn't know yet that the process of switching the car to another train had been stopped, but he did. Once the wagon was loosened, it was to move until it hit the train on which it was supposed to be connected with. Yet his car had been stopped in a different way; they had just blocked its wheels what only could mean they knew… He hadn't thought of what he would do if he were caught because he had simply assumed that this wouldn't happen when they managed to disconnect from the Denver train without suspicion. No one besides that conductor knew that there was a connection between him and the doctor. He had been sure that enough money would seal the young man's mouth. Another misjudgment… Maybe he was losing his touch. With sudden anger rising, he turned to the woman before him glaring at her.

His mind, drunken with sick thoughts, was sobered enough to understand that he wouldn't get out of this situation unharmed but before that, he decided to destroy _her_ life as she had his. She wanted to live with that savage? Fine, all he needed to do was to shatter the trust that the doctor held for this man forever. He knew from experience that even if not every of his words would hit its target, the doubt they would rise would stay with her. She would never get rid of it because she would never be able to find out how much of what he had told her had been true. He would poison her life with doubts as she had his with emptiness and desperation.

With a smile that cut Michaela to the quick he started asking her, "I've heard you want to marry Mr. Sully, Dr. Quinn?"

Hearing the way he hissed her fiancé's name made Michaela freeze yet she replied with sincerity, "Yes, I do."

"Although you know he shared his body with another woman only recently?"

Satisfied seeing the momentary flicker of something which he interpreted as uncertainty in her eyes, he added, "The fact that he denies it doesn't mean that it never had happened, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela only shook her head, finding herself at a loss of words for a few seconds because this was the last thing she expected to hear in this situation. No matter what this man would tell her, she was determined to not believe even one word. However, Mr. Potter was on a roll and eager to hurt her feelings as much as possible, he continued, "It looks as if you don't know much about men like Mr. Sully who learned from the Indians and thus are only guided by their instincts and desires. When such men are holding a woman in their arms, it doesn't matter who she is. She is reduced to the warm flesh they want to bury themselves in. When an experienced woman like Ms. Baker… by the way, did you know that she was married to an Indian?"

Michaela couldn't help her reaction to that revelation; it set Catherine and her behavior against Sully in a wholly different light. Refusing to think about it though, she quickly turned her expression from a surprised one back into a non-committal and decided to not answer this question.

Yet Mr. Potter didn't expect one, and with a smug smile he went on, "Well, when a woman who knows the secrets about how to stir a man meets someone like your Mr. Sully, they don't even need to know their names, their bodies instantly recognize and understand each other. Why do you think Ms. Baker wanted to marry him so badly? Why do you think that her father, who had just found her, sent her out of town as soon as they had learned he wouldn't do so?"

He knew that she understood the implications of this information and began to feel better. Now she would suffer, too. He knew women like her and he had seen her reaction to Mr. Sully's care for Ms. Baker. From now on she would never be able to stop wondering…

………………………………………………………………..

Although the men outside the car tried to be as quiet as possible in order to not alarm the kidnapper, Michaela sensed that something was going on there. She had stopped listening to the sick thoughts of the man who was now scrutinizing her face for any reaction that would please him. Never being able to simply endure a situation that she wanted to change, Michaela decided that it was worth a try to turn the tables. Giving her voice a soft tone, she once again attempted to get through to him, "Mr. Potter, do you really think that Harold would have wanted you to…"

It was as if hearing his son's name tore apart the taut rope that his nerves had turned in. Jumping up from his chair, he brandished his gun yelling, "Leave my son out of this! He killed himself! This coward! But not me! You will pay now…"

The men outside were alarmed by the sound of a shot from inside of the wagon and that was the last straw that Sully needed to spring in to action although he had been ordered to wait for the police. He knew that there was a small amount of time that would be needed to reload the weapon and he would use it. Lithely and quickly like a wildcat he climbed the car and instantly started chopping the wood around the lock with his tomahawk. He had asked one of the conductors for the weakest spot of the door and had been told that the lock itself wouldn't be able to resist a hard kick as soon as the wood around it had been removed.

"Sully!"

Hearing her scream set a power free in him he didn't yet know he possessed. At the moment he kicked down the door, a second shot was heard. He couldn't know that the first one had loosened accidentally and only hit the ceiling. He couldn't know that Michaela had started towards the entrance as soon as she heard the sounds of his tomahawk and that Mr. Potter had grabbed her again after she had desperately called for him. He couldn't know that the mad man had a second pistol in a drawer near the door which he had pulled out and directed against Michaela's head threatening, "One more word and you are dead!"

However, feeling Sully close had the same effect on Michaela as her scream had on him. Thinking coolly and clearly she remembered her medical knowledge and rammed her elbow with all her might into Mr. Potter's solar plexus which set him out of action for enough time for her to wriggle out of his arms. As the gun fired, she was far enough away to not get hit but still close enough that the man buried her under his body while falling.

Seeing the blood and Michaela motionlessly lying under the man, Sully was paralyzed for a moment. He didn't realize that the soft whimper he heard was a sound that came out of deep within his being. Disregarding the incredible pain of loss he felt, he fell down on his knees next to the bodies hoping that what his eyes saw wasn't true. At this moment of desperation he wasn't aware of the fact that he had heard only one shot which meant that at least one of them had to still be alive. So he thought his mind was playing tricks as he heard her calling for him again, "Sully?"

Michaela was somewhat disoriented, the fall had knocked the air out of her and she had lost consciousness for a moment. Wondering why Sully didn't move she tried it again, her voice a little stronger this time, "Sully… please… can you help me… out of here?"

He hadn't dreamed! She was alive! Not caring about Mr. Potter, he instantly rolled his body away from Michaela. He gently stroked her hair, still not daring to believe that he had her back. "You alright?" was all he could manage and seeing her nod and returning a smile in the eyes he adored, he pulled her up and enclosed her in an embrace he never wanted to loosen again.

"I thought I'd lost you," he choked out.

"Never!" was all she replied settling in his arms and making them her home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Surprisingly, Hannah fell into a fast sleep right after dawn and was still slumbering as Robert woke up. The little boy carefully looked over his friend's shoulder and seeing the closed eyes, he turned slowly as to not disturb her and got up from the cot. It was as if his sister had waited for this moment; she silently opened the door and poked her head inside right as his feet touched the ground. Both their eyes flew to the teacher who lay on top of Dr. Mike's bed still sleeping as well. That was why Bobby tiptoed to Rose who quietly pulled the door closed after her brother had joined her in the hallway.

For Chris it had been a very long night. He had helplessly witnessed the growing restlessness of the little girl. Knowing that sometimes from little acorns grew big oaks, he had combed his memory in order to find the source for the change in the child. Yet he wasn't able to see any reason and thus he was starting to consider what to do if the new day wouldn't bring improvement. Just sitting and watching Hannah feeling miserable was out of the question and having concluded that maybe it was simply Dr. Mike's absence that had caused the little girl's behavior, he decided to go with her to Boston as the last resort. Yet first, he would try any possibility he could think of to distract the doctor's daughter and only in the case that nothing worked, he would book a ticket for the next train.

It was already light when he had finally fallen into a fitful sleep and only a few hours later, as the faint smell of freshly brewed coffee and a demanding knock at the entrance downstairs woke him up. Disoriented for a moment, he stared at the ceiling only remembering that something was wrong. Before his concern could take over again, he heard a soft giggle. Turning his head in astonishment, he saw Hannah sitting on her cot clutching the beads with one hand and holding one of the carved wolves in the other one. Grinning, the little girl informed him, "That's ma's bed, Uncle Kiss."

Instantly, he was fully awake and needed only a few movements to kneel before the little girl in order to be on eyelevel with her. "Are you alright, honey?"

Hannah happily nodded. She knew that the things her ma and her pa had given her had helped her through the last night and of course Bob, whose quickly approaching steps could be heard from the hallway now. They were stopped by Rose's voice though, "Bobbie, don't wake her up!"

Yet Chris assured them, raising his voice so it could be heard outside, "It's alright, Miss Winter."

This was all that the little boy needed; throwing open the door he waved two envelops announcing, "Telegrams for you!"

"Yeah!" Hannah clapped her hands excitedly and watched how Uncle Chris looked at the names before he opened the wires.

Of course he read the one for the child first which said, "_We love you, sweet girl. Your Ma and your Pa_."

Hearing these words, Hannah's joy was complete. With a broad grin she took the sheet from Uncle Chris and pressed it against her chest. Later, she would put it under her pillow where already one telegram lay. She would collect there all the letters her parents would send and thus they were close to her every night. Suddenly she froze as an idea hit her. She wasn't aware of the reaction that was caused by her serious expression. Chris and Rose worriedly glanced at each other while Bobbie stared at his friend in concern. They all had hoped that Hannah had found back to her old self and now they feared that they had been relieved too soon.

With her brow furrowed, the little girl contemplated how to formulate her request; she knew that she would need the other's help. Finally looking at her big friend, she tried to explain, "I wanna make something, too."

Not understanding yet, Chris responded, "Make what, honey?"

"Don't know." Helplessly the blue eyes were fixed on him as he attempted to put the pieces together and make sense out of the child's words.

Yet Rose shyly chimed in, "I think she wants to make something for her parents."  
Instantly, a broad grin lightened Hannah's face again as she thankfully looked at her new friend and vehemently nodded. Smiling, the young girl suggested, "You could write them letters, too."

Before Hannah could tell if it was this what she had on her mind, Robert thought he had a better idea, "We can make a book for them."

Since the little boy had seen the shelves full of books in the teacher's room, he was lost. For him, hearing stories from a book and looking at all the pictures was the greatest thing he could think of.

"Would you like that, honey?" All eyes were on the little girl again and Chris knew if Hannah agreed, they would have a lot to do over the next days and even weeks which meant there would be a lot of distraction.

"Yeah." Hannah was happy. They would make something that she could give her ma and pa and so they would know that she loved them, too.

"What do you want it to be about?" Rose gave her brother an acknowledging look for his suggestion while she waited for the little girl to respond.

Hannah furrowed her brow again, thinking hard. She wanted to tell her ma and pa why they made her so happy and without thinking twice she made her decision, "All the things to love."

"That's wonderful, honey and I would say you have the title of your book already."

Chris said this slightly absent-mindedly yet the children didn't notice. Rose did though and after she had dressed Hannah and ushered her and her brother out of the room she turned to Chris wondering, "What did the other telegram say?"

Wordlessly, Chris gave it to her hoping the young woman could make him comprehend the message, "_Whatever you will hear, no need to worry. We are alright. Letter will follow. Sully_"

……………………………………………….

Sully had written the telegram somewhat cryptic purposefully. Although Horace always emphasized that he had taken an oath and would tell no one what he learned at his office, Sully was skeptical. The reason why he had wired at all was a journalist who had appeared out of nowhere and asked too many questions for Sully's liking. Knowing that the teacher read a lot of newspapers from all over the country, it was to be expected that the report about Michaela's kidnapping would reach Colorado Springs. Not trusting anyone from a newspaper, Sully simply wanted to make sure that family and friends at home would know that they didn't need to worry.

That they had been able to reach the train to Boston at all was a miracle in Sully's eyes. First, it had turned out that Potter wasn't dead. The bullet had hit him near the left collarbone and since he was losing a great amount of blood, he was unconscious. As soon as Michaela had heard him groan, she turned into her doctor mode and bent down in order to do what she could to save the life of the man who had threatened to kill her. Fortunately Dr. Burke had taken over and ordered Michaela to go and sit down somewhere. Yet Sully didn't succeed in getting her out of the line of fire immediately. First, they ran into the journalist with his artist and then a police officer requested information about the incident. Sully had even to defend himself for damage to property and much to his dismay, it was William again who was the one they were listening to and thus they let the accusations drop.

Anyway, somehow they had managed to get on their train.

This time, their compartments were even in different cars which wasn't a problem over the day. They spent the time together in Michaela's cabin so Sully could make sure that she was safe. Since Michaela didn't feel hungry, William suggested that he could go to the diner car and get something to eat for the men, hoping that they would be able to persuade Michaela into eating at least a bit as well.

Dr. Burke had barely left the compartment as he heard the mountain man's voice from behind. "I need to have a word with you."

Somewhat startled, he halted in his tracks and pivoted to face Sully. Slowly nodding, the doctor indicated his willingness to listen and so Sully continued, "I'll stay with Michaela tonight."

Speechless for a moment, William stared at him contemplating what to do and at last came up with, "Well, then I'll stay, too."

Shaking his head, Sully set him straight, "That ain't no option." Dashing the immediate protest of the other man he explained, "She needs ta rest. If we stay both, there won't be enough space to let the cot down."

Yet William was adamant. "I gave Mrs. Quinn my word that…"  
Growing impatient, Sully interrupted him, "That she gets kidnapped? That she don't get some sleep?"

William hadn't expected that he would have to explain that Sully's behavior was a clear offence against decency and so he started with indignation in his voice, "Miss Quinn is an unmarried woman and…"  
Sully had enough, "And I'm her fiancé. I'm gonna marry her and it don't bother me that she will be in my company tonight. Just so you know: you have no choice. You will go as soon as we see she's ready to sleep. If not, I will tell you in front of her to leave and you know how that will make her feel."

Dr. Burke stared at the younger man in disbelief. He felt responsible that the etiquette would be kept during this trip yet on the other hand he didn't want to cause Michaela more trouble than she had experienced already. Thus he decided to give in but not without stating, "I'm sorry, sir, but I will have to report that to Mrs. Quinn."

Sully only shrugged; dismissing these stupid rules he retorted, "That's fine with me."

So it came that three hours later, Dr. Burke left the cabin, wishing Michaela a good rest.

"Good night to you, too, William." To be honest, Michaela was glad that she finally would be able to stretch out on the cot that the conductor had let down for her a few minutes ago. She didn't immediately notice that Sully didn't get ready to leave her as well. Only as she saw him first placing his bag on the ground next to her cot and then folding his jacket to place it on top of it, she wondered, "Sully, what are you doing?"

As if it was the most natural thing in the world he replied, "Gettin' ready for sleep."

Michaela looked at him incredulously, "You can't sleep here, Sully. It's not proper…"

"Fine." Sully took his things and went outside. "Night, Michaela."

Pulling the door closed, he didn't even look back at her. Confused, Michaela stared at the entrance, having no clue what to make out of this behavior. He had given in too easily, he wouldn't…. would he? Yet knowing him…

Determined, she straightened from the small bed, went to the door and hesitantly looked out on the small corridor. She couldn't suppress a light gasp when she saw him sitting on the ground next to her entrance, his head leaning against the wooden wall. With his eyes closed, he didn't react to her presence and as Michaela told him, "Sully, don't be stubborn! You can't stay here all night," he didn't budge.

"Sully…" Her tone grew somewhat impatient and thus he raised his head, opening one eye informing her, "Give it up, I'm stayin'."

Michaela looked up and down the hallway, hoping that no one would come and see this scene. Letting out a long breath, she tried it again, "Sully, please, I promise to not go anywhere tonight. I…"

Interrupting her, showing that he was adamant, he emphasized, "I won't leave you!"

Michaela knew this tone, it was useless to discuss further. However, she couldn't let him spend the night in the hallway. If the conductor came, it would cause trouble for sure. Sighing softly, she eventually gave in, "Alright, come in."

Leaving the door open for him, she went straight to her bed and crawled under the covers. With a satisfied grin on his face, Sully followed her, glad that he had won quite easily; actually, he had been prepared for a longer fight.

If he had been able to read Michaela's thoughts, he would have known that truth be spoken, she was glad that she had him right next to her. The events of the day started catching up to her and she felt her body shaking lightly. She tried to hide it yet Sully sensed that something was wrong. Already lying on the narrow space between the bed and the wall, he lifted his head worriedly asking, "You alright?"

Her reply, "I'm fine," revealed the tremble of her voice though which made Sully sit up in order to be able to look at her, "Michaela, tell me!"

His gentle tone was her undoing and she admitted, shaking openly now, "A late shock. It will pass… only my nerves…" Her voice trailed off and Sully knew that she was playing down how miserable she felt. After straightening from the floor, he sat down on the edge of the cot whispering, "Can ya move a bit?"

Questioningly looking at him she already complied, automatically making room for him. Still, she gasped in surprise as he stretched out next to her yet before she could start protesting he soothed her, "Shh, it's alright. I think ya could use a little holdin'."

It was as if her body was drawn to his and only moments later she found herself lying against him as close as she had never been to him before. Her head rested on the deepening under his collarbone and his arms were holding her tight. For a fleeting moment, Mr. Potter's words disturbed the peace she felt, yet they weren't strong enough to disrupt Sully's and her connection at this moment. And within seconds, she fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………….

Sometime near dawn, Michaela woke up having dreamed that she was sleeping next to Sully. It took her a moment to realize that she was lying in his embrace indeed and as soon as she had digested this, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Considering the steady heave of Sully's chest, Michaela concluded that he was still sleeping which gave her time to contemplate what to do. If William would learn about this, he would tell her mother for sure and she could already hear the tirade that waited for her. And there was something else that prevented her from going back to sleep and distracted her: she felt comfortable, she liked lying this way and to be totally honest, she wanted to explore this feeling further. It was as if Sully's body was the perfect match to hers; it was as if they were one… It didn't take long that unbidden words came back though and began haunting her.

… _he shared his body with another woman only recently_… Without being aware of it, Michaela slightly shook her head as if to chase away this thought. No, she would never believe that. Yes, Sully had comforted the other woman but… Out of the blue it hit her and for a moment, she held her breath: this was exactly what he was he doing to her right now! With her heart starting to race, Michaela pressed her eyelids together, willing the unwanted thoughts to vanish; yet she didn't succeed. There were even coming more instead.

…_When such men are holding a woman in their arms, it doesn't matter who she is. She is reduced to the warm flesh… _No, she would never believe that Sully saw any woman this way. If this were the case, he would long ago have taken Hank's constant offers of one of his girls.

Yet Michaela's troubled memory had still one piece that it wanted to throw at her… _Why do you think Ms. Baker wanted to marry him so badly_? …Oddly enough, it was this question that set her mind at peace again. As insecure and inexperienced she was about intimacy, as sincerely she knew that Sully would never abandon a child of his own again.

Instantly calming down as this realization dawned on her, she resumed her relaxing against his form. It made her feel as safe as she never had before, knowing that she actually trusted the man that held her so protectively and lovingly in his arms. The last thought that crossed her mind before she went back to sleep though was that she had to try and wake up before William would come in the morning to join them. She had no desire for one of her mother's lectures…

As soon as Sully was sure that Michaela was asleep again, he opened his eyes and the corners of his mouth curled up. He had felt her body tense in his arms and was wondering if she would insist on him leaving her because she was able to think clearly now and thoughts about propriety could take over again. Yet when she at last snuggled up to him instead, even closer than before, he knew that they had taken another step forward in their relationship and his heart leapt with joy. Someday, when the time would be right, he would ask her what it had been that made her decide to stay with him. For now, he was simply happy that he was allowed to hold her all through the night.

They both didn't know yet how badly they would need each other as soon as they would arrive in Boston, the town that had made Michaela into the woman she was.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sully spent the next night in Michaela's compartment too, yet this time, he slept on the floor. He didn't mind lying on the hard ground; he acknowledged that holding her the night before had to stay an exception for now, no matter how much he wanted it to be different. Her shy smile in the morning had told him that even though she had enjoyed their closeness, she still thought that she had done something inappropriate. Admittedly, this had saddened him yet she had made up for it after dinner when she had set William straight as he suggested to change places with Sully during the second night. Sully could still hear her soft voice, "William, don't get me wrong, but how would you feel if the woman you love spent the night with another man in the same cabin while you were forced to stay a few rooms away?"

Dr. Burke had kind of stared at her, surprised that she still insisted on breaking the rules although she was obviously feeling better than the day before and would rather need protection than emotional support. And as he started objecting and reminding her that he only wanted her best, she had been as clear as one could be replying, "William, I'm not a young girl anymore, someone who has to be chaperoned. I'm over thirty, remember? Of course you can feel free to complain about this fact to mother."

With raised eyebrows she had waited until he pivoted and left somewhat annoyed, knowing that he had been defeated. Witnessing this had made it easier for Sully, who still grinned about the ambiguity of her words, to swallow that his hoping of another night in each other's arms was dashed. Of course he had immediately agreed and prepared his place with the blankets and the pillow she offered; the last thing he wanted for Michaela was to feel uncomfortable. He knew that he simply had to be patient. Maybe he could think of a way to build their new home sooner so they could get married earlier than planned… Well, actually they hadn't talked about a date yet and at this thought, the train out of the blue lurched and snapping out of his doze he suddenly remembered her words, "… _that is why I release you from your promise to me_."

The disturbing thought that maybe she didn't see him as her fiancé anymore although she accepted his love, prevented him from going back to sleep this night.

…………………………………………………………………

On Wednesday, they were due to Boston in the early evening. All three of them had been absorbed with their own thoughts over the day and thus the conversations were only short and informative ones. William was considering whether to tell Mrs. Quinn about the details of their ride or not, Sully was mulling over whether to ask Michaela directly about the status of their relationship or not and Michaela felt as if she somewhat stood beside herself. On the one hand she felt as calm as she had never before; the night she had spent in Sully's arms had given her a new confidence in their future. On the other hand their closeness had awoken something inside of her that made her incredibly nervous because she simply couldn't grasp it. His touches felt different now, not only loving and protecting but almost proprietorial as well and surprisingly, she liked it. On top of her new feelings she sensed with every fiber in her body that they approached Boston. Every sign with the name of the towns they passed gave her a strange sense of going back in time.

As they finally reached the outskirts of her former home, she wasn't able to sit any longer. Gazing out of the window she silently greeted the three hills on which Boston was built and that the citizens lovingly called trimountain…

"You alright?" Sully's soft voice near her ear made her jump and his palm on her back instantly distracted her from her reverie.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine." With a light blush creeping up her cheeks, she glanced at him yet instantly turned to the window again explaining, "Only my memories that are coming back…"

Remembering him sitting pensively on his seat, his fingers tightening around her hand when they had crossed New York, she softly added, "Just as yours."

"Yeah…" Sully continued stroking her back absent-mindedly but before he could fall back in the somewhat dark mood that had captured him earlier, they were distracted by William and this time, both were thankful for his presence.

Actually, William was glad that this trip was over for several reasons. The last thing he still had to do was face Mrs. Quinn once again and after that, he had no intention of seeing any member of the Quinn family again. If Michaela really stayed in Boston, then he might have second thoughts yet he highly doubted that this would happen.

"Mike," he had to raise his voice because the train jolted and rattled over several switches, "As soon as I have a carriage for you…"

Sully interrupted him, "Thanks for the offer, Dr. Burke, but I'll take care of us."

In an attempt to hide his exasperation, William averted his eyes from them and retorted, "Fine, then I'd like to say goodbye already." Turning to Michaela again he added, "Please tell your mother that I'll come tomorrow at 10 am to see her. If she wishes a different time, it would be nice to let me know about it."

Michaela nodded and smiling at him she assured, "I will tell her. William?"

Hearing her questioning tone he met her gaze and knew that she was sincere as she told him, "I want to thank you, for everything. You are a good friend."

Then she took a step forward and gave him a short hug which took him totally by surprise. The short moment he was allowed to hold her in his arms made him lose his composure momentarily.

Seeing the vulnerable expression on the other man's face, Sully recognized how deep the doctor felt for Michaela and he swallowed hard. The next second Michaela had loosened her embrace though and stepped back to him. She was at his side and he was determined to keep her there.

………………………………………

A few minutes later they were among the throng of passengers who disembarked the train, looked for porters and relatives or just headed out of the station to catch a carriage. Since Sully refused to let Michaela out of his sight, much to her dismay this time because she thought she could already go and see if her mother had sent Harrison to meet them, they still stood on the platform and waited for a porter as most of their fellow travelers were on their way out of the building. For a moment, Michaela allowed herself to simply stand still, close her eyes and take a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell of the Bostonian air that even contained a breeze from the sea. As at last a free porter offered his service, she was eager to finally leave the train station and go home. Sensing her happy anticipation, Sully had to smile. It was good to see her so relaxed again.

As they descended the steps that led down to the street in front of the station building, they didn't notice the woman who craned her head and scanned the crowd to look for her youngest sister. Only the excited exclamation of her name made Michaela aware that there was indeed someone waiting for them. She beamed recognizing the voice and as she spotted the owner of it, she grasped Sully's hand and dragged him toward a woman near her fifties. After reaching her, Michaela let go of Sully and hugged the woman tightly, whispering, "It's so good to see you again."

Briefly overwhelmed by her emotions, she had to brush a tear from her cheek as she stepped back to Sully introducing, "Rebecca, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Byron Sully."

Michaela wasn't aware of the reaction caused by her words. Her sister slightly frowned, hiding her surprise since her mother had told her that a serious relationship didn't exist between Michaela and the mountain man. As far as Sully was concerned, he felt as if a stone rolled down from his shoulders. Michaela had called him her fiancé which meant everything would be alright between them and thus his smile was wide as he shook Rebecca's hand when Michaela continued, "Sully, this is my dearest sister Rebecca Dickenson… and here comes her husband Robert…"

Surrounded by horse-drawn carriages, porters who were pushing cartloads of luggage and a lot of people who left or entered the train station, the greeting went on until the men helped the porter who arrived with their luggage to put it into the rear baggage compartment of the carriage.

Rebecca took this opportunity and led her little sister out of earshot, tentatively beginning, "Michaela, there might be a problem."

Puzzled Michaela queried, "What problem?"

Visibly embarrassed, Rebecca explained, "I didn't know you are engaged to Mr. Sully…"

With her bewilderment growing Michaela interrupted her, "But I wrote a letter and told you."

Sighing, the older sister admitted hoping to not upset her further, "Mother said this might be something you simply dreamed up." Glancing down at Michaela's hand she stated, "Well, she is right, you don't have a ring."

Michaela let out a long breath before she replied, "Sully has a different way of seeing things… and frankly said, he didn't have enough money to buy me one, yet he already gave me the stone that will be put on the wedding ring."

Still not convinced, Rebecca pressed further, "Mother said she had seen Mr. Sully with another woman in a tight embrace in bright daylight in Denver."

She had spoken these words carefully, she didn't want to hurt her sister and now attentively watched her face. Of course she noticed the fleeting strain on Michaela's features yet it was replaced with a soft smile as she responded, "This woman had taken Sully's intentions to help her the wrong way. Sully never had feelings for her although they had the same point of view for many things."  
Being already sure that her mother's intentions had been to deliberately play down Michaela's relationship to Mr. Sully, Rebecca still queried, "Do you really believe him?"

As Michaela replied, "I'm positive," a broad smile lightened her face, and Rebecca nodded satisfied.

The next part of the older sister's task would be difficult, now that she knew Michaela's engagement was a reality. Well, the best would be to just come out with it. Laying a hand on Michaela's arm she searched for her eyes as she broke the news, "Mother asked me to drop Mr. Sully at the Grand Hotel and then to take you home to Beacon Hill."

Michaela was stunned for a moment, speechless in fact. With her thoughts racing she tried to make a quick decision, although she already knew it. Even though she wanted to stay on good terms with her mother in order to not lose time when she made the arrangements to gain her inheritance, this was something she wasn't ready to take. Standing somewhat straighter, she raised her chin informing her sister, "Well, then I'll stay at the hotel, too."

Rebecca's reply came instantly, "You can't do that!" Dashing Michaela's protest before she was able to voice it by laying her hand on her arm again, she continued, "I want to invite you both to spend the night at our home, I'm sure that Robert won't mind."

Silently she added for herself that this way, she could watch this Mr. Sully and build her own opinion of him. And Robert was a good judge of human nature as well… Seeing that Michaela needed a last little push in the right direction, the big sister suggested, "We could chat a little, I think I have some catching up to do."

…………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth sat alone in her dining room and had breakfast. She hadn't slept well; when she had received Rebecca's message the night before, she had been so angry that she even contemplated driving to her home and talking some sense into her daughters. She hadn't expected that her oldest would put up with Michaela's disregarding the simplest rules of society, on the contrary, she had hoped to have her support. Well, things weren't lost yet. Sure it would look strange for her friends that Michaela didn't stay with her but this could simply be explained. More disturbing was the fact that she hadn't succeeded in separating her from Mr. Sully at least temporarily. She didn't want him around when she would take care of the seeds of doubt she had already planted in her daughter's head and make them grow. She had taken the fact that Michaela came without the girl as a first good sign. This way it would be quite easy to make her see that she already had said goodbye to the child which was still too young for long-lasting memories. And in the case that all her arguments wouldn't help, Elizabeth had already made an arrangement that would do it, she was sure about that.

After putting back her cup on the saucer, she reached for the still unread yesterday's newspaper to distract herself until Michaela would be here. She had planned to drag their conversation long enough that Dr. Burke could join them later, hoping he was able to support her. And she would postpone Michaela's visit with their lawyer as long as possible. Putting her glasses on, she at last banned all unpleasant thoughts from her mind and enfolded the Boston Globe only to immediately freeze again as she gazed at her daughter's face on the lower right corner of the title page. As the word _Kidnapping_ sprang to her eyes she gasped in horror and for a moment she forgot that Michaela was out of danger or she wouldn't be here in Boston. Yet another thought crept into her mind: maybe she was injured and this was the true reason why she hadn't come home last night. Maybe she simply wanted to spare her…

Lifting the newspaper again she anxiously skimmed over the lines first to see if she could learn more about Michaela's condition, and after she found the information she had hoped for, she intently studied the article several times.

With a tired sigh, she eventually laid the paper back on the table and put her glasses down. As much as she had silently hoped that Dr. Burke had been the one who saved her daughter's life, she had to acknowledge that it had been Mr. Sully who was the hero. Even though the prejudice against him because of his appearance shone through the comment, it couldn't be denied. If Mr. Sully hadn't been courageous enough to dismiss any thoughts about propriety and property, Michaela might be dead… That last thought shook Elizabeth to her core and for several minutes she wasn't able to move. Only when the doorbell rang, she composed herself and rose to her feet to enclose her youngest into her arms making sure that she really was alright. Their discussion could wait a bit.

………………………………………………………………..

Waiting at the entrance of the house where she had grown up for Harrison to let them in, Michaela looked up at Sully. She hadn't told him that Mother had planned for him to stay at a hotel because she knew that he would immediately comply with her wish to avoid any trouble. However, she was willing to take any risk to make her mother see that she would stay there where Sully would be. It had been good to spend the night at Rebecca's for Sully to feel that there was a member of the Quinn family that warmly welcomed him. As it had turned out, Robert knew from an article at the Boston Globe what had happened on their trip and he had been deeply impressed by Sully's quick actions. After a friendly banter between husband and wife because of the fact that Robert hadn't told Rebecca about it, on the grounds that it would be better to first see Michaela unharmed before she learned about the incident, the four of them had enjoyed a late dinner with a lot of talking. Robert had learned about Sully's skills when it came to working with wood and thus he had made him promise to repair his new desk which was an antique piece he had only currently bought at an auction.

As the men had left the room, Rebecca had taken the opportunity to tell her little sister that in her opinion, she had found herself a very fine man as her future husband.

Knowing that they would have Rebecca behind them, Michaela felt even more ready to face her mother. Sensing Sully's discomfort about the prospect of having to face Mrs. Quinn now, she grasped his hand and squeezed it lovingly. She knew that mother hadn't learned about the incident in Kansas City yet because she hadn't mentioned it to Rebecca. Thus she was determined to use it to finally make her see that Sully would do anything for her. Smiling up at him encouragingly she whispered in an attempt to ease the tension, "Don't worry, she won't bite. And if she tries, I'm here to…"  
At this moment the door opened and Harrison greeted them with a pleased smile at seeing the youngest Quinn daughter again, "Miss Michaela, Mr. Sully, Mrs. Quinn is waiting for you."

Beaming, Michaela retorted, "It is so wonderful to see you again," while Sully politely nodded, "Sir, it's nice to meet you," which instantly made the butler like him. It rarely happened that a guest of this house saw him as a person that was worthy to be addressed as _sir_.

Inside of the house, Martha already waited to lead them towards the parlor yet before she could say one word, she found herself in Michaela's embrace hearing the almost same heartfelt words as Harrison had before, "It is so wonderful to be with you again…"

It was the butler's question that brought Michaela back to reality, "Where is your baggage, Miss Michaela? Still at the station? I will…"

Sighing, she informed him, "I'm not sure yet whether I will stay here, Harrison. Rebecca has offered her hospitality, too and I…"

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth's demanding voice made them all turn towards her. While the chambermaid and the butler worriedly glanced at each other, Michaela stiffened and Sully was instantly on guard. Yet Elizabeth already continued, "Of course you will stay here…"  
Raising her voice somewhat to hinder Michaela from her protest she clarified, "Both of you. You can take your old room and I think Mr. Sully will enjoy his stay here in one of our guestrooms. Martha will take care that everything will be prepared."

Puzzled, Sully watched the mute exchange of determined gazes between mother and daughter, wondering what was going on. As far as Michaela was concerned, she thought that maybe her staying away last night had changed her mother's mind until she heard the true reason from her as she added, "The man who saved my daughter's life will always be welcome in my house."

Michaela knew her mother too well as to assume that this acknowledgement meant that she had changed her mind about Sully as her future husband. They would still have a long way to go until this happened. But even if it never did, she was determined to become Sully's wife.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Only ten minutes later, with all of them sitting on wingback chairs in the parlor, Michaela knew that she had been right in not cheering too soon about her mother's change of mind. Elizabeth acted as if Sully wasn't there after she had made sure that he sat comfortably. Turning towards Michaela, she showered her with appointments she had already made for her, "As you know, William will be here soon. He promised to show you his practice afterwards and…" lifting her hand she raised her voice, too, in order to prevent her daughter from interrupting her, "Dr. Walter has agreed to introduce you to the staff of the almshouse; they need a new doctor there since Dr. Hanson…"

Michaela had given up her attempts to chime in her mother's speech. Gazing down on her hands which she had folded on her lap, she only listened and waited until Mother would be done.

"… We will have a family dinner tomorrow night… I booked tickets for the Opera, they will play… And our lawyer, Mr. Benedict will meet you next Wednesday and..."

At this point, Michaela couldn't take it any longer. Straightening on her chair, she spoke up gazing at her mother, "Next Wednesday I will be on the train homewards, Mother. I want to see Mr. Benedict as soon as possible which means rather today than tomorrow."

Astonished, Elizabeth eyed her daughter. Of course Michaela had written that she would stay only three days, but did she really believe she would allow her to leave right away? Yet knowing how stubborn her youngest was, she tried a different tactic. "You just arrived, Michaela. You need to rest. Look at you, you are alarmingly thin and have dark rings under your eyes… I'm only concerned for your health."

And for the first time including him in the conversation after deliberately excluding him from her plans, she added, "And I'm sure Mr. Sully will agree…"

Although he was never someone to interfere with other people's business, this time he couldn't stay quiet. Seeing through Elizabeth's tactic, Sully immediately made clear where he stood, "I think it's up to Michaela t'decide how long she'll stay."

Thanking him with a smile, Michaela relaxed. This time she wasn't alone; Sully would be there for her no matter what. Turning to her mother again she informed her, "We will leave on Sunday the latest. Until then, everything should be settled and we…"

"That's out of the question," Elizabeth impetuously cut her off, "We need more time than three days, I've arranged several things that you can't just dismiss. I only want your best…"

"Mother," Michaela's temper was rising, "I'm sure you remember that I wrote you about my plans here in Boston and that I promised Hannah to return to her as soon as possible… You are saying you want my best. Why do expect that I care less for my daughter than you do for me?"

Sighing in exasperation, Elizabeth sank against the back of her chair; she should have known it. Arguing now wouldn't get her anywhere; she had to be more subtle. Changing the direction of how she approached her daughter, she announced, "Well, I have a surprise for you, someone who is eager to meet you again…"

"Mother!" Incredulously, Michaela glared at Elizabeth who unimpressed continued, "He will stay in Boston until Tuesday and told me he met you only recently."

Satisfied noticing the glance between her daughter and Mr. Sully she at last gave his name away, "It's Carl Wilson. He has some business to do in town and in fact, he said he wanted to talk to you, too."

Her last words were directed at Sully who was as surprised as Michaela learning that his friend Daniel's father-in-law, who they met in February, was in Boston as well. However, they hadn't time to explore this thought further because now, the doorbell was ringing. Everyone in the room knew who the visitor would be and Michaela immediately stiffened, fearing her mother would create an embarrassing moment for all of them. Soon enough Harrison announced, "Dr. Burke, Ma'am," and showed the young man in.

William's expression and his tone were non-committal when he greeted them, bowing his head for the women and nodding to Sully, "Mrs. Quinn, it is nice to see you again. Mike, Mr. Sully."

Without giving anyone the time to respond he turned to Elizabeth requesting, "If it is possible, I would like to talk to you in private, Mrs. Quinn."

Before she replied, Elizabeth considered the young doctor standing across from her for a moment. She had hoped that Michaela wouldn't decline the invitation to come to his practice in front of him again, even though it would only be out of politeness. Yet her daughter dashed her plan once again. William's wish and the silence that had fallen over the room momentarily was Michaela's opportunity to leave her mother's presence. Rising to her feet she glanced at Sully indicating she wanted him to do the same, assuring her friend with a soft smile, "We don't mind, I wanted to take Sully to his room anyway. Good day, William and thank you for everything again."

While Elizabeth nodded in agreement despite her disapproving, Dr. Burke's expression was one of relief. Michaela didn't wait until Mother would change her mind; she took Sully's hand leading him out of the room.

…………………………………………………..

The way Mrs. Dickenson and her husband had welcomed him the night before made Sully want to believe that Michaela's mother might have changed her attitude against him as well. Well, it hadn't even taken an hour to crush this hope. He would have to show her that he wanted the best for Michaela as well. Although, seeing this house, which was even more impressive than the Baker's, caused the doubts he had banished to the corners of his mind to crawl out again. Watching Michaela's gaze following her hands as they lovingly glided across the mahogany handrail of the banister, reminded him that he would never ever be able to give her such a house, even if he would take every job he could get. As she opened the door to her room for him to take a look, he only saw the light in her eyes and misread her excitement as the joy to finally be at home again.

Although Michaela of course enjoyed being in the house of her childhood and the years of working with her father again, Sully couldn't have been more wrong. Michaela had never told him that he was the first man in her life who was allowed to look in there. Not even David received her permission to see her sanctuary and now her heart didn't only beat faster because they had ascended the stairs. Biting her lower lip, she somewhat anxiously watched his face waiting for his reaction knowing that her room gave another bit of herself away to him.

Sully took in the femininity of the place before him. His eyes roamed over a white French lace canopy bed to the matching curtains on a bay window seat and an antique vanity with perfume bottles on it. The only things that disturbed the impression of coziness were some empty bookshelves on the right wall, telling that the occupant didn't live here anymore. He couldn't explain it but for him, this room seemed to open a new door to Michaela. He could picture her hunching over her books at the bureau, her form lying on the large bed exhausted from all her studies yet surrounded by all the luxury.

Since Sully didn't budge, Michaela attempted to explain what it was which made this moment so special for her, "Only my family knows my room, Sully."

She waited a moment for him to understand her meaning yet he seemed to be distracted or confused, she wasn't sure and when suddenly it downed on her that she had spoken like a spoiled society lady, she hastily added, "And the chambermaids of course."  
Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment when Sully didn't acknowledge her correction but kept staring at the place of her childhood and youth. Suddenly she felt ashamed remembering that Sully had never known material security when he grew up. She barely dared to touch his arm as she regretted, "I'm sorry, Sully. I must sound like a snob. I didn't want to show off, I just wanted you to know…"  
Hearing her voice cracking, Sully snapped back to reality. Immediately pulling her into his arms he assured her soothingly whispering into her ear, "I'm honored that ya let me see it."

Yet both felt the tension that still remained and Sully realized he had to tell her why he felt uncomfortable. He couldn't look into her eyes though and thus he didn't loose their embrace hiding his words in her hair when he admitted, "I'm sorry I can't give ya the house ya deserve."

"Oh Sully," her reply came instantly and she bent back, cradling his face in her hands and locking her gaze with his, "It's not the house that is important, it's the people you live with." And in an attempt to lighten his mood she added, "Didn't Cloud Dancing teach you that?"

However, averting his eyes again Sully still resisted, "I don't want ya to give up all these things because of me. I…"

Laying her fingertips on his mouth, she silenced him. Then she guided his chin so he had no choice but to look at her. Brushing away a lock that had fallen over his brow she reminded him, "I left this place almost two years ago because I wanted to and this had nothing to do with anyone or anything else but me. I searched for a way to build my own life and I succeeded. My life is in Colorado now, with you and Hannah."

"But…" His renewed objection made her only more insistent.

"Sully, don't you understand? I don't care where my bed stands as long as I have the people I love and who love me around."

Although Sully wasn't convinced yet, after all he was sure that mother and daughter loved each other as well despite their disagreements, he gave in for now. He had himself experienced the truth which he acknowledged in a quiet voice, "Home is where your heart is."

Not able to resist her wide smile he gained as response, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her into his arms again yet approaching steps of one of the chambermaids broke the moment.

……………………………………………..

When they came downstairs after Martha had shown them to the room she had prepared for Sully, Dr. Burke was already gone, a fact that hadn't improved Elizabeth's mood. As she eyed the couple before her, Michaela wondered what William had told her and admittedly, she was growing somewhat apprehensive about the possible effects of what he had said. Quickly deciding that the best tactic would be to avoid her mother for a while she informed her, "I want to show Sully the town and we both want to see the ocean again …Oh, may we take the family carriage?"

She deliberately withheld the fact that she intended to stop by at the lawyer's office as well, knowing that her mother would find a reason to prevent her from leaving the house without her. However, Elizabeth had only ears for the new fact she had just learned about Sully. Ignoring her daughter's request she turned to the man who had much more influence over her daughter than she liked. Well, her main interest at the moment was to keep Michaela away from the frontier; this was no place to live in as she had experienced herself. She had to find out where he was from. Maybe it was a good idea to keep him here as well. As long as she had enough time with her daughter she was sure that the other things she had planned would fall into place on their own accord. "You know the Atlantic Ocean, Mr. Sully?" she finally asked and was very pleased hearing his response, "I grew up in New York, Mrs. Quinn."

This was good news for her. "Well, then we were almost neighbors." Sensing the astonishment her remark had caused, she waved her hand indicating for them to leave, adding, "Of course you can take the carriage, Michaela. You are at home now and you can do what you want with everything that belongs to the household."

Actually, Michaela wanted to reply to her mother's last words yet she decided to let it go for now. So it happened, that she and Sully stood on a small cliff with the sandy beach beneath them only half an hour later. This had always been one of her favorite places and she explained, raising her voice to be heard through the heavy wind, "I've missed this sensation that wherever you look, your eyes don't meet any barrier. I always felt free here."

Sully simply nodded in understanding. He had made this experience himself once, though not on a shore but when he had stood almost on the top of Pike's Peak. He knew Michaela well enough now to know that she was a strong woman in every meaning of the word and at this moment, he promised himself to take her to the mountain's top one day.

Anyway, the wind coming from the sea rather resembled a storm and thus they soon returned to town where Michaela sent the driver with the carriage home. Both she and Sully enjoyed the fact that they were able to take a walk after so many days cooped up on a train, and for a while, they simply strolled along the streets, passing the buildings of the Massachusetts Company and the Old Corner Bookstore where the Boston Globe was published. Michaela's cheeks were flushed with excitement as she explained to Sully all the buildings while he listened with a slight amusement about her eagerness. He wasn't really one who was interested in touring through a town yet he entertained himself picturing Michaela at all the places she showed him.

As they reached the Old State House, which even impressed Sully with its lion and the unicorn, they heard a familiar voice from behind, "Michaela, Mr. Sully!"

Turning around they recognized Robert approaching them and after a mutual greeting Rebecca's husband suggested, "How about I take you to the Union Oyster House for a drink or even an early lunch?"

Sully wouldn't mind getting away from the traffic that he wasn't used to but of course he would comply with Michaela's wishes and thus both men waited for her decision. She didn't have to think about it for long, knowing that Mr. Benedict's office was right across the street and thus she asked for their understanding, "Actually, I would rather go and see if I can get an earlier appointment than Mother has arranged with the lawyer."

Knowing that Sully was ready to follow her there, she lovingly laid her hand on his arm assuring him, "I don't mind that you go with Robert, you can have a little talk between men and I will join you in no time. And," she added dashing his immediate protest, "the restaurant is just over the street, we are practically within earshot of one another."

Sully considered her for a moment, in fact there was something he needed to talk about with Mr. Dickenson without Michaela overhearing them and thus he gave his agreement with a soft smile, "Alright, but if there is any emergency, first call me before you go anywhere."

Raising her eyebrows playfully, Michaela retorted, "I will do as you wish, Mr. Sully. See you later, Robert." As she spoke the last words to her brother-in-law, she was already on her way.

…………………………………………….

When she entered the wooden paneled office, a young man stood in the middle of the room asking her politely, "What can I do for you, Miss?"

Assuming that he was the secretary because she knew that Mr. Benedict was of her father's age she replied firmly, "I'm afraid I must insist on moving my meeting with Mr. Benedict to tomorrow at the latest, I don't intend to stay in town until Wednesday."

Since he had only one appointment on Wednesday, Peter Benedict wondered, "Then you are Miss Michaela Quinn in person?"

She wanted him to take her serious and so she affirming amended, "Yes, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn." And lightly blushing she apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself right away."

Accepting her apology, Peter showed her through a door into a bigger room with a large desk standing in the middle, and he contemplated what to do. He had strict orders from Josef Quinn's wife how to handle this situation and he had hoped to still find a way out. Miss Quinn was his client as well and thus he had to work for her interest, too. To be honest, his heart was with the young woman, if his father would want to run his life the way her mother was trying to do it, he would never had agreed to be his partner. He had a free hand for all decisions he would make and since he was someone who acted rather quickly, he asked, "How about now? I'm free for two hours and we won't need so long."

Surprised, Michaela's eyes flew to him, "You are my lawyer? I thought… oh, I see, the Mr. Benedict I know must be your father… Yes, I have enough time right now."

Seeing him nod, a tentative, hopeful smile crept up on her face and he couldn't help but marvel about her beauty. After all the things he had heard about her he knew he would dash the light in her eyes very soon

While he searched for her record in his filing cabinet, he decided to take the middle way. He would comply with Mrs. Quinn's wishes yet he wouldn't lie either. All he had to do was to think of his words carefully.

After her father died, there had been of course an opening of the will and Michaela knew about the amount of money her father wanted her to have. Back then, she had barely attached importance to the fact that there were more things he had left her, even less that there were conditions. She had been in a deep depression and when she had left Boston, she was determined to only use her father's money when she would have no other choice. So it was a wonderful surprise for her to learn that Father had decided to give the largest part of his books and she was already thinking about the best place for them home in Colorado Springs as one very seriously spoken line captured her attention again.

"I have been ordered to tell you that here is one condition for you to enter on your inheritance."

Questioningly, she looked at him and seeing his facial expression she knew it would be something she wouldn't like. She paled as she heard him say, "Your inheritance is only available here in Boston. All the things have to stay in town, including the money."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The rest of the talk with Mr. Benedict turned into a blurred memory for Michaela; only the time of their next meeting was cut in her mind clearly. She would not even have twenty four hours to make her decision yet in fact, she didn't even need one minute. There was no question about that; of course she would go back to Colorado. There was something else that disturbed her deeply and made the sunlight stab her eyes like a knife as she left the lawyer's office. Blinded for a moment, she stood still not noticing the strange looks she gained from some people passing by.

Making a new appointment had taken Michaela more time than anticipated and thus Sully was already done preparing his surprise for her. There had even been enough time for a drink with Mr. Dickenson, and the moment both men left the restaurant, Michaela stepped out of the building that contained the lawyer's office. Seeing her tensed posture, Sully immediately knew that something was wrong. Robert sensed the young man's nervousness and knew he should leave the two of them alone. After assuring one another that they would meet at the Dickenson's house the next morning, they shook hands in goodbye. While Robert went back to his business, Sully hastened across the street towards Michaela.

Her expression was still one of utter shock, and when Sully reached her and took her hands in his, she looked up at his concerned face informing him, "Father wants me to live in Boston."

Sully was stunned. Not daring to think about the final consequences of her words he swallowed hard and momentarily averting his eyes, he asked already knowing the answer, "What does that mean?"

Their gazes met again as she affirmed what he feared, "I only get my inheritance if I stay in Boston."

Seeing the blue in his eyes darken with dread, Michaela reached up caressing his cheek with the back of her hand assuring, "Don't worry, Sully. I already told Mr. Benedict that I wouldn't stay here yet he insisted that I should think about it. I don't need to think, we will go back to Colorado Springs the day after tomorrow."

Her words didn't have the desired effect though; Sully didn't look relieved in the least and he avoided her gaze again. Thus she added, hoping he would recognize that she was sincere in her decision, "I want us to go to the train station right now and book our tickets for Sunday."

Yet Sully didn't budge. Staring unseeingly at the distance, his mind raced. What was he to do? He didn't want her to lose the inheritance because of him. One day, she would hate him for that. But would he be able to live here in Boston? The town already started to get on his nerves; he wished he could leave this crowded place at least for an hour to think in peace and quiet. Her soft and worried voice startled him back to reality as she pointed to the left, "The train station is only five minutes from here, let's go."

Noticing her determined expression, Sully knew it was useless to oppose her at this moment and so he simply followed the love of his life as she led the way.

…………………………………………………..

When they returned to the Quinn residence around lunchtime, Sully knew that he should be happy. They had booked the last free sleeping compartment on the Sunday train, which meant that he would spend all the way home alone with Michaela in a double cabin. Usually, he would have been thrilled about this prospect but not today. He was simply caught up in his fear of losing her after they had finally found each other for good. Even though she was obviously determined to go back to Colorado Springs he knew, in some way the money would separate them. The symptoms of an approaching migraine distracted him from recognizing that Michaela was in a subdued mood as well, yet Mrs. Quinn noticed both their discomfort during lunch right away.

Assuming that they had a disagreement, Elizabeth already considered how to make them see that they simply were too different to be able to make a life together. Sure, she was thankful for all the things the young man had done for Michaela, but in her eyes, this wasn't a reason to get married. Dr. Burke was the perfect match for her daughter; he was everything she had wished for her future son-in-law. While Elizabeth contemplated how to talk to her daughter without making her angry, Michaela still tried to digest why her father had suddenly set bounds for her, something he had never done before.

Struggling with his increasing headache, Sully knew he had to find some solitude. After picking at his food for a short time, he announced, "I'll go to my room for a while."

Instantly, Michaela's eyes flew to him. Seeing his strained expression she asked with concern, "Are you alright, Sully?"

"Yeah," pushing back his chair he rose to his feet, "I'm just a little tired. Maybe all the travelin's catchin' up with me." Directed at Mrs. Quinn he added, "If you'll excuse me, ma'am."

Both women watched him leave the room and while Michaela's worry grew because she had never heard Sully say he needed a rest in the middle of the day, Elizabeth was pleased. The mountain man's desire to be alone gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to her daughter in private and as the sounds of his steps died away in the hallway, she turned to start her speech yet the doorbell interrupted her. Puzzled, the women glanced at each other. However, they didn't have to wait long until the identity of their visitor was revealed.

"Mr. Carl Wilson," Harrison introduced and retreated as the older man filled the doorframe.

Taking his hat down, Carl's face broke into a broad smile. "Elizabeth, Mike, it is wonderful to see you both again."

Although she was somewhat angry because she had to postpone her conversation with Michaela, Elizabeth sounded pleased; "Carl, what a nice surprise. Would you like to join us for a tea?"

Since Mr. Wilson was eager to learn what had happened to Michaela during the last months, he agreed and soon the tea was served in the parlor.

However, it was Mr. Wilson who first filled them in on the latest events in Wells, "In May, Daniel and Sophy moved into their new house," turning to Elizabeth he informed her, "which was planned in an excellent fashion by Mr. Sully as well as our new hotel. It's a complete success since we opened it last month."

Directing his next words at Michaela he continued, "Your friend is really talented, Mike. If I didn't already know that he has a few contracts in Denver, I would hire him again myself."

"How do you know about his contracts?" Michaela was curious.

Carl chuckled, he recognized the little girl that never grew tired of asking until her thirst for knowledge was satisfied. "Well, actually, he will work for one of my business partners, George Stone. He has a hunting lodge with a large window in one of the rooms on his mind; he had seen it at the Baker's building place."

Nodding, Michaela affirmed, "I remember him. We met on a reception in Denver…"

"And he remembers you, Mike. He was very impressed." Carl smiled seeing her blush like a young girl because of this compliment. "If you ever need someone to handle your money, you should trust him. Thanks to him, I almost doubled mine over the last three years."

This information made Michaela sit straighter on her chair. Carl could recognize something new on her face and thus he asked, "Are you interested?"

Thoughtfully, Michaela nodded. While she still contemplated whether to trust her father's friend or not, she heard herself say, "I saw my lawyer this morning and I had to accept that I won't get the money I had hoped for here in Boston, which means I have to find a way to use mine as effectively as possible. But I can't afford to lose even one penny…"

"Oh, you won't," Carl eagerly interrupted her, "George has several models for how you can divide your money so you won't be ruined if the stock market plummets."

Startled because it had never occurred to her that she could lose the money she thought safe at the bank, Michaela sounded insecure as she admitted, "I'd like to learn more about this, Mr. Wilson. I would really appreciate your help."

"Although I'd rather want you to call me Uncle than Mister, I actually prefer just Carl." Giving her an encouraging smile the older man suggested, "I could give you a short introductory course right now, I still have half an hour of my time left."

Momentarily, Michaela's thoughts flew to Sully; it concerned her that he wasn't back downstairs yet. Hoping that thirty more minutes not looking after him wouldn't do any damage, she at last nodded in agreement, "We can go to Father's office, it isn't used anymore." Turning to her mother she added, "I hope you don't mind."

Yet Elizabeth simply waved her hand dismissingly. She was still trying to digest the fact that her daughter would rather lose her father's inheritance than stay in her hometown.

………………………………………………

Carl had informed her that her assets should include shares in companies, houses and a certain amount of money so she would be able to liquidate assets if the stock market crashed as had happened before. Sitting motionless behind her father's desk, Michaela barely noticed his remark that he would see her the next day again when he said goodbye, because her mind was already working hard. Now she regretted the fact that she had never been interested in managing her money. She would send a telegram to Mr. Stone this afternoon requesting a meeting with him on Friday when their train would arrive in Denver…

Startled by the sound of the door opening she looked up, meeting Elizabeth's gaze. Michaela couldn't tell how long she had sat lost in her thoughts and when she now saw her mother enter the office, she got up from her chair remembering that she needed to look after Sully.

"Please, keep your seat for a moment." Elizabeth sounded serious in a way that made it impossible for the daughter to not comply.

Suddenly Michaela felt as if time had stood still for the last two years. They both had been alone in this room before, disagreeing heartily about what her future should look like. But back then; she had always felt her father's comforting presence despite the fact that he was gone. She had spent hours on end with him in this room, discussing difficult cases or articles from the newest medical journal. He had supported her all her life even though he had met with stiff opposition of his wife quite often. She still found it hard to believe what the lawyer had told her this morning.

Michaela sat staring at her folded hands on the top of the desk, when suddenly without thinking, she spoke, her voice cracking, "I always thought that Father loved me."

"Why would you doubt that?" Without waiting for a response, Elizabeth pulled a chair to the desk and sat down across from Michaela and continued, her tone showing her puzzlement, "All he ever wanted was to see you happy and he did everything to make this happen, often to a degree that I rather thought was too indulgent."

Michaela didn't acknowledge these arguments. Looking fully at her mother she said quietly, "If father had really loved me, he would never have expected me to live at a certain place. He would have allowed me to spread my wings in every sense of the word."

Not able to hold the troubled look of her daughter longer, Elizabeth gazed out of the window yet without paying attention to the sight her eyes met. She had to make her daughter see that she didn't intend to hurt her but help her see the truth. "All we want for you is to be safe, that you can lead the life you deserve, Michaela."

As if she hadn't heard her mother's words, Michaela furrowed her brow stating, "I really hope I will never do this to Hannah. I want her to make her own choices when the time comes, choices that will be right for her, not for me."

Taking a deep breath to compose herself she at last admitted, "It hurts me to know that Father didn't trust me enough to let me make my own decisions. I still can't believe that he made these conditions…" Her voice trailed off for a moment but then she braced herself for her mother's reaction to her next words, "We've booked the tickets for the train on Sunday. We will leave in the early evening."  
Instantly, Elizabeth protested. "But you have appointments, you can't just dismiss them…"

Rising from her chair, Michaela said matter-of-factly, "I can and I will, Mother. These are your arrangements, not mine. And now excuse me, I have to look after Sully who seems to be the only person besides his daughter that loves me without any conditions."

Yet her mother's words stopped her on her way to the door. "William does, too. And he can offer you everything you deserve, even a partnership in his practice."

Hoping that she had finally made her point, Elizabeth waited for her daughter's response. Turning back to her mother, Michaela clasped her hands in front of her and looked down at her feet. She had to acknowledge that the facts were true yet they didn't work for her. In an attempt to make herself clear, she at last explained, "You are right, I could be his partner. But it would be his practice, not mine. I would be tolerated because I would work under his protection, similar to the time I worked with Father. In Colorado, I have earned the respect of my patients. They accept me because they trust me. I am not willing to give this up. And," this time it was her raising her tone to dash her mother's counterargument before she could voice it, "I don't love William. I love Sully. I love him as I have never loved anyone or anything before. I won't give that up either. And now excuse me, I have the feeling he needs me."

Sinking against the back of her chair, Elizabeth watched her daughter leave the room. Although she had to admit that Michaela's words had moved something inside of her and first doubts about her actions arose, she wasn't willing to give up yet. Maybe Rebecca could help.

………………………………………….

Sully tossed and turned on his bed. The bright light hurt, but the pain caused by his thoughts was even worse. He just knew that Michaela would regret it some time later that she hadn't taken the money and it would be his fault. In addition, seeing the ocean again had brought back unwanted dark memories and all this together started to become unbearable for him. In an attempt to find a position that was somewhat comfortable, he turned on his back yet a sunbeam reflected by the glass of an oil lamp hanging on the wall blinded his eyes. Groaning, he covered them with his forearm and it was at this moment that Michaela entered the room after a short knock at the door.

"Oh Sully," she breathed, instantly rushing to his side, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He was barely able to respond; however, he managed, "'Cause it's nothin'; it'll pass."

"I don't call a migraine nothing," she softly chastised him, gently stroking his hair. "I'll be right back, I only need to get my bag."

He protested in vain; his words, "No need for that…" didn't reach her because she was already out of the room.

Only moments later she was back at his side. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she softly asked, "Could you take your arm away? I have to look into your eyes…"

Her tender touches while she was examining him, soothed him somewhat and he was able to tell her what laid on him heavy as a millstone, "M'chela, I don't want you to give up everything because of me…"

"Shh…" Covering his lips with her fingertips she silenced him. "Sully, I assure you that I don't give up anything that is important to me. _You_ are important to me and so is Hannah. And my clinic in Colorado Springs as well. If I stayed in Boston, I would gain money but lose everything I love. I won't do that to myself, so I'm just selfish when I go back to Colorado which means there is no reason for you to feel guilty in any way."

Sully heard the truth in her words and the smile in her voice as well when she spoke and suddenly he calmed under her loving eyes. Michaela sat bent over him and locking his gaze with hers their faces were drawn to each other and the response to his question, "Are ya sure about this?" was given by her soft lips as she met his in a tender kiss.

Lifting her head again she smiled down at him affirming, "I'm positive."

Her love for him was clearly seen in her mismatched eyes, taking his breath away. The only thing he could think of at this moment was that he would never ever let her go. He would try everything in his might to deserve this woman. His feelings for her overwhelmed him and forgetting that they could be disturbed any moment, he pulled her back against him, cupping the back of her head with one hand and holding her firmly around her waist with his other one. Meeting no resistance, he guided their lips together again, instantly deepening the kiss. For a second he wished she had her hair undone, he would like it falling around them like a curtain to hide their faces from the outside world. As they both needed some air, they broke the kiss simultaneously and Michaela buried her head in the crook of his neck whispering, "I love you so much."

His response came immediately, "I love ya, too." Tightening his grip he pressed her body against his and suddenly both became aware of their position. Blushing deeply, Michaela murmured, "I'll go and make you some willow bark tea, this should ease your pain."

Loosening his embrace he planted a loving kiss to the side of her head and stated somewhat cheekily, "I think that you are the best medicine for me."

In a sitting position already, Michaela raised an eyebrow, smiling as she retorted, "I might be hard to swallow sometimes, Mr. Sully."

Loving their banter, he grinned as he replied, "I have a strong stomach, don't worry, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela couldn't resist bending down again and after giving him a gentle peck on his cheek she murmured into his ear, "I'm happy to hear that."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You'll be careful?" Sully lifted Michaela's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand peering into her eyes.

His irises were of a shining blue today and unable to turn her gaze away from them, Michaela couldn't help but smile. "Sully, stop worrying! As I told you already twice, I will only see Mr. Benedict and then I'll return home."

Yet he wanted to be absolutely sure that she would get back to her mother's house safely. "Good. I'll send the carriage here as soon…"

"Sully!" Her tone showed the first traces of impatience. They stood next to the entrance of the lawyer's building and were parting for the morning. Although Sully wasn't all well yet, he didn't care about the still remaining light headache. He was eager to get to the Dickensons, and not only because he wanted to keep a promise. Looking forward to the look on Michaela's face when she would learn about the surprise which waited for her in the afternoon, he reluctantly let go of her hand. "Alright, I'll see ya for lunch."

Nodding, she smiled up at him requesting, "Please tell Rebecca that I would like to meet her later today, if she has the time."

"I will." Sully watched her turn and enter the building and then he embarked the Quinn carriage again. Before he would ride to his future sister-in-law, he had something else to do…

As far as Michaela was concerned, she felt incredibly tired. She had kept vigil next to Sully's bed until she was sure that he was over the worst. She knew that her presence helped him and thus she held his hand until he was fast asleep. When she left his room long after midnight, her mother was waiting for her though. Another fight between them about propriety prevented her from falling asleep when she finally lay in bed. In addition to her strained relationship with Mother, her father's wish for her to remain in Boston disturbed her deeply. She simply didn't understand it and felt a knot tighten in her chest which made it difficult to breathe. She had always thought that her father understood that the most important thing for her was to be a doctor. His approval and support had helped her to make her dream come true, so why did he suddenly set limits? Without telling her? There must be an explanation. Her last thought before she fell into a fitful sleep had been that she would request to see his words; maybe she would then understand his purpose…

Not rested at all, her legs felt heavy as she was climbing the stairs to the lawyer's office now. When her knock wasn't answered, she suddenly, untypical for her, became insecure. Maybe she had misunderstood something, mixed up the time… Contemplating what to do, she stood motionless for several moments until the sound of steps coming upstairs made her straighten again. Recognizing her father's friend as soon as he came into her view, she suddenly felt a weight falling from her shoulders knowing that she would get some answers now.

"Mike, it is good to see you again." Mr. Benedict senior's bass boomed through the hallway as he approached her. "My son's wife went into labor half an hour ago and when he told me about his appointment with you, I volunteered to come. All I know is that it's urgent…" At this point he had reached her and squeezed her hand warmly before he unlocked the door.

Michaela made use of the short moment to reciprocate his greeting adding, "Actually, I am glad that it is you who came."  
The older man was already on his way to the desk wondering, "Why's that?" and falling on his large armchair, he gestured for her to sit down as well.

"Am I right assuming that it was you who wrote Father's will?" Michaela came right to the point and looked hopefully at her vis-à-vis.

"Yes, it was me…"

Before Mr. Benedict had time to add something else, Michaela already continued, "Did he tell you why he made these conditions? He couldn't even know that I might be forced to leave Boston and I still can't believe that Father…"

"What conditions, dear?" The lawyer looked puzzled yet with sympathy at the young woman across from him. He had laughed like all the other friends of Josef when the doctor told them that his daughter was determined to become a physician, too, and that he would support her at any costs. Mr. Benedict's amusement had soon been replaced by admiration, his wife had even been Michaela's patient and he still felt guilty that he had convinced her to change doctors after Josef died. Well, he had to think of his business and he depended on his reputation. Sending his wife to a lady doctor could damage this… Feeling Mike's questioning eyes on him, he pushed thoughts about the past aside and reiterated, "What conditions?"

Michaela eyed him cautiously; maybe he didn't take her serious. She was sure that he remembered her father's unusual requests, so why didn't he admit it? Feeling her determination to learn the true reasons behind her father's action grow, she straightened on her chair. "I want to understand why Father wants me to stay in Boston."

In bewilderment, Mr. Benedict stared at her, "I'm sorry, Mike, you are still talking in riddles. I've never heard Josef say something like that. So, what is this all about?"

Michaela gave him a wary look detailing, "Your son told me that there is a condition for me to get the inheritance. I have to stay in Boston or I would lose it."

"That's ridiculous," was the lawyer's instant reply. "Josef never said let alone made me write something like that. Wait…" Only now he had digested all her words, "Peter told you that?"

Only able to nod as her pulse sped up, Michaela felt hope rising inside of her, maybe this all was a simple misunderstanding.

The older man tried to comprehend this information; he knew that his son sometimes interpreted the laws in a way he himself didn't approve. To get to the bottom of Mike's problem he queried, "Are you able to repeat his very words?"

They were burned into Michaela's memory and without hesitation she quoted, _"I have been ordered to tell you that here is one condition for you to enter on your inheritance. Your inheritance is only available here in Boston. All the things have to stay in town, including the money."_

Although she had gone over these words again and again in her thoughts, speaking them out loud made her suddenly notice that she hadn't have paid enough attention to the first line, "_I have been ordered_…"

Mr. Benedict instantly recognized what his son had done and seeing the realization of the truth in the young woman's eyes as well they spoke simultaneously, "Elizabeth."

"Mother!"

Sinking against the back of his chair, the older man let out a long frustrated breath and the anger at his son's action silenced him for the moment while Michaela's initial disbelief rapidly turned into ire. Barely able to keep her voice steady, she clasped her hands tightly and looked down on them so as to not show her strong emotion, stating, "Since your son told me my father's alleged wish yesterday, I racked my brain why Father suddenly did this to me. I should have never doubted him. He was the only person who always understood and supported me…"

Her voice trailed off as it suddenly dawned on her that her financial problems were gone from one moment to the next. Sully wouldn't have a reason to feel guilty anymore because in his opinion, she was giving something up for him, no matter how often she assured him the contrary. Sully… Her face lit up as she gazed at Mr. Benedict again. "Father would be happy for me to know that I found someone who is doing the same for me now. We will get married, and of course Mother disapproves…"

Exchanging an understanding look they smiled at each other and suddenly back in reality, they started to take care of the practical things that were connected to Josef Quinn's last will.

…………………………………………………………………………..

When Michaela stepped out into the bright daylight again, she was torn between two urges. On the one hand, she needed for Sully to know as soon as possible that all her financial problems were gone. Knowing that he would be happy for her because now, she could keep all the promises she had made to herself and to the people of Colorado Springs, she wanted to share her joy with him. On the other hand her requirement to confront her mother was nearly overwhelming. Glancing at the large clock of the State House she noticed that it was almost time for lunch. Thus she decided to ask the carriage driver, who already was waiting for her as Sully had promised, to take her back to Beacon Hill.

Elizabeth Quinn had known it right from the start when she had made her arrangements with Mr. Benedict junior that Michaela might be able to find out the truth. After all, she knew her daughter's inquisitorial nature when something was eating at her and the young man didn't seem to be someone who could resist the bombardments of questions or maybe even Michaela's undeniable beauty. That was why she thought herself prepared for her daughter's possible anger yet as she was eventually met with it, she needed all her willpower to not be disturbed by the hurt and cold ire in her daughter's eyes.

On her way through the streets of Boston and even when she entered the home of her childhood, Michaela was contemplating what to tell the woman who seemed to never cease interfering in her life. Knowing her mother, Michaela was positive that for every one of her words there was already a counterargument waiting. However, she was determined to not hold back her opinion and when she at last found her mother sitting in the parlor reading the newspaper, she simply informed her, remaining standing in the doorframe, "I know what you have done."

Puzzled, because these words were spoken in a perfectly calm manner, Elizabeth looked up. Folding the paper and laying it on the table she replied equally as cool, "He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"He didn't. I've met his father this morning." There was still no anger in Michaela's tone evident.

"Well, that's a scenario I didn't consider," Elizabeth admitted, waiting for the emotions to break through.

Her daughter didn't do her the favor yet though. With her voice quiet she asked, "So what did you consider? Did you think of the agony you might cause me, forcing me to choose between my old life and the one I build myself?"

It was Elizabeth who first lost the fight against her feelings. Not being able to keep them under control any longer, she shot up from her chair and her volume rose as well, "A life you built? Wake up Michaela! You are living in a shack surrounded by uneducated nobodies at a place no one in his right mind would call a town! That's not the life you have been raised for! Your father would never…"

Michaela's eyes were shooting irate bolts of lightening by now and although her voice was still quiet, her tone was biting. Emphasizing every word she interrupted her mother, "Father knew me well enough to trust my judgment. All he ever wanted for me was to be happy…"

"Your father spoiled you!" Elizabeth was screaming now. "Someone has to bring you to your senses! I knew that you would never listen to me! You are far too stubborn to admit a mistake…"

At this point, Michaela gave up on holding back and the voices of the fighting women rang through the house.

"You thinking I am making a mistake doesn't mean it is one for me, Mother!"

"Because you are blinded by your pride! It is simply stupid how you throw all the possibilities Boston and William are offering to you away!"  
"And I told you that I need neither this town nor the man you chose for me! I've already found everything I need!"

They had fought similar battles in the past, the last one before Michaela had packed her things to leave for Colorado Springs. Determined that this time she would succeed in keeping her daughter at home, Elizabeth changed her tactic. "Michaela, look at me!" Her tone was sharp and demanding as to show that she deserved more respect than her daughter was paying her right now.

Yet Michaela wasn't impressed and simply continued, "I can't believe you did this to me! And I'm not talking about the fact that you made me think I lost my inheritance, I really wouldn't have cared about not getting the money. You did something worse; you made me think that father didn't believe in me! How could you? You are my mother, you are supposed to support and not to devastate me! I will never ever forgive you that!"

Pivoting in order to not show the tears that were threatening her eyes, she hurried away from the parlor followed by her mother's voice, "Michaela, come back at this instant! We are not done yet!"

The arguing women hadn't noticed that Sully was back in the meantime and witnessed the last words of their clash. His heart ached for Michaela but he felt sorry for Mrs. Quinn as well. He could see that there was a desperate mother fighting against loosing her daughter. The sad thing was, that she did it the wrong way. Sully hoped he could convince her one day that she didn't have to fear anything… Yet for the moment, his concern was directed at Michaela. She hadn't seen him through her tear-blinded eyes and thus he rushed after her. Catching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist before she could start to climb up the stairs, he whispered in her ear as she flinched by the contact, "Shh, it's me. It's gonna be alright…"

"Oh Sully!" Michaela breathed turning in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck, not caring if her mother had come after her and would be able to see them standing this way. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Shh…" Sully continued rubbing her back soothingly until her trembling subsided. After a few moments he whispered softly, "Better?"

Feeling the soft movement of a nod he bent back and lifted her chin as to look into her eyes. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

Michaela managed a tentative smile and wiped at the remnants of her tears. Taking in a labored breath she shook her head lightly, "Later. Actually, I have wonderful news."

Her eyes started to sparkle and Sully marveled once again about their expressiveness. Her joy was already mirrored on his face as he wondered, "What's that?"

"Father never made any conditions for me to get his inheritance and thus our trip hasn't been in vain. I already signed the necessary papers and all we still have to think about is, how we will transport the books and father's desk to Colorado Springs. Isn't that wonderful?"

This sounded too easy for him and seeing the question in his eyes Michaela reiterated, "I get all the things without any conditions, I'll explain it later to you." Reaching up to caress his cheek she whispered, "So no need for you to worry anymore."

Quickly rising on her tiptoes she tenderly pressed her lips against his to erase even the last doubt from his mind, murmuring into his ear afterwards, "You should know by now that I would never lie to you, Mr. Sully."

The relief he felt was overwhelming. Closing his eyes and still holding her tightly, he let out a soft sigh. The butler's announcement, "Lunch will be served in five minutes, Miss Michaela," brought them back into reality though.

……………………………………………………………

The meal had been a quiet affair which didn't stop Michaela and Sully from glancing lovingly at each other now and then. This way Sully had seen the dark rings under her eyes and insisted that she took a nap after lunch. Since she felt the tiredness claiming her body now that the emotional tension was gone, Michaela readily agreed. She didn't notice the satisfied gleam in Sully's eyes and didn't think anything of it when three hours later, the carriage was sent to take her to Rebecca's home. And not even when her sister took her straight to her bedroom, showing her a shining red new dress for her to try on did she grow suspicious. Only when Rebecca couldn't stop smiling whilst she was changing, Michaela wondered, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Of course not," Rebecca assured hoping she sounded convincing. "I'm just happy to have you here for the afternoon to spoil you a little. Even though you are a doctor with your own clinic, you still are my little sister, don't forget that."

Hearing the somewhat wistful tone Michaela quickly assured, "Oh, I don't. And believe me, I'm more than glad to have you."

"Good." Turning back the conversation to a lighter topic Rebecca exclaimed after closing the last button on the red dress, "Oh my God, you look breathtaking!"

As always when she gained a compliment like this, Michaela blushed. She didn't get time to reply though because suddenly, Rebecca grasped her hand, pulling her to the door. "Come on, little sister, it is time to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Her puzzled question wasn't answered, yet the moment Rebecca opened the dining room, a polyphonic, "Surprise!" made Michaela gasp.

All her sisters with her husbands and children were there and Mr. Wilson and Mr. Benedict senior, too. Spotting even her mother and noticing Sully approaching her clad in a dazzling white shirt and a fancy black suit, Michaela's bewilderment grew.

Sully beamed; it was exactly this expression on her features he was hoping for since his future brother-in-law had suggested this family gathering. Reaching Michaela, he lifted her hand to brush its back with his lips. "You look beautiful," he whispered and led her to her place next to his at the head of the table. His loving gesture made her blush again and she had barely taken her seat as Robert straightened from his chair drawing everyone's attention to him. Waiting until the last tone ceased, he eventually started his speech. "Family and friends, we are here to celebrate Michaela's visit in our lovely town, even though it is a quite short one. But that's not all. I'd like to introduce Mr. Sully to you. I had the great pleasure to already make his acquaintance and I am happy to announce that he soon will be a member of our family, too."

Raising his tone a notch to drown the murmur which was setting in, he directed his next words to Sully, "It's your turn, my friend."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The day was another hot one and since it was only late afternoon, the sun was still shining brightly. Its light penetrated the white net curtains which covered the open windows and moved sluggishly in a soft breeze. Yet no one paid attention to the high temperature in the room or to the surroundings at the moment. All eyes were directed at Sully, who slowly rose from his chair.

He was sweating under the many layers of fabric and wished he could simply wear one of his loose shirts. However, he was doing this for Michaela, and thus he pushed these thoughts away. Uncomfortably tugging at his tie, he cleared his throat. "I'm not one for speakin' a lot but there's something I want you to know. I asked Michaela to marry me and she'd said yes."

The silence that had fallen over the room was now disturbed by gasps and murmurs yet Sully continued, disregarding the sounds. "Michaela once told me that it don't matter which road either of us has taken so far; the only important thing was that from now on, we're takin' the same. I promise you as her family that she'll be safe with me on our way, I'll always love and protect her."

Not expecting any response, he turned to Michaela who was looking up at him with so much love in her eyes that it almost took his breath away. While fishing in his jacket pocket for a tiny item, he pushed his chair aside to have more room and went down on one knee taking her left hand in his. The light tremble of her fingers made him look up into her eyes again though. The color on her cheeks almost matched the red of her dress yet as soon as their gazes locked, the outside world ceased to exist and both felt suddenly calm.

"An engagement ring?" he heard her whisper. Nodding, the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. "I thought you'd like having my beads in a more convenient way so you can carry them every time."

Briefly puzzled, Michaela looked down on her hand, watching Sully slide a small golden band, which was graced with three small garnets set in it, on her finger. "Oh Sully, it's beautiful!"

Her surprised exclamation and joy was all he had hoped for. Still on one knee, he explained, "The stones stand for my love, my heart and my soul I share with ya."

Still lost in each other's eyes, Michaela and Sully were oblivious to the indignant looks which Maureen and Claudette exchanged with Marjorie. However, Rebecca, who was so deeply moved by this scene she had to wipe a tear from her cheek, still watched her younger sisters keenly. She simply knew that they wouldn't hold back with some provoking comments any longer and thus she nudged her husband with her elbow, whispering, "Robert, do something!"

Being aware of the fiery temper of his sisters-in-law as well, he knew he had to act immediately. Straightening from his chair, the older man lifted his glass with champagne to propose a toast, "To Michaela and Sully!"

The expressions of the attendants ranged from reluctance to distaste but Boston rules made everyone rise from their chairs, too, mirroring Robert's actions as soon as Michaela and Sully were standing as well.

They had barely taken their seats again when Marjorie asked Maureen, who sat across from her next to Claudette, in a loud enough tone for everyone to hear, "Shouldn't he first seek the family's permission before he proposes?"

The conversation that was only beginning between the others froze again. Yet before Maureen could reply, Marjorie continued, "Well, I assume our little sister needed another exception from propriety…"

"I'm here, Marjorie, no need to act as if I were invisible. If there is anything you want to tell me, feel free to do so."

Surprised, all heads turned in Michaela's direction. Usually, it took much longer for her to react to the biting remarks during family gatherings, especially when children were around. However, it wasn't only this but her quiet expression, too, which irritated the adults. The older children who were able to follow the discussion were pleased though. In fact, the arguments of their aunts were always the highlights on occasions like this one.

Marjorie took her sister's offer without hesitation. Turning to Michaela she started shooting words like bullets at her, "Why can't you just act normal for once? It's an important matter who will be your husband. Not only for you, for the entire family. Mother told us that your Mr. Sully is someone termed a mountain man who lived with Indians and runs around in their garb. Why can't you simply take a normal man like William Burke? Is he too ordinary for you?"

Stopping her sister's barrage of questions, Michaela, still calm, chimed in, "It's much easier. I don't love him."

Marjorie was briefly too stunned to respond. Michaela, the embodiment of reason claimed to need a romance! Bitter from disappointments in her own marriage, Marjorie refused to acknowledge her little sister's happiness; in the contrary, she thought it distasteful being forced to witness how this longhaired man fussed over Michaela. Now he was even taking her hand in his! And the way they looked at each other was simply embarrassing! "What has love to do with marriage!" she blurted, "It's time for you to finally grow up!"

"Marjorie!" Rebecca's tone was sharp and prevented Claudette and Maureen, who were ready to join the argument, from speaking as well.

Yet Marjorie was on a roll and dismissed her oldest sister's warning continuing towards Michaela, "You always only think of yourself! Although, looking at you I actually doubt if you care about yourself anymore at all! You are getting far too much sun and your hands are…"

Being aware of all the scrutinizing looks, Michaela felt her temper rise yet still controlled it when she cut her sister off, "This is my body which means it is not your concern!"  
However, Marjorie was far away from being beaten. "But the family is my concern, our concern!" Seeking her sisters' support, she glanced at both Maureen and Claudette, waiting for them to chime in. They had met earlier today after they received the invitation for the tea and talked it through. Michaela had to know what they thought of her behavior; it would be a lesson for their children as well. Interrupting each other the three women started their lecturing. It was as if one of them threw the ball to the other one who did the same with the next.

"Since our childhood we had to endure the consequences of your stubbornness…"

"You never gave it a thought how our friends reacted when they learned about your ridiculous desire to be a doctor but refused to do the appropriate things…"

"You never listened to mother who tried everything to prepare you for a life in the society where you belong…"

"You always took advantage of Father's weakness for you…"  
"You even made him bequeath you the greatest part of his estate which simply isn't fair against us…"  
At this point, Rebecca, feeling terrible for her youngest sister, managed to give an explanation, "Maybe father wanted Michaela to be able to practice medicine, no matter whether she would marry one day or not…"

Marjorie shot back, "Or maybe Father knew that she would never be able to find a husband who could provide her…"

Rebecca pointed out, "Dr. Burke would…"  
"Yes, but our little sister was stupid enough to decline his offer! And there we are back where we started…!"

Usually, Elizabeth almost enjoyed it when her older daughters discussed with her youngest, never giving up hope that Michaela would finally see that they all only wanted her best. Always her one desire was to find a suitable husband for Michaela and Dr. Burke had looked like the perfect solution to all her prayers. She simply hadn't been able to understand why Michaela rejected him and preferred Mr. Sully's presence instead. But now she was beginning to see her husband's favorite daughter, not that he had ever admitted this, through different eyes. Responsible for this was a conversation with Mr. Sully earlier in the day. Well, actually she hadn't said one word but his words made her attend this family gathering in the first place. She had sat in the parlor and as her daughter had done before, he remained in the doorway while he was speaking.

"_Mrs. Quinn, I wanna inform you that Mrs. Dickenson was friendly enough to offer her house for a tea with the entire family this afternoon."_ Receiving no response, he had continued,_ "I know that ya ain't approving of Michaela's choices in life, neither the place she is livin' in nor the man she is gonna spend her life with and I understand that. But there are two things you oughta know. The first is that Michaela loves you and she never did anythin' to hurt you purposefully. But there is the second thing that's standin' in her way. She can't deny that she's a doctor… Other people are singers or writers or painters and Michaela is a doctor. She managed two epidemics in town when the men weren't able to do so. She saved a lot of lives; you can be proud of her. Actually, that's all she wants. She's workin' really hard for it and I'm sure you love her enough for tryin' to see her this way… not as the rebellious daughter but a beautiful, smart woman with the desire to help other people. She'd be devastated if you wouldn't come to the tea." _With that, he had pivoted and left her.

Hearing her older daughters saying all those things that had been her arguments through the years as well and seeing Michaela's now pale face, made Elizabeth swallow hard. It was obvious that Michaela was deeply hurt but she stood her ground. Suddenly recognizing how lonely Michaela would have felt if Josef hadn't been there for her, she started to understand her youngest for the first time in her life. As she heard Marjorie saying in a sarcastic voice, "… we should be generous, with such a husband she will need the money," the mother realized she had to end this.

"That's enough, Marjorie."

Elizabeth's sharp tone made all heads turn in her direction. Never before had she interrupted such arguments and seeing the stunned faces, Elizabeth explained, "Mr. Sully is a guest of this family and your behavior is simply rude."  
Seeing that her three middle daughters wanted to object, she raised her tone a notch. "If you were not only interested in the next ball or the newest fashion and read the newspaper from time to time, then you would know that only thanks to Mr. Sully Michaela is still among us."  
Although she noticed the puzzled looks, she disregarded them continuing, "I had a little talk with Mr. Sully a few hours ago, or better said, he talked to me and he made me think. While it is right that I don't approve of the way Michaela is leading her life, it is hers and we as her family should try to support her rather than to make her think we don't love her. Only God knows when I have all my daughters and their families together at one table again and I'm determined to enjoy the occasion. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother," replied the three sisters in unison though still reluctantly and even somewhat defiant.

"Good," Elizabeth was satisfied and with a polite smile turning to Sully she asked, "I understood that you are working as an architect, too…"

………………………………………………………………

On Sunday, there was so much to do before they left Boston in the evening and time seemed to slip through their fingers. Sully still had to finish repairing Robert's desk; it had turned out that the damage was more serious than it first looked and Sully didn't want to leave his work unfinished. Besides that, Mr. Wilson had come back to the Dickensons for a business conversation with him and so Sully was only able to help Michaela after lunch. She had a talk with Carl in the morning too, yet her main occupation was to organize her things. Much to her surprise, Elizabeth offered to take care that she would get the books and the desk and she even accompanied them to the train station when it at last was time for them to go.

After Elizabeth and Sully had said their goodbyes and Sully took care of their luggage, both women stood in front of the carriage somewhat awkwardly. It was Michaela who finally talked first. "Mother, I want to thank you for your support yesterday and for…"

"Nonsense." Elizabeth attempted to sound resolutely but Michaela heard the strain in her voice. "I'm your mother, and mothers do such things for their children."

For the first time since Michaela arrived in Boston, their eyes locked. Not sure about what she read in her mother's gaze, Michaela dared to ask the one question that had weighted heavily since they arrived in Boston, "Will you come to my wedding, Mother?"

Sighing uncomfortably, Elizabeth turned her head and watched Sully help a porter put the baggage on a cart. She admitted that Sully was a nice man, but being nice didn't mean he was able to give her youngest daughter the life she deserved. Stopping at this thought she noticed, that she was falling back into old habits. It shouldn't matter to her how Michaela lived her life as long as she was really happy. Acknowledging this truth she eventually promised, looking back into the mismatched eyes, "Of course I will come, how could I not? As I said, you are my daughter and I always intended to attend all my children's weddings and yours is the only one that is still left."

The older woman tried to produce a smile but failed miserably. Overwhelmed by her own feelings, Michaela dropped her reserve and took a step towards her mother, hugging her tightly whispering, "Thank you so much…"

Not used to such affection, Elizabeth murmured somewhat embarrassedly, "Alright, alright… You should let go of me now, I need some room to breathe."  
Michaela bent back again and wiping a tear from her cheek, she assured, "I will send a telegram as soon as we set a date… Good bye, Mother."

Waving her hand dismissingly, Elizabeth was already climbing back into the carriage as she retorted, "Good bye, Michaela."

Ten minutes later, the conductor was showing them to their compartment. As soon as they had embarked the train, Sully felt as if a load was taken off his mind. Finally, they were alone and on their way back to Colorado Springs and their daughter.

While Sully was looking forward to the prospect of spending five days alone with his fiancée, Michaela grew insecure once again. Eyeing the small compartment, she suddenly wondered what she had been thinking when she agreed to share the cabin with Sully for not only the days but the nights as well. With a sudden jolt, the train began to move causing Michaela to almost lose her balance and hastily grip the doorframe.

"Why don't ya come in? It's more comfortable when you …" Stopping mid-sentence, Sully noticed her expression and watched her features carefully. Reading her perfectly well, he let out a long breath, briefly turning his head away and running his fingers through his hair. As he looked back at her he realized that she didn't want to act the way she did yet couldn't help doing it nevertheless. Knowing that she needed his patience, he closed the distance between them and taking her hand, he gently tugged at it assuring, "No need to worry. Besides, you can't spend all the time on that corridor…"

Sully grew serious for a moment when he noticed that she relaxed somewhat, looking up at him with an apology in her eyes. His voice was raspy when he pleaded, "Trust me."

"I do!" Her response came without her needing to think about it and with that, the spell was broken.

After making themselves comfortable in the compartment, they went to the diner car for supper. Sully never left her side more than a step's distance and Michaela secretly smiled feeling incredibly cherished.

When they returned to their cabin, the conductor had already let down the beds for the night and Michaela asked Sully to wait outside while she changed.

Of course he complied, and so he stood in the narrow corridor looking out of the window at the passing landscape. Dusk was approaching and the colors already started to fade. Yet Sully didn't notice it; with unseeing eyes he let the last days pass in review. He had learned a lot about Michaela and he wondered how she could still be such a kind character without any bitterness after being exposed to the constant critics all through her life. Her father must have been a remarkable man, supporting Michaela in a way that she could make her dream come true… It was no wonder that she had difficulties to confide her innermost thoughts in someone, being used to constant rejections. He promised himself to take care that she would always feel safe with him… The moment he finished that thought, he heard her soft voice calling for him, "Sully? If you want, you can come in now."  
Turning, he didn't only notice the blush on her cheeks but her half crooked smile and the sparkle in her eyes as well. Michaela wore a robe over her nightgown but her hair was still styled in the fancy way she had worn it since they had left Colorado Springs. When he entered the small cabin, there was barely room enough to stand next to each other and Michaela hastily suggested, "I'll lay down while you are changing and I won't look, I promise."

Nodding, Sully suppressed a grin; he wouldn't have minded her eyes on him, but it was far too soon to tell her that. He watched her sit down and lift her feet onto the narrow bed before he started getting ready for the night as well.

"Done." His deep voice startled Michaela and made her jump. To not become tempted to secretly watch him undressing, she had closed her eyes. With the stress of the last days taking its toll on her, she almost had fallen asleep, but she still had to undo her hair. Sighing tiredly, she gave him a weak smile and sat up again.

As soon as Sully saw her pulling the first pin out of the copper mass, he took his seat next to her, stilling her movements by laying his hand on her arm. "Here, let me…. Turn a bit."

Questioningly, Michaela searched for his look. Seeing his loving gaze and the mute reassurance that he wouldn't hurt her, she shyly smiled and turned her back to him. Methodically, Sully removed pin after pin and watched every single strand tumble down her back. After all her hair was free again, he grasped the brush from Michaela's hand and pulled it carefully through the silky locks.

Relaxing completely under his ministrations, Michaela felt a peace she had never known before wash over her. She was on her way home with the man she loved and would spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't wait to see Hannah again; she had missed her terribly but for now, she was looking forward to the time alone with Sully. Maybe she could tempt him to tell some more about himself; there was still so much she didn't know…

Suddenly she felt that Sully had stopped combing her hair. Turning back to face him, she questioningly looked up at him and only now became aware, that he sat next to her with his upper body being bare. Blushing deeply, she averted her eyes and whispered, "Thank you," yet she was unable to move away from him. It was as if his body cried for her touch and she felt her hand drawn to his chest. Placing her palm tentatively on the spot where she knew his heart was beating, she noticed in awe the softness of the curly hair under her skin.

Feeling Sully shudder, she woke up from her trance and hastily took her hand away. "I'm sorry…"

"No need," responded Sully, laying the brush away. "Never apologize for loving me, alright?"

With a tentative smile returning to her face, she dared to lock her gaze with his again, affirming, "Alright."  
"Good, that's settled then." Sully tenderly ran his hand down her arm and while he was still considering whether to kiss her, he heard her murmur, "Good night, Sully" and simultaneously, he sensed her leaning in to him.

This time, he simply stopped thinking and met her movement with his own. Tenderly brushing his lips over hers, he responded, "Night…" before he gave in briefly to his desire to kiss her deeper. At this moment he wished their trip would last forever.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When he lay on his cot their last night on the train, only dozing from time to time like the nights before, Sully was consumed by two major feelings. One of them was relief; his body literally ached for the freedom to move again. The lack of fresh air, the small cabin and the narrow corridor as the only possibility for stretching his legs wore on his nerves. That was why he wasn't able to sleep properly, and the steady light rocking of the train didn't help matters. Yet when he turned his head, watching Michaela sleep, the other emotion won the upper hand. It was a deep regret that his time alone with Michaela would end. Of course not every minute they spent together had been pure joy, especially when she asked questions he felt uncomfortable with. There had been one about his braid… Although he really believed that he had put Abigail to rest by now, he wasn't ready to cut the last part which still connected him with her. Not that Michaela had asked him to do that but for a moment, her query had made him feel uncomfortable. Yet the uneasiness he felt was growing as soon as he noticed that Michaela felt bad as well. He could see how her face closed and it was hard to make her open up again. Fortunately this all had happened on the first day of their journey and thus he had enough time to convince her that she could ask him everything even if he wouldn't like all her questions or couldn't answer them yet.

They had developed a daily routine he couldn't wait to resume as soon as they were married. The best things had been the nights before they went to sleep. Although he didn't see any reason for her to still pin up her hair every day, she did it nevertheless yet he suspected, she did it only so he was able to undo it in the evening. The way she relaxed under his touch made him realize that she trusted him completely and to be honest, he couldn't wait to show her his love with all his body. Their closeness over the last four days had awoken dormant desires inside of him and for the first time, he allowed his thoughts to travel down this path. However, he was determined to not do anything that would make her shy away again; he would be patient.

Turning his head to watch her sleeping form once again, he was astonished to meet her gaze. With dawn approaching, a soft red light fell through the train window onto her features and caressed the graceful curves of her face. Both eyes seemed to be of the same color, a deep brown at this moment but held the now familiar gleam of her love for him. He couldn't help it; he had to touch her. Reaching over the narrow space between their cots, he tenderly ran his fingertips down her jaw line.

This time, Michaela didn't only let it happen. Grasping his hand, she stopped it from moving and turned her head so she could kiss his palm gently. The glow on her face was deepening but looking back at him, she locked her eyes with his again.

While she had slept the first two nights like a stone after all the sorrows about the money were taken away from her and Mother even agreed to come to their wedding, the last nights had been almost sleepless ones for her as well. She had felt Sully's gazes on her from time to time but she hadn't been able to look back yet. Ever since he told her that he let his hair grow for the braid since the day Abigail died to carry her with him, she wasn't able to stop wondering what she was for him. Would he always see her as his second wife? The one he took only because he couldn't have his first one anymore? It was out of the question to ask him this, thus she watched him and all she saw was pure love for her. They had even talked about Catherine, and she believed him when he said he was sorry that he hadn't thought carefully enough before his actions which made her admit that she shouldn't have made assumptions about what she had seen so easily.

Yesterday, she finally dared to tell him what Carl Wilson had suggested to her. His friend, George Stone from the Denver bank, had told him about Mr. Preston's dream of a hotel in Colorado Springs. Carl had asked her to take it into her consideration to invest some of her money when she would talk with the banker. This way, she would be one of the owners next to a few men and could influence everything connected to the hotel. Sully hadn't been very pleased to learn about this, but she promised to first have a close look at the plans and conditions before she would make her decision.

One question still remained, weighing heavily on her yet Sully gave her the answer last night. Tenderly combing her hair, he told her that he would take a few of the job offers before the wedding so he could earn enough money to not only be able to pay the supplies but hire some helpers as well. This way their new house would be done faster and they could get married earlier than planned. That was why she decided to forget about her doubts and insecurities. He wanted to spend his life with her as soon as possible; this was all that mattered.

His loving gaze and his hand on her cheek made her wish to lie in his arms again. She knew he would only come over with her permission; all these days he had been the perfect gentleman as he had promised. Of course they had kissed, but Sully had always been careful to not overwhelm her. Today was their last day alone together; if she didn't ask him now, she would have to wait until after their wedding. Of course something inside of her knew that they would have opportunities to hold each other in Colorado Springs as well, yet she dismissed this thought, wanting him close _now_. Thus she moved subtly back against the wall, pulling his hand with her lightly, not letting it go. Seeing the blue in his eyes brighten with joy upon realizing what she wanted him to do, she gave him a shy smile.

It took him only a split second until he lay next to her, her head tucked under his chin. Letting out a long breath of contentment, he closed his eyes running his hand up and down her arm absent-mindedly while his other arm held her securely against him.

Actually, he had intended to build their new house all by himself but in the meantime, he simply didn't want to wait one day longer than necessary. There was no shame in letting people help him and the crew he worked with in Denver was a good one. Each of its members was assiduously doing his job and if they were willing, he would hire them. Maybe he could wake up with Michaela in his arms every morning before winter approached…

Michaela relaxed completely in his embrace. The strong heartbeat she felt under her cheek and his gentle stroking almost lulled her to sleep yet suddenly she tensed again. Of course Sully noticed, immediately concerned, "What is it? You're not comfortable?"

In her urge to have him close, Michaela hadn't thought of the fact that she wore her thin nightgown and Sully was only in his buckskins, like the nights before. She still hadn't dared look at his bare chest fully and now her head rested on it! She didn't want him to think her a prude though and thus she struggled with how to reply. As she felt his breath lightly ruffling her hair when he softly asked, "Tell me," Michaela voiced her problem, "I hope you don't think me too…"

"Shh…" Sully planted a kiss on the top of her head, "I ain't thinkin' at all. I enjoy havin' my future wife in my arms."

He didn't see it but he sensed the tiny movement on her face and knew that she was smiling. However, she had to be completely sure. "You don't mind me…?"

This time he stopped her by cupping her head against his chest assuring, "I don't. You're in my arms where ya belong and…" Knowing exactly why she was struggling, he paused a moment contemplating whether to say it out loud or not. At last he did so, bending forward to her ear breathing the words, "I can't wait till there ain't no fabric between us at all."

Sully literally felt how the heat shot through her body in response to his confession. The worry that he might have said too much ceased, feeling her snuggling even closer now. Michaela was glad that he didn't kiss her at this moment for she wasn't sure she would be able to hold the fire she suddenly felt burning inside of her under control. Yet her body needed a way to compensate the still unnamed desire and thus it sought as much contact to the man's body as it could get. Holding each other tightly, they eventually drifted back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chris was the only one who knew that Dr. Mike and Sully would already be back today, almost one week earlier than announced. Of course Horace learned about it as well since the arrival of the first telegram last Sunday. When the teacher asked the telegraph clerk to not tell anyone yet, he had retorted with all the seriousness he could muster, that he would never give anything away that he heard at his office because he "took an oath".

There was a reason why Chris kept the news to himself. As Michaela had imagined, he had read about her kidnapping in the Denver Post. Now he was simply concerned that if something delayed their arrival, her daughter and the Winter's might be devastated. However, the wire he received only moments ago said that they were on their way home on the afternoon stagecoach from Denver.

Bending around the corner of the small path between the telegraph office and the clinic to get to Grace's Café, he smiled about the view his eyes met. The children were sitting at the table chatting and waiting for him to have lunch together. The moment the word children entered his mind, he quickly corrected himself though. Although still very young, Miss Winter was a woman already. Not only because she was of age; her caring for Robert and Hannah showed a sense of responsibility he wished parents would show for their children. Miss Winter was very shy though and rarely talked. But whenever only the little ones were around, the shell she was living in cracked. He had even heard her laugh once, and it had made him wish to hear this sound more often.

Holding the telegram in his hand, the teacher approached the table. The children were still occupied with each other and thus Rose was the first one who noticed him. She lived in this town for only three weeks and for her it felt as if she had finally found a place where she and Bobbie belonged. Most of the people were nice to her. It didn't matter that they did so obviously only because Dr. Mike entrusted her with Hannah and the clinic; she was determined to prove them right that they treated her with respect. She even dared to hope that Colleen considered her as someone akin to a friend; they had spent a lot of time with each other, not only caring for Hannah, which always included Bobbie as well, but getting to know all about the clinic, too. And she had never known someone like Mr. James before. He wasn't only incredibly patient with Bobbie; he even saved her from Mr. Lawson's biting remarks once.

All in all it felt good to be at this place but to be honest, she couldn't wait for Dr. Mike's return. Not because she was tired of watching her daughter, rather she was eager to start her training to become a nurse. She would be a good pupil and do anything in her might to be there for the doctor. She knew that without her help, she and Bobbie would still live in the shack outside of Denver. Speaking of her little brother, as she heard his laughter she looked at him. His eyes were shining as he suggested to Hannah another idea for the book she was making for her parents.

Suddenly, the little girl jumped with a squeal though, looking down on the ground. It was the same moment when Chris reached them and both he and Rose were instantly alarmed. Yet their worry didn't last long when they saw what had caused the reaction.

Hannah was already down from her chair, hugging Wolf tightly. The animal had prodded his cold nose against her bare calf which had startled her. Her father's friend hadn't been around since her Ma and her Pa left; thus she was simply surprised, not counting on his appearance.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Hearing her big friend's voice, the little girl straightened with a big grin on her face. However, the wheels in her head started turning and thinking hard, the smile vanished. Crinkling her nose she even forgot to answer. Wolf was back, could that mean that her ma would be home, too? She had felt funny inside all morning… But there were still some pearls left she had to put back on the necklace. Unconsciously, her fingers clutched the three pearls she had never laid down and her heart pounded faster. Could it be…?

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Rose's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Turning to the teacher, the little girl asked in a quivering voice, "Uncle Kiss, when's Ma back?"

Giving her a wink, Chris lifted the telegram in his hand explaining, "This here says she will be back in a few hours."

While the children and Rose still looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief, other people instantly surrounded their table, shooting their questions at him.

"Are you sure?"

"But didn't she say…"

"Thank God, then I can finally…"

"Wonderful news..."

"Did something happen?"  
"Are you sure?"

The teacher raised his voice, waving the wire above his head, "Her telegram says they will come with the afternoon stagecoach." This message silenced everyone for a moment before the crowd dispersed again, people discussing this fact.

Hannah's heart was racing now and she was only able to whisper, "Ma's back?"

Chris went around the table crouching down next to the child. Gently tucking a blond strand behind her ear he affirmed, "She is already on her way from Denver…"

He couldn't speak further because Hannah suddenly threw her short arms around his neck and started crying heartbreakingly. Trying to soothe the little girl, Chris tenderly rubbed her back and assured, "Shh, it's alright…"  
Robert watched his friend in bewilderment and looking at his sister he wondered, "Isn't she happy to see Dr. Mike again? I am happy to have her back."

Softly smiling, Rose bent towards her brother, lovingly stroking his head, "She cries because she is so happy. Do you remember how hard you cried after I finally… managed to get you out of the orphanage?"

Nodding, the little boy remembered the feeling of incredible relief. Rosie had succeeded in sneaking into his room at night and carried him out of the hated house. As soon as they were sure that no one was following them and they were finally together again, he had lost it.

He understood what his friend was going through and sliding down from his chair, his small hand mirrored the motion of the teacher's hand.

…………………………………………….

Three hours later, no remnants of tears were to be seen on Hannah's face anymore. Yet no one had been able to hold her in the house the closer the time of her mother and father's arrival came. At last they compromised on joining Wolf on the clinic porch. The heat of the day was lessening and so it was pleasant sitting on the bench, at least for Rose, Chris and Robert, who took his seat between them watching Hannah. The little girl was far too excited to simply sit and wait. She scampered along the porch, first in the direction away from the others and then turning around to come back only to continue the same way as soon as she reached the bench. Clutching her bunny under her arm, she could barely contain her joy. Her ma would be back any moment! Of course she was happy that her pa came, too… but her ma would be back!

The five on the clinic porch weren't the only ones waiting. Hank and Jake were leaning against the post in front of the barbershop's door, occasionally looking down the street where the stagecoach should appear soon. As far as Loren was concerned, he didn't show his interest so openly. Pretending to care about the goods he presented on the walk outside his store, he first came to look if there were still enough apples and the next time to stock onions. Seeing his granddaughter running up and down the clinic porch in her happy excitement made him secretly smile. Dorothy's absence had helped him to grow closer with his little sunshine again over the last two weeks and he was determined to not let his sister-in-law disturb this again. When he came out of his door for the third time, he noticed Sully's wolf in the middle of the street, heading toward the fire tower. Automatically, his head turned right and there he actually saw the stagecoach approaching town.

As soon as the wolf's head had jerked up only moments ago, for Hannah there was no holding back any longer and Chris had to hurry to catch her before she rushed down into the street. Lifting her in his arms, he chuckled, "Slowly, Honey. I'll carry you, that's safer and you can even see better."

Propping her thumb in her mouth, the little girl was only able to nod, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat right now.

If she had been old enough, she would have wondered where suddenly all the people came from who were filling the street now. It was as if everyone had waited behind their doors only to appear at the first sound of the rolling wheels.

Inside of the stagecoach, Sully squeezed Michaela's hand and kissed her lips tenderly a last time when the vehicle came to a halt next to the fire tower. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk about the things they had learned in Denver because they had company most of the time on their way, but for now they were simply happy to be home again.

Hannah craned her neck as soon as the door of the carriage opened and when she spotted her mother, she started squirming in Chris' arms, shouting, "Ma! Ma!"

Michaela's head instantly jolted in the direction from where she heard her daughter's voice, missing the last step of the stagecoach in the process. Losing her balance, she searched for a halt and since Sully was still behind her, it was Hank's hand which prevented her from falling. Michaela only noticed this though when she looked up to thank her helper and before she could open her mouth, the barkeeper grinned down at her, stating dryly, "No need to show it so openly that you're happy to see me again. People might talk."

Yet not even Hank could disturb Michaela's joy to be home again and thus she repaid him in kind, "No need to look for an excuse to tell me that you are thrilled to have me back, Hank. But thank you for your help."

After giving him one of her breathtaking smiles, she turned and the people in front of her built a narrow path, so mother and daughter were able to reunite. Seeing Hannah running towards her, Michaela bent down opening her arms wide and as soon as her little girl reached her they hugged each other tightly. Straightening with her daughter clinging to her neck, Michaela silently promised herself to never again, if she could avoid it, part from Hannah for so long.

……………………………………………………….

In the evening after supper, everyone was exhausted yet they remained around the table at the homestead and talked. Deciding that it was time for the little ones to turn in, Michaela glanced at Sully announcing, "Well, we brought something for everyone."

While Sully rose from his chair, the children instantly stopped their chatting and looked at her expectantly. Once again embarrassed for her little brother's behavior, Rose quietly scolded, "Bobbie, stop acting as if…"

But Michaela, knowing what the young woman felt, laid her hand reassuringly on her arm, "It's alright, Rose. As far as I see it, Robert was a good friend to Hannah ever since they met and I want to thank him for that."

Looking up at Sully who held several books in his hands now, she waited for him to lie down the right one on the table in front of the little boy. Robert's eyes grew wide, seeing a brightly colored picture right on the cover. "For me?" was all he could mutter and tentatively touched the figure on the picture in awe.

Nodding, Michaela affirmed, "Yes, this is yours now."

Bending over the table, Chris read the title, "Knights Of Olde," and then he suddenly chuckled, "Whoever reads him from this book should not forget to tell him that these are tales, or he might try to find a sword for himself."

Michaela looked at him questioningly and the teacher explained, "Hannah's favorite tale for one week was "The Frog Prince" and last Sunday after church, Robert ventured down to the creek to find a frog for Hannah so she could kiss it and get the prince she wanted so badly."

Michaela and Sully were amused learning about this yet the children weren't listening. Robert already leafed through the greatest treasure he had ever possessed and Hannah waited somewhat impatiently for her gift. When her Ma told her that the book she had brought for her was one of her favorite books when she still was a child, the little girl instantly hugged it to her chest determined to take it to bed.

The adults got books as well; Rose one she could use when they would start her training and Chris even two. Michaela hoped he would be interested in the work of Rousseau and Louise d'Epinay who both had written new theories about children's education.

The evening was abruptly ended though when Hannah involuntarily let out a loud yawn. After Chris and the Winters said their goodbyes, Hannah was tucked in and fast asleep when Sully pulled the cover over her.

More determined than ever to build them their house as soon as possible, Sully whispered into Michaela's ear before he left shortly after as well, "I'd rather stay…"

"Shh…" Michaela cupped his face in her hands and after kissing him tenderly, she promised, "Soon…"

* * *

_I might need a few more days than usual to write the next chapter because it will be a long one... I thank you all so much for reading!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – **The Wedding**

**Part 1: Preparations**

After two days back at home, Michaela felt as if she had never been to Boston. The only sign that still told of her absence was Hannah wanting to sleep with her in the same bed for several nights. In a way, it even seemed that time had stepped backwards. Not only was Dorothy back from her course in Chicago but Matthew returned as well. The rancher who had hired him wanted him to go on a cattle drive for a few months but the young man didn't want to leave Ingrid for so long. Thus he resumed his old life taking odd jobs, helping Michaela with her animals and going out to the reservation with her since Sully was busy with three jobs at once. And the longer summer went on, the more indispensable the young man became for Sully at the building site of the new homestead.

However, some things changed after Michaela's return, for the better that was. Rose was like a gift sent from Heaven. She was a quick learner when it came to her training as a nurse and soon Michaela could even send her on house calls in town when only a bandage had to be changed which saved the doctor a lot of time. But that was not all. The young woman took her other assignments like helping to keep the clinic clean more than seriously and thus Michaela often had to slow her down. Yet she had found a way which was helpful for everyone and very pleasant for Rose and the children at the same time. Hannah and Robert were inseparable by now so that watching Michaela's daughter, which too was one of Rose's tasks, meant that the Winter siblings could spend time together as well.

This created another effect over the weeks of the summer. When the idea had been born that Hannah could give her parents a self-made book, Robert found out that Mr. James did not only have lots of books but also drew and painted pictures by himself. Thus the teacher became his other hero next to Dr. Mike. Since school was closed until fall, Chris was glad to spend time with the little ones and when Miss Winter accompanied them, he felt a new kind of happiness which he didn't yet dare to acknowledge though. For Rose it was similar; she had never dreamed that men as kind as Mr. James really did exist. Of course she didn't allow her thoughts to wander; she was determined to not put her new life in danger by any feelings she might have. Although she worked hard, she felt as strong as she had never before. She was sure that part of the reason was that for the first time in her life, she went to bed every evening without being hungry. Earning her own money now and being able to care for her little brother properly added to her happiness and she included her thanks for Dr. Mike in her prayers every day.

Michaela was very pleased that things were developing so well; having Rose and Bobbie around felt as if her family had grown. Yet there was one part of her family she was missing terribly. Right after their return to Colorado Springs, Sully had resumed his work for Mr. Baker and started his job for Mr. Stone, leaving Michaela in a constant state of worry. When they stopped in Denver on their way back from Boston, they had learned that someone had poisoned Sully's small stock of food he kept at his lean-to. Two dead raccoons, who had obviously tried his flour, had been found at his place and the police started an investigation but weren't able to find the guilty party. Of course it would appear that Mr. Potter was behind all this. Unfortunately, there was no evidence and the suspect, who had been moved to a sanatorium near Baltimore, the town where he came originally from, met every question with stoical silence.

As far as Sully was concerned, he did his best to finish his jobs in Denver as soon as possible and when summer was drawing to an end, the Bakers' house was done. He asked three men of his crew to join Matthew who had already started building the new homestead in Colorado Springs and they agreed. With his calculation, the house should be ready for occupation around the middle of October. Thus the date of the wedding was set for the 19th which met Michaela's approval but initially not Cloud Dancing's. The medicine man had insisted on May 20th because the spirits had told him that this was the right date for them to begin their life together. Only when Sully told him that he proposed to Michaela on that special day did his Indian brother agree.

………………………………………………..

Wiping his brow tiredly, Sully looked up at the structure of the home he would soon share with Michaela. Not even one week was left until their wedding day and he couldn't believe that he actually had made it; the house was done and the only thing remaining was to put the furniture in. He would never admit it, but now he felt drained beyond all measure. Working at three places was simply too much. Michaela had practically begged him to take it easier but he couldn't. She had even offered to postpone the wedding but he didn't want to give her family the satisfaction to see him as a failure. And now he still had to help finish Mr. Stone's lodge yet he couldn't tell Michaela why. It would be his surprise for their honeymoon. This thought brought a soft smile to his face. Again, they would have five whole days only for themselves yet this time, they wouldn't be cooped up in a tiny cabin…

When a gust of wind blew some specks of dirt into his eyes he was pulled out of his daydream. Judging the position of the sun he knew that Mrs. Quinn could arrive in town any moment and he knew he should be there, even if only for Michaela's sake.

………………………………………………..

"I could teach ya how t'relax, Michaela." Hank drawled in an amused tone from across the street.

Not bothering to look at the barkeeper who leaned in its usual posture against the wall of his saloon, Michaela responded, "No need for that, but thank you for your concern, Hank."

She was nervous indeed. Pacing her porch while the children took a nap in their rooms, she looked up and down the street hoping that Sully would emerge from the right side and fearing her mother's arrival from the left. Of course she was happy that her family would attend her wedding but she wasn't sure which actions to expect from her mother. Although they hadn't parted on bad terms in Boston, one couldn't call them good ones either. However, she didn't have more time to worry further because a carriage was now bending around the corner at the fire tower, followed by a large covered wagon.

As always when something unusual happened on the main street, a gawking crowd instantly gathered. Yet people kept their distance when they realized that the newcomers were obviously Dr. Mike's guests.

The carriage driver hurried down from his seat and opened the door for his passengers. With his help, first Elizabeth stepped down on the street, followed by two of her daughters. The women were visibly exhausted yet nothing could describe the bad mood Marjorie was in. Without greeting Michaela she snapped at her as she closed the distance between them, "I only hope that Mother was joking when she said you will accommodate us in your clinic. I won't sleep in a hospital, just so you know."

"I'm sure Michaela has done her best to make us comfortable," Rebecca softly tried to mediate, pulling her youngest sister in a warm embrace whispering only for her ears, "She will come around. Please give her some time, Everett left her."

Nodding as to show that she understood, Michaela responded, "I am happy to have you all here. Thank you for coming."

"We can exchange courtesies later, where is Mr. Sully?" Impatiently Elizabeth glared at her youngest. In her opinion, the man should be here to welcome them; it was a matter of tact. Yet before she could display her displeasure further, Sully rode into town at full speed. After stopping only a few yards next to the women, he easily slid down from his horse and stepped to Elizabeth first. Holding his hand out to her he offered his welcome, "It's nice to see ya again, Mrs. Quinn."

Elizabeth barely touched his hand; if someone had asked her, she would have said that this man needed a bath. Marjorie stared at him in disbelief before she turned her gaze to her sister. Wearing a suit in Boston, Michaela's number one man had at least looked presentable but what her eyes met now made her doubt her sister's senses. This man looked filthy from work, unkempt and sweating; how could the well-educated Michaela fall for someone like him? Only Rebecca was honestly pleased, "We are happy to see you again, too, Mr. Sully."

Elizabeth had gained her composure again and clearing her throat disapprovingly, she advised, "Mr. Sully, this wagon has to be unloaded as soon as possible. I fear some of the things we brought haven't survived the journey on these bumpy roads anyway. I wish you would consider getting a train station for this place; it would make things easier." Pausing for a moment she caught herself from being distracted from her initial thought and went back on topic, "It would be best if you showed the drivers the way to the new house immediately."

Without waiting for his response, the older woman turned to Michaela, "At least I hope he has built something akin to a house this time."

"Mother!" Embarrassed for her mother's words, Michaela looked apologetically at Sully, "I'm sorry, Sully, please don't … She is exhausted from the trip."

Yet Sully shrugged it off, replying tiredly, "It's alright. I better go; it's gonna be dark soon. I'll see ya back home later."

With that he stepped back to his horse, but Michaela wanted him to know that nothing of what her mother said would ever affect her love for him. Thus she followed him and before he could mount his Indian pony, Michaela lifted her arms and framed his face in her palms, assuring him, "I love you."

Seeing the blue in his eyes lit up, she quickly went on her tiptoes, planting a peck on his cheek. Ignoring Hank' and Jake's remarks from across the street and Marjorie's gasp, they held their gazes locked for a moment. Only when she saw a true smile on his face did Michaela let go of him.

……………………………………………………

In two days, the wedding would take place, but the mood between the sisters and their mother was still tense which didn't go by unnoticed. Rose always tried to make herself invisible when she crossed Mrs. Quinn and Marjorie's way. Fortunately, at least the older sister was nice and put a smile on Dr. Mike's face from time to time. To be honest, Rose didn't understand Mrs. Quinn's actions. On the one hand, she took care that Dr. Mike couldn't relax for even one minute, constantly complaining about everything and nothing; yet on the other hand, she had brought so many beautiful things not only for the wedding but for the future household as well. But what bewildered the young woman most was that this mother did everything to create a mood which didn't allow a single smile on anyone's face, although these days were supposed to be the happiest in Dr. Mike's life. Of course the doctor stood her ground and didn't let it show how she felt, but Rose knew her well enough by now to recognize the signs. Only when she was alone with her and the children did the steep vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows vanish.

Hannah watched all actions around her carefully. As her big friend Rose did, she only tiptoed when she passed the rooms of her Ma's ma and the younger lady from Boston. Actually, sneaking along the hallway right now, the little girl was following a new suspicion that came to her mind when Rose read Snow White as their bedtime story the other day. To be absolutely sure, she asked Aunt Becca, the only one who never grew angry, to read the fairy tale again last night and now the little girl was on a mission. She was lucky, the door she was looking for stood ajar and the child carefully peeked into Mrs. Quinn's room. The older woman sat on the edge of her bed combing her long hair, muttering some words while looking at a golden shining hand mirror. The little girl could only discern the word 'mirror' from the murmur and with her eyes growing wide, she tiptoed backwards, only to run full speed downstairs as soon as she felt safe again. Fortunately, her Ma was climbing up the stairs to look for her, and Hannah immediately flew into her arms, holding on for dear life.

Concerned, Michaela looked up to see if anyone would appear at the top step who might have frightened her daughter. When no one came to sight, she concentrated on Hannah again wondering softly, "What happened, Sweetheart? Did someone scare you?"

Relieved Michaela saw her little girl shaking her head. Although, she wouldn't have minded to have a reason to finally let out her pent up emotions. However, obviously it wasn't the time now and thus she tightened her embrace and whispered into her daughter's ear, "How do you feel about breakfast at Grace's?"

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was on her way to the café as well. Still grumbling because there was no full-length mirror neither in her room nor in the others so that she couldn't judge her appearance, her thoughts softened when she noticed the nice weather. The preparations for the wedding were going well and she dared to relax somewhat for the first time since she arrived in this God forsaken place where her stubborn daughter chose to live. The dresses for the bridesmaids were changed so that they fit now; every groomsman had a proper suit and Michaela's wedding dress looked just wonderful. The next step would be the rehearsal dinner tonight. It would be held in Michaela's new house and she was really curious to see it after Carl Wilson had praised Mr. Sully's skills as an architect. Speaking of her future son-in-law, once again he wasn't present and she was surprised that Michaela seemed to take it quite easily, actually too easily for her liking.

Since Elizabeth had chosen the longer way to the café down the street and then around the corner, the others didn't see her arrival. Thus she had time to watch them unnoticed for a moment. Furrowing her brow, she saw that once again the young girl with her brother sat at the family table. If she understood it right, Michaela had picked them up right from the streets in Denver. How could she trust strangers, servants, so much that she treated them as if they were equal to her? Lightly shaking her head, Elizabeth stated that her youngest was far too careless in such matters, just like her father had been. Josef… What would he have given to see Michaela practice medicine _and_ get married! This had always been his greatest wish and now it was coming true. She herself still doubted that this could work but she knew better than to say it out loud. Silently sighing, she finally closed the distance between her and the table.

"Good morning," her voice was stern as she greeted the others and sat down across from the young woman who didn't belong here. However, for the sake of peace on this sunny morning she kept her opinion to herself.

Hannah instantly tensed up when her Ma's ma took her seat across from Rose. The little girl, sitting next to Bob's sister, had wracked her brain about who might be Snow White since the moment she had witnessed Elizabeth talking to the mirror. It couldn't be Ma; her hair was a light brown. Yet as soon as she put all pieces together, she knew she had to watch over Rose. She was the one with the white skin and the black hair and the older woman was always curt when she talked to her…

The child couldn't know that Elizabeth was in a good mood this morning and as soon as Hannah saw the older woman offering the bowl with the apples to Rose, her blue eyes grew large. She was right! What should she do now? Already, Rose was reaching for one of the fruits and soon she would be dead! When Hannah had heard the fairy tale about Snow White for the first time, she had looked out for dwarfs in the woods but she had never found them. Yet only they would be able to build the glass casket! Seeing in horror how Rose lifted the apple to take a bite, she suddenly pulled at her friends arm so that the apple fell out of Rose's hand and down on the ground. For a moment, everyone at the table froze.

While the visitors from Boston simply thought that the child was naughty, the other three knew that something was wrong.

"Sweetheart…" Michaela bent toward her daughter intending to ask her what had caused her action but Marjorie's indignant voice stopped her.

"This girl isn't a sweetheart. You should face it; you have spoiled her. If she was mine… "

"Well, she isn't." Glaring at her sister, Michaela's tone was icy. To prevent her mother from talking as well, she let her irate eyes wander to her yet of course she didn't succeed.

"For once your sister is right, I've noticed several times that this child…"

More convinced than ever that she was right, Hannah looked up at Rose who still watched her somewhat puzzled. "She's the bad Keen," the child explained in a loud whisper, "She want you dead!"

"Hannah," Rose was blushing deeply, "This is your grandma…"

"No," adamantly shaking her head, the little girl laid out her arguments, holding her fingers up, "She's mean to you. Makes Ma sad. And talked to the mirro."

Triumphantly Hannah waited for her reasons to be acknowledged. In her opinion, everyone would now have to recognize that she was right and had saved her friends life.

Stunned, the adults tried to digest the child's words, only Robert immediately recognized the truth. Sliding down from his chair and rushing to Hannah's side, he supported her, "It's true…"

Marjorie interrupted the little boy, hissing in Michaela's direction, "How dare these children…"

"Stop it." Elizabeth laid her hand on Marjorie's arm. After the young woman had called her Hannah's grandma and Rebecca quietly informed her that the girl was obviously talking about the fairy tale Snow White, something inside of Elizabeth cracked. To be honest, when she had been here several months ago, she had found the little girl agreeable in the end, not that she would admit that out loud. Now it wasn't only that the child considered her bad enough to poison someone, she was more stunned by the fact that a two-year-old thought she made Michaela feel miserable. Glancing at her youngest daughter, she noticed her tensed and pale appearance which wasn't the sight of a woman a few days before her wedding. If Josef were here… Resolutely straightening on her chair, still gripping Marjorie's lower arm, she looked at Hannah who reciprocated her gaze somewhat stubbornly. If she hadn't known that it was impossible, she could have sworn that a very young Michaela was staring at her. A light smile crossed her face at this realization. None of her grandchildren was afraid of her and she wouldn't allow that Michaela's daughter was an exception. Thus she at last decided which tactic to choose and asked Hannah with a look of complicity, "Is there something we can do to change the bad Queen into a good one?"

Marjorie's unnerved exclamation, "Mother!" she met by tightening her grip whilst she continued to gaze expectantly at the little girl.

Thinking hard, the child screwed up her face until she tentatively suggested, "We look in book?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Good idea," and glancing at the others she added, "What are you waiting for? We have a lot to do today, we should eat!"

…………………………………………………………………

He wouldn't make it. Although he already acknowledged this fact, Sully still opened the flap of Cloud Dancing's teepee now and then to look if the weather had improved. This was unnecessary though, even inside of the tent the howling wind and the drumming of the rain was so loud that it was difficult to have a conversation. He had seen the signs of the approaching storm and should have gone to town right away. However, it had been important to him to make sure that his brother and Snowbird would attend his wedding and their village practically lay on his way home. Thus he wasn't able to resist the temptation to meet the medicine man. They hadn't talked in ages, with him so busy over the last months. At least almost all his jobs were done; the only assignment left was to make some furniture for Mr. Baker's house. Yet this he could do in Colorado Springs later, in the barn of the new homestead was enough room for a little workshop. The new homestead… Michaela would be alone with her family there tonight; he would miss the rehearsal dinner. He felt terrible knowing that Michaela would certainly worry about him...

Sitting down by the fire again, he propped his head up in his hands, his elbows on his thighs. Staring at the flames he hoped Michaela would forgive him and exhausted from the constant hard work lately and his ride to the reservation, sleep easily claimed his body.

The storm hit Colorado Springs as well. In the afternoon, a dark cloudbank had announced the bad weather and Elizabeth decided that under these circumstances it was too dangerous to leave town. However, she was still determined to do the rehearsal; after all, Grace had already prepared most of the food. To everyone's surprise, she took Mr. Bray's invitation to have the dinner in his large living room. Michaela didn't protest because she knew how much it meant to Loren to feel part of the family; his granddaughter was his only connection to his late wife and daughter. And agreeing was quite easy because she knew that Miss Dorothy had left town for a few days in order to avoid the wedding. Well, to be honest, no one had invited her.

All in all, the evening went by quietly, Michaela simply ignored any biting remarks from Marjorie about Sully's absence and since Elizabeth remained silent at the subject, this discussion died of its own accord.

Only at night did Michaela allow herself to worry. Was Sully late because he had to wait the bad weather out? Or did he have second thoughts about the wedding? No, he wouldn't, would he? Deep down she of course knew that Sully wouldn't consider leaving her just like that, yet it still took her a while until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**Part 2: The Wedding Day**

Anticipation woke him up at his lean-to quite early on Saturday morning. Gazing up at the still starry sky, Sully savored the peace of his surroundings. The weather had changed into a quiet Indian summer and Cloud Dancing had promised that it would hold for several days. This was good news; if the temperature stayed high enough and the sun kept shining, he could take Michaela to some special places during their honeymoon. Thinking her name made his heart beat faster; only a few more hours and she would be his wife…

Yesterday, she had playfully tried to use the fact that he was late to press him for more information about the place where they would spend the following days. He didn't give it away though and she pretended to pout for some moments. Sully smiled with the memory, his kiss afterwards had erased any question from her mind and left only one for him: how would it feel to finally hold her in his arms, making love to her…

There was something else Michaela didn't know yet. She still believed they would take the bed from the old homestead to their new home, but he had made a new one for them and decorated the headboard with special carvings. Since he had known when he left town last Monday morning that they would bring things to the new house the following days, the bed was still hidden in the barn. Robert E. and Matthew would sneak away after the ceremony to put it into their bedroom. He couldn't wait to look at Michaela's face when she first saw it!

There was only one thing he intended to do today which made him swallow hard, but he knew he had it to do not only for Michaela's sake but for his as well. He would cut his braid and tell Abigail that he had to move on now.

And again, his thoughts drifted to the woman he would marry when the sun reached its zenith…

A few miles away, Michaela was wide awake as well. She would get married today, be a wife, Sully's wife! From now on, she would share this bed with him. Sliding up into a sitting position, she turned her head sideways and gently touched the pillow next to hers. Soon, he would lay here with her, every night…

Involuntarily, her thoughts took a course she didn't want them to take. However, she had to face them. Tonight, she was willing to do all she could to show Sully how much she loved him. He had been married before and certainly had expectations, but she didn't know anything about her 'wifely duties', as her mother referred to them during a terrible embarrassing conversation the day before. Well, she knew the medical facts, but after Mother had told her about '_let him have his will even when you don't like it'_ her nervousness only grew. Abigail must have known the secret of how to make Sully happy or he wouldn't have grieved for her for so long. She only hoped…

"Ma?"

Thankful for the distraction, Michaela instantly turned her attention to Hannah. "Good morning, Sweetheart," she smiled at her and was rewarded with a wide grin in reciprocation.

"I wear butiful dess today?" The little girl looked at her mother expectantly.

"Sure, it is…"

"Yeah!" Squealing in excitement, Hannah slid down from her cot and rushed to her ma's bed, throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing her tightly. The big day was here! They would be a family and live together in that new house her pa had built. It was beautiful and even had a room for Bob and his sister when they wanted to sleep with them! Finally!

……………………………………………..

The morning went by in a blur of excited activities and before she knew it, Michaela stood on the bridge to the meadow, wearing her wedding dress. In front of her, her bridesmaids formed a wall so that the guests could not yet see her. Marjorie, who only grudgingly agreed to be there, stood on the end, followed by Rose, then Ingrid and finally Grace. Patiently, Michaela waited for them to join the groomsmen Loren, Chris, Matthew and Robert E. so they could follow Colleen who was helping the flower girl Hannah down the aisle between the chairs on the meadow. At the altar, her maids of honor Rebecca and Snowbird already waited, standing opposite of Sully, Cloud Dancing and Robert, who carried a small red pillow which held the ring.

Seeing that everyone was ready, the Reverend signaled with a nod towards Charlotte to begin the organ music. The midwife smiled broadly and began to play.

All heads turned in the direction where the bride would appear any moment. People were curious to see which fancy dress the doctor would wear, but they still had to wait. Hannah knew about the importance of her task and took care that as many rose petals as possible covered the way her ma would walk down after her. When the little girl finally reached the altar, she looked up at her pa and waved at him happily.

Sully's nervousness ceased for a moment; his daughter looked simply beautiful in her snow-white dress and with a large white ribbon on the top of her head. The soft blond hair fell in long waves down her back and shone in the sun. He winked at her yet Colleen gently took Hannah's hand, showing her to a chair in the first row. In the meantime, the bridesmaids with their partners were on their way and Sully couldn't help but notice what a good-looking pair Rose and Chris made. The young woman wasn't to compare with the thin, pale girl he first met in Denver. He was glad that she was such a great help to Michaela.

Michaela… A soft murmur and gasps accompanied her arrival at the aisle. She looked simply breathtaking in her white wedding dress, carrying a glorious bouquet of blue cornflowers with white silk streamers. Glowing with pride, Elizabeth waited for her youngest, to do her late husband's task, walking their daughter down the aisle.

Feeling all eyes on her, Michaela looked shyly to the ground. Yet when her mother took her arm, she felt somewhat safer and directed her gaze forwards. And then she saw him. He didn't wear a black tuxedo as her mother had planned but a gorgeous Indian shirt made out of leather, decorated with colored beads and strings. He looked incredibly handsome and suddenly Michaela's shyness returned. She couldn't believe that this impressive man with the kind heart wanted her as his wife and a sudden blush settled on her cheeks to remain there the rest of the day.

However, the closer she came, the more his gaze beckoned her to stand at his side. A tentative smile appeared on her face and Sully's eyes lit up with joy. This beautiful, smart woman wanted to share her life with him… He would make sure that she never regretted it.

Finally standing together, Michaela and Sully barely noticed the Reverend's words, "Dearly beloved…" and the rest of the ceremony went by like a dream as they gazed at each other, their hearts pounding wildly.

Finally, the Reverend pronounced them husband and wife and the ceremony was over. Soon, everyone had taken his seat at the tables which offered lots of food. Yet Sully couldn't help it, as much as he enjoyed the congratulations, the excellent meal and the talk with Cloud Dancing who sat next to him at the table; all he wanted was to have his wife for himself. It still sounded alien to him addressing Michaela this way but he loved the sound of it. However, he still needed to be alone with her.

As far as Michaela was concerned, she was simply happy among all the commotion. She was a little overwhelmed as well, but happy. Every time she felt Sully's gaze on her, the blush on her cheeks deepened and she secretly wished he would ask her to leave with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Three hours later, he did her the favor. People gathered around the white, open carriage, which was made for only two people, to bid their goodbyes. While Michaela held Hannah, assuring her that they would be back in five days and move into the new house, Sully gave Robert E. a questioning look. Seeing a grin and a nod in response, Sully rose from his seat, addressing the crowd, "My wife and I wanna thank you for a wonderful day, but now we gotta go so we can be at our honeymoon place before night falls."

Hannah gave her ma a last peck and then went into her pa's arms who gained a wet peck as well before he placed their daughter in Chris' waiting arms. The teacher held the little girl tightly, waving together with her after the carriage until it bent around the corner.

As soon as they left the noise of the continuing celebration behind, the newlyweds relaxed somewhat, yet not for long. Being aware that she now was alone with Sully, Michaela's shyness returned and the color on her cheeks reached a new depth. However, she didn't have much time to worry because they approached the new homestead quickly. Seeing the house before her, Michaela's nervousness vanished momentarily, remembering the conversation with her sister two days ago.

_Marjorie let her eyes roam over the place, "In Boston, this would be called a cabin, Michaela." _

_Tired of the biting remarks, Michaela shot back, "I don't care how you would call it. I like it and that's all that matters."_

And she meant it; Sully had built a beautiful house with charm, a fact that even her mother had acknowledged.

Seeing Michaela's absent-minded look, Sully suddenly whisked her in his arms and she couldn't conceal a short squeal, "Sully, what are you doing?"

Grinning down at her surprised face he responded, "Carryin' ya over the threshold."

Giggling, she relaxed in his arms yet as Sully planted a gentle kiss on her lips, her pulse sped up again, remembering that they were alone out here.

Sully wished to dispel the lingering nervousness, so putting her on her feet again he suggested, "How 'bout we change and then load our things in the carriage?"

Relieved that there was something for her to do, Michaela nodded and hurried towards the stairs. Only when she had almost reached the top step did she notice that Sully was following her but then she remembered that they lived together in this house. Expecting him to enter one of the guest rooms he surprised her again when he not only opened the door to the bedroom for her but followed her inside. Yet Sully knew that Michaela would feel uncomfortable when he watched her change and so he softly pointed with his head towards a folded screen, "You can undress behind this and I change here, I won't look, I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered giving him a shy smile.

Sully had set up the screen so that she could look at the mirror. For a moment, she admired her wedding dress again. It had a low cut neckline and she was still surprised that her mother liked it. Hearing some strange noises coming from Sully, she worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," came his muffled voice, "It's just not so easy with this shirt."

While she started to take out the pins of her hair, she thought it a good idea to start a conversation, "That shirt is gorgeous. Does Cloud Dancing want to have it back?"

Sully still struggled with the heavy item, replying, "Nah, it's a wedding gift… ouch!"

"Do you need help?" asked Michaela although she wondered if she was really able to give some.

"Phew… No, thanks. I'm done," was his relieved response.

From now on, Michaela only heard the shuffling of fabric and then she was finally done with her hair as well. Yet when she went to open her dress, she became aware that she would never be able to do it alone. She had no choice; she had to ask her new husband. Hoping he wouldn't think her too forward she tentatively asked, "Sully?"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you dressed?"

Grinning to himself he retorted, "Yep."

"I… uh… I think, I need your help."

Embarrassedly, she came out from behind the screen and only now she noticed the large bed. Speechless, she admired it for a moment and then stepped, as if drawn to it, to the headboard. Running her fingers along the carved lines, she breathed, "Oh Sully, it's beautiful!"

"Ya like it?" The joy was obvious in his voice.

"I love it!" For a moment, Michaela forgot that she was nervous and gave him a wide smile.

Satisfied that his surprise had worked, Sully reciprocated it, "Glad to hear that."

Feeling somewhat braver, Michaela turned her back to him and gathering her hair in one hand to take it out of the way, she asked, "Could you help me with the buttons?"

"Sure." Starting his task quite eagerly, Sully's movements slowed down though. The soft fabric, the light smell of a perfume and revealing more and more of her skin to him the more buttons he opened, made his senses reel. Michaela had bent her head down somewhat to give him better access to her dress and seeing the graceful curve of her neck was his undoing. He couldn't help it; he had to touch her. Tenderly running his fingertips down the nape of her neck along the spine between her shoulder blades, he tasted the silky softness of her skin. And now he was lost; forgotten was his intention to leave as soon as possible in order to reach their destination before dusk. There was no reason why they couldn't leave in the morning; no one would come out here before Thursday. But he had to be careful; the last thing he wanted was to startle Michaela.

He couldn't know that his touch had ignited the same fire inside of her that she had felt on the train ride when he had told her that he couldn't wait until no fabric was left between them. Unconsciously, she leaned back and Sully instantly took the invitation and let his lips follow the trail of his finger. Growing weak in her knees, Michaela needed a halt and murmuring, "Oh Sully…" she turned and pressed herself to his chest. He held her a moment and then bent back to make her look up at him. When she did so, he fixed his blue eyes on hers and the electricity between them heightened. At this moment Michaela became aware of where they were heading and averting her eyes from him, she whispered somewhat embarrassed, "It's not dark yet."

Since Sully was excited and nervous as well, his smile was a little awkward until the right idea hit him. His grin grew wider as he replied, "But it's getting' darker…"

With that he left her side and strode to the window. Opening it, he unlocked the shutter and pulled it towards him, continuing, "…and darker," when he secured it at the window frame.

There was barely light left in the room now, yet Sully didn't mind. He knew that it would be easier for Michaela this way; the darkness would hide her insecurities and fears and he hoped they would even vanish. Fortunately, there weren't many buttons left he still had to open and he quickly finished his task, helping her slide down the dress from her shoulders. Since his own heart was pounding wildly now, his hands lightly trembled and loosening the strings on her corset almost drove him crazy. However, he didn't forget to reassure her that everything was alright and caressing her soft skin he murmured loving words.

Michaela barely heard them though, the tingling feeling deep down in her stomach made her want to do something but she didn't know what. All she realized was that she wished that Sully would be done with her corset so that she could be in his arms again. Somehow she sensed that only he would be able to put out the fire that was burning inside of her and when he eventually succeeded in loosening all the strings, she breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling her impatience, Sully smiled in the darkness and softly suggested, "How 'bout ya take down the rest of your clothes and I get undressed, too?"

It didn't occur to her that Sully couldn't see her nod yet he felt it when he pressed his lips to the side of her neck before he stepped back. Later, Michaela couldn't remember how she came to lay under the cover. All she remembered was that suddenly, the bed gave way under Sully's weight and he lay at her side. His hand reached out for her and she shivered under his touch with a mix of fear, excitement and curiosity. Yet Sully always waited until she had adjusted to a new sensation and his hands were never demanding. Slowly, his tender caresses aroused feelings she had never known before and finally, her body stopped asking her mind what to do and she unconsciously reciprocated his movements. Touching, kissing, their senses took over and both of their hearts beat at full speed, their breathing increased and Sully knew, she was almost ready for the last step which would be their first one as well. When he reached down to make it less painful for her, she only shortly froze but instantly clung to him again, knowing now what she needed.

Instinctively, he recognized her readiness and tenderly, lovingly, he completed her. Lying still for a moment, they savored this feeling of oneness but a new force made them go on and they started moving together. As they created new smells, new sounds, the fire blazed even brighter and an unknown urgency emerged from inside of her to be closer to him, closer… And he needed the same, increasing his movements he transported them to the place where they could finally take everything of what life has to offer.

* * *

_With this chapter, the story What Life Has To Offer is complete. I hope you had as much joy reading this story as I had writing it. I want to thank everyone who supported me on my way, especially you who commented the chapters or proofread them. But I don't want to leave my AU yet; I'm planning a honeymoon story…_


End file.
